Black & White 3 : Echos Infinis
by Icejj
Summary: Le 9 juin 2999, quatre jeunes dresseurs se rencontrent à Pavonnay. Ils pensent participer à un simple voyage initiatique, et ne se doutent pas qu'ils s'embarquent en réalité dans la plus folle aventure de leur vie. Ensemble, les adolescents vont peut-être, percer le plus grand mystère d'Unys... Jusqu'où s'étendent l'Idéal, et la Réalité ?
1. Présentation

Le 9 juin 2999, quatre jeunes dresseurs se rencontrent à Pavonnay. Ils pensent participer à un simple voyage initiatique, et ne se doutent pas qu'ils s'embarquent en réalité dans la plus folle aventure de leur vie...  
À des kilomètres de là, White, la plus grande dresseuse d'Unys, perd connaissance sans explication.  
Ensemble, les adolescents vont devoir triompher des pires épreuves qu'il leur sera jamais donné de connaître, mais aussi faire des rencontres incroyables, Légendaires... et peut-être, percer le plus grand mystère d'Unys.  
Jusqu'où s'étendent l'Idéal et la Réalité ?

° ° °

On dit qu'un Trioxhydre mort trois fois : la première pour blesser, la seconde pour tuer, et la troisième pour le plaisir de mutiler.  
En 2989, la Team Plasma a réveillé les Dieux Réshiram et Zekrom...  
En 2991, elle les a fusionnés avec leur coquille mourante, Kyurem...  
Et maintenant ?

**Saison 1**

Syd, Oscar et Elsa ont été sélectionnés par la professeure Bianca Lenoir pour entâmer un voyage initiatique et l'aider à compléter sa thèse. Mais une quatrième enfant boulverse leur voyage : Élineera Hei, fille adoptive du légendaire dresseur Black Hei. Entre elle et le taciturne Syd, les étincelles volent, et il faut du temps aux héros pour s'entendre. Ils auront pourtant besoin d'unité, car partout dans Unys, la Team Plasma s'éveille…


	2. L'enfant dorée

Hey, ici l'auteure qui (parle d'elle-même à la troisième personne) vous présente un projet longtemps réfléchi, en évolution continue...

L'intrigue commence par un voyage initiatique mêlant OS et personnage des jeux. Elle déviera ensuite !

J'ai déjà écrit une grande partie de cette fanfic. Ce sera donc une mise-à-jour chaque soir pour les premiers épisodes/chapitres, puis une mise-à-jour tous les lundis, mercredis et vendredis !

_(Corrigé par Raishini le 26/12/16. Merci à lui !)_

Élineera Hei se tenait bien droite, chaque muscle raide et tendu d'anticipation, devant une magnifique porte sculptée. Chaque détail du bois sombre, veiné, avait pris vie sous les entailles de l'artiste. À présent, la porte incarnait une scène champêtre où des Pokémon dansaient et des dresseurs se battaient fougueusement sous les yeux de leurs aînés, entourés d'arbres verdoyants, de ruisseaux cristallins. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'Élin se disait, car la porte avait en réalité été peinte d'une seule couleur, mais la petite avait beaucoup d'imagination !

Si elle appréciait cette porte, ce qui l'avait intriguée toute son enfance c'était la petite silhouette au dos courbé, cachée dans un des coins inférieurs, qui semblait s'enfuir sur un chemin long et sinueux, semé d'embuches... Cependant, elle était accompagnée fidèlement de ses Pokémon, ce dont rêvait Élin ; et la frimousse de la figure semblait joyeuse, emplie d'espérance. Conclusion : elle partait en voyage initiatique. Ou elle était une réfugiée de guerre, ou les deux.

La petite Hei tenait un sac immense dans son poing crispé, largement plus épais que sa fine silhouette - elle le portait vaillamment malgré son corps paresseux et totalement dépourvu de muscles ! Cependant elle le lâcha, avec une moue indécise. Et traversa d'un pas nerveux, rapide, l'appartement sombre qu'elle partageait avec son père, s'élançant vers la baie vitrée du salon, collant son nez retroussé contre le triple-vitrage. Toute la Ville Noire s'embrasait. Les gratte-ciels miroitants, léchés de feu ; les néons des boîtes-de-nuit et strip-clubs (dans lesquels elle s'était de nombreuses fois faufilée en quête d'aventure, un frisson de peur et d'excitation mêlée parcourant son échine) s'éclairaient des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Élin adorait cette ville grouillante et vivante, cette enclave de casinos et de paradis fiscaux - même si bon, elle ne savait pas ce qui était « fiscal » ou non... c'était juste le paradis quoi !

Mais aujourd'hui, Élin devait la quitter. Elle devait quitter cette ville car elle prenait enfin son Destin en main !

[...]

Le matin, Élineera et son père tenaient un rituel.

Black Hei s'éveillait avant les aurores. Ses prunelles, sombres, papillonnaient, s'ouvraient délicatement au monde, il se levait dans un silence feutré et appuyait son front contre la fenêtre. Observant la Ville Noire progressivement s'éteindre alors que le ciel s'éclairait. Peu à peu à travers le triple-vitrage, les néons se noyaient dans les ombres de la nuit, les fontaines multicolores se tarissaient ; les feux d'artifice crépitaient vaillamment en un dernier effort pour prolonger la fête immense, mais finissaient eux aussi par mourir. Alors, c'était le ballet d'hommes et de femmes épuisées, chevelures sauvagement ébouriffées, maquillage fatigué, bijoux perdus ou oubliés. Certains titubaient. Le staff des casinos et des boîtes de nuit poussait un soupir de soulagement et s'allumait une cigarette.

Et le ciel s'éclairait. Violet sur fond d'étoiles. Alors la ville prenait une teinte diffuse et irréelle. Rouge. Le smog berçant la ville ressemblait à une marée de sang ; les vitres des gratte-ciels miroitants en suintaient par vagues entières. Orange, taquiné par les tous premiers rayons de soleil. Or, la couleur des cheveux d'Élin, et il s'arrachait de la vitre avec un sourire tendre, réveillant, un à un, tous ses Pokémon.

Les lève-tôt, comme Roitiflam, Flotajou ou Nanméoui. Et les... beaucoup moins... matinaux : Shaofouine, Sorbouboul, Aéroptéryx. Ceux-là ressemblaient le plus à sa fille, qu'il avait pourtant essayé d'inclure dans ses entraînements matinaux ! Cependant, réveillée trop tôt, cernée et mal-coiffée, elle était d'une mauvaise humeur telle qu'elle avait effrayé toute son équipe.

Alors le pauvre papa Black s'entraînait seul.

Et pendant ce temps-là sa petite fille chérie ronflait – très fort il faut le dire – dans sa chambre, enfouie sous une masse d'oreillers, de couettes, d'édredons, et de doudous absolument délirante. Sa chambre immense était plongée dans une obscurité délicieuse, et si jamais le soleil perçait les abat-jours, Élin pouvait toujours fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin... La petite Hei vivait dans le luxe. Pour ses sept ans, à la suite de nombreux caprices, elle avait même reçu une peluche géante de Haydaim qui parlait et qui jouait - livrée en express s'il-vous-plaît !

Tous les matins, à neuf heures tapantes, le père venait réveiller la fille, se faisant régulièrement très mal en marchant sur tous les légos, petshop, kaplas et playmobils – ou autres tortures plantaires – qui régnaient sur le royaume d'Élin. Cependant la petite avait un don, elle reprenait conscience toujours quelques minutes avant que son père ne vienne la lever ; aussi elle s'accroupissait, cachée derrière les rideaux de son lit... et sautait sur Black, l'entraînant dans un immense câlin, aussitôt qu'il s'était suffisamment rapproché.

Les bons jours, les deux s'écroulaient sur une pile de doudous. Les mauvais, sur une pile de légos.

Une fois relevés, Élin se lançait immédiatement dans un compte-rendu de ses rêveries nocturnes, parce que c'était typiquement le genre de gamine qui se souvenait de chacun de ses songes. Black descendait les escaliers de leur penthouse à la suite de sa fille, qui parlait avec animation, sourires et larges mouvements de mains, courtes mèches blondes toutes ébouriffées, pyjama traînant sur le carrelage. Il réagissait à son récit par haussements de sourcils incrédules ou intrigués, par souffles tour à tour tendres et amusés.

\- Et donc bahh le cerf-volant est rentré dans la gueule du grand-méchant Chaperon Rouge et le pauvre petit loup il avait plus son jouet donc bah il est allé pleurer chez sa grand-mère... ouais il est naze le loup hein ! Et après bah -

Ensemble ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner que Flotajou avait gentiment préparé, et Élin tentait de décrypter ses réactions. Parfois il énonçait quelques mots. Mais Black ne parlait pas. Ou presque. C'était une habitude qu'il... avait prise très jeune, il avait tout simplement grandi silencieux... Durant son voyage initiatique, c'était White qui parlait pour lui. Parfois, il se passait plusieurs jours sans qu'un son ne passe ses lèvres... Black savait que sa manière d'être blessait sa fille. Il savait qu'elle grandissait avec un manque, que parfois elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas le détester.

Mais il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il était. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

À la fin du petit-déjeuner, Black plantait un bisous-bisous sur le front de sa fille, et repartait s'entraîner pour le reste de la journée. Élin restait seule.

[...]

Quand des membres de la famille ou des amis proches devaient décrire Élin, deux descriptions se mêlaient. L'une, commune à une grand-mère assez émancipée et à la plupart des amis de Black, pouvait se résumer ainsi : la petite Hei était spontanée, franche, drôle, toujours partante pour une aventure et très affectueuse, elle savait donner le sourire à tous ceux qu'elle aimait. L'autre manière de voir la gamine, partagée cette-fois par un grand-père strict, et les « rabat-joie » comme Tcheren ou Écho, tournait autour des adjectifs « bornée », « orgueilleuse », « mesquine » et « capricieuse ».

Ici l'auteure vous avouera la vérité... Élineera Hei était un mélange des deux.

Mais ce qui importait le plus au monde à la gamine, c'était son père. Élin savait qu'elle était adoptée. Elle savait surtout que son père l'aimait. Cela se voyait, dans chacun de ses regards, de ses mouvements, et s'il ne parlait pas il l'écoutait, retenait chaque détail de sa manière de vivre et de comprendre le monde. Son père la comprenait comme personne. Mais il ne parlait pas, peu importe combien elle en avait besoin, combien elle était prête à mourir pour qu'il finisse une phrase entière.

Tour à tour elle lui en voulait avec douleur et fureur, tour à tour elle s'en voulait de lui en vouloir.

Que de reproches. C'était un peu dur à porter, parfois.

Quand son père s'en allait pour la journée, elle débarrassait la table – peu importe le nombre d'années où elle avait accompli cette tâche, elle se débrouillait toujours aussi mal ! – et venait coller son petit nez retroussé à la vitre du salon, émettant parfois des grognements de Gruikui pour s'amuser. Le ciel était d'un gris très clair – ailleurs, loin de la pollution, il serait probablement bleu – et la Ville Noire était tellement morte de fatigue qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture dans les rues. Rien. Le silence. Total.

Puis ses profs particuliers arrivaient, et Élin se plaisait à être infernale parce qu'elle détestait qu'on la reprenne, alors qu'en réalité elle aimait bien – un peu, pas trop – ses professeurs. Ils représentaient son seul moyen de tenir une réelle conversation. Les adultes de leur côté, entretenaient une tranquille aversion pour la gamine, qu'ils jugeaient de mauvaise foi et pourrie-gâtée.

Ce qu'elle était aussi.

Mébon.

Heureusement, les cours se terminaient à dix-huit heures, elle allait s'enfouir comme une larve dans son lit, et son papa adoré revenait. Et puis il y avait les weekends ! Ils les passaient presque tous chez tata White à Vaguelone, si bien qu'Élineera avait été à moitié élevée par la Championne d'Unys ! Elle vouait à l'amie de son père une admiration sans bornes.

White était trop forte. Elle était courageuse, impérieuse, maligne, riche, sexy, drôle, elle remettait tout le monde à sa place – par exemple Écho, quelle chichiteuse celle-là – et elle lui faisait rencontrer des gens géniaux ! Par exemple Mélis le flemmard, ou Matis, et Tcheren... même si Élin n'appréciait pas trop Tcheren... petite, elle rencontrait aussi Bianca, mais Bianca était partie construire sa thèse il y a trois ans, à Kanto.

Surtout, White insistait depuis des années auprès de Black, pour qu'Élin puisse accomplir son voyage initiatique. Et Élin en rêvait. Elle voulait devenir Maîtresse de la Ligue d'Unys pour être aussi forte que White, mais plus important encore... plus forte que son père. La ligue représentait le seul combat qu'il ait jamais perdu.

Peut-être que si elle le dépassait, son père parlerait normalement.

C'était ridicule, Élin le savait. Mais... la blonde se sentait un peu seule...

Un jour après une grande réunion d'amis chez White, la Championne l'avait emmené faire une balade dans les montagnes, à dos de Haydaim. Tout était soleil, aiguilles de pins brûlées, sous-bois éclatant de couleurs et d'odeurs ; lavande et glycine et lierre et rhododendrons s'entremêlaient pour former une tapisserie de rose et d'ivoire... Et White parlait avec animation, amusait Élin qui se plaisait à répliquer des traits d'esprit avec insolence.

White avait arrêté son Haydaim sur un sentier escarpé et avait demandé à Élin de tourner la tête... Les toits en pierre chaude de Vaguelone ; la plage dorée. Puis, la mer bleue. À l'infini.

\- Ben voilà, tu me demandais tout à l'heure : c'est comme ça un Voyage Initiatique. T'as autant de possibilités que de vagues dans la mer, tu vas où tu veux, quand tu veux.

Élin avait dégluti amèrement.

\- Ouais bah si c'est ça, je comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon père veut pas... c'est totalement injuste...

La gamine ne haussait même pas le ton, elle s'exprimait avec les accents résignés de quelqu'un qui a abandonné tout espoir. Mais White lui avait collé une chiquette, et avait souri très largement.

\- T'écoutes c'que j'te dis ? Où tu veux, quand tu veux. T'as envie de partir en Voyage Initiatique ? Mais vas-y, fais-le ! Ton père ne peut pas te retenir si tu te débrouilles bien !

... Hein ? Ce discours, avait totalement ébranlé Élin, elle percevait soudainement tout un nouveau monde de possibilités ! Enfin elle avait toujours eu peur de déplaire à son père et... si elle... fuguait... C'était ça qu'insinuait White hein ?

La petite blonde, du haut de ses douze ans, était sidérée. Et son aînée le vit bien, car elle ajouta après coup, faussement inquiète :

\- Bon tu racontes pas à ton père que je t'ai dit ça, hein !

Et Élin avait acquiescé comme dans un rêve. Non, pendant des mois elle n'avait rien laissé paraître, elle avait joué sa part habituelle dans leur quotidien. Lever de soleil, cours particuliers, silence déroutant.

Mais un jour son père avait décidé de participer à la Ligue de Kalos. Et il était parti.

Alors, Élin s'était retrouvée un soir collée à sa baie vitrée, observant le soleil se coucher, tenaillée par une indécision mortelle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, elle ne reculait devant rien ! En plus elle contemplait un crépuscule, c'était l'opposé symbolique d'un nouveau départ, paradoxal, comme un mauvais présage. Élin ne savait pas encore que son voyage serait entièrement construit de paradoxes, de hasards joyeux comme douloureux, qui n'allaient cesser de la sidérer et l'émerveiller, elle et ses amis.

Finalement le néon particulièrement brillant d'une boîte de nuit, comme un astre fougueux au cœur de la nuit, attira sa pupille noire, et la blonde put lire « Bonne Aventure ». Probablement un strip-club. Mais le nom de cet établissement trouva un écho étrange en elle. Alors elle soupira d'amusement, jura une ou deux fois pour se donner du courage, et se jeta vers l'entrée du duplex, attrapant son sac et claquant la porte derrière elle.

C'est ainsi qu'Élineera Hei fugua !


	3. Le soldat de l'ombre

Le syndrome d'enfermement est classiquement causé par une atteinte vasculaire du tronc cérébral (typiquement dans la partie ventrale du pont) entraînant une quadriplégie sévère, une diplégie faciale avec anarthrie et des troubles de la déglutition et de la respiration, chez des patients dont la conscience et les fonctions intellectuelles demeurent préservées.

Le grand-frère de Syd était victime du syndrome d'enfermement. Cela faisait quatre ans. Peu à peu, sa situation s'était stabilisée, au point que l'hôpital en face de leur maison les autorisait à l'héberger durant quelques heures les samedis après-midis. Sa mère était docteure et restait au domicile durant ces instants précieux. Son père, maçon, les rejoignait aussi.

Pas sa sœur. Elle s'était cassée il y a deux ans et Syd la méprisait.

Otis pouvait cligner de la paupière gauche. Lui... Syd l'adorait, lui vouait une admiration sans borne. C'était de loin le plus courageux de toute la famille. Et il... il méritait tellement mieux que cette situation injuste !

\- Bon, je dois vraiment y aller.

Et Syd se mordit les lèvres, s'enfonça encore un peu plus profondément dans le canapé, pour bien signifier qu'il ne voulait _pas partir_, fixant les tilleuls verdoyants de leur rue d'un air buté. Faisant tout pour éviter le regard du jeune adulte en fauteuil, qui lui ordonnait clairement de « se bouger les fesses un peu, y en a marre de rechigner comme ça ! ».

Des « bips » stridents de leur PC familial lui indiquaient que la caméra avait capté des battements de paupières ; le nombre, l'enchaînement, dictait des lettres à l'ordinateur, qui affichait à présent sur son écran... « bouge tes fesses un peu, y en a marre de rechigner comme ça ! ».

Alors Syd se redressa en levant les yeux au ciel, attrapant son énorme sac à dos avec une grimace de douleur (ouah mais ce qu'il était lourd, qu'est-ce que sa tante avait fichu dedans ?). Il se tourna vers son frère... saisi de la peine, de l'indignation qu'il enfouissait au quotidien pour ne pas agacer Otis. Elles revenaient comme une claque, maintenant qu'il allait quitter sa famille pendant des mois.

\- Tu vas me manquer, déclara-t-il, maladroitement.

Il posa brièvement sa main sur celle de son frère, et leurs yeux ambrés, gouttes de lumières, se percutèrent de plein fouet.

Puis, son frère déclara, « allez ouste ! ».

Syd ne lui avait jamais parlé de son projet. Son projet de lui trouver un remède, durant son Voyage Initiatique. C'était bien la seule raison qu'il partait, sinon il aurait refusé de participer à ce programme... il détestait, _détestait_ quitter sa famille. Sa famille était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance ! Le jeune garçon soupira, s'arrêta au pallier des escaliers, contemplant les portraits de chacun... des années défilaient sous ses yeux. Otis jouant au foot avec Rosa. Lui et sa mère qui cuisinait. Rosa qui lisait sur les genoux de papa. Et après l'Accident, plus que des photos d'Otis en fauteuil...

Si l'on demandait à Otis de décrire son petit-frère, d'ailleurs, le premier adjectif qui viendrait à l'esprit du jeune adulte serait « loyal ». Sa mère ajouterait « intelligent », son père « fort », sa grande-sœur ajouterait un « rancunier » amer et bien senti. Mais ces adjectifs ne feraient qu'effleurer la surface de ce qu'était réellement Syd, car même pour sa famille qui le côtoyait tous les jours, et qui représentait tout son monde, le garçon restait un mystère. Il était le plus discret d'un assemblage de personnalités flamboyantes, mais restait têtu comme une mule et parfois méprisant, il était méfiant à l'égard de tout ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant son sens de la justice était profond et immuable, et il savait se battre pour ses convictions.

Syd ne savait pas, à cet instant, combien sa personnalité allait l'opposer à une certaine Élineera Hei.

À contrecœur, le garçon dévala les escaliers de bois, ses yeux s'attachant aux tableaux de sa grand-mère, miroitant sous le soleil couchant. Demain il recevrait son premier Pokémon... il avait le droit, d'être un peu nerveux, excité, à cette idée ? Pourtant connaitre une de ces incroyables créatures signifiait qu'il allait quitter sa famille ; son enthousiasme était tout simplement égoïste... I-Il ne pouvait pas y penser.

Dans le salon aux tons chauds, sa mère, sa tante, toutes deux arborant un sourire complice.

\- Ah bah enfin ! déclara la première en ébouriffant ses cheveux crépus. On se demandait si t'envoyais pas Otis à ta place, finalement !  
\- N'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il durement, la foudroyant du regard.  
\- Mais ah la la... J'espère que tu nous reviendras avec plus d'humour, mon fils ! soupira l'adulte en levant les yeux au ciel – comme le concerné il n'y pas cinq minutes. Ton frère est le premier à faire ces blagues, en plus !  
\- C'est _différent_ quand c'est lui.

On pouvait le dire : Syd était intraitable quand il s'agissait de son frère. Ce fut à sa tante de s'avancer pour dissiper la tension, l'ex-Championne le scrutant d'un œil professionnel. Lui-même observa les deux femmes, un sourire réticent aux lèvres : sa mère aux cheveux lissés soigneusement, yeux d'ambres pétillants ; et Aloé à l'afro impressionnante, au regard bleu électrique.

Son sourire se brisa bien vite quand Aloé accrocha une énorme poêle en fonte à son sac-à-dos avant de s'éloigner en rigolant. Laissant derrière elle un Syd en complète perte d'équilibre, qui tituba avant de s'écraser contre la table du salon.

\- Bon, comme ça tu pourras continuer à cuisiner les plats familiaux ! déclarait la conservatrice du musée avec satisfaction.  
\- Mais oui très bonne idée ! approuvait pendant ce temps l'autre _adulte responsable_ de la pièce – ignorant totalement le cri de douleur de son pauvre fils –.

Fils qui se redressa difficilement, et persiffla : « si c'est ça je pars pas en voyage initiatique, je fugue ». Un blanc gêné suivit cette affirmation. Puis Aloé se fendit d'un énorme sourire forcé, et déclama avec énergie :

\- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je t'emmène à la gare ! Fais tes bisous à ta moma et on s'envole, à moins que tu ne veuilles rater le début de ton voyage bien évidemment.

Le nouveau « n'importe quoi ! » de Syd fut enfoui sous l'énorme câlin de sa mère, qui ne le relâcha qu'après quelques longues minutes de tendresse. Il humait son parfum fleuri, il pensait à son enfance, il pensait à quand il était tout petit, Otis n'avait pas encore été percuté par ce camion de livraison.

Tout était normal.

Puis sa mère le relâcha et lui remit un portable, le faisant jurer de lui envoyer plein de textos et de l'appeler souvent, surtout ! S'il avait internet il pouvait toujours essayer le réseau des jeunes, Fessesdebouc, après tout c'était le préféré d'Otis ! Et il fallait utiliser Pioupiou pour contacter Rosa c'était mieux ! Et –

\- Bon, on va devoir y aller, Angela, intervint Aloé. Quand même.

Alors sa tante le kidnappa et dix minutes plus tard, il était sur le quai bondé de la gare, parti pour Méanville, sous le regard mélancolique de l'adulte.

\- Tu penses à ton propre voyage ? hasarda-t-il sous la lumière du couchant, un peu nerveux, mais se maîtrisant totalement.

Syd savait maintenir une façade totalement calme. Hors de sa famille, il était silencieux. Hors de sa famille il était rêche et allait au plus court et ne laissait rien filtrer. Il ne faisait pas confiance.

\- Non, répliqua sa tante d'un air tranchant.

Syd se tendit. Les cris de la foule se turent.

\- Je pense au projet dont tu m'as parlé, de chercher un médecin pour Otis avec l'argent du voyage.

Les prunelles ambrées du garçon rencontrèrent les iris électriques de sa tante ; il ne parvint pas à l'affronter, il baissa la tête. Se concentra sur un chewing-gum écrasé particulièrement rose. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

\- Je vois pas la problème, marmonna-t-il avec mauvaise foi, haussant les épaules. Je t'ai dit que de toute façon j'accomplirai sérieusement mon voyage initiatique, chercher un médecin pour Otis c'est une idée _en plus_, elle ne va pas « remplacer » le programme...  
\- Très bien ! répondit Aloé.

Mais elle attrapa son menton et d'une poigne d'acier lui releva la tête, l'observant durement, scrutant son visage à la recherche du moindre mensonge, sondant ses yeux avec méfiance et amour à la fois. Dans la famille Redding-Park, les femmes ne blaguaient pas.

\- Je ne suis pas sotte, Syd, si tu m'as demandé de ne pas en parler à tes parents c'est que tu prépares un coup en douce. Alors je te préviens tout de suite, neveu : si tu ne mènes pas ce voyage à son bout je te fiche la rouste du siècle. Et vas pas t'attirer des ennuis non plus !  
\- N-Non Aloé, j'te l'promets, répondit-il difficilement.

Sa tante le lâcha, et leva les yeux au ciel – ce qui semblait décidemment être un tic familial – avant de l'entraîner dans un immense câlin. Syd se fondit dans l'embrassade, le cœur battant sa chamade. Son train arrivait dans un grincement féroce, un vacarme assourdissant, autour de lui tout le monde se disait au revoir, des enfants jouaient à chat. Le monde était fait de tant de couleurs.

Mais tout l'être de Syd était réduit à une seule pensée.

_Guérir Otis._

Et pour cela, recruter _le plus grand savant d'Unys_, peu importe son passé douteux ou sa disparition mystérieuse...

-

Sinon, Angela, Rosa et Otis renvoient à des personnalités noires connus... sauriez-vous deviner lesquelles ? (Bonus : une question sur l'intrigue accordée si vous devinez les trois d'un coup !)


	4. S1 : Élineera Hei

J'avais déjà publié cette fanfic sur ffnet jusqu'au chapitre 26. Mais j'en ai réécrit un bon nombre, et donc j'ai tout supprimé et je vais tout republier. Cette fois, cependant, je vais publier scène par scène... Chaque scène fait environ 4/5 pages, et sert soit au développement des personnes, soit à l'action : aucune n'est inutile. :) Si vous voulez lire les chapitres en gros morceaux de 20 pages (au moins quatre scènes à la fois) référez-vous au lien Pokébip de mon profil. Merci à Drafteedragon pour le commentaire. J'ai traversé une période de déprime-de-la-review, syndrome commun chez les auteur-es, mais je suis de retour !

* * *

_(Élin)_

Toute la première semaine de Juin fut marquée par l'humidité et la grisaille. Avec le vent du large s'abattit une pluie lourde et persistante, trempant jusqu'aux os humains et Pokémon. La terre de la région se gorgea d'eau jusqu'à en vomir par ruisseaux entiers, repue. La marée n'avait jamais été aussi haute, et certaines bourgades de bord de mer se virent inondées, ruelles envahies par une onde glacée, parcs et boutiques et mairies engloutis sous les flots gris du mauvais temps. Pavonnay elle-même ne résista pas longtemps aux assauts glacés des cieux ; la rivière Nay sortit presque de son lit, si bien que les habitants précautionneux durent ériger des remparts de sable autour du cours d'eau. On pouvait à présent à peine apercevoir son flot sombre et tumultueux par-dessus les énormes sacs qui l'entouraient !

Heureusement, avec la Remise des Pokémon, arriva le soleil.

Et avec le soleil débarqua Élineera Hei. Après un voyage (ou plutôt une fugue, pourrait murmurer une certaine petite voix de la conscience) de plus d'une journée, durant laquelle elle avait à peine dormi –ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de péter la forme –la gamine atteignait enfin Pavonnay. Pile à temps pour la remise !  
Seul bémol : Élineera ne faisait pas du tout partit des trois adolescents sélectionnés par la thésarde Bianca pour son programme de voyage initiatique encadré. En vérité elle s'amenait comme un cheveu sur la soupe : son père, Black, ignorait tout de son départ, ayant toujours refusé que sa fille parte en voyage car il considérait cela trop dangereux, allant jusqu'à la scolariser à domicile. Mais elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Bianca lui remettrait un Pokémon et l'inclurait dans le voyage ! Bah ouais hein, que pouvait bien faire la thésarde, interdire à la fille d'un de ses plus vieux amis de participer à son programme ? Bahh nooon !

Vraiment, Élineera Hei ne doutait de rien.

Cela ne venait certainement pas de son père travailleur et silencieux, cela n'était certainement pas écrit dans ses gènes : de toute manière, elle était adoptée à ses six ans, laissée sur le pas du domicile familial par un étranger. Élineera était une perle abandonnée, un paquet chaud, précieusement confié à des étrangers. On ne lui avait jamais caché. En même temps... elle était tombé sur la bonne famille puisque son père, Black Hei, avait battu la Team Plasma il y a sept ans, aux côtés de White, une des seules dresseuses d'Unys à avoir battu le Conseil Quatre et le Maître !

En conséquence de quoi, Élineera menait une vie de rêve. Pas de pression pour les devoirs, elle avait des professeurs particuliers qui pouvaient très bien se faire renvoyer après quelques pleurs et des petits mensonges. Aucun problème de santé, la gamine avait toujours eut une belle peau, de belles dents, de beaux yeux. Aucun souci d'argent : son père était millionnaire ! Tant pis si on l'avait abandonné, la jeune fille était convaincu que sa famille actuelle était bien mieux que n'importe quelle précédente... il fallait vivre dans le présent.

C'est pourquoi en ce 8 Juin 2999, Élineera arriva avec confiance au Belvédère de Pavonnay.

Ça allait être une superbe journée. Bianca Lenoir, le sourire aux lèvres, en était convaincue. Bon, durant la semaine passée elle avait été tout aussi été persuadée que ce voyage allait être une catastrophe, qu'elle avait sélectionné les mauvaises personnes et que sa thèse allait lamentablement échouer – mais elle mettait ça sur le compte du climat, elle avait été vraiment trop affectée par la grisaille.

Oui, à présent elle en était _réellement _convaincue, rien ne pouvait ruiner son projet ! Mèches blondes dans le vent, béret enfoncé sur le crâne, elle soupirait d'aise, surveillant langoureusement la magnifique campagne qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon pale, l'encre délavée des autoroutes, les pastels détrempés des champs de blé, les quelques traînées vertes des talus... Ce formidable paysage n'était d'autre que l'immensité des perspectives qui s'offriraient à elle après cette thèse, commencée durant trois années de recherches à Kanto.

Bianca pourrait devenir une professeure de renom. Elle pourrait peut-être, remplacer la professeur Keteleeria, ou s'installer dans une région lointaine et encore inconnue...

Des embruns salés chatouillaient ses narines, quelques lourdes particules s'accrochant à ses cils, faisant fi de ses lunettes rouges. Ah, quelle belle journée, quelle –

\- Yosh Bianca, je suis arrivée en avance t'as vu ! Trop classe ! Alors tu vas bien, c'était comment Kanto, dis, est-ce que t'as rencontré Red ?

Alors la thésarde tressaillit. Oh non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas la voix de...

\- Élineera ? s'écria-t-elle d'un ton catastrophé, faisant vivement volteface.

À la vue de la jeune fille, son cœur rata un battement. En effet c'était bien elle, la fille de... rah mais pourquoi Black ne l'avait-il pas prévenu que sa fille voulait participer ? Oh elle portait encore sa queue-de-cheval en palmier complètement ridicule... Ah mais quel culot de venir, on le lui avait bien interdit pourtant !

La gamine blonde en face d'elle, fit la moue, puis lâcha, d'un air pas du tout gêné :

\- Dis, t'aurais pu retenir après tout ce temps, que je préfère qu'on m'appelle Élin quand même...

À ces mots, Bianca s'empourpra. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu la petite Hei, ni parlé à son père d'ailleurs, mais la jeune scientifique avait espéré qu'elle était devenue plus mature. Clairement : non.

\- T'es bien gonflée, toi ! s'exclama Bianca. Je te signale que pour participer à ce voyage, il fallait compléter un dossier, passer un entretien et...  
\- Mais justement, tu me connais, pas besoin d'entretien et tout le schmilblick... je suis sûre que je peux t'aider, il est sur quoi ton doctorat déjà ? sourit Élin.  
\- C'est une thèse, pas un doctorat, répliqua avec agacement l'adulte.  
\- Euh ouais cool ! Ben je veux bien t'aider quand même !  
\- Mais je n'ai jamais demandé ton aide, Élin !

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Élin fixait Bianca avec une mine défiante, le soupçon de découragement dans ses prunelles sombres vite chassé par la lueur de l'espoir.

\- Mais tu dois bien avoir des Pokémon de rechange, non ? tenta la jeune fille.  
\- Peut-être, répondit la scientifique.  
\- Ben si t'en as qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de m'en donner un, si c'est pas difficile de m'aider à accomplir mes rêves, pourquoi tu refuserais ?

Tant de détermination désarçonnait Bianca. Elle devait bien le reconnaître à Élin, elle n'avait jamais vu de fille aussi sûre d'elle...

\- Ces Pokémon ne sont pas pour toi, répliqua-t-elle quand même, faisant une moue embêtée.

Son Vokit lui indiquait qu'il était bientôt onze heures, les autres candidats n'allaient pas tarder... Il fallait qu'Élin disparaisse, et vite, sinon elle allait se trouver embêtée ! Soudainement, un sourd grondement se fit entendre, et levant les yeux au ciel, les deux interlocutrices aperçurent un immense et noir nuage.

\- Oh non... gémit Bianca, sentant toute sa bonne humeur brutalement disparaître.  
\- Tu veux que je t'aide à déplacer tes affaires ? On peut rentrer à ton laboratoire, je suis sûre que les autres candidats devineront où tu te trouves... proposa Élin, souriante.  
\- Je n'ai _pas_ de laboratoire, maugréa l'adulte.

Elles restèrent immobiles un temps, surveillant avec inquiétude pour l'une, et enthousiasme pour l'autre, le paysage noircissant. Le vent se faisait progressivement plus intense et humide, balayant la toison blonde des deux femmes, et emportant presque le béret de Bianca. Saisit d'un doute soudain et affreux, la scientifique s'approcha d'Élin, luttant pour se faire entendre.

\- Ton père est d'accord au moins ?

Pendant des années, Black avait refusé que sa fille parte en voyage, même à l'aube de ses dix ans, l'âge auquel les bambins devaient traditionnellement partir pour découvrir le monde... Pourtant, il avait toujours refusé d'expliquer pourquoi, et seule White semblait avoir une idée de la raison. Élin en avait toujours souffert.

Cependant, au visage de la gamine, Bianca su que quelque chose avait changé, Black devait avoir cédé aux larmes de crocodile de la peste. Oui, la scientifique comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait perdu la lutte... Sa question était un aveu de défaite, un dernier recours pour empêcher Élin de s'immiscer dans le programme... La jeune fille sourit largement, puis produisit une fine note gribouillée à la va-vite :

_« A Bianca_

J'espère que tout va bien. Comment s'est passé le voyage à Kanto ? De mon coté aucun problème, si ce n'est une Elin un peu envahissante. Elle souhaiterait participer à ton programme de V.I.E, cela te dérange-t-il ? Je m'excuse d'avance pour cette décision intempestive, dans le pire des cas renvoie-la chez moi. Sache par ailleurs que tu ne pourras pas me contacter du 7 au 12, je suis en entrainement intensif en prévision de la ligue de Kalos...

Bien à toi.

Black »

Bon, l'écriture ressemblait parfaitement à celle du père d'Élin, la missive était courte mais c'était normal venant de lui... Et puis c'était vrai que la ligue de Kalos commençait le 12... Pourtant Bianca ne pouvait se débarrasser du doute qu'Élin lui présentait un faux : la gamine était capable de tout ! La scientifique voulu poser des questions supplémentaires, mais une rafale de vent lui arracha brusquement son béret, l'envoyant valdinguer par-dessus la barrière.

\- _Merde ! _hurla-t-elle, se couvrant ensuite la bouche d'un air catastrophé. Elle était devant une enfant quand même !

... mais merde, son béret !

\- Raah, geignit-elle, tapant violemment du pied par terre pour passer sa colère. Manque plus que la pluie...

Et à ces mots, de lourdes gouttes s'écrasèrent contre ses lunettes et son crâne mis à nu. La scientifique devint livide, fixant Élin toujours souriante avec un regard dangereux.

\- Toi. grogna-t-elle, appuyant un index tendu sur la poitrine de la gamine. Si t'as menti, tu vas entendre parler de moi. Et tu pourras dire adieu au voyage.  
\- ... Ça veut dire que tu me laisses participeeer ? s'étonna faussement la petite blonde.

Oh, Bianca sentait qu'elle allait profondément regretter cette décision. Mais elle ne savait pas encore à quel point...

\- ... oui, soupira-t-elle.

Alors Élin se fendit d'un sourire plus large que son visage, rigola, et sauta au coup de la scientifique et l'assaillit d'un énorme câlin, diffusant une douche chaleur dans le cœur pourtant exaspéré de son aîné.

\- Oh merci, merci Bianca ! Oh je te jure, je te jure que tu vas pas le regretter, je ferai tout ce que tu me diras et je capturerai pour toouus les Pokémon que tu veux ! Promis !  
\- D'accord, d'accord... sourit la scientifique, sans pour autant le laisser voir à Élin.

Puis l'étreinte dura. Et dura.

\- Bon maintenant aide-moi à ouvrir la valise et sors-en les Pokéball, tu vas m'aider à accueillir les candidats – gémit Bianca en se sentant étouffer, peu à peu.

Aussitôt Élin la relâcha, s'élançant vers le bagage noir et luisant que Bianca avait apporté au belvédère. Hm. La scientifique devait admettre que petite-Hei était efficace, une fois qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait.  
Sous l'observation prudente de la thésarde, Élin s'agenouilla devant la valise, évitant avec adresse une flaque d'eau boueuse qui s'était formée non loin de l'équipement. En un clic, le tout était ouvert, et retombait maladroitement par terre. La jeune fille retint sa respiration, sentant son cœur battre avec émerveillement... sur ce tapis de velours reposait ce qui allait être, le compagnon de toute une vie, de ses joies et de ses peines, de ses réussites, de... de ses échecs...

Elle sourit tendrement, resserrant machinalement sa courte queue de cheval, et se mordit la lèvre. Lequel des trois ? Lequel des trois... allait-elle choisir... ?

\- Tiens, voilà le Pokédex et ton Pokémon, annonça Bianca en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
\- H-hein ? balbutia Élin, prise au dépourvu. Je ne peux pas choisir mon Pokémon de départ ?

Elle se retourna, choquée et déçue, vit Bianca arquer un sourcil, une encyclopédie électronique et une petite boîte de velours à la main. Dans cette dernière reposait une simple Pokéball rouge et blanc, luisant au milieu de l'écrin noir.

\- Eh bien non, je n'ai qu'un Pokémon de rechange et il va falloir faire avec. Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même et à ton père de ne pas m'avoir prévenue plus tôt !

_Oh bah..._ Tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait prévu, finalement... alors la confiance sans borne de la gamine frissonna, flétrit, se rétracta.  
Bec radicalement clos, elle prit la Pokéball et le Pokédex sans plus de commentaire. Elle n'ouvrit cependant pas la boule contenant sa créature, la contemplant songeusement. Quel Pokémon était-ce ? Le hasard avait fait que Bianca avait choisi cette créature pour l'accompagner, ce jour-là, le hasard avait fait qu'elle n'ait que celui-là dans ses poches... et qu'il rencontre Élin. La blonde espérait qu'il était classe au moins, comme les trois Starters d'Unys...

Elle espérait... Non. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils deviendraient meilleurs amis du Monde. Et c'est alors que sa confiance revint, plus chaleureuse et brillante que jamais. Après tout la blonde était tenace, elle ne se laissait jamais longtemps déstabiliser !  
Sa mine se détendit. Elle fixa sa Pokéball avec bienveillance, la caressant doucement. Et à cet instant, Bianca annonça en un murmure ému :

\- Voilà les autres élèves...


	5. S1 : Syd Redding-Park

_(Syd)_

Avec Syd Redding-Park revinrent les nuages. Un coup, une arrivée grinçante de métro. Et Pavonnay fut plongée dans l'ombre, ses tuiles et murailles léchés de noir, ses allées envahies par des ténèbres vaporeuses, les silhouettes des passants brouillées par la grisaille. Ombres anonymes qui se succédaient avec une langueur monotone.  
Mais Syd était à la limite des nuages, de la lumière, sa silhouette coupée entre deux mondes : comme un présage. Il ne prit pas garde à l'obscurité floue qui s'étalait sur la ville. Du haut du belvédère filait le dernier rayon de soleil qui osait défier l'orage, un intense fuseau diaphane... c'était cet éclat solitaire seul, qui captait ses yeux pensifs. Bientôt les prunelles d'ambre, les prunelles de sa mère, se voilèrent. De courts cils de charbon se posèrent sur ses pommettes brutes.

_Le plus grand savant d'Unys..._

Syd tenait dans sa main un portable, et sa mère lui parlait, et sa tante lui parlait. _Rosa te souhaite bonne chance et ton père et Otis sont très fiers._ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait de Rosa ! Rosa s'était enfuie à Hoenn, qu'elle y reste ! Son frère, son père seuls évaillaient son coeur, lui arrachaient un sourire... _Alors tu as choisi ton Pokémon ? Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis, neveu._ Mais... s'il c'était nécessaire pour son plan : il s'attirerait des ennuis. Il s'attirerait tous les ennuis du monde. _On a ramené Otis à l'hôpital._

En lisant ce message lui pensait : _bientôt Otis n'ira plus à l'hôpital._

L'adolescent à l'orée des nuages savourait ce rêve, son rêve, les yeux fermés et une comptine au bord des lèvres. Si un travail dur et acharné, si la négation de ses ambitions et de son bien-être, permettraient de ramener son frère, de réparer cette cassure dans la vie de famille alors soit. Il ne pensait qu'à son plan depuis des années – le voyage initiatique n'était qu'une nouvelle étape. Dans l'apparence il se conformait à tout, mais en réalité, son être n'était consumé que par un seul désir...

Les yeux fermés, Syd savourait l'humidité, l'ombre et le vent. Le repos. Et les yeux fermés il voyait son frère danser au soleil.

Bon. Maintenant venait la réalité, la maîtrise de soi. L'adolescent, le futur dresseur, délaissa cette vision comme une boisson trop suave, la plia proprement et la déposa dans un lointain recoin de son esprit. Il referma l'étagère avec une clé d'argent. Ce tiroir à trésor ne serait rouvert que la nuit tombée, au creux du secret, pour tenir le coup... Non, ça n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas totalement nier que ce voyage l'intéressait, le terrifiait...

Bon gré, mal gré, son esprit d'adolescent normal revint : l'excitation et l'appréhension du voyage, de son futur de dresseur, l'envahirent d'un coup, une vague salée d'émotions et de rêves. Puis les sentiments refluèrent avec la marée, le laissant dans le noir de son monde intérieur. Inspirant, le dresseur rouvrit les yeux et se replongea dans le présent : il fallait gravir les marches du belvédère, obtenir son Pokémon grâce au test de personnalité qu'il avait rempli - il espérait recevoir Gruikui -, puis supporter ses camarades de voyage.

Ses prunelles expertes repérèrent deux silhouettes, au loin. Un grand dadet insouciant, suivit d'une tige maigre et timide. Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et escaladèrent lentement le belvédère, ne repérant pas la silhouette trapue de Syd, ensachée d'ombre. Peut-être ces adolescents allaient-ils l'accompagner durant son voyage ? Ça devait être eux. Ils allaient atteindre le point de rendez-vous avant lui - mince, Syd devait se dépêcher, ça n'irait pas d'être en retard le dernier jour. Cependant, s'il voulait recevoir un Pokémon, rencontrer les autres ne l'enthousiasmait pas : ils ne faisaient pas partie de son plan...

Mais l'adolescent ne pouvaient pas s'en débarrasser, sinon, cela voudrait dire renoncer au voyage. allait devoir faire de son mieux pour « faire avec » et mener à bien son projet malgré eux.  
Après une réponse rapide à ses textos, Syd gravit la première marche du belvédère.


	6. S1 : Et les Pokémons

_(Et les Pokémon)_

Aux mots de Bianca, Élin se tendit. Ses prunelles sombres, après quelques minutes de nerveuse recherche, s'arrêtèrent sur trois silhouettes qui se dessinaient lentement à l'autre bout du belvédère... L'un était beau gosse, à la peau matte éclatante, aux yeux de prairies verdoyantes et au sourire enjôleur. Il arborait un air détendu et confiant, une petite queue de cheval brune et des vêtements colorés qui pouvaient facilement passer pour hippie.

Derrière lui s'avançait timidement une grande jeune fille à la mine timide et rosie, vêtue d'habits sombres et sérieux. Son visage osseux était mangé, rongés par l'ampleur des délicates arabesques d'encre de ses cheveux, qui voltigeaient autour de sa pâle frimousse à chaque petit pas qu'elle entamait, aérien. Ce fut en revanche, son regard qui accrocha les prunelles noires d'Élin : il était profond, gardé, triste mais magnifique... perclus de vagues bleutés aux accents des plus vertes forêts... irisé d'épines d'argent...

Cependant, si en un regard Élin embrassa les silhouettes des deux adolescents et passa à autre chose, la troisième figure la tint plus longuement captive. Elle marchait à l'arrière, ramassée sur elle-même, comme méfiante – un garçon. Un feu contenu semblait régner en son sein, rougeoyant à chaque nouveau pas, une puissance seulement domptée par les limites de la chair. Il avait la peau noire, contrastant si vivement avec ses prunelles mordorées que cela en coupait le souffle. Élin contempla son visage, ses traits bruts taillés à la serpe, ses épaules droites, sa détermination, et se sentit immédiatement graviter vers lui.

\- Va les accueillir ! s'exclama alors Bianca, un peu nerveuse et désirant puérilement que la jeune fille très confiante brise la glace, à sa place.  
\- Hein ? s'écria en réponse Élin, clignant des yeux comme tirée d'un rêve !  
\- Vas-y ! lui ordonna Bianca à nouveau.

Étonnée, la plus jeune des deux obéit, et franchit avec incertitude les quelques mètres qui la séparait du groupe. Les adolescents s'étaient arrêtés, hésitant eux aussi : la fille et le garçon hippie se tenait derrière le dernier arrivant. La gamine tenta de ne pas trop le fixer, forçant ses prunelles noires à se reporter sur les deux autres.

Syd serra les dents. Que faisait cette autre ado ici, ce nouvel obstacle entre lui et son objectif ? On l'avait seulement prévenu qu'il devrait se coltiner deux compagnons, pas trois ! Avec agacement, il étudia la nouvelle venue : plus petite que lui de quelques centimètres, elle était blonde, la bouille ronde, et affichait un sourire rayonnant : semblable à ceux des publicités pour dentifrice. En plus, elle le scrutait avec impolitesse.

\- Yosh... lança alors la petite Hei, recollant les parcelles éclatées de son courage. Je m'appelle Élin et je vais voyager avec vous !  
\- Impossible, asséna alors une voix au timbre riche.

Élin se raidit instantanément, posant un regard encore plus noir que coutume - comble pour ses sombres iris - sur le dernier arrivé, que sa présence semblait mécontenter pour une raison quelconque.

\- Ah bon, et pourquoi ? renvoya-t-elle à son tour, irritée. T'as besoin de lunettes ! Si je suis devant toi, c'est que je suis possible !

Syd arqua un sourcil, puis se pinça le nez en lâchant un souffle exaspéré. Il ne s'attendait pas à buter contre de la résistance, d'habitude, les autres ados avaient peur de lui et se taisaient. En tout cas, cette fille ignorait manifestement tout du programme dans lequel ils s'étaient enrôlés - ou elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Ce qui faisait d'elle une idiote dans les deux cas. L'adolescent espérait vraiment qu'elle ne fasse pas partie du voyage—déjà qu'il devait s'accommoder de deux autres dresseurs !

\- Peut-être, mais Mme Lenoir n'a sélectionné que trois personnes, répondit-il en tentant de garder l'air tranquille. Donc c'est impossible que tu fasses également partie du groupe, puisque regarde attentivement, nous sommes déjà trois : un ! - dit-il en se désignant - deux ! - cette fois en pointant le garçon hippie - et trois ! - en balayant l'autre fille d'un geste impatient.

Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour s'entendre : elles s'opposent et se repoussent fondamentalement, comme deux pôles positifs ou négatifs. Eh bien cela semblait être le cas d'Élin et de Syd : devant les deux autres adolescents gênés, ils se rapprochaient et se fixaient avec détestation, de nouvelles répliques enflant déjà dans leurs gorges furieuses.  
Élin sentait son visage se froisser, affichant une grimace irritée, et elle considéra ce garçon dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Tout dans sa posture l'agaçait : le calme qu'il dégageait, son sourire poli d'une fausseté méprisante, l'assurance avec laquelle il l'excluait du voyage ! Quant à Syd, sentant qu'il irritait la gamine, il ne manqua pas de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, affichant bien sa taille supérieure comme une preuve de maturité et fixant l'autre avec condescendance.

\- Et si les circonstances avaient changé, hein ? s'écria celle-ci avec colère. Tu peux te l'imaginer dans ta petite tête, au lieu de me prendre de haut ? T'as été éduqué chez les Spoink ou quoi ?  
\- Ne critique pas ma famille, ils valent cent fois mieux que toi, naine. Et moi au moins, je suis accepté dans ce voyage, siffla Syd en réponse. Alors module tes paroles, parce qu'ici tu n'es rien.  
\- M'arraqyer sur ma taille, ridicule ! renvoya Élin. Et puis tu vas vite perdre ton sourire quand tu verras que non seulement je fais partie du programme, mais je vais voyager avec vous tout du long à travers tout Unys !  
\- Ah oui, trancha Syd d'un air glacial. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas sur _cette_ liste - et il lui montra une liste de trois noms affiché sur son portable, dont aucun ne comportait « Élin ». Tu es en train de mentir et c'est pathétique, si c'est comme ça que tu crois réussir à devenir dresseuse tu te trompes !  
\- Je ne MENS PAS ! rétorqua Élin encore plus fort que l'autre impoli. Tu vas voir si je suis impossible : ÇA - cria-t-elle en sortant la Pokéball qu'on lui avait confié, et dont elle venait de se rappeler - ÇA, c'est le Pokémon que Bianca vient de me donner, et je peux te défier quand je veux !

À ces paroles, Syd se raidit, s'approchant encore plus de la blonde impertinente car il ne pouvait plus contenir sa frustration. Car la scientifique prit l'exclamation plus forte d'Élin pour le signal que tous avaient fait connaissance, et qu'elle pouvait s'avancer pour se présenter, distribuer les Pokémon. Tous durent se reculer pour lui faire de la place, ce qui arrêta net la dispute enragée.

\- Bienvenue, bienvenue ! s'écria Bianca, souriante. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage...

Les trois hochèrent silencieusement de la tête, Élin et Syd avec des mines orageuses. Inquiet,– le beau gosse à la queue de cheval fit un « yo » de la main, tentant de remonter l'ambiance... en vain.

\- Bien, débuta alors la thésarde, ne ressentant absolument pas la tension qui plombait l'air. Alors, aujourd'hui va débuter votre voyage initiatique, c'est un grand moment, j-j'espère que vous ê-êtres prêts... - la scientifique rougit, perdant contenance, puis en une inspiration se reprit. - Je souhaiterai vous rappeler certains points avant de vous remettre vos Pokémon. Premièrement, il est obligatoire que vous voyagiez tous ensemble, vous participez après tout au programme « l'influence des relations interhumaines sur les Pokémon ». Deuxièmement vous ne devez surtout pas oublier de m'envoyer des compte-rendus et des vidéos d'une manière systématique et régulière, sinon votre voyage n'a pas lieu d'être... Troisièmement, faites attention à vos Pokédex, ils coûtent chers et chaque donnée est précieuse. E-ensuite je vous présente Élineera...

C'était donc le prénom de cette gamine infernale... malheureusement, ça voulait dire qu'elle participait au voyage ! Serrant les dents, Syd entendit à peine la réponse de l'intéressée, qui grommela un « je m'appelle Élin » agacé. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bianca poursuivit en l'ignorant, confirmant les doutes de l'adolescent aux yeux d'ambres :

\- ... qui vous accompagnera durant votre voyage et fera aussi partie du programme. Sur ce, je vous remets vos Pokédex et vos Pokémon, je les ai choisis en fonction de vos résultats aux tests de personnalité, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Évitant avec application les flaques d'eau, la scientifique s'approcha d'abord du dernier arrivé : le garçon magnétique avec qui Élin s'était disputé.

\- Syd Redding-Park ?

Syd. C'était donc ça, son prénom. Elle lui envoya un regard noir qu'il lui rendit parfaitement bien.

\- Oui madame, répondit-il néanmoins avec un sourire très poli.

Quel lèche-cul !

\- Ah euh – oui, inutile de m'appeler madame... enfin...

Bianca sembla s'emmêler, se perdre dans le fil de ses mots et se tordre la langue. Stressée, elle finit par tout simplement inspirer un grand coup. À croire que ce Syd rendait tout le monde nerveux... Enfin, la scientifique tendit un Pokédex, et une Pokéball au garçon, qui les accepta avec un hochement de tête agréable. Bianca se rendit ensuite auprès de l'autre représentant de la gente masculine, hésita, et lui tendit les deux mêmes appareils.

\- Oscar Pistil ?  
\- Ouais ! Merci beaucoup ! sourit l'adolescent, faisant rouler sa Pokéball le long de son bras.

À ces mots, le ciel émit un nouveau grondement, menaçant, et le peu de clarté qu'il restait à l'horizon disparut. Bianca fit vivement signe à la seule autre fille, restée timidement en arrière, de se rapprocher.

\- _Tu es bien Elsa Hirata ?_ s'écria-t-elle, luttant pour se faire entendre malgré le vent renaissant.  
La réponse fut inaudible pour la totalité des personnes présentes.  
\- D'accord ! poursuivit néanmoins Bianca. Voilà ton Pokédex et ton Pokémon !

De nouvelles gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur le belvédère, arrachant un juron discret à la scientifique, tandis que les quatre adolescents fixaient, émus et interdits, leurs Pokéball. À cet instant, toute dispute, toute velléité guerrière disparu miraculeusement, s'évanouissant dans l'atmosphère électrique. Car leur avenir entier était à présent entre leurs mains, contenu dans une minuscule balle : la créature qu'ils allaient élever et chérir... Même Élin et Syd en oublièrent leur irritation, Otis, tout : le souffle coupé.

\- Bon, on les ouvre ? proposa Élin brusquement, voulant s'arracher au plus vite de cette torpeur nerveuse, de cette paralysie !

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, se regardèrent avec prudence, puis débutèrent en choeur, certains accompagnant et dominant le chant du vent, d'autre non...

\- Un...

Un éclair brillant dans le ciel.

\- Deux...

Bianca qui les fixait avec appréhension.

\- Trois...

Et un flash blanc, aveuglant, tandis que quatre dresseurs ouvraient à l'unisson leur Pokéball, et que quatre créatures se matérialisaient devant eux sur le pavé mouillé...

Un Gruikui pour Syd, le petit cochon se raidissant prudemment dès son premier contact avec le sol.  
Une Vipelierre pour Oscar, serpente qui émit un cri suraigu et enthousiaste dès son premier instant de conscience.  
... tout le contraire de la Moustillon d'Elsa, qui se cachait derrière son coquillage, presque apeurée d'être au dehors...  
Loin du centre du groupe, où se posta le Pokémon d'Élin. Il fixait déjà les Pokémon assemblés avec un air impérieux de chef incontesté, de gangster : c'était un Baggiguane.

\- WOW ! Trop classe ! s'écria la toute nouvelle dresseuse avec des étoiles aux yeux.

Bianca sourit, voulant exprimer sa satisfaction que le Pokémon lui plaise. Cependant, elle n'eut même pas la chance d'intervenir. Car le défis avait déjà été lancé pour tôt, la promesse de se défier. Et quand deux personnes, fondamentalement, ne se supportent pas... comment faire pour les arrêter ? Aussi, accompagnée des deux autres adolescents Oscar et Elsa, elle ne pu qu'assister, impuissante, à la marche du destin.

Élin se fit volte-face, et comme en slow-motion, déclara :  
\- SYD MACHIN-PARK, JE TE DÉFIE !  
Et celui-ci, le regard se durçissant, rétorqua :  
\- Soit. Et si je gagne... _tu me fiches la Paix. _


	7. S1 : Le début d'un long voyage

_(Le premier pas d'un long voyage)_

Les yeux de Bianca et des autres adolescents s'écarquillèrent. Là, tout de suite, alors qu'un orage menaçait d'éclater, les adolescents allaient se défier ? Mais ils venaient à peine de faire connaissance, enfin, certes le combat était un bon moyen de faire connaissance - White et Black s'étaient bien affronté dès la première minute de leur voyage -, mais pourquoi autant d'antagonisme ? Élin avait-elle embêté Syd durant la minute que la scientifique leur avait laissée pour se présenter ?

\- Mais... les enfants... vous êtes sûrs ? tenta-t-elle, effrayée.  
\- Parfaitement, lui répondirent deux voix spectrales.

Aussitôt, Élin et Syd firent signe à leur Pokémon de s'approcher, le Gruikui très étonné et le Baggiguane déjà blasé. Les deux créatures se firent face à face : elles qui ignoraient absolument l'existence de l'autre avant de sortir de leurs Pokéball, allaient devoir se battre ! Quelle situation cocasse, tout de même.

\- Tu vas perdre, grinça Syd avec détermination.  
\- Tu rêves, mon pauvre ! rétorqua Élin avec orgueil.

Soupirant, Bianca se déclara arbitre.

\- Ce match oppose Élineera de la Ville Noire à Syd de Maillard, il se déroula en deux manches simples.

Élin et Syd se braquèrent.

\- Mimi Queue !  
\- Tabasse-le !

La spectateurs sursautèrent face à cet ordre bâclé et peu orthodoxe. Mais le nouvellement baptisé Baggy ne fit que hausser les épaules, ne distinguant pas un « mauvais » ordre d'un « bon ». Il se rua sur Gruikui et lui asséna un coup de poing bien senti, qui arracha un grognement de protestation au cochon ! Cependant, le regard du Pokémon Combat ne pu éviter la queue frétillante de son adversaire, et ce mouvement pitoyable le fit suffisamment hésiter pour qu'il baisse sa garde.  
Syd, connaissant chaque capacité et ses effets, repéra que son ordre avait fonctionné et n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

\- Charge !

Brusquement, Gruikui bondit et se rua vers Baggy, qui trop sûr de lui n'avait pas vu l'attaque venir. Il n'y avait que quelque mètres à parcourir dans ce petit belvédère, aussi le bipède fut percuté de plein fouet, et lâcha un juron Pokémonesque bien senti !

\- Rah ! trépigna quant à elle Élin, fouillant son esprit pour trouver ce qui lui permettrait de contre-attaquer.

Syd ordonna une nouvelle Charge, peu soucieux de la bienséance et désireux de prendre un avantage irréversible. En combat Pokémon, sa famille lui avait toujours appris de privilégier la simplicité sur l'originalité, et il appliquait ses principes à présent. Et puis voilà qui clouerait le bec à cette gamine ! Gamine qui, tremblant d'anticipation, saisit brusquement une des idées flottant dans son esprit et s'écria aussi vive que la foudre :

\- Baggiguane, _saute !_

De nouveau, l'ordre étonna Bianca et les autres enfants. Elsa, en retrait, fronçait les sourcils avec incertitude, mâchouillant le coin de sa lèvre en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Peut-être que la blonde n'avait jamais touché à un Pokédex ? Mais... normalement, chaque enfant d'Unys recevait une éducation formelle sur une base importante d'attaques... à côté d'elle, Bianca souffla un intriguant « bien évidemment que son père ne lui a rien appris… »...

Quoiqu'il en soit, le Pokémon avait obéit à l'ordre de la dresseuse, et avait bondit dans les airs jusqu'à presque atteindre le plafond. Gruikui, confus, s'était arrêté net en ne distinguant plus personne devant lui : c'est vrai que les Gruikui, Grotichon et Roitiflam avaient une mauvaise vue... aussi, malgré la mise en garde de Syd, le cochon de feu menaçait de se faire écraser ! Aussitôt celui-ci demanda à son Pokémon d'esquiver, et le Baggiguane connu un atterrissage légèrement douloureux, s'étala dans un flaque d'eau due au mauvais temps de la semaine.

C'est alors que les yeux d'Élin se mirent à briller.

\- Hey, pousse-le dans une flaque d'eau ! C'est un Pokémon Feu donc ils n'aiment pas l'eau, vas-y !  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir ? répliqua Syd d'un air tranchant. Gruikui, Charge, encore !

Bandant leurs muscles, les deux Pokémon se ruèrent vers leur adversaire, lâchant un cri de guerre féroce. Ils désiraient tous les deux bien faire pour leur nouveau dresseur - ou au moins monter leur force ! Ainsi la collision fut brutale, les deux créatures retombèrent sur leur dos... et Gruikui roula jusque dans une large flaque de boue, grouinant avec douleur. Élin s'exclama malicieusement « yes ! » et tira la langue à Syd.

\- Je vais gagner !  
\- Tu rêves ma pauvre ! siffla en retour le dresseur mis en difficulté, reprenant la formule de l'autre au début du combat.

Ils se fixèrent dangereusement, la tension enfla.  
Mais c'est à ce moment que les nuages noirs pesant sur le ciel, qui menaçaient d'éclater depuis une heure au moins, se déchirèrent en une averse torrentielle.  
Curieusement, l'orage n'eut pas que des conséquences attendues... La Vipelierre surexcitée du garçon hippie, effrayée par l'averse soudaine, se ruant sur son dresseur et remonta le long de son pantalon.

\- WOH mais casses-toi de là ! s'égosilla Oscar, vacillant puis s'écroulant dans une flaque de boue, sur le cul il faut le dire.  
\- Ne panique pas Oscar, je vais t'aider ! s'écria à son tour Bianca - une main vissée sur son béret pour l'empêcher de s'envoler, faisant fi de la pluie.  
\- Euh non je préfère pas, sauf vot' respect ! WOUARPS !

Le beau-gosse crotté se tordit sur le côté, saisit d'un spasme et d'un fou rire incontrôlable – rire tout à fait charmant d'ailleurs, qui plut tout de suite à Élin -– et il termina face contre terre. Elsa avait détourné son regard, ses joues s'embrasant vivement, et balbutiait quelque chose d'incompréhensible –- alors que Syd avait rappelé son Pokémon sans accorder d'attention à ses camarades. Ceci ne fit que raviver l'irritation d'Élin.

Mais son attention fut bientôt happée par le Vipelierre qui ressortait ! Victorieuse, avec un ruban aux crocs. Ses yeux brillaient, comblés.

\- Vipvip Lierree !  
\- Hein, t'as de la dentelle sur ton caleçon ou quoi ? s'étonna Élin, se retournant vers un Oscar se redressant avec peine, essoufflé.  
\- Quoi m-mais pas du tout ! se défendit faiblement celui-ci.

Elle lui lança un regard dubitatif –-  
Et c'est à ce moment que l'averse redoubla, les glaçant jusqu'à l'os et engloutissant leurs paroles et leur poumons. Le teint cireux, crachant de l'eau gelée, Bianca s'écria tant bien que mal :

\- Vite les enfants, réfugions nous au Centre Pokémon !


	8. S1 : Les dynamiques

_(Les dynamiques)_

\- Tu vas voir, on va finir notre match, sourit d'un air provocant Élin à Syd.  
Cependant, le garçon ne lui renvoya qu'un regard méprisant.  
\- Non. À partir de maintenant, je t'ignore.  
\- Quoi -

Mais Syd ne fit que s'éloigner d'elle sans commentaire, lui tournant le dos. Un texto de sa tante sur l'état d'Otis l'avait rapidement ramené à la réalité. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en combat, ou à parler à cette peste. Il ne fallait surtout pas ralentir le voyage...

\- Les enfants, je suis fatiguée de vos chamailleries, les rabroua ensuite sévèrement Bianca. Ce que je dis vous concerne tous les quatre, alors écoutez-moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'admettre Élin dans ce voyage ? soupirait la scientifique intérieurement, avec frustration. Dès la première heure, la première _minute_ même, elle antagonisait déjà un des garçons du groupe...

\- VOILÀ les enfants, réprit-elle avec un semblant d'enthousiasme. maintenant vous savez ce qu'est un Centre Pokémon, et vous comprenez l'utilité absolue de ces refuges pour âmes damnés !

La thésarde se laissa lourdement tomber sur un des pauvre canapé de l'accueil. Le tissu beige fut bientôt complètement trempé, surtout que la scientifique prit soin d'essorer son béret rouge par-dessus les coussins tremblants du mobilier. Alors les divisions chez les adolescents disparurent instantanément : chacun des nouveaux dresseurs la fixèrent d'un œair saisi d'effroi. Ils avaient bien raison : l'adulte avait plus l'air d'un Léviator que d'une innocente jeune femme, avec ses cheveux en bataille, son teint cireux et son regard de bête acculée. Agrémenté d'un sourire carnassier quand elle regardait le canapé.

\- Alors, vous n'êtes pas trop mouillés ?

Avec inquiétude, les adolescents lancèrent des coup d'yeux à la masse colorée de dresseurs qui se refugiaient dans le Centre pour s'abriter de la pluie, mais ils semblaient plus préoccupés par la location d'une chambre que par le groupe de quatre bambins mouillés et tremblants. Leurs voix, leurs rires et leurs grognements se mêlaient jusqu'à presqu'engloutir la musique de l'accueil... Même l'Infirmière Joëlle était débordée. Aucun échappatoire possible.

Sauf un souffle agacé d'Élin, qui, refroidie de se faire ignorer par Syd, lâcha un :

\- Dès que la pluie est finie je vais défier Tcheren !

Cette remarque interpella Bianca, qui arqua un sourcil et lâcha platoniquement :

\- Tiens, ton père ne t'a pas mis au courant. Tcheren est en voyage.

La réponse eut le don de couper le souffle à Élin, qui rougit brutalement mais ne sembla pas capable de former de mots, comme un Magicarpe. Quelqu'un d'autre du poser la question fatale, l'autre garçon dont elle s'était peu soucié jusqu'à présent, mais qui avait l'air sympa :

\- Oi, et il revient quand ?  
\- Dans... trois jours il me semble, répondit Bianca, après une légère incertitude. Il vient de m'alerter, en réalité, son départ n'était pas du tout prévu. Beaucoup de dresseurs sont dans la même situation que nous.

Ce qui enfonça Élin dans une fureur noire, offrant un bouc émissaire lui permettant de distraire son orgueil piqué au vif - Syd était sur son portable et ne se souciait aucunement du groupe -._C'est pas juste ! Je parie qu'il est parti parce que c'est le début de notre voyage et Tcheren je suis SÛRE qu'il est partit pour nous énerver même s'il pouvait pas savoir - d'ailleurs il est où ?_

\- Il est où ? s'écria-t-elle en interrompant quelqu'un, elle ne savait pas qui et s'en fichait, rouge de colère.

Bianca soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel, se tirant difficilement hors du canapé.

\- Oh, il est allé voir ta tante White, moi tu sais, je ne suis plus leurs affaires...

Un silence abasourdi plana sur le groupe suite à cette remarque. Tous se figèrent le temps de comprendre que l'on parlait bien de « la » White. Et les regards d'Oscar, d'Elsa, et même de Syd se fixèrent sur une Élin embarrassée, qui se disait que peut-être, que l'ombre de la dresseuse légendaire était un peu dure à porter pour une première journée. Surtout qu'on ne manqua pas de s'exclamer :

\- TA TANTE C'EST LA CHAMPIONNE D'UNYS ?

Oui. Oui oui. Pas la peine de crier. Élin marmonna une réponse disgracieuse, s'éloigna du groupe et d'Oscar, l'adolescent à la queue-de-cheval qui venait de lâcher ce constat élégant et perspicace. Une autre remarque fusa du même garçon, moins forte mais toujours aussi étonnée : _« ça veut dire que ton père c'est Black ? Ils paraît qu'ils se considèrent comme frères et sœurs adoptifs, c'est vrai c'est ça ? »._

Oui. Oui oui. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

\- Breeff... soupira la blonde, gênée. Puis avec un sourire poli, comme si elle évoquait la météo désastreuse : Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?  
\- Mais non –-  
\- Mais siiii.

La fille se nommant Elsa ne vint pas à sa rescousse, elle balbutiait des syllabes inaudibles, qui ne franchissaient même pas le rouge de ses lèvres. Oscar était le dadet émerveillé qui lui posait des questions, prunelles vertes brillantes. Et Syd se remit à pianoter sur son portable, totalement désintéressé. C'est ce dernier constat qui la piqua et signa le retour de son irritation, qu'elle dirigea sans réfléchir contre Bianca.

\- Bref, on va faire quoi pendant trois jours, le ménage au Centre Pokémon ?  
\- Mais non, répliqua à son tour la scientifique.  
\- Ah bon, alors quoi ? répliqua Élin en réponse, désignant le Centre Pokémon et la pluie. Apprendre à nager ?  
\- Vous pouvez vous entraîner.

Cependant Bianca vit bien, à la moue des adolescents, que s'entraîner au Centre Pokémon sans partir aussitôt à l'aventure ne serait pas assez. Elle passa une main dans ses mèches trempées, fronçant les sourcils, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait occuper trois enfants au début de leur voyage. Malheureusement, Pavonnnay était une toute petite ville, et à part rencontrer le Champion, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire... c'est alors que la thésarde repensa à une histoire que lui avaient conté Mélis, Écho et Matis.

\- Hm... j'ai une idée, articula-t-elle finalement, pensive. Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas un voyage au Ranch Amaillide le temps que Tcheren revienne ? Les gérants sont des amis, et la ville est seulement à une journée de marche ! En partant demain, vous reviendrez pile à temps pour la réouverture de l'arène... En plus cela vous permettra de capturer des Pokémon en route !

La suggestion fut immédiatement au goût des enfants.

« Oh oui ! Trop cool ! » s'écria Élin, des étoiles aux yeux, suivie d'un « Yo man ! » d'Oscar de sourires des deux autres. La plupart échangèrent des regards motivés et leurs jeunes yeux glissèrent vers leurs Pokéball luisantes, totalement neuves, pensant déjà aux aventures qu'ils allaient rencontrer en chemin.  
Bianca sourit tendrement.

\- Alors ça vous va tous ?

Oscar se départit d'un « Tranquille ! » et qu'Elsa marmonna une réponse inaudible, tandis qu'Élin sourit d'un air crispé. Syd ne réagit pas, mais elle lui tournait à présent le dos, alors peut-être avait-il hoché de la tête ou avait-il accompli quelqu'autre geste hautain...

\- P-parfait alors ! Bon... bon... je vous laisse dans ce cas...

Après quelques minutes et des au-revoirs polis et empressés, la scientifique franchissait les portes coulissantes du Centre Pokémon, et, déployant un parapluie d'un magnifique jaune poussin, elle s'enfonça au cœur de l'averse grise. Elle fronçait déjà les sourcils, s'inquiétant des liens entre adolescents après la venue d'Élin. La scientifique en devenir réalisait peut-être sa thèse sur « l'influence des relations interhumaines sur les Pokémon », mais il ne fallait pas non plus que son groupe soigneusement sélectionné d'adolescents vole en éclats à cause d'un ajout de dernière minute... L'un d'entre eux était médiocre scholairement, avec beaucoup d'ami, la seconde brillante mais timide, et le troisième avait connu des hauts et des bas et ne fréquentait aucune personne de son âge. Voilà comment elle avait sélectionné le groupe... Élin y correspondrait-elle ?

Les adolescents étaient à des lieux de ces préoccupations. En réalité, après un vague moment de flottement, Élineera se retourna, prenant son courage à deux mains pour aborder Syd, sous les yeux plus qu'inquiets des deux autres...

Mais il avait disparu.


	9. S1 : Un répit d'une courte durée

_(Un répit de courte durée)_  
À raison : l'adolescent aux yeux d'ambre voulait à tout prix s'isoler un peu pour faire le point... Il s'était laissé déborder par ses émotions comme un gamin pathétique, n'avait même pas été capable de garder une distance polie ! Cette sale gamine, Élin, l'en avait empêché...  
Eh oui, Syd n'avait même pas la bonne foi d'admettre qu'il lui avait directement adressé la parole d'abord. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ce premier contact allait le marquer, de manière irrémédiable, tout au long de son voyage...

Syd s'enferma dans le seul lieu où il était sûr qu'Élin ne le suivrait pas : la salle d'eau des hommes. Malheureusement, un vieux punk à l'air louche s'y trouvait et le lorgna avec intérêt, arrachant un frisson au tout nouveau dresseur avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Mince, cette première journée de voyage commençait vraiment très mal ! Et en plus il avait failli perdre un combat ! Soupirant, l'adolescent repensa à l'affrontement contre Élin, dans lequel il s'était laissé embarquer par fierté. Les conditions climatiques avaient joué contre lui, certes, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait été désarçonné par la manière de combattre atypique de son adversaire... « Tabasse-le » et « Saute » ? Non mais, quelle sorte de dresseuse donnait ces ordres, ce n'était pas de vrais noms de capacités ça !

... quelle erreur de discuter avec elle... il aurait dû poursuivre ses plans sans même parler au reste du groupe !  
... Mais il avait un Pokémon. Un Gruikui. C'était quand même important, non...

Souriant un peu, Syd attrapa la Pokéball qui se terrait au fond de son sac, et la serra dans sa paume palpitante, le métal luisant d'un éclat blafard sous les néons des toilettes. Il hésita à appeler son Pokémon de nouveau pour lui parler. Mais l'endroit où il se trouvait l'incita finalement à renoncer : l'adolescent n'avait pas envie d'apprendre à connaître son starter dans des toilettes publiques.

Les idées plus claires, il fit craquer ses épaules, et rejoignit le hall. Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions : une politique de contact minimum.  
Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de percuter de plein fouet une Infirmière Joëlle harassée et parfaitement trempée, et de la faire tomber sur les fesses. Atterrée, il fallu qu'il aide l'adulte à se redresser et se confonde en excuse pour qu'elle s'écrie finalement :

\- Très bien, tu vas m'aider ! Tu as des amis ? Montre-moi où sont tes amis ! J'ai besoin de main-d'oeuvre !

Bizarrement, Syd doutait qu'elle renoncer à son projet s'il déclarait que les autres n'étaient que des connaissances.

[…]

La disparition de Syd plongea Élin dans un choc tel qu'elle s'enferma dans un profond mutisme. La blonde ne fit littéralement que froncer les sourcils avant la bouche grande ouverte pendant quelques minutes. Eh bien, on dit que le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres : Oscar, qui mourrait d'envie de discuter avec la gamine depuis qu'il savait qui était son père, y vit sa chance d'entamer une conversation !

\- Pardon mais c'est tellement extraordinaire que tu sois la fille de Black Hei !

Ce à quoi elle répondit du tac au tac :

\- Pardon mais moi j'ai grandi avec alors je m'en fiche !

Oscar se retrouva très surpris par l'éventualité qu'on puisse trouver la proximité d'un dresseur si légendaire « normale », et son expression abasourdie élicita un rire charmant d'Élin, rapidement suivie par un de ses très larges sourires.

\- Donc t'as grandi à la Ville Noire, avec les casinos et les prostituées ? la relança Oscar avec espoir.  
Élin soupira intérieurement, mais se dit qu'après tout, ce serait sympa de faire connaissance. Elle sourit alors :  
\- Ah oui mais attention, elles sont cools les prostituées, dis pas du mal d'elles !  
\- Ah non mais ce n'était pas du touut mon intention !  
\- Et toi t'as grandi où ?

Ainsi elle se résolu à oublier Syd, aidée par la conversation facile du hippie. Rapidement les adolescents échangèrent des informations de base : « Élineera mais Élin c'est mieux -– Hei -– sexe féminin –- douze ans -– Ville Noire –- fan de touuus les Pokémon – - ambition : devenir maître Pokémon pour être plus forte que mon père ! » – « Oscar ça va très bien -– Pistil -– sexe masculin –- treize ans –- Volucité -– fan de beaux Pokémon notamment Chinchidou ! –- ambition : bahhh j'sais paaaas... ».

\- Ah bon, tu n'as pas de rêve ? s'étonna tout de suite Élin, qui n'avait songé qu'à accomplir un voyage initiatique depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait.  
\- Naan pour l'instant j'veux juste découvrir le monde, lui répondit Oscar avec un sourire vague et confiant.

Wah, on aurait dit qu'il était aussi mou qu'un mollusque, seule l'admiration de Black et de White lui tirait une quelconque émotion. Mais bon, ce n'était pas grave, elle ne le comprenait certes pas sur ce point mais il y avait tous les goûts dans la nature ! Son père Black était d'ailleurs bien différent de sa tante, White. Élin en rigola, et, enthousiaste, poursuivit sa discussion avec le garçon qui l'amusait déjà au plus haut point.

Pendant ce temps, Elsa se recroquevillait, inquiète, et lança un bonjour bafouillant vers la paire, qui ne l'entendit même pas. L'adolescente était perdue, elle ravala quelques larmes et sa gorge se noua. Cela lui arrivait tout le temps, elle bégayait depuis toute petite...  
Ah, dire qu'elle avait espéré qu'avec ce Voyage Initiatique, tout changerait, elle se ferait des amis... mais ses démons et défauts la rattrapaient, et puis, les dynamiques du groupe étaient enclenchées. Certains pouvaient prétendre à un titre, d'autre courraient après un peu de reconnaissance, et il était très dur de changer le cours des flots de l'amitié. Elsa été coincée car dès le premier jour, elle n'avait pas su réagir...

\- Oh, les enfants !

Ils sursautèrent tous, Oscar et Élin interrompus en pleine discussion. Devant leurs prunelles surprises, une sévère Infirmière Joëlle, robe trempée, serpillère à la main.

\- Vous voulez bien m'aider, oui ? Les dégâts de l'orage et des dresseurs trempés ne se réparent pas tout seuls !  
\- Mais _HEIN ?_ s'indigna immédiatement Élin, alors que le premier mouvement d'Elsa avait été de se pencher vers un balai. On est des dresseurs pas des techniciens d'surface !  
\- Et moi je suis une Infirmière, rétorqua austèrement l'adulte, fronçant brusquement ses sourcils roses. Un Centre Pokémon s'entretient par tous les dresseurs qui bénéficient de ses services, alors puisque vous êtes jeunes, autant apprendre.  
\- MAIS–

Brusquement, une voix sèche retentit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle refuse pour blaguer.

Les regards du groupe se tournèrent vers... Syd. Le groupe ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais l'adolescent attendait à quelques pas derrière l'Infirmière, se tenant avec toujours autant de superbe, dégageant une aura de sérieux. Seuls les prunelles noires d'Élin, brûlantes d'irritation, osait encore défier le dresseur aux yeux d'ambre.

\- Ah oua–  
\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? poursuivit-il en ignorant la blonde, lissant son pantalon sobre d'une main.

Alors l'Infirmière Joëlle se départit d'un sourire bref, son expression s'adoucissant avec soulagement, la transformation impressionnante à observer tant elle était rapide et totale. Voir sa charge presque inhumaine de travail quotidien allégée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la réjouissait plus que raison.

\- Merci.

Un flottement où Élin n'eut pas le bon goût de se sentir gêné. Ça se voyait : la fille de milliardaire n'était pas du tout habituée à faire le ménage, mais plutôt à tout salir... Quant à Oscar, il restait fixé sur un air surpris, ne venant pas non plus d'une famille où on passait beaucoup l'aspirateur. La dernière du groupe,– Elsa, souriait timidement. Bien que peu sûre de la marche à suivre, elle admirait Syd pour sa prise en main rapide de la situation. En fait, de part son tempérament plutôt doux, elle préférait obéir à des directives précises, et serait soulagée une fois sûre des consignes.

\- Les garçons, pouvez-vous allez me chercher des seaux ? Il y a une fuite dans la salle numéro six, couloir du fond, je vous y guiderai. Les filles, ce serait gentil de passer la serpillère dans le hall, les dresseurs ont tout mouillé, ce sont vraiment des mal-élevés !

Sur le visage rose de l'adulte fleurit un nouveau sourire quand les adolescents acceptèrent, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme évidemment. On confia des chiffons déjà tout sales et trempés à Elsa et Élin – cette dernière grimaça de dégoût, elle qui n'avait jamais fait le ménage de sa vie – et enfin l'Infirmière fit signe à Oscar et Syd de la suivre. À peine formé, le groupe se séparait déjà.


	10. S1 : Deux gars, deux filles

_(Deux gars, deux filles !)_  
Oscar Pistil était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un baba-cool. D'ailleurs ses vêtements lâches et bariolés, mi-hipster mi-hippie, reflétaient très bien sa personnalité gaie et détendue. Le garçon détestait les prises de tête –- enfin, « détester » était un bien grand mot pour lui, tout au plus pouvait-on dire qu'il entretenait une vague aversion pour les maux de crâne –- en conséquence de quoi, il étudiait à peine, ne faisait jamais ses devoirs, et du haut de ses treize ans adorait faire la fête. Aussi, s'il avait étudié à l'Académie Nationale de Dressage de Volucité depuis qu'il était assez grand pour marcher, il savait à peine dresser de Pokémon et comptait principalement (lire : totalement) sur son Pokédex.

Le fait que ses parents n'étaient jamais à la maison, se lançant dans des aventures romantiques aux quatre coins d'Unys et même du monde en le laissant seul des jours entier, ne l'aidait pas à se mettre sérieusement au boulot.

Par contre, Oscar Pistil n'avait aucun mal à se faire des amis. C'était peut-être dû à son physique : il était grand, mais un minimum musclé, faisant partie de cette catégorie enrageante de personnes qui ne prennent jamais un pet' de graisse après trois fast-food. Les traits de son visage d'un ovale parfait étaient fins et équilibrés, ses cheveux de bronze soyeux, et son teint éclatant ; encore que le plus beau chez lui demeuraient ses iris clairs et verdoyants. En plus, son style vestimentaire attirait facilement l'attention dans la cours de récrée...

À treize ans, Oscar avait déjà séduit un grand-nombre de fille, et il était fier de dire qu'il avait déjà roulé sa toute première pelle, eh oui, il avait réalisé un bisous Kalosien !

En plus de ses conquêtes féminines, Oscar avait à son actif un grand nombre d'amis « mecs » avec lesquelles il s'infiltrait en boîte de nuit –- une fois l'adolescent avait aperçu le grand Mélis de loin, ce qu'il se rappelait avec grand orgueil ! –- et buvaient avec fierté des cannettes de « bière Vaututrice ». Il traînaillait en permanence chez les uns et les autres, au point que les parents de ses potos s'inquiétaient de ne jamais le voir chez lui, à travailler ou passer du temps en famille. Parfois, gênés, ils devaient le renvoyer à la maison pour que leurs enfants se reposent un peu... en tout les cas, les parents de ses amis le connaissaient mieux que les siens.

C'est ce que l'adolescent se disait un peu amèrement, durant des soirées passées seul devant la télé. Mais il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur des pensées aussi sombres ! Car Oscar Pistil était homme à aimer le nouveau, le joyeux, le cool !  
Voici le garçon qui accompagna un Syd silencieux à la suite de l'Infirmière Joëlle, qui leur indiqua un tas énorme de sauts et les chargea comme des Galopa.

\- Merci encore, je m'excuse de vous laisser comme ça, mais je ne peux pas laisser l'accueil vacant et il y a des blessés dont je dois m'occuper... s'inquiéta la professionnelle, avant d'être rassurée par Syd.

Elle sourit et ses traits s'adoucirent de nouveau, avant de reprendre un pli déterminé.

\- N'oubliez pas, salle numéro six, couloir du fond !

Alors l'adulte à la chevelure rose disparu, laissant les deux gars au milieu d'un réduit éclairé de néons vacillants, au mieux. Un instant de silence figea les adolescents, qui se toisèrent avec curiosité... avant que la frimousse détendue d'Oscar ne s'illumine d'un :

\- Yo man !

Mais Syd ne se départit pas de son silence buté. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Wahhh t'es bizarre, commenta Oscar. Mais pourtant, chuis sûr que tu m'entends.

Rien.

\- Enfin c'est pas possible que tu sois sourd hein, puisque t'as parlé à Élin ? s'étonna-t-il comme en arrière-pensée.

Seule la porte du réduit se refermant avec précision lui répondit. _« ... Hein ? »_ Eh bien oui, Oscar mit au moins quelques secondes à comprendre qu'on l'avait laissé seul, comme un sot - chargé de seaux tiens, quel comble, enfin bon huhu -. Mais aussitôt que l'information attint son cerveau, anima tous les lents neurones, son corps mou et relaché fut saisi d'une vitesse et agilité surprenante ! Il rouvrit la porte malgré tous les sauts accrochés à ses vêtements, en un vacarme énorme, et rattrapa aussitôt Syd.

\- Waouw, c'était pas gentil ça.

Le dresseur de Gruikui lui jeta un regard – l'air de dire « nooon, vraiment ? » mais si le sarcasme aurait énervé Élin, Oscar avait tant de force mentale –- ou si peu de présence d'esprit, c'était selon –- qu'il ne remarqua même pas la moquerie sous-jacente.

\- Peut-être que t'es muet, spécula-t-il. Avant de se rappeler que Syd avait répondu à Élin, ainsi que la scientifique Bianca un peu plus tôt. Ah bah non, en fait !  
Finalement, le dresseur de Gruikui se raidit, et s'arrêta, l'air de retenir un soupir.  
\- Je suis quelqu'un de... réservé, marmonna-t-il, avant de hausser les épaules.

Oscar hocha la tête, trop gentil pour lui répondre qu'il était plutôt quelqu'un de... désagréable.  
Finalement, les garçons trouvèrent la porte qu'ils cherchaient : décorée d'un simple « 6 » doré, elle était étrangement tâchée vers ses bords inférieurs, comme par une masse sombre... GAH ! Une immense vague d'eau froide et sale les submergea dès que Syd tira sur la poignée, Oscar ne pu s'écrier que « OH NOOON mes vans ! » en fixant ses chaussures avec désespoir !  
Et pendant qu'il lâchait des cris hystériques, Syd se mit au travail. Il plongea des mains déterminées dans la mélasse, recueillant des quantités déroutantes de liquide gelé dans les seaux argentés. D'un regard sec, le dresseur intima à Oscar de s'y mettre aussi, et tremblant d'effroi, le garçon à la queue-de-cheval mit la main à la pâte.

Syd n'avait aucune intention de faire copain-copain avec ce qu'il lui semblait être un gamin superficiel, mais il fallait accomplir le travail demandé, mettre la main à la pâte comme leur avait demandé une professionnelle dévouée. C'était la moindre des choses, puisqu'ils logeaient tous au Centre Pokémon.

\- Il faut que tu penches le seau pour recueillir l'eau... indiqua-t-il calmement, espérait incarner l'esprit même de la « distance polie ».  
Cependant, l'autre garçon ne l'entendit même pas, encore saisit d'horreur. Un glapissement lui échappa.  
\- Mes vaaans...

[...]

Elsa Hirata faisait la même taille qu'Oscar Pistil. Oui, elle était aussi grande que lui. Ce fait l'avait toujours embêtée, embarrassée – peut-être, que si son corps était plus frêle, plus petit, elle plairait plus ? Peut-être que si son visage était plus ronds, ses formes plus envoûtantes, les garçons de son école daigneraient lui adresser la parole.

Cependant, bon gré mal gré, Elsa mesurait un bon mètre soixante-dix du haut de ses treize ans. De son corps, on ne pouvait pas dire grand chose : les hanches étaient droites et masculines, les épaules larges. Son visage inspirait des sentiments plus mitigés, fin, osseux, creusé d'ombres. Il était dominé d'un grand nez aquilin, oublié de lèvres certes très rouges mais trop fines ; le seul trait que l'on complimentait sans réserve, c'était les yeux. Les prunelles d'Elsa Hirata étaient luisantes, débordantes d'émotions et de gentillesse ; elles oscillaient entre un vert profond et un bleu des plus clairs, cerclé d'un gris orageux. Du reste, les os proéminents du visage étaient engloutis par une tempête de boucles noires et légères, dont les arabesques rongeaient les joues et le front.

Elsa Hirata était rêveuse. Et elle était aussi très timide. À la maison, un père affectueux mais absent, une famille étendue trop policée pour être chaleureuse, et le fantôme de sa mère. À l'école, peu d'amies et pas d'amis. Elsa était douce, prudente, studieuse, et préférait s'enfermer dans les salles de classes pour réviser que de sortir durant les pauses... Elle avait peur. Aussi, elle détestait déranger, s'excusait trop souvent de sa présence.

Et puis, elle était amoureuse d'Oscar Pistil. Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis leur maternelle. Ainsi chaque jour, son cœur battait quand il la frôlait, s'empoisonnait de jalousie quand il parlait à d'autres filles. Le contempler revenait pour elle à arrêter le court du temps. L'écouter était la plus belle des musiques... Il hantait chacun de ses songes nocturnes, chaque projet qu'elle avait patiemment et savamment rêvé, lui ménageaient une part centrale, aimante.

Mais le beau-gosse insouciant ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Même pas aujourd'hui, alors qu'Elsa pensait que la remise des Pokémon serait son occasion de briller.  
C'était cette charmante personne qui avait été sélectionnée par Bianca aux côtés de Syd et Oscar, et avait écopé de la Moustillon du lot. C'était cette charmante personne qui épongeait le sol aux côtés d'une Élin boudeuse et maladroite, et se faisait tremper dès que la blonde secouait sa serpillère d'un air dubitatif.

\- E-E-E-E-Eh f-f-f-f-fais a-a-a-a-attent-tion, se défendit-elle avec inquiétude, cœur battant la chamade.

La blonde ne l'entendit pas. Enfin si, après quelques secondes elle se retourna et lâcha d'un air confus :

\- Pardon, t'as dit kekchose ?

Mais Elsa eut tant de mal à répondre qu'elle abandonna. Cependant, si elle s'attendait à se faire ignorer et oublier, comme un peu plus tôt, comme durant son enfance, ce ne fut pas le cas. Car si Élin était une gamine souvent plongée dans son monde, faisant peu attention aux autres, parfois égoïste, elle appréciait aussi rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et adorait discuter avec tout ce qui bougeait... elle avait eu bien assez de silence durant son enfance. Aussi elle repoussa une nouvelle vague d'eau de pluie vers les portes automatique du Centre, avec cette fois un grand sourire, et tandis sa main libre vers Elsa d'un air chaleureux.

\- Je m'appelle Élin, et toi ?  
\- E-E... Sa.  
\- Sa ?  
\- N-Non E-E-S-Sa.  
\- Sasa ?  
\- N-Non L-Lsa !  
\- Ah, Elsa !

Un éclair de compréhension traversa la blonde, en même temps qu'un nouveau sourire encore plus lumineux que le précédent.

\- Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Tu bégaies, du coup ? Dis c'est toi qui as eu la Moustillon nan ?

Acquiescement timide d'Elsa, accompagné d'un coup de chiffon. Bientôt, Élin avait extrait toutes les informations de base d'Elsa, malgré ses balbutiements –- elle était habituée à tenir une conversation unilatérale, après tout... vive le talent social ! Ainsi, ce qu'elle savait d'Elsa dépassait maintenant son simple prénom : « L-LSa –- Hi-Hirata, n-non pas Hihirata, Hirata –- sexe f-féminin –- treize a-ans –- V-Vol-lucité -– f-fan de P-Pokémon m-mythiques -– ambition : h-hm-m... e-euh... ».

À présent, le seul de ses compagnons qui restait un mystère pour elle à présent était Syd. Mais Élin remédierait à ce problème. Il lui avait peut-etre promis de l'ignorer, mais elle en était sûre : elle le _ferait parler_.

\- Mais dis-donc, si tu viens de Volucité, tu dois connaître Oscar ! s'exclama Élin innocemment, la tête préoccupée par le dresseur de Gruikui, sans se douter de l'importance, de la véracité de remarque.

Elsa rougit si fortement qu'Élin ne pu que s'étonner. Et son esprit joueur, malin, conclu bien vite à une histoire de cœur... à raison...

\- T'es amoureuse de lui ! s'écria-t-elle bien fort, trop fort, si fort qu'Elsa se glaça de panique et cru un instant qu'Oscar avait entendu la blonde.

BAM. En un jour son secret était découvert. Ce voyage initiatique ne commençait décidemment pas bien, oh non il allait être terrible elle le pressentait...

\- Tu sors avec lui ? s'enquit Élin avec intérêt et même un peu de jalousie...

Ou était-ce seulement dans l'imagination d'Elsa ?

\- Ah bah non, poursuivit soucieusement la gamine, il t'a même pas mentionnée... quoi, il sait même pas que tu existes ? C'est bizarre il a pourtant l'air gentil... quoique, tu as peut-être raison, pas très attentionné...

Évidemment Élin avait le culot d'ignorer que cette description lui convenait tout aussi bien.

\- Je parie que tu comptes lui déclarer ta flamme durant ce voyage ! s'émerveilla la blonde soudainement, des étoiles dans les yeux, serrant sa serpillère avec une ferveur inquiétante. C'est trop mignon ! AYAAA !

Elsa cru défaillir.  
Mais à cet instant, l'Infirmière Joëlle revint et leur lança un regard sévère, faisant très efficacement taire Élin qui fit néanmoins une belle grimace à l'adulte dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné. Le silence laissa le temps au cœur d'Elsa de se calmer, lui permit de s'adonner pleinement à sa serpillère, oubliant la panique du moment...

Élin lui lança un tout de même un clin d'œil malicieux, l'air de dire, « je vais garder ton secret ». Mais aussi, « on va devenir bonnes amies ! ».  
Oui, Élin appréciait désormais Oscar et Elsa autant que Syd l'irritait, c'était officiel. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas connaître les sentiments contradictoires qu'arborait l'autre fille du groupe à son égard, entre jalousie et reconnaissance. Elsa était tiraillée.

Ce voyage, s'il commençait un peu mieux que prévu, s'annonçait compliqué.


	11. S1 : Secrets révélés

_(Secrets révélés)_  
Oscar revint le premier, boueux et gelé, après avoir courageusement endigué la fuite du Centre Pokémon. Le premier réflexe de l'Infirmière Joëlle fut de lui fournir une chaude serviette éponge, et d'informer les ados qu'ils pouvaient se doucher quand ils le souhaitaient.

Le premier réflexe d'Élin, par contre, fut de se jeter vers le grand dadet et de crier « REGAAARDE Y A TA PETITE-AMIE ! » en pointant joyeusement Elsa. Les yeux du beau-gosse se tournèrent vers la grande brune, surpris. Grande brune qui sentit un choc électrique la parcourir, fut happée dans une crise de tremblements, et vira au rouge pivoine, balbutiant « m-m-m-m-m-m-a-ais » à répétition sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre tant elle protestait doucement.

M-Mais c'était trop soudain ! M-M-Mais et si Oscar croyait qu'elle le suivait à la trace, qu'elle était une « stawlker » ? Et s'il savait qu'elle était raide dingue de lui, ce serait le comble de l'embarras !  
Après un blanc, Oscar se gratta la nuque, et lâcha un :

\- Bahh non désolé, j'la connais pas !

Qui détruit totalement les espoirs d'Elsa. L'adolescente blanchit brusquement, sa bouche se ferma en un claquement douloureux de dents, et elle s'éloigna avec sa serpillère, humiliée.

\- Ah bon, lâcha une Élin confuse. Mais elle m'a dit que vous étiez dans la même classe depuis tout petits...  
\- Nan je l'aurais remarqué, quand même... Je ne connais même pas son nom, elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait comment ?  
\- Elsa, l'informa la blonde.  
\- Meza ?

Et le beau-gosse semblait tellement sincère qu'Élin n'en sut plus où donner la tête, alors, comme à son habitude durant ces situations, elle oublia promptement le problème. Plutôt, elle surveilla la salle maintenant toute propre, les dresseurs plus aguerris qui s'étendaient paresseusement sur les canapés avec leurs Pokémon... Elsa, rangeant leurs serpillères dans un coin éloigné... Et une question important la frappa.

\- Bah, il est où Syd ?

[…]

Rentrée chez elle, Bianca Lenoir se prépara un solide déjeuner, et regarda un documentaire. La scientifique possédait toute une collection d'archives de la chaîne 7, notamment de l'émission « Un jour je serai le meilleur professeur ! » - quel sexisme, ce titre n'incluait même pas les femmes, enfin bon -. L'épisode qu'elle souhaitait se regarder aujourd'hui allait l'emmener à Johto, auprès des Capumain sauvages... Enfin dans la chaleur de son appartement, au creux de son fauteuil préféré, devant des images inédites des singes en famille, la jeune scientifique pouvait se reposer... D'ailleurs, elle s'endormit presque, somnolant devant ses spaghettis, iris papillonnant au rythme de son rêve.

Professeure Bianca d'Unys...

Cependant le songe agréable vira au cauchemar. Black recouvrant soudainement la capacité de parler, la dénonça férocement auprès de ses collègues, annonçant que la scientifique nouvellement consacrer avait _fait tuer sa fille._ Le cadavre d'Élin gisait devant eux, répétant comiquement malgré sa pâleur maladive : « j'aime voyager j'aime voyager J'AIME VOYAGEEER », et bientôt les caméras de la chaîne 7 furent braquer sur eux tous pour étudier le comportement des héros d'Unys en famille et -

Sursautant, Bianca finit la tête dans la sauce tomate et renversa toute la bolognaise sur son fauteuil blanc. Elle hurla. RAAH, maudite Élin qui la pourchassait jusque dans ses rêves ! Non mais ce n'était pas possi –-  
Et, maladroitement accroupie en exterminant les tâches grasses et écarlates à coup de K2R, un doute glacé la saisit, l'idée que le mot de Black était un faux, que la gamine Hei avait fugué. Après tout, elle avait toujours eu envie de partir en voyage, contre l'avis de son père. Et elle n'avait pas été au courant du voyage de Tcheren...

Froidement, Bianca s'installa devant son PC, contacta la Ligue de Kalos et déclina son identité, insistant si fermement de parler à son ami que le standardiste blanchit et balbutia une affirmation. Une demi-heure après le visage curieux mais silencieux de l'homme avait lequel elle avait grandit, apparu à l'écran, si peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait contacté. Il y a plus de trois ans. Il préférait l'écrit, après tout.

\- Dis-moi, lança-t-elle après quelques politesses, as-tu autorisé Élin à partir en Voyage Initiatique récemment ?

Black secoua la tête. De gauche à droite. Et Bianca vit rouge.

\- Oh la petite _peste !_ cria-t-elle avec fureur, tapant du poing sur l'écran, entourée presque d'une aura cauchemardesque. Elle va le _regretter,_ je vais la tirer par la peau des fesses !

Black fronça les sourcils. Livide, elle hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien _oui_ ta gamine a _fugué._ Et j'imagine que c'était qu'une question de temps, quel idée de la garder en cage aussi !

Après tout, qui empêcherait son enfant de dresser des Pokémon ? Ça ne pouvait que mener à des prises de têtes – comme d'ailleurs dans ce cas précis ! C'était ce que concluait Bianca, déjà levée pour attraper sa parka, trouvant ses chaussures quelques parts sous le radiateur. Quelle... quelle idiote, elle n'aurait pas dû croire cette gamine, cette démone, elle aurait dû vérifier avec son père avant de se ridiculiser devant ses trois nouveaux élèves !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, que je la ramène à la Ville Noire ? s'écria-t-elle, désespérée, en serrant ses lacets, dos tourné à l'écran, espérant que Black lui donne une réponse claire.

Quand elle revint à l'écran, elle ne fut pas déçue. Au bas du Skype, le message instantané le plus récent lisait clairement... _« Laisse-la. Si ça ne t'embête pas trop. Tu as raison, il est temps qu'elle voyage. » _

La thésarde resta dans l'incompréhension pendant quelques secondes. Pourquoi ce changement brusque d'avis ? Puis elle ne put que lancer un regard furieux à son ami d'enfance, qui l'absorba de ses prunelles noires, neutres, comme il absorbait toute émotion, sans effort. De toute façon, aussi fermé qu'il était, son ami ne lui donnerait jamais de réponse claire... pourquoi s'étonner, que sa fille cherche enfin à fuir le silence.

\- Vous êtes vraiment casse-têtes dans cette famille, soupira-t-elle. Bon. Je vais quand même devoir lui parler.

Ainsi, sans qu'Élin le sache, son secret n'avait pas même tenu une journée. Et elle avait de gros ennuis...


	12. S1 : Combattre !

_(Premières étincelles)_

Si Black Hei avait donné son feu vert, Biance Lenoir était toujours trèèès en colère. Elle se ruait vers le Centre Pokémon de Pavonnay par monts et par vaux – enfin plutôt par bus et caniveaux – et prévoyait de gronder Élineera en règle. Non mais ! Ça ne se fait pas de mentir pour s'incruster dans un Voyage Initiatique Encadré ! VRAIMENT. PAS.

Aussi le secret d'Élin, sa fugue, avait été exposé en moins d'une journée, et elle allait devoir en subir les conséquences. La peste blonde, occupée à s'émerveiller des problèmes de cœur des uns et des autres, ne pouvait pas savoir quelle tempête furieuse la percuterait bientôt de plein fouet...

Trempée jusqu'aux os malgré son parapluie, effrayant les vieux rentrés précipitamment du marché dans un bus de la ligne rouge, Bianca Lenoir se sentait presque pousser des griffes de Darkrai.

[...]

\- Bah, il est où Syd ? demanda Élin, confuse, fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne le voyait nulle part dans la salle. Huh. Il avait dû les snobber. Pendant qu'elle s'agaçait, Oscar lui, réfléchissait à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le dresseur... peut-être que, pendant qu'il nettoyait désespérément ses vans, l'adolescent s'était éloigné ? Oui, c'était à ce moment là : il avait aperçu, du coin de l'oeil, la silhouette Syd sortir de la salle, passant un coup de fil et souriant. 'Fallait dire, le garçon aux yeux d'ambre était en permanence scotché à son portable.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il appelait quelqu'un, informa-t-il Élin, content de pouvoir l'aider.

Cependant la gamine eut l'air plus énervée que comblée, s'exclamant :

\- Pfft ça se fait pas, j'avais envie de terminer notre combat de tout à l'heure !

Elle souffla une de ses courtes mèches, comme par défi.  
Élin était un peu frustre, alors pour elle, tout désaccord se réglait en combat Pokémon. Cela permettait de distinguer la force d'esprit et de caractère des combattants, et donc le gagnant avait forcément raison ! ... Ou alors, elle aimait juste taper sur les gens qui l'agaçaient. Et l'on pouvait dire que cela s'appliquait au cas de Syd... le dresseur ignorait Élin, faisait tout à sa manière, ne cédait pas à ses caprices, elle devait lutter pour en tirer une réaction : tout cela horripilait la gamine qui avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Malheureusement pour lui, Syd n'eut pas le réflexe de se terrer dans un coin et éviter Élin pour le reste de la journée. Après la fin de la conversation avec ses parents, il eut l'envie d'attraper une des brochures pour nouveaux dresseurs qu'il avait aperçu dans le hall d'accueil...  
Ainsi, il se faufila sans douter de rien parmi la foule de dresseurs, vers les étagères de prospectus. Et Élin l'aperçu immédiatement, lâchant un cri victorieux et se planta avec orgueil en travers de son chemin.

\- AHA, je t'ai trouvé !

Non, sans blague, voulut-il répondre.

Cependant Syd fit moins le malin quand la gamine sortit et active sa toute nouvelle Pokéball. La boule tripla de taille, sécurité retirée – il ne manquait plus qu'un lancé pour libérer la bête qu'elle contenait... et enclencher un combat.  
Syd envoya une moue effrayante à la peste qui ne faisait que lui coller au train depuis leur dispute et la remise des Pokémon. Elle lui rendit un regard défiant sans ciller, accompagné d'un large sourire... d'un large sourire trop large... Syd frissonna.

C'tait pas qu'il était peureux, juste qu'elle était un peu effrayante, hein, avec son air de démon, voilà c'était ça...

\- Syd Redding-Park ! s'exclama la concernée.

Quoi, elle connaissait déjà son nom de famille ? Wah flippant... il croyait qu'elle en était resté à l'étape « machin-Park »…  
Et Élin le fixait...  
... bon mieux fallait l'ignorer hein...  
Et Élin le fixait...

Après un dernier frisson, Syd s'enfuit.

\- EH MAIS REVIENS !

Le garçon l'ignora. Habilement, il se faufila entre deux imposants dresseurs, fraîchement arrivés et occupés à demander une régénération rapide de leurs Pokémon. Si la foule dans le Centre Pokémon n'était pas dense au point d'occuper toutes les places assises ou de restreindre les mouvements individuels, elle permettait tout de même au dresseur de rapidement disparaître. Et de se diriger, par exemple, vers des toilettes de tout à l'heure, comme par hasard vides et comme par hasard très proches de sa position. Seule Elsa le remarqua, muette.

Mais ce que Syd n'avait pas anticipé, c'est qu'Élin était tenace. Elle avait décidé de le briser sa résistance : à la fin de la journée, il cesserait de l'ignorer, il leur parlerait ! Elle refusait de voyager avec un nouveau « Black », muet comme un Magicarpe.

Alors, serrant la mâchoire, la gamine bouscula sans vergogne les dresseurs baraqués qui faisaient la queue. Ce fut à un Oscar apeuré de s'excuser de sa part, sous les yeux furax des adultes, avant de la suivre dans la foule. Tout se télescopa : les murmures et les cris de la foule, les couleurs, les odeurs de pluie et de sueur...  
Puis. Là. À côté d'une femme en rouge, la silhouette noire et trapu, les épaules droites. Bondissant si vite qu'elle en devint invisible à l'œil nu, Élin chopa Syd par le col, l'étranglant à moitié mais surtout l'mpêchant de se cacher dans les toilettes.

\- Et biiiiim !

Mais le dresseur se dégagea brusquement, repoussant la blonde.  
Un blanc dramatique s'en suivit.

\- On doit terminer notre combat, asséna la blonde.  
\- Je croyais que tu me fichais la paix, impolie, rétorqua Syd.  
\- Tu n'as pas gagné notre match à ce que je sache ! s'énerva Élin.

La tension monta brusquement d'un cran. D'ailleurs, les yeux de tous les dresseurs présents étaient fixés sur yeux, pour la plupart très intrigués ! Certains hurlaient déjà an combat en ignorant les regards noirs de l'Infirmière Joëlle. Un nombre croissant s'approchait du duo pour observer l'affrontement de plus prêt, formant un cercle lâche et bariolé. La tension enfla. Élin et Syd se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, poings serrés.  
Puis la mâchoire d'Élin se détendit, ses prunelles noirs s'assombrirent brusquement, et dans un sifflement déterminé, elle lâcha, comme une formule magique ou un ordre divin, ces trois mots :

\- _Je te défie._

Immédiatement la foule de dresseurs aguerris l'acclama, certains lui donnèrent des tapes amicales dans le dos, et Élin tint bon, raide comme un roc, prunelles obscures plissées et clouant Syd sur place. Oscar était muet d'admiration pour Élin, fille de Black, sa nouvelle idoooole, tandis qu'Elsa curieusement avait retrouvé don de parole et stupéfaite, enchaînait les borborygmes.

Syd ne réagit pas, trop furieux que la situation ait prit ce tournant, qu'Élin ait le dessus, pour répondre. Lui qui désirait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, qui voulait juste accomplir sa mission seul et sans déranger personne, on le harcelait ? Elle avait quoi cette fille au juste, à vouloir absolument le connaître, le questionner, le combattre ? De son côté il s'en fichait complètement d'elle ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire pareil ?

Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Élin le défiait à cause d'un mélange enfantin de caprice et de fascination.  
Bien vite, la foule de dresseurs impatients commença à traiter Syd de couard. Aussitôt Élin, satisfaite, tendit sa Pokéball, et appela le Pokémon de tout à l'heure... le Baggiguane blasé, dont le premier réflexe fut de tenter de rentrer dans sa bouboule, ce qui lui fut refusé par une dresseuse courroucée.

\- Mais nan. Lui. Faut te battre contre lui, répéta-t-elle en pointa Syd du doigt à répétition.

Baggiguane jeta un vague coup d'œil à l'humain qu'on lui indiquait, ah tiens, c'était celui de tout à l'heure... puis se retourna en soupirant vers sa dresseuse, l'air de dire « mais il a même pas sorti de Pokémon, morón ». Cependant, la blonde qu'on lui avait collé au cul ne fit que froncer les sourcils, intransigeante. Elle tapa brusquement du pied sur le sol, le faisant sursauter, et lui fit de nouveau le geste d'attaquer sous les vivats de la foule. Une vieille dresseuse à l'air punk, qui puait à trois kilomètres, s'écria même « vas-y jeune fille, tâte moi du mâle ! » !

C'est à cet instant, que par-dessus les cris de la foule, s'éleva un timbre clair et vibrant de colère.

\- _Soit_, mais tu vas perdre.

Chaque dresseur devint brusquement muet. L'Infirmière Joëlle tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers le cercle d'admirateurs, voulant empêcher un combat dans « son Centre », se disant que décidemment les petits qui l'avaient aidé n'étaient pas si gentils que ça ! Non mais, enfreindre les règles déjà à cet âge, des voyous, une bande de petites frappes voilà ce que c'était ! À l'autre bout du groupe, Oscar se préparait à être la « cheerleader numbah one » d'Élin, tout excité. Elsa se rapprochait, inconsciemment, gravita vers l'affrontement en oubliant son humiliation précédente.

Élin releva ses yeux avec défi et admiration, satisfaite : elle avait fait parlé Syd. Elle avait brisé sa première résistance. À ce triomphe se mêlait l'excitation, la nervosité provoquées par son tout premier match Pokémon... elle allait terminer leur combat, goûter victoire ou défaite, et ainsi voir que serait le meilleur !  
Syd sortit un son Pokémon, en un soupir : le Gruikui sérieux. Le regard mesuré, mais déterminé de la créature se posa sur un Baggiguane... qui pionçait presque, s'en fichant complètement.

\- EH mais Baggy tu vas te bouger ? s'irrita Élin en le chatouillant de son pied.  
\- Guane.

Le Pokémon avait l'air de trouver son surnom complètement ridicule. Il répéta « Guane » une nouvelle fois, insistant pour que l'on complète le nom de son espèce, sa silhouette avachie se raidissant en une position altière. Ce qui évidemment ne fit qu'augmenter l'envie d'Élin de le surnommer.

\- Bah oui, Baggy !

Mais enfin bref, revenons à nos Wattouat, puisque nous n'avons pas élevé les Gruikui ensemble. Syd s'était accroupi à côté de son Pokémon, luttant contre l'excitation du match, l'envie de gagner, après tout il devait rester sérieux, devait atteindre une parfaite maîtrise de soi. Déjà qu'il avait lâché un mot à cette folle - alors qu'il lui avait promis de l'ignorer - et qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle s'y accrochait comme à un morceau de premier choix... Ignorant le monde extérieur, il murmura calmement à son starter :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'important n'est pas de perdre ou de gagner, mais de se battre honorablement. Si tu te blesses je te fais soigner immédiatement, la priorité sera toujours à ta santé.

Il se redressa, et indiqua à Élin qu'il était prêt à en découdre, d'un geste brillant de désinvolture et de défi.  
Une nouvelle acclamation tonitruante s'éleva des dresseurs alentours, et Oscar revêtit une jupe jaune et noire, agitant de magnifiques pompons dorés !

\- Ce match sera en une manche singulière, il n'y aucune limite de temps ! s'écria la vieille dresseuse punk, tapant du pied sur le sol, imitée par la foule de ses collègues.

Les regards des dresseurs s'entrechoquèrent. Étincelants. Syd était sûr de lui et de ses capacités : il avait tiré les leçons de son début d'affrontement avec Élin. Les ordres de la blonde étaient certes atypiques et surprenants, mais elle semblait ne rien y connaître en Attaques Pokémon, et c'était un avantage sur lequel il se devait de jouer. Pas question de se laisser déstabiliser. Et au moins, dans le hall du Centre, il n'y aurait pas de condition climatique défavorable à son Pokémon Feu.  
Insouciante, souhaitant débuter le match le plus vite possible comme au belvédère, Élin s'écria :

\- Tape-le !

L'ordre eut le même effet que plus tôt : il étonna la foule. Un punk odorant à côté d'Elsa, passant une main faussement nonchalante dans sa chevelure violette, marmonna même avec malice : « Ha j'la vois venir, un style complétement anarcho-démoniaque, j'kiffe tellement qu'je déteste… ». - Ce qui étonna grandement Elsa, puisque l'anarchisme était un système politique qui n'avait absolument rien avoir avec la Secte Darkrai de Sinnoh... étonnant comme perception du monde -

Syd répliqua avec un calme absolu.  
\- Charge.

D'un seul mouvement, les deux Pokémon s'élancèrent, la vitesse avec laquelle ils filaient sur le carrelage trempé du Centre annonçant une collision brutale. D'un seul mouvement, le cercle de dresseurs se remit à taper des pieds, acclamant le déchaînement de violence avec fureur... Les deux créatures de force égale subiraient sûrement les mêmes blessures, ce qui n'avantagerait aucun adversaire. Analysant rapidement la situation, Élin analysa qu'il fallait changer son approche. Aussi, au dernier moment humainement possible, la blonde s'égosilla par-dessus la cacophonie :

\- VITE, fais une glissade sur le sol les pieds en avant !

Baggy n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il obéit tout simplement à sa dresseuse, se penchant brutalement en arrière et terminant sa charge allongé, les pieds en avant, comme un joueur de Pokéfoot souhaitant dérober la balle à l'adversaire ! La descente ne fit qu'accélérer sa vitesse, et il cria fièrement de sa voix rauque - percutant Gruikui, qui n'avait pas eut le temps de changer de trajectoire, avec une force inouïe.

Syd serra les dents, étudiant à son tour la situation : il fallait que son Pokémon reprenne l'avantage sans endurer de nouvelles blessures, et pour cela mieux valait baisser la défense de l'adversaire. Le Baggiguane serait alors à leur merci.

\- Tant pis, Mimi Queue ! s'écria-t-il en serrant les poings, conscient que les regards de tous étaient braqués sur lui.

Un « bouuuh ! » marqué retentit à la suite de son ordre, rugissement des dresseurs vagabonds qui désiraient du sang et non de la stratégie ! La mine de Syd s'assombrit en réponse, et il lança des éclairs d'ambre à la foule tandis qu'Élin lui tirait la langue. Pas question de se faire dicter sa conduite pas une bande de canaille puante, ni par la blonde puérile ! De plus, la Mimi Queue avait eut l'effet escompté : le Baggiguane était resté allongé par terre avec un sourire crâneur, baissant sa garde... décidément, Élin n'avait pas appris de ses précédentes erreurs.

\- Charge ! enchaîna-t-il, pour la plus grande satisfaction des spectateurs.

Parmi ceux-ci, Elsa frissonna : après une baisse de la défense et à bout portant, la Capacité infligerait sûrement des dommages irréparables au Baggiguane... Si Élin voulait gagner le match, il fallait qu'elle réagisse avant que l'Attaque ne touche son Pokémon. Cependant, la gamine ne savait même pas ce qu'était une Mimie Queue : elle aussi, forte de son idée originale, avait baissé sa garde et se pavanait auprès de la foule environnante... Une fatale erreur.

Baggy se fit toucher brutalement par la Charge de l'adversaire et s'envola vers d'autres cieuuuuux...

\- STOP !

À ce moment précis, Bianca arriva, tira violemment Élin par une oreille, et d'une main de maître rappela Baggiguane hurlant, éjecté par-delà la foule.

\- _Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Pour mieux comprendre cette scène, revenons un peu en arrière. Bianca était arrivée furieuse et trempée au Centre Pokémon, car le bus 306 s'arrêtait à une bonne centaine de mètres du hall d'entrée. Y voyant à peine plus loin que le bout de ses cils, tant il pleuvait fort et le ciel était sombre, elle s'était traînée jusqu'aux portes coulissantes d'une cabine téléphone, puis avait continué sa route à la première éclaircie... Un vent fort soufflait et avait failli de nouveau emporter son béret, aussi elle avait été immensément soulagée de pénétrer enfin dans le hall chaleureux et accueillant du Centre.

Mais son agacement était revenu quand, après une inspection rapide de la salle, elle avait remarqué qu'Élin n'était nulle part. Ni aucun des autres ados, d'ailleurs. Avait-elle encore filé, cette petite peste ? C'est après cette interrogation exaspérée que son attention avait été attirée par un attroupement monstrueux de dresseurs. La cacophonie et le mélange ignoble de couleurs, punks et hippie, l'avait fait tressaillir... Bianca avait essoré son béret gorgé d'eau gelée à même le sol du Centre, pile à l'endroit qu'Élin et Elsa avait nettoyé. De quoi donner une crise cardiaque à la pauvre Infirmière Joëlle.

Un doute s'était faufilé dans son esprit. Puis un autre doute encore plus inquiétant.  
Elle s'était rapprochée du troupeau de dresseurs qui criait « À MORT ! À MORT ! », jouant des coudes pour apercevoir enfin le milieu du cercle... et Élin s'y trouvait, elle était au cœur du scandale, _évidemment !_  
Furieuse, Bianca avait attrapé l'oreille de la petite menteuse et rappelé son Pokémon, s'écriant d'une voix spectrale :

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Brusquement un silence de mort se fit dans la salle. Chacun se regarda dans le blanc des yeux, folie collective totalement dissipée. Ah bah oui haha, c'est quoi ce bordel, hein... et puis quelle idée de se battre dans un Centre Pokémon, d'abord ! Décidément, les jeunes de nos jours ! Chacun trouva soudain le carrelage trempé du hall très intéressant, découvrant ce qu'étaient des traces de bout et les étudiant de très prêt : très intéressant n'est-ce pas !

\- Décampez, ordonna Bianca. Tous.

Les yeux de L'infirmière Joëlle brillèrent : enfin un peu de respect ! Avec l'aide de Bianca, la professionnelle de la santé força l'intégralité dresseurs à regagner leur chambre, les gothiques et autres rebelles disparaissant bien vite sous le regard sévère des deux femmes. Bientôt une légende allait se répandre que la nuit, des harpies hantaient le Centre de Pavonnay... en attendant, Élin commençait à avoir rudement mal à l'oreille, et foudroyait Bianca du regard sous l'œil satisfait - quel comble, alors qu'il avait participé au combat ! - de Syd.

\- Rah mais qu'est-ce que tu faiiis... AIE ça fait mal, arrête !  
\- Petite menteuse, siffla Bianca avec menace, lâchant finalement l'adolescente.

Les trois autres dresseurs du groupe fixèrent la paire avec gêne, ou dans le cas de Syd, intérêt. Oscar lâcha ses pompons, confus et déçu, s'enquit d'une petite voix « ah bah la fête est finie ? ». Effectivement. Élin en un éclair de peur, se demandait si Bianca avait découvert son secret, mais non, c'était impossible, elle avait spécifié dans la fausse lettre de son père qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le contacter... et si Bianca avait quand même vérifié ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara-t-elle quand même, d'un air buté.  
Mauvaise réponse. La scientifique devint toute rouge.  
\- Oh mais c'est tout ce qui sort de ta vilaine bouche ? Des mensonges ?  
\- _Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !_  
\- J'ai appelé ton père, annonça gravement Bianca.

Élin pâlit brutalement, au point qu'elle en eut l'air malade, et chancela légèrement. Oscar hésita à l'attraper, l'enlacer, mais resta finalement immobile, sentant qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne se mêle pas d'affaires de « famille ».

\- S'il-te-plaît, non, finit par murmurer Élin d'une voix enrouée. Laisse-moi faire mon voyage. Tout le monde a le droit de faire un voyage !

L'humiliation la saisit brutalement. Tout l'enthousiasme généré par le match contre Syd se gelant, puis se brisant en mille morceaux. La blonde détestait se faire gronder en public, devant les autres, devant Syd. Elle perdait totalement la face mais ne pouvait rien y faire ! Heureusement pour elle, Bianca, aussi furieuse qu'elle était, ne pu rester de marbre face à la peur manifeste de la gamine, aussi sans pour autant s'adoucir elle lâcha :

\- Ton père est d'accord pour que tu voyages.

La transformation fut totale. Élin n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle voulut presque demander à Bianca de se répéter mais se ravisa, retrouva toutes ses couleurs, puis finalement poussa un cri de joie et s'élança vers la scientifique. Qui la repoussa sans ménagement.

\- Eh oh ! Moi, je n'ai pas donné mon feu vert, et c'est mon programme !  
\- M-Mais... balbutia Élin, perdue Elsa s'étonna qu'on copie sa manière de parler –.  
\- Déjà, j'attends des excuses, déclara la scientifique.  
\- _Pardon !_ s'écria immédiatement Élin avec ferveur.

Et devant le regard lourd de reproche que lui jetait la scientifique, elle eut le bon goût de se sentir coupable. Décidément, la menace faisait des miracles. Alors, malgré le regard curieux et pesants des autres adolescents, la blonde se lança dans un speech larmoyant et émouvant... qui se conclu par :

\- Pardon de t'avoir trompé, menti, d'avoir profité du deuil causé par la perte temporaire de ton béret...

Finalement, Bianca hocha la tête.

\- C'est bon. Je t'autorise à participer au programme.

Là encore, Élin n'en crut pas ses oreilles, son visage se saisit d'un immense sourire, elle poussa une exclamation comblée. Voilà qu'elle était en règle avec la loi ! Incroyable, elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer que son père dise oui... il l'avait couvé pendant six ans après tout, depuis son adoption, refusant qu'elle aille à l'école comme les autres enfants, et la scolarisant à domicile... Dingue que lui et Bianca aient tout les deux dit oui !

\- Mais, déclara la scientifique.

Ah oui. Il y a toujours un mais. Le sang d'Élin se glaça, et les autres ados retinrent leur respiration.

\- Mais, au moindre faux pas, ta participation à ce voyage est remise en question. À cause de ce mensonge, tu es sur la sellette, et chaque faute aura des conséquences doubles pour toi.  
\- Pas graaave, souffla Élin, béate. Enfin je veux dire : oui oui je comprends, c'est tout ce que je mérite, pardon...  
\- ... Bon, soupira Bianca, soudainement exténuée.

Elle observa les adolescents, pria une nouvelle fois pour que le voyage se passe bien, et les quitta sans plus de procès. Y en avait marre, des Feux du Voyage, quoi. Maintenant, elle voulait se faire un marathon de documentaires sur les Capumain, enfouie dans son bon gros fauteuil, avec une bouilloire pour ne pas tomber malade, le chauffage à fond, du thé vert et un immense pot de Nutella...

Élin sourit, entraînant Oscar et Elsa dans un câlin ! Syd, quant à lui, s'éloigna le plus possible et fixa ostensiblement son portable, mais elle fit de mieux pour l'ignorer. En tout cas, la blonde était réellement nulle en mensonge : elle n'avait même pas tenu une journée ! Mais au moins, elle pouvait commencer son voyage le cœur léger. D'ailleurs, tout sourire, la blonde lança à Syd avant qu'il ne s'éloigne définitivement...

\- M'en fous, de toute façon c'est clairement moi qui aurais gagné !


	13. S1 : Sous les rayons de l'aurore

_(Sous les rayons de l'aurore)_

_Le temps,_ réfléchit Gruikui en contemplant son dresseur, _est un bien étrange concept. Sur moi il glisse indifféremment et ne fait que nourrir la passivité qui m'habite ; chez d'autres il bute contre une impatience dont chaque seconde attise les flammes._

En cela son nouveau maître lui ressemblait. Le garçon était calmement étendu sur son lit, tournant le dos au reste ; il pianotait des symboles incompréhensibles – « l'écriture » humaine – sur un appareil lumineux. Corps détendu, esprit absorbé par sa tâche, il ignorait totalement le passage inexorable du Temps.

Gruikui appréciait déjà son dresseur. Il leur sentait un calme, une logique commune.

Cependant, il était une autre âme dans la petite chambre que le passage du temps n'indifférait pas. La blonde nommée « Élin ». En pleine discussion avec « Oscar », elle se faisait plus agitée à chaque minute qui passait ; elle se passait des mains dans les cheveux, s'appuyait tour à tour sur sa main gauche ou droite, réajustait ses barrettes, laissait ses yeux traîner vers son Baggiguane blasé... et l'appelait régulièrement à elle d'un ton impérieux.

Le regard envieux « d'Elsa » détaillait chacun de ses mouvements, et elle riait très fort, levant souvent ses sombres mais envoutantes prunelles vers le ciel.

_De toute évidence,_ jugea Gruikui, _les charmes d'Élin ne laissent pas Oscar indifférent._

Il semblait en effet y avoir une alchimie entre les deux adolescents, résidant sans doute dans leur besoin de communiquer mais aussi dans leur langage corporel relâché. Mais Gruikui ne savait déterminer si l'alchimie était de, hrm, _cette nature_, ou plus exactement si Élin vouait à Oscar un intérêt romantique.

_En réalité, il est un peu tôt pour trancher._

... eh oui, c'était encore une question de Temps ! Dans quelques jours Gruikui serait sans doute assez renseigné pour formuler de premières estimations sur la nature exacte de la relation. Pour l'instant leurs mots et regards n'étaient qu'éphémères vérités, éclats isolés, ombres déjà fanées face à la nouvelle réalité qu'imposait chaque instant...

\- COUCOUUUUUU.

Gruikui sursauta, pris au dépourvu, son sang se glaçant. Le monde – le Temps lui-même s'arrêta !  
Puis il tourna vivement la tête et rencontra la source de sa surprise, où plus exactement écrabouilla sa truffe contre cette dernière.

\- ... Il eut été préférable... que vous m'abordiez d'une manière plus... prudente... marmonna-t-il à la Vipelierre qui s'était discrètement faufilée vers lui, et souriait à présent avec une excitation dérangeante.

Baggiguane avait nommée la serpente verte « Pantalon » car sa première réaction en sortant de sa Pokéball, outre crier son enthousiasme et sa soif de vivre intenable, avait été de remonter l'intérieur du jean de son dresseur. Puis d'en redescendre aussi sec.

\- Écouuuuute, murmura-t-elle d'un ton confidentiel en se penchant vers lui, regard incroyable et intense. La pluie a cesséé.

Et en l'instant que Gruikui dressa ses oreilles, son cœur et le Temps se suspendirent. En effet, plus de crachin, plus de délicates gouttes se mourant sur les vitres ; plus de nuages et plus de boue, le ciel nocturne était d'un gris de laine bouillie... Une seconde se cristallisa, parfaitement visible et palpable, devant ses yeux écarquillés, ignorée et invisible, incomprise. En suspension.

Puis Pantalon ouvrit sa bouche et ses ondes sonores si vulgaires heurtèrent la seconde, la perle féerique, et la brisèrent sans ménagement. Gruikui eut un mouvement de recul que la Vipelierre ne remarqua pas.

\- Et écouuuuute. Ils parlent de nous.

Alors de nouveau il dressa les oreilles, mais cette fois les secondes glissaient avec ennui, laideur, devant ses prunelles. Élin et Oscar discutaient sérieusement cette fois.

\- Je suis hyper contente d'avoir surnommé Baggiguane « Baggy », annonçait la première, admirant son Pokémon.

Pokémon qui ne pouvait pas être plus indifférent à cette déclaration : il était occupé à gratter la vieille mue de son ventre sous le regard effaré de la Moustillon. Élin n'y vit que du feu et de l'enthousiasme, évidemment !

\- Oh, alors il faudrait que je surnomme Vipelierre ! s'exclama le garçon, dévorant son amie des yeux.  
\- Peut-être que ça devrait être en rapport avec « l'épisode du Jean », suggéra celle-ci, pensive...  
\- Ah oui oui t'as raison ! piailla Oscar. Ses yeux brillèrent et il déclara : je vais l'appeler Jeans !

_Hm. Cette fois c'est sûr : Oscar lui fait la cour. _

Les deux dresseurs se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Pantalon et Gruikui, qui eux-mêmes les observaient déjà. Un face à face assez étrange eut lieu, étonné de la part des humains mais tout à fait banal du point de vue des Pokémons...

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous écoutaient ? s'étonna Oscar.  
\- Ça m'a tout l'air, lui répondit Élin, puis elle fit un sourire tendre aux petites créatures, et lança : eh Jeans ! Jeans, ça te plaît comme surnom ?  
\- Mais je m'appelle déjà Pantalon ! répondit la concernée d'un air confus, sautillant sur place.

Gruikui se redressa, fronçant les sourcils, et intervint doucement :

\- Ils ne vous comprennent pas, Pantalon. Les humains ne parlent pas notre langue.  
\- Ah bon ? réagit la Vipelierre. Mais nous on les comprend pourtant.  
\- Effectivement. La plupart des scientifiques Pokémon expliquent cet écart dans nos capacités par une déficience de leur cerveau.  
\- Ah.

Durant cette discussion, Élin s'était rapprochée des Pokémon, suivie de près par Oscar, et écoutait leurs mots avec attention, même sans les comprendre. Son visage arborait une moue pensive, un pli barrant son nez mutin, et ses yeux glissaient répétitivement de Gruikui à Pantalon. Soufflant, elle se rassied sur ses talons.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé ?  
\- ... hmm, un prénom composé me va, je crois... répondit finalement Vipelierre après un regard incertain en direction de Gruikui. Eh dites, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez vous ?

Elle avait lancé cet appel en direction des deux autres Pokémon de la salle : Moustillon et Baggiguane, mais la première avait disparu avec sa dresseuse et le second répondit d'un « rien à battre ! » assez clair. Alors la serpente verte, blessée, n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête en direction des humains.

\- Ok, Jeans, c'est décidé ! sourit Élin.  
\- Ah mais non ! protesta Vipelierre. Je veux un nom composé comme Jeans-Pantalon !

Mais ses élans de révolte furent étouffer par un « ah ouais trop cool ! » d'Oscar, puis les bras du dresseur quand celui-ci s'embarqua dans un énorme câlin, caressant avec un jeune enthousiasme les écailles lustrées de sa Pokémon.

Pendant ce temps, Syd s'était redressé, et observait la scène. Il se mordait la langue pour ne pas intervenir, rester fidèle à ses objectifs. Son regard d'ambre croisa les yeux plus sombres de son Gruikui, et il soupira... La « distance polie » s'annonçait très compliquée.

* * *

Dans le Centre Pokémon de Pavonnay, s'éveillèrent brutalement quatre adolescents, au rythme d'une alarme stridente. Certains avaient à peine dormi, certains se sentaient d'attaque pour la journée, d'autres les deux à la fois.  
Des frimousses encore embrumées par le sommeil se contemplèrent sans véritable émotion, trop anesthésiées par la fatigue, prunelles échouant contre des paires d'yeux qui, encore la veille, avaient été complétement inconnues. Ils étaient bien partis pour des mois, voire des années à sillonner les routes ensemble, contre vents et marées... ils grandiraient ensemble, s'opposeraient, s'apprécieraient : s'aimeraient peut-être, qui sait ?

Et si c'était parti du mauvais pied pour Élin et Syd, Oscar lui, souriait de toute ses dents sous les rayons de l'aube. Il était toujours le dernier levé, le dernier préparé, mais fidèle à lui-même ne ressentait aucune inquiétude vis à vis du voyage ou de ses compagnons...  
Syd et Elsa, qu'il ne connaissait pas – bien que le visage de cette dernière lui semblait familier, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, étrange non ? – Et Élin, la blonde qui menait le tango. Oscar sentait qu'il allait tous les apprécier ! Aussi, son expression heureuse et béate ne le quitta pas durant l'intégralité du petit-déjeuner, au point qu'il ne remarqua même pas la grimace maussade de la blonde, qui détestait se lever aussi tôt.

Un espoir nouveau irradiait Oscar, ce neuf juin au matin.

Et alors que les quatre dresseurs s'élancèrent hors du Centre Pokémon sous les rayons de l'aurore, lourds sacs au dos et Pokémon à la traîne, il s'arrêta un moment pour contempler l'astre du jour, baignant son nouveau Monde d'une lueur irisée d'orangé, de traînées de rose.

_Wesh mec. La vie peut pas devenir plus cool._


	14. S1 : Les MystèreBalls

_(Les MystèreBall)_  
Il y a six mois environ, White Bai avait ressenti un immense malaise. Chaque cellule de son corps s'était faite... essorer, tordre. Puis l'air avait comme changé de qualité, le monde avait changé de saveur. La dresseuse se rappelait distinctement de cette sensation étrange.

Aujourd'hui, ses yeux dérivaient douloureusement, malgré toute sa volonté. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle et Tcheren discutaient, émettaient des hypothèses toutes plus incertaines les unes que les autres sans parvenir à quoi que ce soit de concret. La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée... dehors, oh dehors ! brillaient les gratte-ciels de Vaguelone, les innombrables boîtes de nuits... Mais le visage trop sérieux de Tcheren et la baie vitrée la renvoyaient à sa propre fatigue, sans arrêt.

La dresseuse légendaire se prit la tête entre les mains, repoussant ses cheveux fous, lâchement noués en chignon sur le haut de son crâne. Tcheren parlait, parlait encore, lui posait des questions, enchaînait sans l'attendre avec ses propres conclusions... et si habituellement elle lui aurait vivement coupé la parole pour qu'il l'écoute, là...

Était-ce le silence de l'immense salon ? La trop faible lumière qu'émettaient ses lampes « design », voilée d'un blanc cassé ? Ou la journée éreintante qu'elle avait passé, à vérifier qu'aucun champion n'avait revu la Team Plasma récemment ? Elle ne savait pas, mais tout son corps était faible, et sa tête lui vrillait. Cela lui venait périodiquement, depuis ces six mois.

Ses prunelles bleues coulèrent vers la ville, puis Tcheren, et ensuite la table basse... elles s'arrêtèrent sur les « MystèreBall », comme ils les avaient nommées. Moitié inférieure entièrement noire, luisante. Dessus d'un blanc éclatant, pur... peint du logo complexe de l'ancienne Team Plasma. Vides et presque démontées.

\- Mais tu les as trouvé dans quelle pièce ? l'interrogea une nouvelle fois Tcheren d'un air frustré – la colère lui venait vite quand il était dépassé par une situation.  
\- Je t'ai dit, deux chambres à coucher... marmonna White en guise de réponse, elle aussi irritée de devoir répondre cent fois aux mêmes questions. En plus, avec ces meubles qui me bloquaient le passage, j'ai pas arrêté de galérer... il est chiant ce manoir...  
\- Il fallait t'y attendre en même temps...

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, et White se laissa lourdement retomber sur le canapé, se lovant contre un coussin.

\- Dis, tu penses pas que les Ball aient un rapport avec les fantômes du manoir, si ? demanda-t-elle pateusement, à tout hasard. Tcheren lui renvoya une œillade incrédule.  
\- Tu crois vraiment à ces conneries, grande championne White ? lança-t-il avec ironie.

Ladite grande championne y consacra quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- ... Non.  
\- Bon.

Alors, White sombra dans un état semi-comateux, bavant sur les coussins du canapé, coincée dans l'antichambre du sommeil. Parfois elle rouvrait faiblement les yeux, et apercevait le regard de Tcheren qui la contemplait, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir. C'était dingue ! D'habitude, c'était elle qui voulait toujours rester éveillée plus tard, repoussant sans cesse les limites de la fatigue... c'était elle qui enchaînait les bars ou les films d'horreur, s'entraînait avec ses Pokémon jusqu'à pas d'heure ! Mais en ce moment, elle était tout le temps éreintée -– elle devrait peut-être songer à aller chez le médecin...

White ferma les yeux, puis, sentit quelqu'un la secouer et se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux marrons de Tcheren rencontrèrent ses iris bleutés, et il l'aida à se redresser, marmonnant qu'il allait s'occuper de réparer les Ball et faire des recherches là-dessus, mais qu'elle devrait vraiment se coucher dans un vrai lit, il était presque trois heures du matin et...

\- Rah t'es chiant depuis que t'es Champion...  
\- N'importe quoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me le reprochez tout le temps...

White allait répliquer. Mais soudainement son corps se raidit. Un flash purulent de puissance se déchira en elle, écorchant son estomac, son cœur et ses poumons, jusqu'à ce que –

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre sans connaissance.


	15. S1 : We can be heroes !

**Pardon, internet était pourri... héhé, et aussi, se rappeler de mettre à jour tous les matins en allant en cours, c'est un peu dur. :p Une petite review aiderait sûrement hein ! Même une toute petite !**

* * *

_(We can be heroes!)_

Elsa huma l'humidité, l'herbe fraîche, la boue, la pluie. Elle sentit un grand vent balayer sa veste, ses cheveux, savoura la caresse glacée, avant de trembler de tout son long. Le ciel se déclinait en gris, en bleu, en doré ; le matin était encore tendre et gelé. La Route 19. La première. Les petits pas, timides, qui marquaient le début de son aventure.

\- AHA UN CHACRIPAN ! Je déteste ça !

C'était une voix braillarde, aux échardes aiguës, qui venait de briser si douloureusement le silence solennel de l'aube. Élin avec un regard farouche s'élançait vers une pauvre Pokémon aux poils hérissés de peur ! Sans ciller, la dresseuse arracha son unique Pokéball à sa ceinture, la fit théâtralement rouler le long de son bras – Elsa ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais Élin avait toujours rêvé de le faire – et s'exclama :

\- Baggy ! GO !

Bientôt un Baggiguane blasé fit face à la Chacripan sauvage. Les deux Pokémon se toisèrent. Se toisèrent. Puis Élin s'écria vaillamment :

\- Euuuh tape-la !

Il y eut un blanc. Puis un facepalm général. Eh oui, si Élin avait de nombreuses fois observer son père s'entraîner, avec attention et admiration, il était silencieux qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de communiquer ses ordres par des gestes. Elle ne connaissait donc aucun nom d'attaque ! Et puis elle était si peu douée avec son Pokédex qu'elle ne parvenait pas à en extraire les informations nécessaires, le jetant avec rage dans l'herbe dès qu'il lui affichait « Erreur 404 »...

Cependant Baggiguane n'eut pas besoin d'instruction plus précise, il s'exécuta. La Chacripan fut brutalement fauché par un coup de pied adroit, et s'écroula avec un miaulement piteux. Les autres adolescents reconnurent une Balayette. Élin, rayonnante de fierté, s'en ficha complètement et ordonna à son Pokémon de taper encore et encore, laissant bientôt la Chacripan inconsciente.

\- Aha, c'est facile de battre des Pokémon sauvages ! conclut-elle avec un large sourire.

Oscar, bienveillant, lui fit la tope-la, sous les regards interdits (slash jaloux) de Syd et d'Elsa.

\- Tu comptes la capturer ? s'enquit poliment le beau-gosse, observant le corps inanimé.  
\- Naaan, rétorqua Élin. J't'ai dit, j'déteste vraiment les Chacripan. Tcheren avait un Léopardus hyper méprisant et maniéré, il m'a gavée toute mon enfance... bref, les chiens c'est le bien !  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

La voix, le timbre clair. Même Elsa en fut surprise. Pour Élin, ce fut le choc. Elle fit volte-face et considéra avec un air ahuri celui qui venait de faire connaître son désaccord... Syd.

\- Wah, tu parles, toi ?  
\- ... oui, se renfrogna Syd - il s'était bien autorisé des interactions limitées la veille, après tout. Mais la réponse ne suffit pas à Élin, qui prit un air pensif et déclara...  
\- Dis-donc, tu sais que tu me fais penser au Léopardus de Tcheren ?

Ce fut la fin de leur conversation. Si Syd avait une quelconque envie de s'impliquer plus que ne l'exigeait la politesse, les deux dresseurs se seraient sans doute disputer, tant ils s'opposaient. Mais justement, c'est une de leurs différences qui dissipa l'orage à sa naissance : là où Élin se serait énervée, Syd ne faisait que se taire et mettre sa colère en bouteille. L'ouragan aurait lieu un autre jour.

Bientôt, ce fut à Syd d'affronter un Chacripan, qu'il traita avec beaucoup plus d'égards qu'Élin -– laissant par exemple le temps au pauvre Pokémon de riposter. Oscar battit un Rattentif, Elsa, toute tremblante, arracha de justesse une victoire à un deuxième rongeur. À cette occasion, Syd lui offrit un sourire poli. Et la dresseuse, trop heureuse qu'on la remarque enfin, osa même adresser la parole au dresseur réservé.

\- J-Je crois q-q-que s-si ça avait é-été un C-Chacripan, je l'aurais capturé... énonça-t-elle, le coeur battant la chamade, serrant les plis de sa jupe blanche jusqu'à s'en meurtrir la paume des mains.  
Syd se surprit à lui sourire une seconde fois, touché par l'effort de la brune.  
\- Moi aussi j'aime bien ces Pokémon, contrairement à Élineera.  
\- I-Ils sont... t-très élégants, compléta Elsa, soulagée.  
\- Mais je ne sais pas si j'oserai capturer un Pokémon dès le premier jour de notre voyage.

La brune hocha de la tête, trouvant cet avis trop sage pour avoir quelque chose à y ajouter. Ils jetèrent un oeil à Oscar et Élin, qui avaient déjà bien avancé, assommant deux autres Chacripan. La paire se hâta de les rejoindre, ne voulant pas prendre de retard.  
Quand vint le déjeuner, ils maîtrisaient tous les attaques de base de leurs Pokémon. Enfin. Sauf Élin. Au moins Oscar prit-il la peine de lui expliquer pourquoi son Pokédex lui affichait la fameuse « Erreur 404 » : elle appuyait tout simplement sur le bouton « Recherche » avant d'avoir tapé un item à rechercher. Hem.

\- Tu vois, si t'écris « Chacripan » avant d'appuyer sur la loupe, il va t'afficher le profil de Chacripan... s'employa à lui expliquer le beau-gosse.  
\- Mais j'ai pas envie de voir le profil de Chacripan ! protesta Élin.  
... un ange désespéré passa.  
\- Ok, je t'apprends autre chose alors ! enchaîna un Oscar imperturbable. Regarde, si j'enlève ce cran de sécurité, tu pourras voir toutes les Attaques et les statistiques de tes Pokémon en pointant le Pokédex sur eux...

Et la discussion se poursuit joyeusement. Au moment de manger, cependant, surgit une nouvelle difficulté... Syd installa une tente, et s'enferma dedans, à la grande surprise du reste des adolescents. De l'intérieur de la toile flottèrent des odeurs d'oignon, d'ail, de bacon, de bon riz blanc et de sauce poisson... bref, d'un délicieux riz frit. Les senteurs alléchantes se répandirent dans l'air humide du matin, et désespérèrent les autres ados, qui n'avaient pas vu de nourriture depuis l'aurore...

Problème : ils ne savaient pas cuisiner. Aucun d'entre eux.

\- J'ai faiiiim, gémit Oscar.  
\- Je vais... mourir... soufflait quant à elle, dramatiquement, Élin...  
\- F-f-f-f-ai-aim... bredouilla Elsa, au bord des larmes.

Finalement, Élin se traîna vers le peu de provisions qu'ils avaient apporté, trouva une immense casserole en fouillant dans les affaires d'Elsa. De désespoir, elle mélangea tous les ingrédients, baragouinant une phrase ressemblant à ceci « whala la recette de la potion magique, maintenant faut pas tomber dedaaaaaans ». Bientôt la mixture devint noire, et une odeur rance s'éleva.

Élin avait mélangé du poisson, des épinards et du vinaigre.  
Quand Oscar et Elsa rapprochèrent leurs visages du chaudron, dégoûtés, l'odeur les assaillit si violemment qu'ils devinrent verts et tournèrent de l'œil, leur chair maladive se fondant parmi la flore.

\- Pfft, n'importe quoi, souffla Élin, vexée. Je parie que c'est bon !

Pour défendre ses talents de cuisine, elle plongea une large cuillère en bois dans le ragoût et le goûta... mais elle ne pu que le recracher tant elle cru vomir. En plus c'est cet instant précis que choisit Syd pour sortir la tête de sa tente et annoncer, perplexe :

\- Ça pue. Il doit y avoir des gaz toxiques.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour offenser Élin pour le reste de la journée, l'énerver radicalement. Déçus, ados et Pokémon durent se remettre en route le ventre vide... sauf pour Syd et Gruikui, qui s'excusait auprès de ses collègues starters, gêné.

Elsa soupira. Au moins pouvait-elle se réconforter en observant le paysage.

Le chemin qu'ils suivaient, entre prairies et forêt, était magnifique. En quittant Pavonnay, ils avaient aussi quitté les nuages et la pluie : ici le ciel était d'un gris pâle, fatigué et délavé, mais lumineux et bienveillant. Des jeunes bosquets d'arbres aux cent nuances de vert, oscillant du clair anis aux sombres reflets chromés, les encadraient solennellement, repoussés seulement par l'herbe haute et sauvages des champs, dorée et grouillant de Pokémon. Sous leur pied, le sentier était boueux, troué de petites flaques d'eau, et colonisé par des bataillons de marguerites...

Cela dépaysait totalement Elsa, qui avait grandi parmi les immenses gratte-ciels de Volucité, anonyme perdue dans une foule revêche et pressée, perdue dans le bruit, les couleurs, perdue quand elle y rêvait, dans l'immensité de la mer qui battaient aux flancs de la mégapole... Volucité où le seul coin de verdure, était le parc municipal.

La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant, Moustillon à ses trousses, pour savourer le silence. La campagne... l'air pur... Une marguerite était à ses pieds, délicate vie de blanc et de jaune. Elle la cueillit doucement, fascinée par la régularité des pétales. Cette fleur lui rappelait, le seul souvenir qu'elle partageait avec Oscar...

Les garçons suivant une bruyante Élin, vexation oubliée, la dépassèrent, s'éloignèrent lentement, tandis qu'elle replongeait dans ses songes passés.

Leur école, une des Académies Nationales de Dressage, montait chaque année une pièce de théâtre. Et à chaque fois, Elsa était sélectionnée pour un tout petit rôle, alors même qu'elle jouait depuis des années et avait toujours participé à l'atelier. La jeune fille avait même réécrit la totalité des pièces jouées devant l'école depuis ses onze ans... et elle avait montré ses scripts à la direction, espérant participer à la prochaine rédaction, mais ils avaient « tout perdu »... Alors cette année là, elle avait renoncé à lutter, et avait accepté le rôle de Dame Marguerite, qui durant le grand bal de l'acte III, avait la chance de prononcer ces mots : « Merci beaucoup ! ».

Sauf que. Sauf qu'un projecteur avait éclaté, sauf qu'elle avait crié, sauf qu'elle était tombée de la scène dans la panique, sauf qu'Oscar était au premier rang et sauf qu'il l'avait rattrapée ! Dans son costume, avec son maquillage, il ne l'avait pas reconnu du tout, elle la mieux notée de la classe, fille trop grande au visage malaisé et osseux... Lui, le plus populaire des quatrièmes, garçon souriant aux yeux les plus verts et beaux du monde, l'avait aidé à se redresser l'avait même draguée !

_« Dis-donc ma belle, les filles comme toi feraient mieux de ne pas abimer leur jolis visages ! Tiens, si jamais t'as besoin d'aide, voilà mon zéro-six... »_

Mais évidemment elle n'avait jamais osé l'appeler.

\- Dites, je crois qu'on arrive bientôt à Amaillide ! s'écria soudainement Élin, coupant net à sa rêverie amoureuse.  
Oh. Elle avait rattrapé le groupe.  
\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Oscar. Ah bah oui, le soleil se couche... Bianca nous avait bien dit que c'était à seulement une journée de marche ?  
\- Yep.

Elsa suivit le regard du jeune garçon à la peau mate, vers l'horizon rosissant par-delà les champs. Ils étaient sur la crête d'une colline, et avaient vu sur d'immenses champs d'or... Le soleil chutait lentement, mais sûrement, dans les cieux, libéré des nuages cotonneux de la journée. _Bientôt le ciel sera teinté du sang de nos morts_.

Hm. Aha, elle écrivait souvent des scripts un peu glauques, aussi...

\- Il faut qu'on trouve le ranch, rappela calmement Syd.

Il reçu un drôle de regard d'Élin, accompagné d'un « ah oui, c'est vrai que tu sais parler ! » mais le groupe se remit néanmoins en groupe à sa suite. Oscar dérivait, cueillant quelques fleurs au bord de la route, et les présentait à Élin, mais la blonde semblait plongée dans un mutisme irrité depuis l'intervention de Syd. Alors le silence s'installa.

Mais bientôt... un léger vrombissement s'éleva... Non c'était plutôt, une mélopée, qui semblait sculptée par l'air lui-même, tressée d'herbes hautes, aussi grave que la terre humide, mais aux aigus de galets crissant...

Elsa, à l'ouïe très fine, était la seule à l'entendre. Mais même elle, n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la source...

Quand ils arrivèrent au ranch, ils étaient épuisés, et en plus de cela ils n'avaient pas dîné ! Apparemment ils s'étaient perdus, ils avaient contourné Amaillide par l'est, et n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de manger sur place... Ils avaient pourtant rêvé de s'installer au Centre Pokémon pour la soirée—quitte à refaire le ménage. Heureusement qu'ils avaient commencé leur Voyage en juin, sinon ils mourraient de froid.

La nuit était en effet tombée. Seul un dernier éclat pourpre luttait encore au loin, s'accrochant à l'horizon obscur sous les complaintes des insectes. Depuis quelques temps, des discussions avaient reprises entre Élin et Oscar d'un côté, et Elsa et Syd de l'autre. La mystérieuse mélodie qui avait hanté l'élève de Volucité toute l'après-midi durant s'était tue.

Soudainement, Élin eut un soupir émerveillé.

\- On y est ! elle se fit volteface et les embrassa tous du regard, le sourire aux lèvres, et après une hésitation continua... Oscar, Elsa, S-Syd... voilà le ranch d'Amaillide !

Elsa ne pu retenir un rire ravi, rougissant de plaisir quand elle rencontra le regard noir de la blonde. Elle avait retenu son prénom ! Même Syd s'autorisa un rictus amusé, et, ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers le bout de la colline, donc le flanc percés de rochers menait tout droit vers l'immense propriété...

\- Alors les gens, on y go ? proposa Oscar. On fait comme pour les Pokémon, on compte jusqu'à trois...

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête. C'est la voix claire et légère de Syd qui commença : « un ». Puis le murmure hésitant d'Elsa... et enfin, rompant avec toute patience, l'exclamation chantante d'Élin, « troiiiis ! ».

Et sans les attendre elle partit comme une flèche vers le Ranch, dévalant la colline, la Vipelierre surexcitée d'Oscar à sa suite. Bizarrement c'est Elsa qui s'élança à sa suite, se sentant pousser des ailes, sautant par-dessus tous les obstacles, nids de poule ou rochers, qui barraient sa route ! Le ciel semblait immense au-dessus d'elle, on avait jeté un tapis d'encre et d'étoiles sur le monde ; au contraire les fenêtres lumineuses du ranch qui ne lui avaient jamais semblées aussi proches... Elle allait y arriver, elle allait se faire aimer d'Oscar, gagner plein d'amis, remporter la ligue !

\- J'arrive Éliiin ! hurla-t-elle, essoufflée, mais le vent emporta sa voix.

En un coup d'œil larmoyant, elle pu voir qu'Oscar et Syd la talonnaient, et derrière eux leurs petites bêtes, sa Moustillon peinant à garder le rythme. _Ne t'inquiète pas, on va y arriver,_ lui promit-elle, sans pour autant ralentir. _On va y arriver !_

Le groupe ralentit juste devant la porte du Ranch, au beau milieu de la pelouse fraiche et tondue du jardin. Chacun reprenait son souffle, et constatait en grimaçant que leurs sacs-à-dos semblaient trois fois plus lourds après la course... Un Voyage Initiatique, ça n'était décidemment pas joyeux tous les jours ! Après quelques instants de silence, Élin s'approcha de l'entrée pour y toquer, un sourire confiant aux lèvres...

Puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment et projeta Élin contre l'angle du mur.  
Puis quatre adultes en uniformes les repoussèrent vivement et s'élancèrent vers la forêt, Ponchiot dans les bras.  
Puis une Ponchien blessée se traîna jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte et poussa un hurlement déchiré.

\- Élin ? s'exclama Oscar, paniqué, avant de s'élancer vers elle – mais la jeune fille se redressa avec un éclat furieux dans les yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait aux Pokémon ? s'écria-t-elle, se rapprochant doucement de la Ponchien. C'était tes bébés ?

Une femme apparut au seuil de la porte, catastrophée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes liés à ceux qui nous ont attaqué ?  
\- Pas du tout, madame, intervint Syd, sa voix s'étranglant légèrement tant il était secoué. Nous sommes des... élèves de madame Bianca Lenoir, et –

Les yeux clairs de la femme s'agrandirent, et elle les embrassa du regard, semblant complètement dépassée.

\- Oh mes dieux, vous tombez au plus mal, mon mari a le bras cassé ! Rentrez, vous pouvez manger quelque chose, mais il faut que j'appelle l'hôpital !  
\- Quoi ? Vous ne partez même pas à la recherche de ceux qui vous ont volé les Ponchiot ? s'exclama Élin avec indignation, se redressant.  
\- Baisse d'un ton ! C'est dangereux, et mon mari est blessé ! répliqua la gérante.  
\- Et votre Ponchion alors, ses enfants ont été enlevés !  
\- C'est une Pokémon !

Mais ceci ne calma absolument pas Élin. Au contraire, ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle serra les poings et rougit de fureur, lançant un regard outré à la chienne désespérée à ses pieds.

\- Les Pokémon ont les mêmes émotions que nous ! et elle poursuit vivement : si vous n'y allez pas, moi je le ferai !

Un silence froid s'abattit sur le groupe, tandis que chaque adolescent se demandait si la blonde allait réellement s'enfoncer dans la nuit pour secourir les chiots inconnus, avec en tout et pour tout un seul Pokémon débutant... Tandis que chaque adolescent, se demandait, ce qu'il ferait si Élin joignait les paroles aux actes.

\- Je t'interdis d'y aller, ordonna la femme. C'est le rôle de la police, et tu es sous ma responsabilité. Maintenant arrête de faire des histoires et...  
\- Je suis une dresseuse, rétorqua Élin, furieuse.

Tous tressaillirent imperceptiblement. Leurs compagnons se fiaient aveuglément à eux, à leurs ordres, à leurs voix. Ils renonçaient à leur indépendance pour les suivre. En tant qu'humains... ne devaient-ils pas à tout prix être à la hauteur de ce sacrifice ?

\- Je ne vous force pas à me suivre, enchaîna ensuite Élin, se tendant, les fixant tous individuellement d'un air si déterminé, si tranchant, qu'Elsa eut du mal à la regarder en face.

La gérante du ranch lança un regard noir à la jeune fille, mais quand un râle s'éleva soudainement depuis l'intérieur de la maison, elle blanchit et les quitta brusquement. Élin la suivit d'un regard sombre... puis s'apprêta à continuer sa tirade, mais on la coupa net dans son élan.

\- Je te suis.

C'était Syd et Oscar qui avaient parlé, d'une même voix. Alors le cœur battant la chamade, la peur serrant ses entrailles et la gorge nouée, Elsa dit :

\- Moi aussi.

Elsa suivait Syd, elle le suivait, à l'aveuglette dans le noir, au couvert des arbres. Le froid. Le froid s'infiltrait partout, sous leurs vêtements, collait à chacun de leurs frissons. Chaque craquement des arbres les faisait sursauter, leurs branches touffues semblant receler mille dangers et manières de mourir. Chaque mouvement de Pokémon sauvages inquiétait leur coeur déjà ruisselant de peur. Ils s'affrontaient à des bandits. Des vrais.

Syd semblait savoir s'orienter, Gruikui reniflait aisément la trace des voleurs. Ils en pourchassaient deux ; Élin et Oscar en traquaient deux autres. Les groupes : un accord tacite. Après tout, la blonde et le beau-gosse semblaient déjà en bonne passe de se rapprocher...

Moustillon était dans les bras d'Elsa, tout aussi apeurée qu'elle. Elle aussi sursautait à chaque craquement, à chaque pas trop précipité. L'éclat pâle comme la lune de sa starter rayonnait dans le noir, lumière chétive et souvent rongée par les la chaleur de leurs corps respectifs, le toucher léger de la fourrure nacrée contre la peau laiteuse de l'humaine, les réconfortaient un tant soit peu.

C'était ça. La vie sur la route. La réalité trépidante des grandes épopées. L'inconnu. Le danger.  
Ce moment où notre cœur bat, où l'on est sûr de rien, sauf de ne pas être des grands héros, on l'on sait que rien n'est donné et surtout pas l'issue heureuse... Rien n'est prévu, on ne voulait pas servir la justice mais ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça. Alors qu'on vient de courir. Qu'on est fatigué et qu'on a faim. Qu'on en a marre, tout bêtement.

On a suivit une amie et... et on se retrouve dans la nuit, dans le flou.

C'est Elsa qui entendit d'abord les sbires. De toute évidence un Ponchiot s'était échappé et ils étaient partis à sa poursuite, mais ne savaient plus où chercher la petite créature dans l'obscurité touffue de la forêt. Jurons et exclamations frustrées résonnaient entre le bois mat des arbres. Elsa effleura l'épaule de Syd de sa main de fée, échangeant un coup d'oeil vif avec lui, et lui fit signe de se concentrer. Son compagnon inhala profondément, pour se calmer, se recentrer.

\- On les prend en tenaille ? souffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

Mais les batailles non plus ce n'est pas glorieux. Mais la sbire qu'elle ciblait l'entendit largement avant qu'elle ne s'approche suffisamment pour attaquer. Elle fit volteface d'un mouvement furieux, et ne fit que s'esclaffer d'un rire méprisant devant ses attaquants chétifs. Eux, qui n'avaient que treize ans, face à une criminelle sans pitié ? L'adulte appela un Ratentif énorme qui découvrit allègrement ses crocs jaunes. Il plaqua sa Moustillon à terre et lui asséna une Morsure bien placée.

_Il y a des flaques partout. Pistolet A O. Il va te charger, tu utilises Mimi Queue. Puis elle essaierait morsure alors cache-toi derrière les arbres. Ou alors ce sera Groz'Yeux et dans ce cas là ordonne Charge._

Mais - Mais Elsa était absolument figée par la peur ! Ses pensées filaient aussi vite que son corps s'était figé, glacé, muscles lourds et pâteux, elle - elle n'y arrivait pas !

\- Alors fillette, on s'est attaqué à un trop gros morceau ? ricana la sbire. Rousse vêtue d'un étrange uniforme de blanc et de gris, elle souriait de plus d'un air supérieur.  
\- J-j-je... bafouilla Elsa, intimidée.  
\- Morsure, encore ! ordonna froidement l'adulte.

Moustillon cria et Elsa tressaillit, se cachant les yeux. Était-ce du sang qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, coulant le long des minuscules bras de la Pokémon... ?

_Ordonne-lui de rouler vers une flaque et un Pistolet A O assez puissant pour se dégager sera facile à exécuter ! _Mais toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait accumulées à l'Académie étaient comme enfermées dans sa tête ! Impossible de communiquer, i-impossible de f-faire f-face !

\- Continue de mordre, siffla la sbire avec plaisir, s'approchant du combat, avec un regard fasciné. Déchaîne-toi !  
\- Gnnn... marmonna Elsa, dépassée.

Ses yeux s'enfuirent vers Syd, qui repoussait les deux Chacripan de l'autre sbire avec son seul Gruikui et semblait sur le point de gagner. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Oscar la trouverait si pitoyable s'il la voyait en cet instant ! Alors que la brune rêvait de son Voyage Initiatique pour enfin briller, elle se retrouvait complètement dépassée une fois dans le feu de l'action... Et Élin alors, elle qui devait si bien se débrouiller...

\- F-fuis ! M-Moustillon fuis !

Elle prononça ses mot sans se rendre compte de ce qu'ils impliquaient réellement. Et quand elle les entendit, cristallins et tranchants dans ses oreilles de coton, il lui sembla d'abord que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui les avait prononcé. Il fallu que la brune, retrace lentement leur origine, connecte leur sens à sa personne... avant qu'elle ne prenne la mesure de sa honte. Venait-elle réellement de dire cela ? Venait-elle réellement de détruire toutes les règles d'un combat entre dresseurs par sa _lâcheté ?_

Mais déjà Moustillon se dégageait de l'emprise de son adversaire, paniquée, et filait non pas vers sa dresseuse, mais vers la forêt ! Terrifiée, Elsa rappela la Pokémon Eau avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, reculant contre un arbre. Complètement dépassée.  
Le Ratentif de la sbire la fixa, menaçant.

\- Ha, c'est la meilleure ! pouffa l'adulte... donne-moi ta Pokémon, maintenant. Elle sera libérée de son asservissement.

_Quoi ?_ Elsa eut un hoquet dépassé, ne comprenant même pas ce que lui racontait la femme. Un asservissement, quel asservissement ? On allait lui voler sa Pokémon ? Un instinct brutal et furieux la saisit, et elle serra la précieuse Pokéball qui protégeait Moustillon dans sa main, la cachant derrière son corps tremblant...

\- N-n-n'avancez pas ! s'écria-t-elle, recherchant vainement une issue à la situation.

Elle avait perdu.  
Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur.  
La femme avançait.  
Et elle était terrifiée.

Puis soudainement un « FOUS-LUI UN COUP DANS LES BOULES ! » retentit. Encore une fois Elsa ne fit pas tout de suite le lien entre ce qu'elle entendait et ce qu'elle voyait. Un Baggiguane survolté sauta sur le Ratentif, le piétinant allègrement et ricanant avec mépris ! La sbire s'étonna, faisant volte-face avant de se faire heurter de plein fouet par le pied d'une Élin furieuse, un Ponchiot dans les bras.

\- Et biiim dans ta face ! Baggy, ESQUIVE-ÇA !

Elsa, choquée, se figea un instant. Elle prit quelques secondes, pour saisir le sens de l'action, en suspens. Puis elle fronça furieusement ses sourcils et, le coeur battant un tambour furieux, ressortit Moustillon de sa Pokéball, s'époumonant :

\- MIMI, CHARRRGE !

Mais bientôt un troisième sbire rouquin débarqua, celui-ci avec un Ratentif et un Chacripan à la fois. Élin et Oscar en avait bien éliminé un de leur côté, mais son partenaire s'était perdu à la recherche d'un Ponchiot dans la forêt, et ils n'avaient pu l'éliminer avant de rejoindre leurs amis... Les yeux de Syd s'écarquillèrent et il souffla, dépassé –- heureusement qu'Oscar était arrivé entre temps et...

\- Celui-là, on s'le fait à deux ! lança Élin en sa direction.

Pas le temps d'être mécontent, condescendant ou de faire la fine bouche - il hocha de la tête, mâchoire crispée. Oscar l'encouragea d'un signe de main, occupé à ligoter l'adversaire dans des lianes. Lentement, le garçon aux prunelles vertes et Elsa s'étaient rapprochés, et collaboraient maintenant pour éliminer leurs ennemis mutuels... Mais les adolescents, malgré l'adrénaline et le sens du devoir, étaient tous à bout. Il fallait que cet affrontement cesse... et vite.  
En un bond, Syd fut à côté d'Élin et, côte à côte, ils fixèrent leur adversaire.

\- Baggy, tape-le !  
\- Gruikui ! Charge !

Syd ne pu se concentrer que sur son cochon de feu, qui fusait à toute vitesse sur le Chacripan adverse. Son corps potelé et résistant devrait largement lui permettre d'envoyer le matou malingre vers d'autres cieux, c'était un coup parfait à ordonner. Car lors un combat, Syd jugeait qu'il valait mieux exécuter des Attaques simples mais précises. Il comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par des stratégies compliquées !

Malheureusement, le Chacripan plus agile esquiva, griffant le flanc de Gruikui au passage. Le chat poussa un Rugissement déterminé, hérissant les poils.

\- Gruikui, tiens bon ! grogna Syd, déçu, serrant les dents. Il réfléchit à tout de vitesse, et repense à la Capacité que le starter avait appris aujourd'hui : Utilise Flammèche !

Il espérait que le cochon grouina puisse exécuter son attaque correctement, après tout, il ne l'avait apprise qu'il y a moins de deux heures... Courageusement, le Pokémon se raidit et, se concentrant, enflamma les feuilles mortes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. D'un coup de tête déterminé il les envoya voltiger vers l'ennemi, droit sur son museau et sa face sensible. Mais Chacripan fusait déjà vers Gruikui, et faisant fi des projectiles brûlant, laboura gorge de son Pokémon d'entailles furieuses.

Syd siffla, la panique montant en lui. Pouqruoi se faisait-il dépasser maintenant, il avait pourtant tenu tête à Élin la veille ! Le dresseur ne comptait pas perdre son premier match contre des _sbires Plasma_ ! Puis il comprit le problème : son Pokémon s'était déjà battu contre plusieurs adversaires, et était trop affaibli pour durer longtemps... surtout contre un opposant plus agile, compliqué à battre au vu de sa lourde corpulence.  
De son côté le Baggiguane d'Élin peinait à atteindre le Ratentif, qui touché aux pattes arrières, retombait immédiatement sur ses quatre membres, et ce sans dommage. Le Pokémon Combat n'avait jamais qu'affronté des Pokémon à quatre pattes, et Élin, qui ne connaissait pas les Attaques de son starter, peinait à exploiter avec plus de précision la puissance de sa créature...

\- Élin ! On échange ? s'exclama-t-il, se retournant vivement.  
\- Ça marche ! Baggy GO !

Ils exécutèrent une large manœuvre. Baggiguane fonça vers Gruikui, prit appui sur son dos et descendit en piquée sur Chacripan, qui n'eut pas le temps de cracher qu'on lui enfonçait le crâne dans e sol humide d'un coup de pied bien placé. Gruikui, boosté par le mouvement de Baggiguane, entra quant à lui brutalement en collision contre Ratentif et l'envoya brutalement bouler contre un arbre !

Cependant, les sbires n'avaient pas dis leurs derniers mots. Chacripan, véloce, exécuta une nouvelle Griffe vicieuse. Rattentif bien qu'étourdi, faucha Gruikui d'une Charge. Syd et Élin serrèrent les poings d'un seul mouvement, leur yeux brillant de défis. Les Pokémon adverses tenaient peut-être encore debout, mais eux non plus n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, et ils comptaient bien écraser leurs adversaires.

En tout, il leur restait une dernière chance. Il fallait conclure le match maintenant, ou périr.

\- On ré-échange pour les surprendre ? marmonna Élin, corps chaud collé contre lui, se fondant à ses côtés, une équipe parfaite.  
Syd lui-même s'avoua surpris, il aurait sans doute préféré garder l'adversaire qui lui convenait le mieux. Mais instinctivement, il se fia à la blonde ignorante.  
\- Ok.

Alors, Baggiguane se glissa sous Gruikui, s'agrippa à ses flancs qui se gonflaient déjà d'une Flammèche dévastatrice. Au moment où le cochon relâchait un torrent de flamme, l'iguane se balança aux côtes de son partenaire comme à une balançoire, et percuta Rattentif les pieds les premiers, comme il l'avait fait la veille, au Centre Pokémon. S'en suivit une lutte acharnée pour la victoire, les bruits mouillés de morsures, de griffures raclant la chair fatiguée s'étalant mollement sur le terrain. Gruikui enhaîna sa Flammèche d'une autre Charge, pour bonne mesure.

Aucun opposant ne s'en releva.  
... Les deux adversaires étaient K.O.

Alors il y eut un instant de flottement. Les sbires roux les fixèrent avec choc, et les ados, complètement surpris, se figèrent et s'entre-regardèrent avec une expression confuse. Venaient-ils de gagner ? Et... et après ? Fallait-il arrêter les sbires ou un truc comme ça - les apporter ligotés-saucisonnés à la police ?  
Mais Élin et Syd n'eurent pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. Quelqu'un d'autre le fit pour eux.

\- Rendez-nous ces Ponchiot ! s'écria furieusement Elsa, chargeant la troisième sbire à bras-le-corps comme l'avait fait Élin plus tôt.

Imitant son exemple, Oscar arracha un Ponchiot à son adversaire, grâce à un violent coup de pied placé là-où-il-ne-faut-pas. C'était un mec après tout, il connaissait parfaitement les points sensibles à exploiter.

\- Ouais, genre vous avez cru pouvoir voler des Pokémon innocents !  
\- Nous ne faisons que les libérer de leur asservissement, rétorqua avec véhémence une sbire. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre notre cause, vous autres dresseurs ! Vous rendez vos Pokémon esclaves !  
\- Et alors, vous aussi vous utilisez des Pokéball ! se défendit Oscar.  
\- Elles sont spécialement conçues pour que les Pokémon puissent en sortir !

Et on leur montra la Ball : complètement noire, dessus était inscrit un symbole complexe... Et c'est alors qu'Élin sursauta.

\- Hey mais vous êtes de l'ancienne Team Plasma vous ! La toute première ! Pourtant je croyais que vous aviez renoncé au crime !  
\- Quoi ? cracha un des sbires, méfiant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte la pest -

Mais soudain ils disparurent. Corps et Pokémon. Pas un flash lumineux ni un nuage de ténèbres.  
Ils n'étaient juste, plus là. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé...  
Les adolescents restaient seuls dans la nuit noire.


	16. S1 : But just for one day

**Et pour rattraper le tout, une deuxième scène. :D À partir d'ici, vu que les premiers chapitres sont finis, je pense updater les lundis—mercredi—vendredi. Et éventuellement plus, car les commentaires aident toujours à aller plus vite ;)**

* * *

_(... but just for one day...)_

Habituellement, Bianca dormait d'un sommeil très, très lourd. Elle s'enfonçait avec bonheur dans ses grosses couettes et ses oreillers moelleux, s'abandonnait aux étoiles dans la fraicheur et la blancheur des draps, que jamais aucun mauvais songe ne venait souiller... Mais cette nuit là tout était différent.

Toutes les lumières de son appartement étaient allumées, se déversant en flots dorés dans la ruelle obscure qui menait à son immeuble ; et elle n'était pas allongée mais tantôt assise, tantôt debout, recherchant tel ou tel tome de sa maigre et naissante bibliothèque pour ses recherches... Dans la journée artificielle de sa chambre, elle tapait furieusement à l'ordinateur, inscrivant ses hypothèses, ses statistiques, ses conclusions et ses espoirs sur son document Word. Document déjà copié sur un disque externe et une clé USB, par précaution...

Son portable pourfendit brusquement le silence d'un « I CAME IN LIKE A CHARIZAAAARD ! », et la scientifique manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Allô oui, ici Bianca Lenoir... marmonna-t-elle, calant l'appareil entre sa joue et son épaule.  
\- Allô Bianca ? C'est Marie Ardent, du ranch d'Amaillide, nous nous sommes fait attaquer !

Encore une fois, on frôla l'accident cardiovasculaire.

\- _Quoi ?_ s'écria la jeune adulte. Mais par qui ?  
\- La Team Plasma.

Cette fois, Bianca se figea et son portable chuta, oublié, à terre. La Team Plasma ? Non, impossible. Elle avait été défaite il y a plus de quatre ans par Mélis. Et même avant cela, par White. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Se calmant, elle ramassa le téléphone – puis Élin et les enfants lui vinrent à l'esprit ! Dieux, et eux au moins allaient-ils bien ?

\- Tu as reçu mes élèves ? s'enquit-elle vivement, inquiète.  
\- Oui oui, ils sont dans le salon.

Puis vint une pause coupable. Et Marie Ardent reprit d'une voix épuisée :

\- C'est eux qui ont arrêté les sbires.  
\- _QUOI ?_  
\- Non ne t'inquiète pas ils sont tous sains et saufs !  
\- Mais comment –  
\- Tout va bien !  
\- C'était quand même des bandits !  
\- La Team Plasma, coupa de nouveau la gérante.

Bianca prit quelques profondes inspirations, s'écroulant contre le dossier de sa chaise, se fixant, cernes, cheveux décoiffés et lunettes de travers, dans le miroir.

\- C'est impossible, Marie. Ils se sont dissouts.  
\- Bianca, c'est la vérité que je te dis, répondit la femme, doucement et sérieusement. La petite blonde les a reconnu. Et tous les quatre témoignent que les bandits voulaient « libérer » les Pokémon...

Brusquement, Bianca pâlit.

\- Attends deux secondes.

Elle lâcha brutalement son portable sur son bureau, puis s'élança vers le salon crépusculaire, arrachant presque son téléphone fixe de son support. Rapidement, le cœur ratant des battements, elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

\- Tcheren ?  
\- Bianca ? Qu'est-ce –  
\- La Team Plasma est de retour.


	17. S1 : Tcheren

_(Unknowable Geometry)_

Une alarme stridente. Un sursaut moite. Puis une main maladroite, attrapant le Vokit, le portant à des lèvres gercées. Une lumière bleuté.

\- Tcheren ?  
\- Bianca ? Qu'est-ce –  
\- La Team Plasma est de retour.

Il se redressa. Sa mince silhouette d'intellectuelle esquissée d'ombres de fatigue. Première réaction face à une perte, un choc : le déni.

\- Pas possible, siffla-t-il immédiatement.

Mais alors que le Champion niait l'évidence, devrait logiquement se recoucher, son corps s'élevait déjà, se dépêtrait des draps chauds et blancs.

\- Si, c'est possible, déblatérait la voix aiguë et paniquée de Bianca, trop rapide, alors qu'elle lui envoyait : t'es plus pareil depuis que t'es Champion !

De quoi déclencher la deuxième étape : la colère. Serrant les dents, Tcheren cracha une réponse stressée, agressive :

\- Au moins j'me suis pas cassé pendant trois ans.

Un long silence plana. Puis son amie d'enfance lui conta tous les détails, de long en large, d'une voix monocorde. Quatre Sbires Plasma avaient tenté de voler une portée de Ponchiot ayant la capacité du monde des rêves aux propriétaires du Ranch d'Amaillide. Albert, l'homme de Marie Camus, avait écopé d'un bras cassé. Cependant, Élineera Hei et les trois autres adolescents qui faisaient parti de son programme avaient sauvé les Ponchiot. Quoi, Élin ? Oui, Élin faisait bien un voyage, elle s'était incrustée dans le programme de Bianca, enfin c'était une longue histoire… les Sbires avaient disparus. Marie Camus avait appelé Bianca, puis Goyah qui était un ami de famille ; ensuite, elle avait conduit son mari à l'hôpital.

Tcheren devait rentrer dans la région de Pavonnay. Il était le Champion responsable d'Amaillide et le spécialiste de la Team Plasma parmi le corps d'élite. Ce matin à l'aube, Goyah l'attendrait au Ranch.

S'il-te-plaît, Tcheren.

Il céda.

[…]

Tcheren ouvrit la porte, et se faufila doucement dans la pièce. Les baies-vitrées étaient ouvertes, légers rideaux lavande voletant, au grès de la brise marine qui caressait les murs, et les draps blancs de White… La chambre était fraîche, cela sentait le sel, le grand air. Le soleil peinait encore à se lever. Un voile gris recouvrait le monde…

La tignasse sauvage de White, encore endormi. Le masque atroce qui bandait ses yeux, pour défier le sommeil, la laisser dormir encore un peu… ses lèvres rieuses et cyniques. Son cou fin. Ses seins, dont la claire auréole se devinait à travers la nuisette. Puis la forme de ses cuisses, de ses jambes infiniment plus musclées que les siennes, à travers les draps blancs… Tcheren sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et se gorge se nouer. White était endormie. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face !

Il l'aimait. Bien. Bref.

Prenant une grande inspiration et chassant toute pensée impure de son esprit cartésien, Tcheren posa fermement sur le bureau de métal la lettre qu'il laissait à son amie d'enfance, pour lui expliquer son départ précipité. En somme : « je prends les MystèreBall, je vais à Amaillide, tout va bien ».  
Le champion d'arène se tourmentait évidemment au sujet de son évanouissement, mais White lui avait promis d'aller chez le médecin – et de toute manière, avec sa force et son cul-bordé-de-nouilles, elle s'en sortait toujours haut la main avec un ricanement arrogant. Dans trois jours, la championne serait elle aussi sur place pour traquer tout restant de la Team Plasma, il en était certain !

Mais… hésitant au seuil de la porte, Tcheren soupira… il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il n'avait pas envie d'appeler Roucarnage et de se farcir dix mille soucis, pas encore… les Ball, la Team, la santé de White, Bianca qui avait changé, Élineera Hei qui faisait encore e toujours chier… ça va quoi, y en avait marre, lui aussi voulait faire la grève !

Étrangement, un souvenir de sa plus tendre enfance lui revint. Il était avec Bianca, Black et White dans un bus se rendant vers Arabelle, où se trouvait leur Académie Nationale de Dressage… Chaque matin, ils s'y rendaient ensemble, et lui et White ne manquaient jamais de se chamailler – au grand damne de Bianca, qui a l'époque ne savait même pas différencier le premier degré du second. En plus, White et Tcheren en venaient souvent aux mains – mais ça, c'était toujours de la faute de White.

Ce matin ensoleillé du 14 Septembre, la veille des douze ans du garçon, ils s'étaient encore disputés. Entre autre parce que White l'avait fait tomber dans une flaque de boue et que la chemise blanche de son uniforme était irrémédiablement tâchée. Mais ce jour-là, White ne l'avait pas que poussé dans la forêt. Elle lui avait aussi écrasé la joue contre la cage en verre contenant la lance à incendie. Et la peau de Tcheren s'était fendue, d'abord une première couche, puis une deuxième, l'arrête tranchante de la cage sectionnant net les nombreux nerfs et capillaires qui entouraient son œil…

Il en gardait une cicatrice, encore aujourd'hui. Blanche, dentelée, discrète… mais présente. Pour Tcheren, cela représentait, la première fois que la vie l'avait frappé en pleine gueule. Le soleil de la claire journée s'était cristallisé et l'avait transpercé de parrt à part, laissant comme un froid, un trou vide et béant… Et depuis il restait méfiant de tout : pourtant, ils reparlaient peu cet incident, et ses trois amis avaient sûrement tout oublié depuis le temps ! En plus, la blessure n'avait même pas nécessité de suture !

Mais le champion d'arène se souvenait. De la force de White. De sa domination.

Et s'il y pensait aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. La prochaine fois que les amis d'enfances se reverraient, ça ne serait pas dans d'heureuses circonstances…


	18. S1 : Chemins croisés

**Ndlr : Pardon j'étais malade hier ! Bref une mise-à-jour demain, et une autre vendredi !  
Les commentaires sont encore mieux qu'une plâtrée de cookies qui sort du four ! :D**

* * *

_(Another Sun)_

Les réveils d'Oscar étaient toujours lents, brumeux. Ce devait être la raison de ses si nombreux retards en cours. Ce matin-là, il prit un temps fou à bailler, à s'étirer langoureusement parmi les (trop) chaudes couvertures à carreaux du ranch… Elles grattaient un peu, comme les draps rêches de son grand-père, le ramenant à l'enfance, à la vie sans soucis… quoique, Oscar n'avait jamais eu de soucis, enfance ou pas !

Le soleil s'étalait gracieusement sur les murs et le plancher de bois clairs, jouant parmi les aspérités et le grain dur, pour se perdre dans les blonds épis d'Élin. Il avait dormi à côté d'elle, et Tara, l'autre fille qui ne parlait pas… son rêve aurait été d'observer Élin dormir silencieusement, de la voir se pelotonner contre lui et lui avouer son amour entre deux ronflements… mais lui-même avait perdu conscience bien trop tôt pour cela. Franchement c'était une honte, le monde s'était ligué contre lui !

Il prit la peine de l'observer, cependant, en se redressant. Ce qu'elle avait été forte, la veille… C'était elle qui l'avait mené dans le combat, qui avait mis le plus d'ardeur à poursuivre les Sbires, à sauver les Ponchiot. Maintenant, il l'Admirait.

L'adolescent lâcha un soupir théâtral, puis se leva difficilement, et fit quelques pas vers un miroir ouvragé. Rapidement, il s'habilla dans ses habits flottants habituels – priant que personne n'ait la mauvaise idée de se réveiller pile au moment où il était nu – puis se noua sa traditionnelle queue de cheval, souriant. Là. C'était parfait.

Oscar s'étonna de voir que Syd était encore au lit, raide et renfermé même dans l'inconscience. Gruikui à ses côtés, dormait en ronflant légèrement, roulé en boule. D'ailleurs, où était sa Vipelierre… ? Ah, d'accord, elle s'était lovée en haut de l'armoire.

\- Jeans ! Jeaaans ! l'appela-t-il discrètement, espérant qu'elle reconnaissance son nouveau surnom – il avait été donné en mémoire de l'aventure de la serpente dans son pantalon, après tout –.

Heureusement, un museau ensommeillé apparut bientôt à deux centimètres du plafond, et il pu la rappeler et se diriger vers la porte. Un dernier regard vers Élin. Aaah il se sentait de nouveau fondre d'amour ! De bonheur ! D'Exaltation ! Une fois dans le sombre couloir du ranch, parmi les peaux de Buffalon et les têtes de Pokémon empaillées, il s'autorisa un soupir extatique. Ce n'est que bien des minutes après qu'il se mit en route vers son petit-déjeuner – parce que vraiment, quand on pensait à Élin, toute faim était oubliée…

Perdu dans les nuages sucrés et cotonneux de la liesse, il ne prêta pas grande attention au monde extérieur, se prit les pieds dans la moquette et dévala tout le long des escaliers avant de s'écraser contre un ventre rebondi.

\- Aaaayayayayaiiie… gémit-il, se laissant glisser à terre, coccyx, menton et coudes complètement endoloris…  
\- Oh la le p'tit jeune ! Où cours-tu comme ça ?

Le voix grave résonna, dans toute la pièce, dans sa cage thoracique, entre ses tempes – de plus en plus forte, elle se répercutait contre chaque meuble, chaque os, l'amenant chaleureusement à lever son regard et rencontrer… l'ancien maître de la ligue, Goyah, train de bouffer un sandwich. _Quoi ?! _

Oscar sursaute et cru avoir une crise cardiaque, se redressant brutalement mais trébuchant de nouveau sur un tapis et s'effondrant sur un canapé en cuir –

\- Hrm, s'amusa l'homme à la tignasse flamboyante, tout en mâchonnant son repas. En voilà un pas très porté à la verticale.

Oscar pâlit, croyant sérieusement voir un spectre, un fantôme. On devait se moquer de lui, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible de se lever le matin et de croiser le… celui q-qui avait été maître incontesté d'Unys pendant plus de trente ans, en peignoir, tongs et bonnet de bain ! En plus en train de manger un sandwich ! Pour autant, l'homme ne disparu pas, se contentant de s'asseoir en face d'Oscar, d'avaler une énorme bouchée de thon fumé, et de se gratter le bas du dos.

\- Eh bien eh bien, soupira-t-il d'un air béat. Ce ranch est toujours aussi merveilleux.

Finalement, Oscar s'autorisa à parler.

\- C-c'est bien vous ? s'étrangla-t-il, sa raison toujours en voyage interstellaire.  
\- Qui, moi ? s'étonna l'ex-champion.  
\- Oui, vous !  
\- Ah, eh bien je crois que oui, répondit l'homme d'un air perplexe.

Un ange passa. Puis Oscar déglutit.

\- Ah bon.  
\- Sinon, t'veux un ch'andwich ? lui proposa Goyah, souriant. Marie en fait de chuper bons, tu sais !  
\- Marie ?  
\- La gérante du ranch !  
\- Ah.

Pour le coup, Oscar ne savait pas quoi dire. La situation était tellement cocasse ! Bon, en même temps hyper cool, mais… et si l'ex-champion le provoquait en duel ? … Nan, ça ne se passerait pas, Goyah n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire ça… N'empêche que ça faisait peur. Et que c'était cool.  
C'est au moment où Oscar entrait dans de plus profondes réflexions que Goyah termina son sandwich, et prit tout de suite un air plus sérieux. S'asseyant en tailleur, il se pencha en avant, et posa ses yeux d'un vert ombrageux sur l'adolescent. Longtemps, Osar fut scruté, de haut en bas, jusqu'à en devenir mal à l'aise…

\- Jeune dresseur, je décèle chez toi trop d'indécision, et de décisions avortées. Ne te perds pas dans les nuages… sache que même le vent, à besoin de se fixer quelque part. Va jusqu'au bout de tes projets ! Car ce sera uniquement de cette manière, que tu triompheras.

Un frisson parcouru Oscar, et il força un sourire…

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Mais Goyah se fendit d'un rire léger, et ignora complètement sa question. Plutôt, il plissa les yeux, et se gratta le menton d'un air sage.

\- Alors, c'tait comment le premier contact avec la Team Plasma ? Un peu frais, de c'que j'ai pu comprendre ?

Cette fois, Oscar se figea. L-le maître était au courant ? Allaient-ils être punis parce qu'ils n'étaient pas restés au ranch ? Pourtant ils avaient secourus les Ponchiots ! L'adolescent jeta un regard prudent au grand homme, dont l'expression n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

\- E-euh oui on… s'est battu… Pardon mais on pouvait pas laisser Élin y aller seuls, alors on l'a suivi. Et puis ils étaient quatre, dont Élin et moi on en a battu un, ensuite…

Oscar raconta tout de long en large, incluant les détails de leurs conversations avec les sbires. Il s'était découvert, petit, un talent pour les histoires, et à mesure qu'il narrait leur aventure, l'adolescent sentait l'intérêt de Goyah croître presque démesurément ! Pourtant, il ne se fit pas interrompre, l'ancien champion d'Unys gardant un silence respectueux – il se maîtrisait complètement. Et ce fut seulement après quelques minutes de silence pensif que le rouquin reprit la parole :

\- T'es bien sûr que leurs uniformes étaient gris et blanc ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et ils portaient le sigle de la Team Plasma ?  
\- Ben je sais pas… une sorte de symbole en forme de bouclier, avec du bleu ?  
\- C'est ça. Bon, et ces Ball…. décidemment, y a beaucoup d'histoires de Ball en ce moment… grommela mystérieusement l'adulte, se relevant.

Oscar imita son mouvement, se sentant tout à coup nerveux.

\- Dites, monsieur… on va pouvoir continuer notre voyage, au moins, hein ? On a rien fait de mal ?

Un rire chaleureux lui répondit, comme une explosion de liesse, et il reçut un immense coup – qui se voulait très certainement fraternel – sur l'épaule. Goyah l'embrassa d'un regard sage et amusé.

\- Mais bien sûr, p'tit gars ! il se gratta le bas du dos, souriant… mais ensuite, perdant de sa bonne humeur, grimaça d'un air gêné. Le truc, c'est que vous allez devoir attendre demain pour partir, le Champion Tcheren et moi-même allons vous poser tout un tas de questions…

Ce fut au tour du sourire d'Oscar de se transformer en rictus embêté. Quoi, leur poser des questions ? Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient désobéi à Marie Camus en poursuivant les sbires ? Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ? Il ravala sa panique d'adolescents, se redressant sur son siège.

\- D'accord, on sera là… confirma-t-il, soudainement calme. Doit-on rester au Ranch toute la journée, du coup ?

Goyah retrouva son franc sourire, donnant une nouvelle tape au p'tit gars si sérieux.

\- Mais non, mais non ! Sortez, explorez, combattez ! Les champs sont vastes et habités par des Pokémon rares, et Amaillide est une ville charmante ! Soyez tout simplement de retour pour seize heures ; c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Hm. Mieux valait ne pas questionner un ancien maître de la ligue. Le garçon à la queue-de-cheval répondit simplement :

\- D'accord.

À cet instant, les autres ados débarquèrent, et passé la surprise manifeste des deux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ainsi que le bonheur d'Élin qui l'adorait, il put leur servir un costaud petit déjeuner.

\- Hein ? M'non j'n'ai pas pris de poids, Chacripan !

[…]

La route vers Amaillide semblait faite de poussière blanche, de craie. Au soleil, on l'aurait presque cru brillante, tant son éclat en devenant aveuglant. Ce matin du 10 Juin, la voie était tantôt baignée par la lumière de d'été, tantôt réduite à un gris cendré par un nuage solitaire et imprévu… elle s'enfonçait dans les collines douces qui faisaient la campagne d'Amaillide, coupait dans leur terre fertile et humide. C'est cette terre que les quatre adolescents parcouraient, plus ou moins gaiement, digérant ensemble l'attaque de la veille.

Décidément, les deux premiers jours de leur voyage initiatique étaient un peu trop mouvementés à leur goût…

Ensemble, ils s'arrêtèrent à un croisement ensoleillé. À gauche, un sentier de terre battue, atypiquement sombre, divisait une colline sèche en deux moitiés nettes. Il menait vers les champs immenses du Ranch, la forêt, la nature. À droite, la route blanche se poursuivait, s'élargissait ; on distinguait les premières habitations d'Amaillide au loin.

Les choix furent vite faits : Élin voulait aller en ville, Oscar l'accompagnait partout ; Syd préférait s'entraîner et Elsa, perdue, se décida à le suivre. Alors Oscar leur lança un joyeux au-revoir :

\- Bye Syd ! Bye Zelda !

Il n'arrivait décidemment pas à retenir le prénom d'Elsa, se trompait depuis deux jours tant la présence de la brune lui était insignifiante… ce n'était même pas conscient ! Il ne la remarquait même pas ! La brune prit un air dévasté. Cependant, pour une fois… un des adolescents réagit. Une voix, glaciale, tranchante, siffla un instant dans l'air avant de claquer à la joue d'Oscar.

\- Elle s'appelle Elsa, espèce d'idiot.

Un ange passa. Élin cligna des yeux, le sourire d'Oscar resta figé. Et Elsa, Elsa, n'en crut pas ses oreilles. On la défendait. On la défendait. Elle comptait pour quelque chose.

\- Ah mais oui, El-sa, articula lentement Oscar, toujours avec un sourire crispé, avant de se détendre ! Suis-je bête !

Ils se quittèrent sur ses mots creux, Syd attrapant la main d'Elsa pour l'aider à grimper le sentier abrupt. Élin contempla un instant le dresseur de Gruikui avant de s'en retourner vers son ami. Il ne l'avouait peut-être pas, mais finalement, elle était sûre que le groupe comptait pour lui.  
Peut-être qu'il était lui même ignorant de ce fait…

Sans le savoir, Tcheren venait de croiser la route des adolescents, bien qu'à plus de deux cents mètres d'altitude.

Le Champion se posa devant le Ranch à la hâte, remerciant brièvement son Pokémon avant de le rappeler. Le soleil, la chaleur, le chant des insectes, l'assaillirent en une vague dévastatrice en même temps que la fatigue. Avec, pour compagne perfide, la mauvaise humeur. Ô oui, Tcheren était de mauvaise humeur… la Team Plasma ! Mais merde quoi, la T-E-A-M P-L-A-S-M-A, celle qu'ils étaient supposés avoir défait il y a six ans, celle dont Mélis, Écho et Matis avaient proclamé la défaite il y a quatre années !

Et pourtant elle revenait encore !

Goyah accueillit l'intellectuel à lunettes avec un air grave, bien différent de celui qu'il avait réservé à Oscar. Accoudé à la table antique de la cuisine, perdu dans des mottes lumineuses de poussière, il lui proposa un sandwich au porc braisé – mais Tcheren le refusa, l'estomac noué.  
… Aha, tant mieux, y en avait plus pour ceux qu'aimaient !

\- L'atta'che a eu lieu à dich'neuf heures, informa Goyah à travers sa viande hachée.

Il avala une grande bouchée, s'essuyant la bouche du coin de sa chemise à carreau… devant le dégoût manifeste du Champion maniéré.

\- Dix minutes après, les p'tiots arrivaient au Ranch.

Rien de nouveau – Bianca lui avait tout dit. Mais, attablé aux lieux de l'incident, l'attaque ne faisait que prendre une dimension plus réelle, immédiate… inquiétante.

\- Il va falloir questionner les gamins, grinça le Champion intellectuel, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Et, dans tous les cas, faire un rapport à Iris.


	19. S1 : Paroles Croisées

**Comme promis ! Et cette scène est plutôt longue :)**

* * *

_(Paroles croisées)_

Le virage final de la Route du Ranch se faisait en pente raide, dans un nuage de poussière. Les particules brûlantes retombées, la toux calmée… on se trouvait aux portes d'une ville charmante. Pavonnay s'étendait rougeoyante sous le soleil d'été : armée de toits luisants, mer tourmentée de chaussées, de voitures, de carrefours, de tramways… impeccablement organisés autour d'une unique tour, violette, arrogante.

Élin et Oscar, après une heure de marche et de discussions bon enfant, en étaient arrivés à cette frontière, entre ville et nature. Il leur restait une dernière côte à dévaler.

\- Wahh, dire qu'Elsa et Syd ont refusé de venir avec nous, alors que cette ville est magnifique… soupira Élin, séchant quelques gouttes de transpiration au détour de ses tempes.  
\- Elsa ? s'enquit Oscar, perplexe. C'est qui déjà ?

La confusion du beau-gosse était totale, sincère. Ce qui ne fit qu'atterrer davantage Élin.

\- Rah mais c'est la fille avec qui on voyage, tu pourrais faire un effort !  
\- Oh ça va, je croyais qu'elle s'appelait Melba !

Ce qui arracha malgré elle, un éclat de rire à Élin, tandis qu'elle toussait : « eh mais c'est pas le nom d'une Baie ça ? ». Oscar, franchement, ne savait pas, mais il avait beaucoup plus de chance de retenir le nom d'une baie que le prénom de cette fille.

\- Elle ne parle jamais, avança-t-il comme raison, comme excuse pour cet oubli perpétuel de sa présence.  
\- Hm, lâcha Élin comme seule réponse, neutre.

Son père non plus ne parlait jamais, et lui ne faisait même pas d'efforts, comme Elsa. Pourtant on ne l'oubliait pas. Conclusion : le problème venait plutôt d'Oscar… Mais la blonde oublia bien vite ce tourment, bouche pourtant déjà entr'ouverte pour formuler une réponse, quand elle remarqua qu'un petit Pokémon les avait suivis depuis le Ranch !

\- KEAIII ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, avant de se jeter sur l'adorable Ponchiot qui les fixait, harcelé par une Jeans enthousiaste.

Elle le prit dans ses bras immédiatement, et il se laissa faire avec un regard admiratif, lui léchant longuement le visage – beuuuh même sur les lèvres, c'tait quoi ça, un bisous Pokémon ? La fourrure du Ponchiot était certes couverte de poussière blanche, mais si douce, épaisse au point qu'elle se demandait comment il faisait pour survivre à la chaleur. Ses prunelles tout aussi noires que celles de l'humaine, luisaient de gaieté et d'innocence.

\- Oohh mais pourquoi tu nous as suivi ? lui murmura malicieusement Élin. T'es en quête d'aventure ?  
\- Chiot !

En réalité, pas du tout. Ce Ponchiot était tout simplement celui que la blonde avait personnellement sauvé et tenu dans ses bras, la veille – depuis il admirait la dresseuse de loin et la suivait secrètement partout. Sur la route, seuls Baggy et Jeans l'avaient remarqué ; mais le Pokémon Wesh s'en fichait et n'avait pas réagit. En plus, les dresseurs préoccupés n'avaient jeté que peu de coups d'yeux à leurs Pokémon.

\- Ponch ! réitéra le petit Pokémon – qui commençait à se faire lourd –.

Élin le posa à terre, lui grattant tendrement l'arrière des oreilles.

\- Diiis tu veux explorer Amaillide avec nous ? T'y as déjà été où t'es trop jeune ? Tu veux être notre guidee ?  
\- Chiot, chiot !  
\- Parfait !

Et sans un regard de plus en arrière, Élin s'élança aux côtés du Pokémon normal vers la ville de campagne. Laissant un Oscar planté avec un Baggiguane blasé et sa starter surexcitée, goûtant brusquement à l'amertume de l'oubli et de l'insignifiance. Aie. Faudrait peut-être qu'il soit plus gentil avec cette… Ezra, c'est ça… ?

Oscar fut tiré de ses pensées par une forte tape sur son mollet nu. Un peu trop fraternelle à son goût. Ah… c'était le Pokémon d'Élin, un rictus moqueur peint sur sa frimousse habituellement indifférente…

\- Guane ! ricana-t-il, indiquant Élin, puis Oscar.

… Aie, la blonde disparaissait déjà à l'horizon ! Soufflant de fatigue, chopant sa starter enthousiaste – et laissant Baggy dans la poussière –, Oscar piqua le sprint de sa vie à la suite de son amie, manquant de s'écraser lamentablement à plusieurs reprises.

\- Non mais – ça se fait pas – de me laisser – comme ça ! haleta-t-il en arrivant finalement aux côtés de la gamine !

Mais elle ne l'entendit même pas, trop préoccupée par son nouveau jouet. Pfft. Ça faisait vraiment mal, de se faire ignorer.

Finalement, Élin se calma assez pour faire la conversation, et ils entamèrent une balade agréable dans la périphérie d'Amaillide. Autour d'eux, de belles maisons pavillonnaires, drapées de glycines sucrées, de lilas blancs, de grilles en fer forgé… Le soleil glissait paresseusement le long de la route complètement vide et silencieuse, endormie.

À force de routes désertes, ils se rapprochèrent peu à peu du centre-ville. Ils croisaient de temps en temps quelques humains solitaires, et à mesure que le temps passait et que le soleil s'imposait dans les cieux, ceux-ci se firent plus nombreux. Oscar et Élin discutaient de techniques de dressages, de ce qu'ils voulaient acheter au Centre Pokémon de la ville, de leur groupe…

Finalement, ils se rendirent au Centre et firent quelques emplettes, achetant notamment des Potions, des Anti-paras, pour leur groupe entier. La vendeuse – qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de seize ans – ne cessait de faire des clins d'œil à Oscar, qui rougissait violemment – Élin fit l'autruche, allant bouder sur les canapés du Centre avec Baggy et Ponchiot… Finalement la vendeuse obtint le numéro d'Oscar et ce-dernier s'enfuit Élin au bras, le petit groupe s'échouant dans un café ensoleillé du centre-ville.

\- Ouah, t'es un vrai tombeur hein ! lui envoya Élin, gardant ses yeux fixés sur son mocha.  
\- M-mais pas du tout… rétorqua-t-il, gêné, mais son amie ne fit que ricaner avec incrédulité.  
\- Tu vas la rappeler ?  
\- Non !  
\- Elle s'appelle Jeans comme ta Vipelierre, en plus, c'est gore !  
\- Je saiiis !

Élin pressa le sujet pendant quelques minutes de plus, malicieuse, mais à force de persévérance il réussit à détourner son attention – s'intéresser aux méthodes de dressage de Syd eut un effet radical.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, qu'il est bon dresseur, tu l'as à peine vu combattre ! s'agaçait Élin, un pli défiant barrant son nez.  
\- Ben avec son assurance, c'est évident qu'il va bien réussir.  
\- Il a même pas voulu m'affronter, c'est un lâche ! rétorqua cependant la blonde avec fierté.  
\- Déjà il avait sorti son Gruikui, donc c'est qu'il voulait bien t'affronter, ensuite, c'est largement grâce à lui qu'on a battu la Team Plasma...  
\- Pfft, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup contribué au combat, d'ailleurs je te parie que je suis plus forte que lui !

Et ce fut au tour d'Oscar de s'amuser à la taquiner. Mais quand l'adolescent à la queue de cheval remarqua que son ami blonde s'énervait de plus en plus, à en taper du poing sur leur fine table de verre, il décida de changer de sujet à nouveau, survie oblige.

La conversation dériva dans des directions plus agréables – ils abordèrent des sujets comme l'enfance d'Oscar par exemple. Contrairement à Elsa, le garçon aux yeux verts avait toujours adoré Volucité : lui se plaisait dans la foule dans laquelle il pouvait facilement faire des rencontres, il avait même déjà réussi à rentrer en boîte de nuit et avait aperçu le célèbre dresseur Mélis Grey de loin… Élin l'écoutait, fascinée, lui posant tout un tas de questions, puis vint un moment où Oscar se tut, se contentant de lentement vider son latté. Les adolescents laissèrent flotter un silence agréable, reposant…

\- Dis, Oscar… débuta soudainement Élin, une incertitude rare dans sa voix. Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis pas un peu… euh… trop agressivee ?

Oscar se figea, gêné et pris au dépourvu. Il se repassa mentalement les derniers jours dans la tête : sa rencontre avec Élin, leurs discussions, leur voyage jusqu'à Amaillide…

\- … Non, répondit-il finalement. Puis il fronça les sourcils, et s'efforçant d'être précis dans son choix de mot, analysa prudemment : tu as plutôt l'air d'être une fille… enjouée et volontaire, pas agressive. Et puis au pire, on a tous nos défauts, non ?

La blonde hocha de la tête, sa traditionnelle queue-de-cheval en palmier remuant comme un petit plumeau doré sur son crâne. Oscar lui sourit, se voulant rassurant. Puis, quand même perplexe, s'enquit :

\- Mais en fait, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Ben… à cause de Syd, grimaça Élin. J'ai l'impression d'y avoir été un peu fort le premier jour…  
\- Oui ben c'est vrai que traquer chacun de ses mouvements, le forcer à te combattre devant une foule enragée, c'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de faire connaissance… analysa non sans ironie Oscar, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait très efficacement découragé Élin.  
\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça… soupira la blonde. De mon côté je pensais plutôt faire des… efforts pour le connaître…

Aha, Oscar venait de faire une gaffe.

\- Mais non écoute, ça ne me semble pas si grave ! tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Ça arrive, les faux pas !  
\- Oui, mais juste après l'avoir rencontré pour la première fois, ça craint nan ? s'inquiéta de nouveau la jeune dresseuse.  
\- Peut-être, mais je te jure que ça se répare… écoute, c'est déjà très mature que tu admettes ton erreur…  
Un silence court s'imposa, et Oscar ne su déterminer s'il était gêné ou peiné. Puis Élin frissonna, et planta deux iris noirs dans les siens.  
\- En fait, vous-êtes-les-premiers-ados-de-mon-âge-que-je-rencontre ! s'écria-t-elle d'une traite, fermant les yeux du même coup.  
Oscar encaissa difficilement l'explication.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il, un peu perdu, avant d'ajouter avec hésitation... Si ?  
\- Si, confirma Élin, penaude.

Oscar considéra la blonde, typiquement immobile, silencieuse, une étincelle étouffée par les ténèbres. Il ne sut trouver des mots—il n'avait jamais été fort pour en trouver, pour savoir correctement les comprendre et les agencer. Aussi, il tenta de réconforter son amie de la seule manière qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement—il étendit son bras sur la table en verre, et attrapa la main de son amie, massant son poignet du pouce, en petits cercles doux. Élin lui sourit.

\- Waouh, tu devrais lancer ton salon de massage, je suis sûre que la « Jeans » de la boutique sera ta première cliente ! lança-t-elle avec un air moqueur, mimant la tête que ferait la jeune femme—ou fan.  
Oscar comprit que le temps des confessions était fini, et retira sa main, suivant avec naturel le rythme de son amie.  
\- Rahh, ne m'en parle pas, si jamais elle venait je laisserais _ma_ Jeans la masser, probablement sous son pantalon !  
\- Vu comment son slim était moulant, je ne vois pas comment Jeans ferait pour se faufiler sous le jeans de Jeans, jugea Élin avec un grand sérieux.  
Oscar devint écarlate.

La conversation dériva à nouveau, Élin critiquant la démarche et le pantalon de chaque passant qui avait le malheur d'entrer dans le café. Ils finirent leurs propres boissons entre deux pouffements, et échangèrent un regard complice. Le soleil commençait tout doucement à décliner dans le ciel : il devait être deux heure passée, et ils n'avaient toujours pas déjeuné ! Il allait falloir rentrer, d'autant que, comme les avait prévenu Goyah, ils allaient devoir répondre le plus précisément possible aux questions de Tcheren…

\- Tu sais quoi ? intervint soudainement Élin.

Oscar sursauta, plongé dans ses pensées. Décidément, entre la Team Plasma et Élin, il était servi !

\- Euuh non, quoi ?  
\- Dans les prochains jours, je vais être _calme_, annonça solennellement la blonde.

Oscar ne comprit pas. Mais elle avait un plan parfait.

Oui, Élin se jura une chose, et une seule : durant les jours à venir, elle allait être calme. Elle n'allait pas obliger Syd à devenir son ami, n'allait pas engager de conversations ou de combats forcés… Non, Élin allait être si mature, si gentille, que Syd l'apprécierait forcément et viendrait de lui-même lui parler et s'excuser de son attitude distante ! C'était le plan parfait !

Pendant qu'Élin et Oscar se baladaient dans les rues ensoleillées d'Amaillide, Syd et Elsa s'étaient enfoncés dans les bois profonds et humides du Ranch. À l'ombre des arbres centenaires, il faisait frais ; l'on baignait dans un parfum agréable de fleurs d'été, d'humus et de mystère.

Syd s'en voulait. Il sentait que sa remarque… _« Elle s'appelle Elsa, espèce d'idiot. »_ avait été de trop. Il s'impliquait. Il commençait à s'attacher à la pauvre Elsa, il s'indignait d'une injustice qui ne le concernait pas. Et puis c'était à la dresseuse de se défendre et de s'imposer, de prendre son destin en main ! Mais comment rester impassible et laisser un écervelé comme Oscar s'en réchapper sans conséquence ?

Sa famille ne l'avait pas éduqué comme ça. Aloé était devenue Championne pour faire régner la justice entre Pokémon et humains, mais croyait et luttait pour que la Loi soit appliquée en toute circonstance, pour distinguer le bien et le mal.

Syd était quelqu'un de très manichéen. Blanc, ou Noir. Réalité, ou Idéaux. Mauvais, ou Bon.

Conclusion, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'Oscar accorde aussi peu d'importance à Élin. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'Élin accorde autant d'importance à sa personne, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Le dresseur risqua un coup d'œil à la dresseuse qui avançait à ses côtés, trébuchant parfois sur des ronces, des racines protubérantes. Au creux de la pénombre, ses joues s'allongeaient davantage, son nez se faisaient délicat, ses boucles orageuses. Et ses prunelles brillaient de couleurs sans pareille.

Elle remarqua son regard en coin, et rougit brutalement. Puis un mot se dessina aux cœu du silence, une flèche rapide et mortelle.

\- M-M-Merci.

Une flèche mortelle pour la réserve de Syd. Avant que le garçon ne puisse s'en empêcher, il siffla :

\- De rien, cela me fait enrager de côtoyer des gens sans-gêne.

« Sans-gêne » était le terme le plus politiquement correct qu'il puisse trouver. De nouveau, Elsa rougit.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire, que Syd le silencieux ait pu la défendre, qu'après tous les efforts d'Élin, il rompe son silence volontairement pour l'aider, elle, la fille qui bégaie. Mais pour cela, elle sentait qu'elle lui vouerait une reconnaissance totale. Autant ses sentiments à l'égard d'Élin étaient mitigés… autant elle estimait maintenant le dresseur de Gruikui sans réserve.

Oscar… elle s'était gravée une image splendide de sa personne, comme auréolé d'un éclat divin. Toute son enfance, Elsa avait été convaincue qu'il fallait juste qu'ils se retrouvent dans une situation propice, pour qu'ils tombent amoureux et vivent une idylle._Il fallait juste. Qu'il la remarque._ Car Oscar était gentil, drôle, perspicace, attentionné ; Elsa l'observait, le scrutait tous les jours, elle en était convaincue…

Ô combien elle s'était trompé. Maintenant le Prince Charmant se paraît de défauts, son trône s'affaissait. Et Elsa voulait que son cœur arrête de battre cette idiote chanson amoureuse dès qu'il la frôlait…

\- C-C'est pour ç-ça que tu ne p-parles pas à Élin ?

Poursuivre la conversation, se battre contre le mur du bégaiement, la bulle, coûte que coûte.

\- Entre autres, répondit mystérieusement Syd, haussant les épaules.

Son regard intense se détourna d'Elsa pour suivre la route que Gruikui avait tracée autour d'un buisson épineux. De temps à autres, le cochon émettait une petite Flammèche, éclairant le sous-bois d'une vive lueur rouge – à chaque fois, Moustillon crachotait quelques bulles inquiètes, complétement surprise alors que le feu n'était pas un danger pour elle. Cette fois, Syd en rit.

\- Ta Pokémon est d'une nervosité !  
\- O-Oui il-f-faudrait que je l-l'entraîne.

C'est vrai, elle était bien gênée que sa Pokémon soit aussi peureuse… On dit « tel maître, tel Pokémon », eh bien dans le cas d'Elsa et Moustillon ça n'était pas du tout usurpé. Si le duo s'était bien ressaisi la veille et avait finit par abattre un Sbire Plasma, le combat aurait pu très mal finir si Élin n'était pas intervenue… encore et toujours Élin.

\- Il y a des Chacripan au Ranch. Tu comptes en capturer ? s'enquit Syd, repensant à leur discussion de la veille.  
\- P-Pas t-toute de s-suite, répondit-elle pensivement. J-J'aime bien les Chacripan, m-mais pas au p-point d'en c-capturer je pense.  
\- Ah bon, et tu préfèrerais capturer quel Pokémon alors ?  
\- C-Cryptéro p-par exemple.

Un examen rapide d'Elsa, et Syd le conclut tout de suite : Cryptéro était un Pokémon qui ne lui allait que trop bien. La dresseuse ressemblait déjà à moitié à un oiseau apeuré, alors la bête ne ferait que compléter la ressemblance ! Syd sourit – tendrement… rah non ! – et laissa galamment la dresseuse grimper la première le long d'un arbre mort.

Il ne fallait pas. S'attacher. Quand son plan serait accompli il planterait Elsa, Élin et Oscar sans un regard en arrière, alors à quoi bon offrir au pansement le temps de s'incruster dans la chair avant de l'arracher ? Mieux valait une coupure nette et propre. Seulement, Elsa était attachante.  
Et alors qu'il s'était mille fois promis de ne pas s'impliquer durant la matinée, le dresseur ne pu retenir un :

\- Tu es amoureuse d'Oscar, c'est cela ?

Elsa se figea et en tomba presque à la renverse. Elle rougit tellement qu'il cru qu'elle n'allait jamais reprendre sa teinte originelle, et surtout, qu'elle allait mourir ici et là. Inquiet, il se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa de justesse. Alors, ils partagèrent une étreinte maladroite, perché sur le tronc d'arbre mort.  
Elsa balbutiait tellement, à la fois à cause du sujet de leur conversation et du câlin, qu'elle ne parvint pas à répondre. Syd, mal à l'aise, combattant une vague de chaleur, aida la dresseuse à redescendre. Suite à cet instant de proximité, le silence retomba pendant un temps.

La paire pénétra plus profondément dans le sous-bois. Parfois, au loin, l'éclat d'un champ doré paraissait fugacement entre les arbres, mais ils ne s'en approchaient pas. Les Pokémon les plus rares se cachaient certainement à l'ombre des arbres—au moins il y faisait meilleur que sous le soleil. Franchement, la paire ne pouvait pas s'imaginer marcher dans les rues d'Amaillide à cette heure, par un temps aussi clair.

\- E-E-Et…

Syd en sursauta presque. Un borborygme étrange sifflait par-delà les lèvres d'Elsa, luttant pour déblayer une gorge obstruée par la timidité.

\- T-T-Toi t-t'es amour-reux d'Élin ?

Syd fut tellement choqué qu'il en rigola. Coincé entre deux ronces, collant à la fois de sueur et d'humidité, partagé entre attendrissement et culpabilité, la question si incongrue lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pas du tout ! Les mots n'étaient ni hargneux, ni emprunts de déni, ils énonçaient simplement une évidence. Syd n'avait même pas à réfléchir pour trouver cette vérité ancrée en lui : Je la trouve agressive, bruyante et capricieuse. Pour résumer le tout, immature.

Cependant, il ne pouvait nier que la peste était joyeuse, souriante. Et surtout, qu'à force de persévérer, elle obtenait des résultats – il désirait maintenant l'affronter, et épiait souvent ses mouvements du coin de l'œil, intrigué par cette fille qui lui était si diamétralement opposée. Elle exerçait un certain effet sur lui, une sorte de… magnétisme.

\- E-Elle est g-gentille quand même, répondit faiblement Elsa, tout de même soulagée de discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas Élin. Pas qu'elle était jalouse de l'attention que la blonde recevait d'Oscar. Pas du tout.

Enfin, si. Un peu. Beaucoup. En réalité, la dresseuse de Moustillon se sentait valorisée que Syd l'apprécie et la considère assez intéressante pour s'ouvrir un peu à elle… alors qu'il ignorait froidement Élin. Elle en était fière, même, et un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses fines lèvres.

\- En tous cas, nous sommes partit du mauvais pied, conclut Syd, pensif.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu en silence. Puis, la conversation, bien que difficile, dériva vers mille et un sujets et ils apprirent à se connaître. Syd était le neveu de l'ex-Championne Aloé, ce qui impressionna Elsa, qui l'admirait beaucoup et lisait souvent ses articles d'archéologie. Elsa avait grandi avec un père veuf à Volucité, elle bégayait depuis sa naissance, pourtant les médecins avaient déclaré que le problème n'avait pas de cause physique visible. Elle se trouvait dans la même classe qu'Oscar depuis toute petite. Syd de son côté, avait grandi à Maillard. Aujourd'hui, il souhaitait capturer un Pokémon au Ranch.

Pour cette dernière raison, quand Elsa entendit un craquement distinctif à la gauche de Syd, elle lui signala de s'arrêter, de se taire.

Quelques secondes après, une robuste petite Riolu bondit en travers de leur chemin, et leva un poing défiant vers les intrus du sous-bois. Sans plus de procès elle fonça sur Gruikui ! – peut-être parce que Moustillon avait disparu, sautant avec effroi dans les bras de sa dresseuse –

\- Gruikui, Charge ! répliqua immédiatement Syd, fronçant les sourcils.

Son cochon s'exécuta avec souplesse, et les deux adversaires se percutèrent en un choc palpable. Riolu, étourdie, ne vit pas venir les Flammèches de son ennemi du moment – son flanc droit entier se vit douloureusement écorché.

\- Riooo !

Furieuse, la petite Pokémon riposta d'une… Riposte, justement. S'illuminant d'un rouge vengeur, elle asséna un large coup de poing au ventre sensible de Gruikui, qui chancela dangereusement avec un cri de douleur. Cependant Syd ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Tiens bon, ordonna-t-il. Il ne te reste plus qu'une Attaque à exécuter et c'est bon… Flammèche, encore !

Riolu chargeait déjà Gruikui d'une Vive Attaque. Elsa retint sa respiration. Les flancs du cochon se gonflèrent brusquement.

Au moment où il allait se faire toucher, il relâcha une Flammèche brûlante et concentrée, bleutée, qui envoya brutalement Riolu au tapis. La petite Pokémon s'écroula, inconsciente, gémissant de rage.  
Alors Syd attrapa une de ses Pokéball de rechange, et la lança. Elle aspira sa cible dans un flash aveuglant, et vibra… une fois… deux fois… trois fois… puis s'immobilisa.

Syd se fendit d'un immense sourire, et tandis qu'Elsa le congratulait, soulagée, il ramassa sa toute nouvelle Pokéball.

\- Merci beaucoup, Gruikui, tu peux te reposer maintenant.

Puis il se retourna vers Elsa…  
\- Merci beaucoup à toi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard amical, avant de s'en retourner vers le Ranch, leurs ventres gargouillant méchamment après leur longue balade. Elsa rigola brièvement, légèrement incrédule – quoi, une matinée se passait bien, sans accroche ? Elle avait le cœur léger…  
Quant à Syd, il pensait avec une pointe d'ironie qu'au rythme où il s'attachait, dans trois jours, il aurait oublié Otis.

Tcheren faisait les cent pas dans le salon, meurtrissant le tapis centenaire qui le réchauffait doucement durant les rudes hivers. Goyah le contemplait avec mécontentement. En effet, l'imposant ex-Maître s'éteint calmement installé sur le canapé, plongé dans des pensées hautement philosophiques ayant trait au nombre de calories dans un sandwich, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tcheren ne pouvait pas l'imiter.

Après tout, les adolescents n'allaient pas revenir plus vite parce que Tcheren s'énervait. Tout au plus, malgré la fraîcheur du salon, allait-il s'épancher en transpiration. Et puis quand Marie et Albert reviendraient de leur journée en ville, occupée à l'hôpital et au commissariat, ils seraient très mécontents de l'état du tapis.

\- Calme-toi donc, jeune Padawan, conseilla gravement Goyah. L'impatience mène à la frustration, la frustration à la colère, la colère à la haine ; et la haine mène au côté obscur.

Tcheren se figea. Se tourna vers lui. Remonta ses lunettes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? marmonna-t-il sèchement, avant de se remettre à marcher.

Goyah soupira. On devait le penser sénile, mais il n'en était rien. L'ex-Maître avait bien été témoin des événements tragiques qui avaient secoué une galaxie bien loin de la nôtre…

Finalement, les adolescents revinrent, fatigués, affamés. Celui qui se prénommait Syd gardait un air de calme absolu, méfiant. Elsa et Oscar portaient des expressions à la fois inquiètes et intriguées. Quant à la petite Hei… elle ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Yosh, Tcheren… débuta-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
\- Ne commence pas, l'interrompit tout de suite le Champion. Goyah et moi-même allons vous questionner en vue d'un rapport à la Maîtresse Iris, alors efforcez-vous d'être précis.  
\- Eh mais tu nous dit même pas bonjour ! se rebella Élin. En plus on a pas déjeuné, on a faim !  
\- Après, ordonna durement le Champion.

Les yeux des adolescents s'emplirent de larmes. Élin se jeta même aux pieds de Goyah, le suppliant –

\- S'il-te-plaît non, pas cette torture !

Cependant, l'ex-Maître ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, et quand bien même il en posséderait encore, il n'avait aucune envie de s'opposer à cette harpie de Tcheren ! Alors le Champion obtint ce qu'il voulait, une séance tenante.

Le groupe s'assit à la grande table de la cuisine, certains jouant avec les aspérités du bois, chacun adoptant une mine grave, inquiète. À travers les mottes luisantes de poussières, les adolescents observaient le visage maigre, sérieux de Tcheren, les yeux sombres du Champion cachés par l'éclat aveuglant de ses lunettes.

\- Commençons. Racontez-moi tout.

Alors, les quatre expliquèrent leur parcours de long en large, l'arrivée, la traque, la médiocrité des Sbires et leur disparition soudaine à la fin du combat. On parla des Pokémon utilisés par les adversaires, ainsi que du nombre du commando et de leurs rangs. Puis, un point inquiétant fut évoqué par Élin : les uniformes.

\- Ils étaient exactement comme papa me les avaient décrits : bleus et blancs. C'était ceux de l'ancienne Team Plasma, j'en suis sûre, affirma-t-elle sans détour.

Tcheren ne pu retenir une grimace dubitative. Mais les autres adolescents hochèrent de la tête, confirmant qu'ils se rappelaient tous de ces couleurs précises, du style chevaleresque des habits. Aucun doute à avoir. C'était l'Ancienne Team Plasma qui avait tenté ce vol.

\- Impossible, niait quand même Tchere, farouchement. L'ATP s'est pacifiée, les Sages Carmine et Azuro collaborent avec les autorités depuis des années. Cela devait être des Sbires déguisés de la Nouvelle Team.

Un silence pensif plana, duquel Goyah profita pour se gratter le ventre. Puis une voix calme, claire, émergea.

\- Il y a autre chose.

Les regards obliquèrent vers Syd, qui se redressa, et lança un coup d'œil vers Élin. La blonde se tendit imperceptiblement.

\- À la toute fin, quand tu leur as parlé… Tu leur as dit que tu étais surprise que l'Ancienne Team Plasma ait repris de l'activité. Ils n'ont pas du tout cherché à assumer leur rôle, ce qu'auraient fait des Sbires déguisés. Ils avaient plutôt l'air surpris que tu leur annonces le démantèlement de leur organisation. C'est étrange… non ?

Goyah et Tcheren froncèrent leur sourcil. Elsa, Oscar, raclèrent chaque coin de leur mémoire pour se souvenir de cet échange rapide, perdu parmi l'intensité de leur combat. Et Élin se retrouva carrément choquée que Syd soit capable d'aligner autant de phrases.

\- Donc, intervint Goyah. Si j'comprends bien, p'tit gars… Tu penses que ces Sbires venaient réellement de l'Ancienne Team.  
\- Oui.

L'ex-Maître interrogea du regard les autres adolescents, qui opinèrent avec incertitude. Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils étaient si jeunes.

Brusquement, Tcheren se releva, faisant presque tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Cinq paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui, il ne leur offrit qu'un regard fermé.

\- Il faut que je fasse mon rapport à Iris. Merci de votre coopération.

Le Champion laissa les autres planté dans la cuisines, affamés, perdus parmi le nuage de poussière. Le ventre vide, ils digéraient déjà l'attaque de la veille, s'inquiétant de s'être attaqué à plus gros qu'eux en ayant à peine entamé leur Voyage Initiatique… Heureusement, Goyah leur proposa bien vite des sandwichs.


	20. S1 : Tirer les choses au clair

_(No combat no Badge)_

Marie et Albert Camus, blonds costauds, revinrent environ une demi-heure après la discussion. Tcheren s'était isolé au second étage, dans une salle comportant un PC, et tapait son rapport avec le plus de précision possible, prévoyant d'enchaîner avec un appel vidéo.

Les adolescents et Goyah, quant à eux, avaient fini leurs sandwichs et s'étendaient langoureusement sur les canapés du salon, respirant l'air frais de la vieille demeure à pleins poumons. Syd avait poliment demandé à Goyah de soigner sa Riolu, puis l'avait sortie pour la présenter aux autres, ce qui avait provoqué la jalousie immédiate d'Élin.

Quoi, monsieur le snob avait déjà capturé un Pokémon ? _Avant_ elle ?

Même Baggy ne semblait pas s'entendre avec la nouvelle Pokémon Combat du groupe, qui le défiait du regard dès que l'occasion se présentait, lâchant parfois des « Lu. » orgueilleux. Heureusement que le Pokémon Wesh était un vrai blasé, et parvenait très efficacement à ignorer les remarques désobligeantes… en fait, on aurait presque pu attribuer Baggy à Syd et Riolu à Élin, leurs personnalités correspondaient beaucoup mieux !

Quand Marie et Albert revinrent, leur première réaction fut de plaindre, horrifiés, leurs pauvre tapis.

\- Il me vient de l'arrière-grand-père de mon arrière-grand-mère ! s'exclama Marie avec douleur.  
\- Un vré tapis comme on en fée pu ! soupira quant à lui Albert, de désolation.

Élin les trouva très amusant, et rapidement, tout ce petit monde fit connaissance. Goyah informa Marie, tout penaud, qu'il avait mangé tous les sandwichs. Heureusement Syd se proposa pour en préparer de nouveaux aux côtés de la maîtresse de maison, car ils les trouvaient excellents et voulait apprendre la recette. Marie se prit tout de suite d'affection pour le petit bout.

Pendant ce temps, Oscar sympathisait avec Albert.

\- Ah ouais ouais, les chemises à carreaux c'est trop beau… soupirait-il en tâtant le tissu du vieux fermier, coloré et léger.  
\- Celle-ci arbore un motif typique de la région ! se vantait l'adulte en roulant les 'r' et appuyant les 'é', arborant un accent typique de la région !

Cette réponse arracha un rire cristallin aux filles, bientôt, elles étaient impliquées dans une discussion animée avec Albert et Oscar. Goyah, de son côté, s'introduit dans la cuisine pour observer la progression des sandwichs, souriant avec satisfaction en apercevant tous les oignons, feuilles de salades et poivrons déjà hachés menus. Syd écoutait studieusement la cuisinière, déchiquetant le porc bouilli avec des mains lavées.

\- On va le faire fumer un peu plus tard avec beaucoup de sel, expliquait Marie, s'activant à tailler quelques fines lamelles de cornichon.  
\- Combien de temps cela prend-t-il ? s'enquit Syd, ne relâchant pas sa concentration.  
\- Au moins quelques heures. On a dû le bouillir pour l'découper correctement, il faut maintenant qu'il regagne sa saveur.

Marie et Syd était si absorbés par leur tâche qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre d'un corps imposant s'approcher d'eux, et ne sentirent sa présence que quand elle huma le parfum des ingrédients d'un souffle chaud.

\- _Goyah !_ sursauta Marie Camus, lâchant presque son couteau.  
\- J'peux vous aiiiddeer ? bava l'ex-Maître, en toute dignité.

Les cuisiniers arquèrent un sourcil dubitatif. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil sec. Puis la réponse claqua, sans équivoque.

\- Ah non, certainement pas.

Goyah ne pu que protester, déçu, puis s'asseoir à l'immense table de la cuisine comme un enfant boudeur. Chacun retourna à ses occupations, l'esprit vide et reposé comme c'est souvent le cas dans les grandes demeures de campagne, au grand air. Puis, un énorme vacarme se déclara dans la pièce d'à côté, ainsi que des hurlements frustrés.

Cette fois Marie en lâcha réellement son couteau. Elle et Goyah se précipitèrent vers la source des cris.

Quant à Syd, il nettoya lentement son couteau à l'eau et au savon, le sécha sur le bord de son tablier, et le reposa. Aucune raison de se presser. Il connaissait déjà la source du tapage, sans pour autant en distinguer les voix : Élin. Ricanant légèrement, levant les yeux au ciel, le dresseur de Gruikui quitta la grande cuisine, et s'accouda à une coiffeuse désertée. Non loin de lui, au cœur du salon, se jouait un véritable drame à l'ancienne.

Mais revenons quelques minutes en arrière.

Il y a quelques minutes, donc, Tcheren avait terminé son appel avec Iris. La Maîtresse lui avait promis d'informer tous les autres Champions, et de mobiliser des dresseurs fiables pour fouiller tous les recoins d'Unys. Si une trace de la Team Plasma était détectée, une trace même infime, Tcheren serait prévenu. Puis sa supérieure hiérarchique lui avait ordonné de regagner immédiatement le district de Pavonnay, pour superviser les recherches locales. Cela ne dérangea pas l'intellectuel le moins du monde, puisqu'il désirait regagner son arène de toutes les manières, et il acquiesça sans résistance quand Iris raccrocha.

Il avait donc comme priorités : un, regagner Pavonnay ; deux, fermer l'Arène quelques jours pour se consacrer pleinement aux premières recherches.

Tcheren devait prendre congé dans la seconde. Il fourra le peu d'affaires qu'il avait sorti dans son sac de voyage, replaça ses lunettes correctement sur son nez, et dévala l'escalier du salon, prêt à dire au revoir dans la seconde !

C'est sur la dernière marche des escaliers qu'un boulet de canon blond l'avait heurté, de plein fouet. Un grand sourire trop blanc pour ses prunelles fatiguées l'avait aveuglé, tandis qu'une exclamation braillarde l'assourdissait.

\- ÇA Y EST TCHEREN JE SUIS PRÊTE À T'AFFRONTER !

Oh que non.

Pas elle.

Tcheren avait vivement reculé, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le monstre, un mal de crâne se faufilant mesquinement entre ses deux yeux. Il avait aussi soupiré… Encore une séance prise-de-tête, une ! Et engagez-vous, rengagez-vous qu'ils disaient !

\- Désolé Élin, mais ça ne va pas être possible, j'ai des choses urgentes à faire, avait-i poliment débuté, se pinçant douloureusement l'arrête du nez.

C'est alors que Syd était rentré, et s'était accoudé à la coiffeuse abandonnée. De l'autre bout du salon sombre, il observa la face souriante d'Élin s'écrouler sous le poids de la déception. La blonde avait espéré gagner son premier badge avant Syd, pour lui prouver qu'il ferait pas tout le premier nanananèèreuh, mais… mais…

\- Mais pourquoi, c'est bien ton boulot pourtant non ? Et puis comment on va faire sans badge, on peut rien acheter, on est accrédité à rien et –  
\- Pas de problème de ce côté, je vous offre le Badge Basique, répliqua habilement Tcheren. Vous l'avez bien mérité, après ce noble combat contre la Team Plasma.

Le Champion, pensant avoir repris le contrôle de la situation, s'approcha vaillamment de la petite peste blonde, une des précieuses insignes à la main. Il le lui tendit gentiment, prêt à décamper de la pièce dès qu'elle l'aurait ne serait-ce que frôler. Mais évidemment il n'eut pas cette chance. Parce qu'Élineera Hei était une gamine prise de tête, et qu'il retrouvait beaucoup trop de White en elle – surtout les mauvais côtés – notamment son orgueil démesuré.

Alors Élin se renfrogna et lui renvoya la pire des grimaces.

\- Non.

URGH. Le mal de crâne de Tcheren s'intensifia, comme si un pic à glace s'enfonçait brutalement, rythmiquement derrière son œil gauche, brûlant ses nerfs…

\- Comment ça « non » ? grogna-t-il, lui lançant un de ses plus beaux regards noirs et parvenant à peine à rester maître de lui-même.  
\- Non, je n'en veux pas, énonça Élin, yeux sombre tout aussi flamboyants. Je n'en veux pas si je ne t'ai pas combattu.  
\- Oh et bien tant pis pour toi, je n'ai pas le temps ! rétorqua le champion.  
\- Ok, tant pis, lui renvoya Élin.

… Après quelques secondes de silence, le Champion de Pokémon Normaux souffla d'exaspération… Alors même qu'elle lui laissait l'opportunité de partir il restait parlementer ! Non mais il était fou ou quoi ? S'insultant intérieurement, le champion ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et tenta d'enfourner le Badge Basique de force dans la main de la blonde.

\- Lâche-moi ! s'écria celle-ci avec véhémence, se soustrayant vivement à son étreinte comme s'il l'avait brûlé.  
\- Mais tu l'as mérité ce badge ! siffla Tcheren. Tu as combattu la Team Plasma et tu as sauvé quatre Ponchiot, cela ne te suffit pas peut-être ?  
\- Non, rétorqua Élin. C'est toi qui devrais juger de mon aptitude en combat, pas quelques débiles de sbire ! En plus qui te dit qu'ils avaient le niveau requis ?  
\- Mais je le sais c'est tout ! s'écria Tcheren, oubliant tout calme et classe.  
\- Pfft. Tu ne les as même pas combattu.

Ah mais cette fois c'en était trop. Tcheren se raidit, tentant d'intimider la jeune fille, agacé au plus haut point… Même le garçon à la queue-de-cheval, aux côtés d'Albert tenta d'intervenir :

\- Allez Élin, accepte ce Badge ! C'est grâce à toi qu'on a secouru les chiots, tu les as largement mérité !

Mais la jeune fille ne renvoya qu'un « non ! » buté et tapa même du pied sur le carrelage pour les assommer de sa détermination. Alors Tcheren jura – ouvertement cette fois – et fit une dernière tentative de la convaincre.

\- Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je te l'offre, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de satisfaire tes caprices.  
\- Mais j'en veux pas je t'ai déjà dit ! Je t'affronterai quand j'aurais tous les autres badges, voila !  
\- Très bien, alors je te ferai pas de cadeau.  
\- Bah oui encore heureux !

… Mais rah elle était frustrante cette gamine ! Tcheren siffla un dernier juron, accompagné d'un « et t'as intérêt à renvoyer trèès régulièrement des compterendus à Bianca sinon c'est direction la maison ! ».  
Il se tourna, de désespoir, vers les autres adolescents, le gamin perturbant aux yeux d'ambres, la mioche qui bégayait et l'autre faux-hipster.

\- Vous non-plus, vous ne voulez pas ce Badge ?

Un silence plana. Ils échangèrent des regards, le type exact qu'un adulte ne pouvait plus décrypter, et lancèrent des coups d'yeux gênés à une Élin qui leur renvoya des grimaces. Comme si accepter ce Badge signerait une trahison de la blonde. Oscar et Elsa, finalement, laissèrent leurs yeux se reposer sur Syd. C'était lui, la deuxième force motrice du groupe…

Et contre toute attente – quoique… – le dresseur fit l'opposé d'Élin. Il traversa la pièce, tendit sa main, et accepta l'insigne.

\- Ce Badge sera-t-il normalement reconnu par la Ligue ? s'enquit-il prudemment, retournant l'emblème de métal dans ses pouces, contemplant ses reflets irisés.

Il avait besoin de ce Badge. Pour son plan, pour sauver Otis, il avait besoin d'être un dresseur reconnu. Et rien, ni Élin, ni un quelconque honneur ou sa fierté, n'était plus importante qu'Otis.

\- Je m'en assurerai personnellement, le rassura Tcheren, soulagé qu'au moins un des rejetons ait la tête sur les épaules.

Quant aux autres, ils hésitaient encore. Elsa se mordait la lèvre, indécise, se demandant… si c'était réellement déshonorable, d'accepter un Badge sans avoir combattu le Champion… Tcheren leur disait bien qu'ils l'avaient mérité, non ? C'est vrai, ils avaient combattu la Team Plasma, la vraie Team Plasma !

Quelques secondes après, Elsa acceptait le Badge en bégayant, se cachant derrière ses boucles pour éviter un regard déçu d'Élin. Touchant le froid insigne, elle sentait un sentiment de fierté, de travail bien fait, naître en elle…  
Oscar suivit le même cheminement, il estimait avoir rendu un service important, de plus il mourrait d'envie de tenir son premier Badge au creux de sa paume. Le garçon à la queue-de-cheval se justifia bien d'un :

\- Bah… on a pas tous la même manière de voir les choses…

Mais sa phrase sonna dans le vide. Élin quitta le salon en claquant la porte. Elle sonna d'autant plus dans le néant intersidéral quand Tcheren fit coucouu à tout le monde et s'envola vers Pavonnay sans un regard en arrière.  
Après tout, il avait des choses à faire.


	21. S1 : Un nouveau Pokémon !

_(Ouvre tes bras !)_

Marie Camus retrouva Élin au fond du potager. La propriétaire du Ranch chargea le gentil garçon Syd de finir les sandwich, et, oubliant même de retirer son tablier, partit à la recherche de la petite Hei. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de porte, portant une main épaisse à ses yeux, scrutant les champs dorés, les vastes pâturages. Sa Ponchien vint doucement lui lécher la main, abandonnant un instant ses petits, qui jouaient dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

\- Foline… murmura Marie, s'accroupissant difficilement pour regarder sa chienne dans les yeux. Voudrais-tu m'aider à trouver la petite Élin ? C'est l'adolescente blonde qui nous a aidé, hier.

La Pokémon approuva d'un aboiement délicat, et prévenant sa portée qu'elle allait s'absenter un temps, elle indiqua à sa maîtresse de la suivre. D'abord elles franchirent un petit terrain laissé en friche, herbes sombres et sauvages sous le soleil dru, parfois colorée de fines fleurs blanches. Puis elles traversèrent un potager éclatant de couleurs, débordant de tomates, de carottes, d'oignons, de haricots ; bordé d'un treillis fleuri. Au fond du potager avait été construit, en des temps immémoriaux, une tonnelle de fer forgé, le métal bleuté maintenant envahi par une glycine aux tons violets.

L'enfant qu'elles cherchaient était assise en tailleur, à même le sol, ignorant complètement le solide banc de chêne à ses côtés. Plongée dans une mosaïque d'ombres et de lumière, elle jouait avec un petit Ponchiot, riait aux éclats à chacun de ses aboiements. Cependant quand l'humaine releva ses yeux d'un noir surprenant et vit Marie et Foline, elle retira vivement sa main du pelage de son compagnon, et le Pokémon lâcha un aboiement déçu.

\- Si votre Ponchien cherche son bébé, je lui rends tout de suite, hein… marmonna-t-elle en détournant son regard, tendue.  
\- Ha ! rétorqua Marie. C'est plutôt moi qui t'cherche ma p'tite ! Tu nous as inquiété à disparaître comme ça !

De nouveau les prunelles noires virent se fixer sur la figure robuste de Marie, et Élin souffla, butée :

\- Ouais ben y z'avaient qu'à pas accepter le Badge.

Marie rigola, s'installa sur le banc à ses côtés, et remercia Foline. La chienne lui rendit un regard lourd de sens, avant d'acquiescer une fois, symboliquement. L'humaine comprit, comprit ce que sa Pokémon voulait dire. Il y eut un au-revoir entre mère et fils. Puis seul le chiot resta, à côté de l'enfant, un peu perdu.

Élin ne remarqua rien de ce manège, et commenta plutôt, pensive :

\- Ce Ponchiot m'a suivie toute la matinée, même jusqu'à Amaillide, vous le saviez ?  
\- Ah ça non, j'étais au commissariat ! répondit Marie, s'arrachant à la torpeur mélancolique dans laquelle le regard de Foline l'avait plongée. Mais j'peux t'assurer que si j'avais été là, le petit serait pas sortit de la maison ! Après l'attaque d'hier, on va faire plus attention.  
\- J'ai été hyper insolente avec vous, hier… murmura Élin en se rappelant le vol, écarlate.  
\- Boh, ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est qu'une fois.

Une fois pouvait être un accident, deux fois, cela commençait à faire beaucoup ; voilà quelle était la sage opinion de Marie. Du coup, son sourire se crispa très fortement quand Élin siffla nonchalamment :

\- Ah bah oui, mais moi je suis _tout le temps_ comme ça !

On cessa de parler pendant un temps. Les insectes stridulaient une berceuse ensoleillée ; la glycine sculptait leur quiétude d'ombres et de fraicheur. Au loin, l'immense Ranch de pierre se paraît des couleurs de l'après-midi, nuances légères à l'opposé de l'obscurité des bois.  
Puis Marie se redressa, tendant chacun de ses membres engourdis, s'éveillant peu à peu. Elle arracha Élin à sa contemplation mécanique du paysage ; les doigts de la gamine se crispèrent sur la fourrure du Ponchiot, qui sursauta piteusement, mais elle le calma d'une caresse repentante.

\- Dis-moi, avait déclaré Marie : ça te dirait de capturer ce Ponchiot ?

Un ange passa.

\- Mais… oh mais… balbutia Élin, rougissant, pris de court. Vous n'en avez pas besoin ? Enfin je veux dire, vous ne voulez pas le garder ?

L'adulte sourit, et se pencha vers la plus jeune, lui envoya un doux sourire.

\- Non. Nous donnons ses frères et sœurs aux fermes alentours, mais celui-là, c'est pour toi. Enfin si tu le veux !  
\- O-oh euh bien sûr ! s'exclama Élin, se levant brusquement, un sourire lumineux s'étirant sur sa frimousse ronde.

À ses côtés, Ponchiot aboya joyeusement, sautillant en cercle autour de sa future dresseuse et faisant allégrement frétiller sa petite queue. Alors Marie ordonna à Élin de la suivre ; elles retraversèrent le potager en un battement de cœur ; les trois autres adolescents, Goyah et Albert Camus les accueillirent avec des regards étonnés.

\- JE VAIS CAPTURER PONCHIOT ! s'écria Élin avec un grand sourire.

Aussitôt Goyah, Oscar et Elsa se redressèrent, suivirent Marie Camus dans un coin du salon sous le regard bienveillant d'Albert. Marie Camus s'activa à fouiller chaque recoin de la vieille coiffeuse, soulevant parfois des petits nuages de poussières ; tandis que les adolescents (plus Goyah), étonnés se regroupaient autour d'Élin.

\- T-T-Tu v-vas vraiment le faire ?  
\- Les gérants t'ont dit oui ?  
\- Nan j'ai même pas eut à demander, c'est Marie qui m'a proposé !  
\- Aha ! C'est bien gamine, c'est bien ça !

On jeta des regards jaloux à Élin avec de grands yeux verts et bleus – sauf Goyah qui avait déjà capturé assez de Pokémon pour une vie. Pendant ce temps, Syd se redressait, ignorait studieusement la situation, et envoyait un texto de félicitations, qui venait de faire une découverte scientifique beaucoup plus importante que cette capture surfaite. Albert l'étudiait avec curiosité.

\- T'ne vés pas féliciter ton amie ? s'enquit-il, perplexe, à travers sa moustache.  
\- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit réellement mon amie, répondit simplement Syd, repensant à sa conversation avec Elsa.

Cependant, il repensait au combat de la veille. Il repensait à l'équipe qu'il avait formé avec Élin, à ces échanges d'adversaires. Ils avaient instinctivement formé un duo, s'était parfaitement complétés… un frisson parcouru l'échine de Syd.

Pendant ce temps là, Marie Camus agitait une Pokéball, amusée et triomphante.

\- Alors Ponchiot, veux-tu de ta nouvelle dresseuse ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement au petit Pokémon.  
\- PONCH ! déclara le chien, fixant Élin avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mini-moustache tressautant de bonheur.  
\- Et toi Élineera Hei, veux-tu de ce Ponchiot ?  
\- _Oui !_ répliqua la blonde, souriant, ne tenant plus en place.

Oscar fronça les sourcils, amusé, et marmonna dans sa barbe « ça ressemble à une cérémonie de mariage… ». À ses côtés, la fille-dont-il-ne-parvenait-pas-à-se-souvenir-le-nom sursauta, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention ; Goyah quant à lui éclata de son rire tonitruant.

\- Alors ouvre tes bras, ordonna Marie Camus.

Élin obéit, sûre de mourir d'impatience. Et elle reçut le petit chiot, au creux de ses bras, une masse poilue, chaude, excitée… et surtout, vivante…

\- Bonjour toi, murmura-t-elle, ravie. Alors dis-moi, comment je vais t'appeler ?  
\- PONCH ! aboya fortement le Pokémon, joyeux, la dévorant de ses yeux noirs.

Bon gré mal gré, tous les humains présents sourirent, attendris par la scène émouvante se jouant devant eux. Même Syd.

\- Il a eu beaucoup de chance que vous soyez tous là, commenta Marie Camus, croisant les bras.  
\- Et nous aussi on a eu de la chance de gagner, c'était pas facile hein… rit légèrement Oscar, lançant un clin d'œil à Élin qui vira rose de plaisir.  
\- Bon alors, je crois avoir trouver le surnom de Ponchiot, enchaîna-t-elle, se remettant.

La salle entière – sauf Syd, l'éternel impassible – retint son souffle. On se pencha en avant vers le Pokémon attentif, qui dévorait sa nouvelle dresseuse des yeux avec adoration…

\- Tu t'appelleras Lucky ! s'écria la petite blonde, le faisant joyeusement tournoyer en l'air.

La suite s'enchaîna vite, chacun complimenta le surnom, puis Marie Camus tandis la Pokéball désignée à Élin. La blonde la prit en un rire ravi et fit rouler la balle le long de son bras, comme elle en avait toujours rêvé depuis qu'elle regardait du Pokéfoot à la télé.

Puis elle fixa Lucky.

\- POKÉBALL, GO !

Il n'y eut aucune résistance. La Pokéball absorba le chiot dans une fontaine de lumière et s'immobilisa immédiatement, affectueusement. Ainsi, sous le regard de ses amis, Élin captura Lucky le Ponchiot.


	22. S1: Un rappel

_Where 'dem kids at?)_  
On fêta un temps la capture de Ponchiot, puis les Camus s'éclipsèrent pour faire la sieste. Élin, son nouveau Pokémon dans les bras, les remercia à profusion, car si elle avait de nombreux défauts elle n'était pas ingrate. Aussi la blonde, des étoiles aux yeux, caressa longtemps la jeune bête, pendant que Baggy faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer et ne pas montrer qu'il était jaloux.

\- Ça me fait un Pokémon Combat et un Pokémon Combat, c'est bien ou pas ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Goyah, qui partait souvent dans de sonores éclats de rires.  
\- Hrm, eh bien ça dépend des Pokémon que tu captures après, à vrai dire, expliqua sérieusement l'ex-Maître. Pour l'instant, vos équipes ne sont pas formées.

On discuta Pokémon pendant un temps, délaissant un peu la liesse pour des inquiétudes et des questions techniques. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait profiter des conseils d'un ancien maître de la Ligue ! Malheureusement, si Goyah adorait donner des conseils à la jeune génération et l'observer s'épanouir, il était devenu bien paresseux en vieillissant, et chaque après-midi, il souhaitait plus que tout faire une longue sieste.

En entendant la vieille horloge du salon sonner quatre heures, le quinquagénaire pâlit brusquement, et s'arrêta net dans ses explications.

\- Bah, m'sieur, s'inquiéta Oscar, ça va pas ?  
\- Non p'tit gars, haleta difficilement Goyah, toujours blanc, pas du tout. Je suis pris d'une… mortelle… fatigue !

Et brusquement il se leva, titubant vers les escaliers de bois… et surtout vers les chambres d'amis du second étage.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama bruyamment Élin, dépitée. Mais Goyah j'ai encore des questiiioons !  
\- Une autre fois, Élineera, une autre fois, souffla douloureusement l'ex-Maître.

Il y eut une pause dramatique. Puis, théâtralement, l'adulte gémit :

\- Si vous vous ennuyez, vous n'avez qu'à appeler vos parents ! Ils seront fiers de vos exploits !

Aha. Tactique lâche mais très efficace. Tandis que les mines des adolescents se déformèrent en expressions tantôt intéressées, tantôt dégoûtées, Goyah disparu, s'écroulant _enfin_ sur un lit à carreaux. Laissant quatre jeunes seuls dans un silence de plomb, se rappelant soudainement que non, entamer un voyage initiatique ne signifiait pas atteindre sa majorité et complètement zapper ses parents.

Eh oui, les enfants aussi avaient des devoirs, certes très lourds mais nécessaires.

Syd fut le premier à se tirer du canapé – il avait correspondu sans interruption avec ses parents ces derniers jours, aussi, la possibilité de leur parler de vive voix ne l'effrayait pas du tout. Sans un mot, il gravit les escaliers et glissa le long du parquet antique des couloirs, s'arrêtant devant une porte où était accroché, en lettres d'or « Salle du PC ». Ha, kitsch.

Kitsch, l'immense pièce que dissimulait la porte ne l'était pas du tout. Sur chaque mur, des étagères étouffées d'antiques tomes et cartes s'élançaient vers le plafond, rependant des senteurs de moisi et de musc parmi les rainures du plafond. Les épaisses branches d'un chêne s'étaient introduites par les vastes fenêtres de la salle, qui avaient dû être réparées à la va-vite, brisées par les puissants appendices végétaux. Autour des branches reposaient des feuilles mortes de l'année passée, balayée en un tas propre et coloré ; on avait aussi suspendu un hamac de toile blanche, dans un coin…

Syd se promena parmi les rayons de livres, effleurant leurs coiffes vermoulues de ses doigts légers. _« Histoire d'Amaillide »… « Mille et une plantes médicinales »… « Jusqu'aux sources de la Nay »…_ tant de connaissances le caressaient, puis s'envolaient, oubliée à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Finalement, Syd s'arrêta devant un PC, antique selon tous les critères sauf ceux des livres patients de la bibliothèque, témoins silencieux du passage des années, des saisons, depuis aussi loin que la famille Camus s'en souvienne.

Syd composa le numéro de sa mère, et bientôt son sourire énergétique lui paru. Il se décomposa bien vite quand il lui raconta l'attaque de la Team Plasma…

\- Attends fils, je vais chercher ton père et ton frère.

Il fallait que tout le monde entende cela…

\- Attends ! s'exclama cependant Syd, puis, sursautant en comprenant à quel point il avait élevé la voix, il se radoucit. Est-ce qu'il y a Aloé ?  
\- Non, répondit sa mère. Elle travaille aujourd'hui. Tu voulais lui parler des Plasmas, c'est ça… ?  
\- Euh non, pas du tout, répondit Syd, pensif. Puis devant l'air perplexe de sa mère, il se rattrapa : si, t'as raison.

_Pas du tout,_ répéta mentalement Syd, une fois l'adulte partie chercher le reste de sa famille. Au contraire, cela l'arrangeait qu'Aloé ne soit pas là… Au fond, le dresseur avait peur que sa tante fasse le lien entre « son plan » et « Plasma »… car il était certes ténu…  
Mais il existait.

[…]

Élin, Oscar et Elsa avaient attendu Syd dans un silence lourd. La blonde n'osa pas même le briser pour parler à son nouveau Pokémon, et ne jetait pas un seul coup d'œil à ses amis. Non, elle caressait mécaniquement Lucky, et ne pensait à rien, comme pour se protéger.

Les yeux hagards d'Oscar scrutaient chaque détail du sombre salon, s'attardant parfois sur un livre ouvert, une babiole luisante sous les lames sanglantes du soleil. L'obscurité se creusait avec la fin de l'après-midi, bientôt, il faudrait allumer les lumières, mais l'adolescent habituellement prompt à rendre service était plongé dans l'apathie. À quoi bon… À quoi bon appeler ses parents, après-tout, il était sûr qu'ils ne répondraient pas. Sans doute que son père avait trouvé une nouvelle activité excitante, peut-être de la plongée au large de Vaguelone, ou de l'escalade au Mont Couronné…

Elsa souriait, difficilement. Son père, Volucité… Léa, Emma, Samira et Irène, silhouettes adorables, bruyantes, mirages de son enfance, discutaient avec animation devant ses yeux. Un des garçons populaires s'arrêtait devant Emma qui rosissait agréablement, bouche se tordant pathétiquement, en une moue féminine, exagérée. Elsa se renvoyait l'observée, debout avec son plateau repas, pas encore assise, et un regard dur d'Irène la renvoya d'où elle venait. Les marasmes de la solitude.

Le père d'Elsa était un employé de bureau comme il y en avait tant ; il n'avait rien, rien pu faire. Sa fille n'avait jamais su trouver les mots ; pour lui, Elsa était tout simplement studieuse… le 10 juin 2999, à Amaillide, un caillot épais de cris, de protestations, de larmes contenues se forma dans la gorge d'Elsa, qu'elle ne pu avaler. Il resta jusqu'au retour de Syd.

Et alors devant l'indifférence d'Élin, sous les yeux hagards d'Oscar, Elsa bondit vers les escaliers. Elle qui adorait tant lire, dévorer le temps avec les mots, elle ne remarqua même pas la bibliothèque, elle ne vit que le PC et bientôt le regard de son père.

\- Bonjour ma fille chérie… l'accueillit-il, avec un large sourire, se pencha vers la caméra qu'il ne savait jamais cadrer, la moitié du visage disparaissant hors-champ.

Elsa lutta. Contre le caillot. Elle tenta de l'avaler, une fois, deux fois, encore ; son père comprenant se mit à raconter comment il avait passé ses trois derniers jours, et alors qu'il lui parlait des glaces volutes, Elsa éclata.

\- M-Moi j-j'ai défendu le Ranch d'Amaillide contre la Team Plasma !

Puis une de ses mains claqua contre sa bouche, horrifiée, alors que son père clignait d'un œil étonné, le seul qu'elle voyait.

\- Quoi, quoi, quoi ? La Team Plasma ?

Elsa raconta tout, tout, tout. Son père fut d'abord choqué, puis incrédule, enfin il se mit en colère, et jura d'appeler cette « scientifique » Bianca pour tirer cela au clair. Elsa le supplia de ne pas le faire, elle voulait continuer le voyage, et puis son implication dans l'attaque n'était que le fruit du hasard ! En plus elle avait réussit, elle avait sauvé la vie de quatre Ponchiot.

\- Bien mais… tu es vraiment sûre ?

Oui. Alors que son père pensait : « j'ai déjà perdu ta mère » (Elsa pouvait toujours le détecter, quand il pensait à sa mère). Mais M. Hirata fini par sourire d'une véritable fierté, et il cajola doucement la caméra, comme s'il pouvait le faire avec les boucles soyeuses de sa fille.

\- Tu sais, dit-il après un silence, maladroitement. Je trouve que tu bégaies beaucoup moins.

[…]

Quand Elsa redescendit, Élin et Oscar échangèrent un regard lourd, porteur d'une supplication muette : « laisse-moi y aller en dernier ! ». Et contre toute attente, ce fut Élin qui céda. La blonde se leva, tenta de prendre ses deux Pokémon dans ses bras – mais seul Lucky voulu bien, Baggy décida de suivre sa dresseuse le long des escaliers en marchant tout seul, comme un rebelle.

Élin ignora complètement les livres et s'assied devant le PC avec indifférence. Elle soupira. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de son père, il était maintenant au courant de sa fugue et avait même donné son feu vert pour qu'elle continue son voyage… Black ne l'avait jamais disputée de sa vie, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

Mais… Mais Élin avait peur qu'il soit déçu, ou qu'il soit plus distant… Elle qui se sentait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, depuis le début de se voyage… Elle avait peur qu'il ne désapprouve, alors que Syd, Oscar, Elsa lui offraient ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eut : une véritable amitié.

Enfin, quand ils arrêteraient de se disputer. Mais ils avaient quand même affronté la _Team Plasma_ ensemble… ! Élin sentit son cœur gelé par l'indifférence, se réchauffer à cette pensée – et Baggy sauta sur son épaule, tirant sur ses courtes mèches pour l'embêter, et Lucky se mit à lui lécher le cou affectueusement, lui arrachant un rire.

Oh, allez quoi !

\- À quoi bon les reproches, à quoi bon les regrets ? s'exclama la blonde d'un ton défiant, avec un grand sourire. Vous avez raison, la seule chose à faire, c'est avancer.

Confiante, Élin composa le numéro de son père, n'hésitant même pas au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton « enter ». Elle fut d'autant plus surprise quand une standardiste aux airs de bimbo agacée apparu à l'écran, claqua une grande bulle de chewing-gum, et la fixa d'un air qui voulait clairement dire, « putaing, encore une mioche insignifiante ».

\- B'jour oui, Ligue de Kalos ? Vous appelez pourquoi ?  
\- Euuh bonjouuur… grommela Élin, plissa dangereusement ses yeux noirs. Je cherche à joindre Black Hei, en fait.  
\- Huh ? répliqua la blonde, se penchant vers la caméra pour mieux scruter Élin. Ze Black Hei ? Mais z'êtes qui, vous ?  
\- Sa fille, rétorqua la dresseuse, levant les yeux au ciel.

Merde quoi, elle voulait juste joindre un des contendants, c'était si compliquer de la brancher sur la ligne fixe de son père ?

\- Euhhh vous me prenez pour qui ? répliqua néanmoins la bimbo, en avalant presque son chewing-gum. Monsieur Black a vingt-deux ans et vous, quoi, dix-onze nan ? Vous voulez me faire croire qu'il a eu une gamine à onze ans lui aussi ?  
\- Déjà j'ai douze ans ! siffla Élin. Et puis ensuite je suis adoptée, a-dop-tée avec un accent aigu, ça vous a pas traversé l'esprit peut-être ?

La standardiste en resta soufflée, après quelques secondes quelque chose de méchant à répondre lui vint à l'esprit, mais Élin la regardait si durement qu'elle se tut et composa simplement un numéro.

Alors, son père apparu à l'écran… Les cheveux bruns en bataille, le visage ciselé, celui qui n'avait jamais été défait que par White fixait sa fille, d'un regard noir d'encre et aussi impénétrable que la plus sombre des nuits. Il haussa d'abord les sourcils, surpris, puis un discret sourire fleurit sur sa frimousse fatiguée, et il fit un grand geste de la main, l'air de dire « vas-y, raconte-moi tout ».

Cependant Élin secoua la tête fermement, et planta ses prunelles sombres dans l'objectif de la caméra, prunelles qui constituaient sa seule ressemblance avec son père adoptif.

\- Toi d'abord.

Ils étaient véritablement pittoresques, père et fille ; brun et blonde, pâle et basanée, d'une minceur presque maigre et l'autre, d'une constitution ronde et charpentée… Tout jusque dans leurs personnalités et leurs manies différait.

\- C'est comment la Ligue de Kalos ? Bien ? Mal ?

Black hocha la tête à la première proposition, souriant. Alors Élin se concentra, plissa les yeux.

\- Tu entraînes beaucoup tes Pokémon ?

Hochement de tête.

\- Ils ne sont pas fatigués ? Tu penses qu'ils vont être à niveau ?

Secousse négative du chef, puis un sourire affirmatif.

\- Y a quelque chose de spécial à Kalos ?

Acquiescement.

\- C'est concret ? Ou abstrait ?

Pas abstrait, non, Black fronça les sourcils – la première possibilité, alors.

\- Du coup c'est quelque chose qu'on peut faire ou voir tout les jours ? Ou alors c'est rare ?

Première possibilité, encore.

\- C'est quelque chose que j'aime ?

Sourire.

\- Que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup ?

Un hochement amusé de la tête, un haussement des sourcils empathique.

\- LA BOUFFE ! s'écria alors Élin, triomphante, rosissant de plaisir, et son père éclata de rire.

Puis, il étendit un doigt vers la caméra, un index lent, délicat, et son regard se fit plus aiguisé. La frimousse d'Élin se referma tout de suite, elle détourna son regard d'un air buté, puis soupira, exactement comme son père s'y attendait :

\- Ouaiis bahh pardon d'avoir fugué hein. Maintenant c'est fait.

Il rit de nouveau, un peu amèrement, et son cœur se serra d'inquiétude. S'il avait interdit à sa fille de voyager le plus longtemps possible, ce n'était pas par gaieté de cœur, il y avait une raison bien précise… il espérait juste qu'avec le temps, cette précaution n'était plus nécessaire, et sa fille pouvait porter ses pas légers là où son envie la poussait.

\- Voilà mon starter, annonça Élin, se détendant en posant son regard sur Baggy, qui s'était figé pour observer le père de sa maîtresse. Et là c'est un tout nouveau Pokémon, Lucky, je l'ai eu y a moins d'une journée c'est dire…

Puis, avec un bâillement et un clin d'œil nonchalant, Élin annonça à Black qui manqua de faire une crise cardiaque :

\- Au fait, tu devineras jamais, on a été attaqué par la Team Plasma !

[…]

Oscar se faufila discrètement dans les couloirs sombres du Ranch, parmi les peaux de Buffalon et les têtes de Pokémon empaillées. Ses pas étaient si légers qu'il ne faisait pas grincer les antiques lattes de bois ; comme si, à chaque pas, il pouvait être si doux qu'il ne briserait pas son secret en polichinelle.

« Salle du PC ».

Comme pour Syd, la bibliothèque lui coupa le souffle. Le grand dadet se glissa le long des imposantes branches du chêne, ongles mal limés s'accrochant dans les rainures de l'écorce molle et mousseuse, lovée au creux des ombres de la bibliothèque.

Il s'arrêta devant le PC, et composa le portable de son père, puis de sa mère, mais personne ne répondit, comme il s'y attendait. Cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de se contracter soudainement, comme gorgé d'acide, ou de venin, puis de chuter dans sa cage thoracique en une déception étouffante. Par devoir il laissa un message sur le téléphone de son père.

« Salut c'est Oscar, mon voyage initiatique se passe super bien, j'ai reçu une Vipelierre comme première Pokémon… ouais elle est du genre très enthousiaste. Les autres dans le voyage sont Syd, un garçon, et une autre fille, Zara je crois, bref et y a une fille super qui s'est incrustée, elle s'appelle Élin et on est devenus assez potes… Hier soir on est arrivé au Ranch d'Amaillide, qui s'était fait attaquer par la Team Plasma et on a sauvé leur quatre Ponchiot en vainquant les Sbires. Voilà. Rappelez-moi si vous pouvez. Bisous. Bye. »

Demain ils repartiraient, Marie et Syd leur avait préparé des sandwichs pour la route… demain ils repartiraient, mais en attendant, Oscar attrapa un épais livre sans même en regarder le titre, et se laissa mollement chuter dans le hamac. Se préparant à dévorer quelques heures, avec des mots.


	23. S1 : Disputes

Gruikui et Riolu étaient assis ensemble, au pied d'un cyprès, silhouettes floutées par le crépuscule. Leur dresseur se douchait, et bien que les Pokémon ne possède pas une once de pudeur, Syd les avait prié de le laisser seul un instant.

\- Je ne comprends franchement pas pourquoi ça le dérange, nous, on est tout le temps « nus » ! se plaignait Riolu, levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Les humains ont une manière différente de voir les choses, très chère, intervint calmement Gruikui.

Soudainement, la frêle silhouette de sa comparse se tendit. Ses poils se hérissèrent. Elle venait d'apercevoir son rival Baggy. Et surtout sa dresseuse blonde, chiante. Les Pokémon avaient tout deux les yeux bandés, et ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de Syd « nu » sans même le savoir...

\- Merde, après avoir tout ruiné à longueur de journée, elle va encore l'embêter !

Gruikui soupira.  
Leur journée...

_(Disputes...)_

\- NOOOON !

Le hurlement, déchirant, vibrant d'émotion, venait sans surprise d'Élin. La blonde s'accrochait désespérément au cadre du lit en position de Stari, toujours en pyjama, les yeux fous et cernés. Oscar et cette fille – comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? – tentaient de la décrocher de son refuge depuis plus de dix minutes, mais Élin était tenace, elle ne cédait pas.

La dresseuse de Baggy ne voulait tout simplement pas se lever aux aurores ! C'était terrible, inhumain, une véritable torture physique et mentale et –

\- AHHH !

CRAC. Ça y est, la tête de lit venait de céder. La tête de lit, en bois massif. Complètement choqués et dépassés, les trois ados valdinguèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce, d'abord Elsa, puis Élin, puis Oscar, et s'écrasèrent brutalement contre la cheminée. Les filles roulèrent jusqu'au fond du foyer qui heureusement n'était plus utilisé depuis longtemps, et se retrouvèrent les visages collés, yeux dans les yeux, corps emberlificotés dans la pénombre. Oscar n'eut pas cette chance, il percuta violemment le rebord en pierre de l'âtre, et contempla la tête de lit tomber... tomber... tomber... jusqu'à chuter en plein sur son crâne en un BONG retentissant.

Le pauvre en resta sonné.

Puis une Jeans surexcitée se mit à joyeusement sautiller autour de lui, poussant de petits cris incompréhensibles qui lui vrillèrent douloureusement le crâne. Enfin, Baggy s'amena, et ricana cyniquement en fixant Oscar, l'air de dire « quand le lit t'a cogné, ça a sonné creux pauv' type ».  
Vraiment, il était le plus malchanceux de la terre bouhouhou... le beau-gosse retint quelques larmes, attrapant sa starter et la câlinant comme un des doudous de son enfance.

\- Jeeeeans si tu savais ce que je suis malheureuux...

Ce fut à cet instant que Syd pénétra dans la chambre, vêtu pour la route, fraîchement douché. Il contempla muettement le massacre, lit décapité, draps complètement déchirés, et Oscar qui pleurait de chaudes larmes de Crocorrible. Étrangement les premiers mots qui lui échappèrent, sonnant complètement plats, mais terribles, furent :

\- Et où est Élin ?

Toujours cachée dans l'âtre, la blonde se recroquevilla avec effroi, suppliant muettement Elsa de ne pas révéler leur position. Syd faisait trop peur. Oui Syd faisait vraiment trop peur. Malheureusement la gamine n'avait pas escompté, qu'Oscar puisse se relever et avec un sanglot mélodramatique, déclamer :

\- Je crois que la cheminée a englouti les filles !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Syd se penche, les remarque avec un regard désabusé, et les traîne en dehors de leur cachette par les chevilles. Élin et Elsa finirent en un tas de chair confuse sur le parquet, la dernière se détachant bien vite de son amie blonde, inquiète pour Oscar... elle rampa jusqu'à lui et en un sourire béat il lâcha :

\- Oh tu es sorti des entrailles du monstre, Elda !

De quoi détruire toute sa matinée. Pendant ce temps Syd foudroyait Élin du regard, il pointa la tête de lit arrachée, les draps déchirés, et ordonna sévèrement :

\- Range.

De quoi détruire toute sa matinée.

Heureusement, après cet incident diplomatique, ils purent prendre la route. Élin rangea pendant que les autres se douchaient, réparant tant bien que mal le sommier, puis fit aussi sa toilette bien qu'avec réticence, traînant Lucky dans son bain. On expliqua le désastre à Marie et Albert Camus, puis un Goyah à moitié endormi descendit leur souhaiter la bonne aventure.

Les au-revoir furent chaleureux, le couple n'avait jamais eut d'enfants et appréciait ces adolescents qui les avaient tant aidé. Élin remercia encore une fois les gérants du Ranch pour Lucky, et les entraîna dans un immense câlin. Cependant la gaieté du groupe fut tempérée par l'ex-Maître. Les brumes du sommeil disparaissaient de son esprit, tentacules confus, il se rappelait enfin de ses discussions avec Tcheren, de ses inquiétudes.

\- Les enfants, faites attention sur la route, conseilla-t-il posément. Une fois que vous avez été mêlé à la Team Plasma, vous avez toutes les chances de la rencontrer encore.

Cette phrase bienveillante sonna comme un glas. Aussi, quand les adolescents s'aventurèrent pour la première fois sur la Route 20, silhouettes tachées d'ombre dans les lueurs du matin, une humeur étrange planait sur le groupe. Peut-être était-ce un mauvais pressentiment, ou les disputes du matin qui leur revenaient, mais personne ne parlait, et on marchait la tête baissée, en silence.

Ignorant totalement, la beauté de la Route 20, une vaste plaine parsemée déci-delà de collines rocailleuses, parfois piquée d'un bosquet d'arbres ; mais surtout tapissée de ruisseaux, qu'ils devaient souvent franchir ou contourner. Elsa tendit l'oreille, repensant à l'étrange mélopée qu'elle avait entendue sur le chemin d'Amaillide, comme formée par l'air et le ciel, mais cette fois elle n'entendit rien, et ne pu que contempler les visages fermés de ses compagnons.

La journée s'annonçait maussade.

Mais les tensions débutèrent réellement au moment du repas. On se rendit compte que malgré toutes les préparations et le temps qu'on avait pris à dire au revoir, on avait oublié les sandwichs. Élin, Oscar et Elsa mourraient de faim, mais Syd avec un regard sec, refusa de les aider à cuisiner quelque chose de potable. Il esquissa un premier mouvement vers son matériel, comptant monter une tente, et s'enfermer dedans pour manger, comme lors du premier jour de leur voyage.

Ce geste fit exploser Élin. La colère de la jeune fille, bouillante, mijotait lentement sous son crâne depuis l'incident du sommier. Si en plus de la lever aux aurores on lui demandait de marcher l'estomac vide elle commettrait un meurtre c'est sûr ! En u instant elle oublia les belles promesses de gentillesse et de politesses qu'elle s'était faite, et bondit vers Syd, le fusillant du regard.

\- Non mais ça va pas de nous ignorer comme ça ? On vient de combattre la Team Plasma ensemble, on est tes _amis !_

Ça y est, le mot fatidique avait été prononcé, claquant dans l'air frais du matin comme un reproche. Elsa, Oscar échangèrent un regard incertain, les yeux de la première lourds de déception, les prunelles du second légères et sans remords, mais emplis d'incertitudes. Pouvait-on réellement dire qu'ils étaient _tous_ amis ?

\- Rêve, rétorqua durement Syd. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une nuisance.

Eh bien, au moins le dresseur de Gruikui venait de répondre à sa question muette. Élin dégluti difficilement, d'un air abattu. Mais en même temps que la réponse cinglante revint sa colère ; elle serra les poings et releva son menton avec défi.

\- Tu dis ça, mais sans moi tu n'aurais jamais vaincu ce Sbire Plasma. Alors quoi, tu veux bien être gentil quand je peux t'aider mais le reste du temps tu nous jettes ? C'est ça ta conception d'honnêteté ?

La remarque heurta Syd bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Il serra la mâchoire en crispant chacun de ses muscles, s'empêchant de toute ses forces de répondre quelque chose qu'il regretterait, contenant sa colère et sa force aux limites de sa chair. Mécaniquement, il attrapa sa tente instantanément dépliable, constituant son abri, sous les regards emplis de reproches que lui dardait le reste du groupe.

Elsa, qui entretenait le si fragile espoir de se faire inviter dans la tente, le sentit se briser quand Syd la fixa, hésita, puis ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'inviter. Les trois autres ados furent laissés sur le carreau tandis que les tintements d'un wok, de couteaux et de planches à découper résonnaient dans l'air, maintenant lourd et humides d'odeurs de cuisine.

Furieuse, Élin attrapa les seules boîtes de converses qu'il leur restait et les distribua au reste du groupe, mâchonnant les haricots et le jambon gluants avec un écœurement refoulé.

\- Vous savez quoi, on devrait se casser sans lui, marmonna-t-elle avec dégoût.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, sans conviction, mais finalement ce fut Syd qui termina et rangea tout le premier. Pour le coup, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de le suivre.


	24. S1 : après disputes

_(... disputes encore...)_

Syd tentait de ne pas se sentir coupable. Il y aurait dû partager sa nourriture avec Elsa, oui, il le savait ; il l'avait déçue. Ç'aurait été la moindre des choses, il lui faisait miroiter une amitié, la défendait et se baladait avec elle dans la forêt, pour totalement l'ignorer le lendemain.

Élin... merde, Élin avait raison. Son comportement était complètement erratique et incorrect. Syd le sentait, il s'attachait : c'est pour ça qu'il avait essayé de corriger le tir aujourd'hui, ne pas s'attacher ! Complètement les ignorer ! Faire en sorte que sa présence ne soit que celle d'une entité neutre, complètement détachée du groupe ! S'il avait pu, Syd aurait voyagé seul.

Il avait comme en tête une idée de pureté : il était une flèche de couleur noire, simple et efficace, et son corps de flèche filait vers un seul objectif, trouver un remède pour Otis. Il avait tellement étudié toutes les possibilités, il les avait si longuement tournées et retournées dans son esprit, qu'il avait déjà tracé toutes les étapes qu'il devrait accomplir pour trouver ce remède, les personnages qu'il devrait rencontrer, les compromis à faire. Ainsi son corps de flèche n'avait qu'une seule route à suivre et devait ignorer le monde extérieur.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, sortant rarement du cadre de sa famille, c'est qu'il est impossible de rester totalement insensible à ses compagnons de route. Plus que tout, l'attaque des Plasma, une situation dangereuse et si intense, avait changé la donne, le groupe avait maintenant vécu quelque chose d'important ensemble et partageait une sorte... d'identité, d'unité. Syd avait l'impression d'être dans un véritable carquois de flèches multicolores, vertes, bleues, aux nuances d'or, et chacune de ces flèches voulait s'échapper dans une direction différente, entraînant les autres.

Seulement lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire entraîner, de faire des zigzags le long de sa route. Ce serait trahir sa promesse envers son frère, son Idéal. Maudite Réalité. Maudits sentiments flous, hésitations, remords.  
Syd sentait qu'il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès d'Elsa, maintenant... les paroles d'Élin le cinglaient, fouettaient encore sa conscience.  
Le dresseur de Gruikui tergiversa longuement, observant les ombres de l'après-midi doucement se tirer ; les cours d'eau se tâcher de sang. Il lui fallait s'excuser. Puis donner une raison simple de son isolement voulu. Voilà, comme ça, on ne lui en voudrait pas, et on le laisserait tranquille.

L'adolescent fit un pas vers Elsa, qui cheminait dans un silence profond, l'air légèrement apeurée. Il déglutit. Puis fit un deuxième pas...

\- Bon j'm'ennuie là ! Venez on s'arrête pour la nuit et on s'entraîne !

La demande – ou plutôt l'ordre... – avait été livrée d'un ton impérieux, n'appelant à aucune réponse. Surtout, elle coupa Syd net dans son élan, le garçon se figea. Il se détourna d'une Elsa interdite vers une Élin déjà assise en tailleur, envoyant un large sourire vers Oscar... et il sentit l'agacement monter.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être nous demander notre avis, non ? siffla-t-il avec mécontentement.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Élin n'eut même pas à lui répondre. Oscar et Elsa, ayant à peine mangé, lui jetèrent un regard si sombrement incrédule qu'il referma vite fait bien fait sa bouche. Alors Élin sourit encore plus largement, et lâcha :

\- Ouahh je pensais jamais observer un retour de bâton de si prêt ! Bref les autres, vous avez des tentes, des sacs de couchage ? Moi je veux dormir à la belle étoile !

Les trois autres adolescents se mirent rapidement d'accord sur la répartition des tâches : Elsa purifierait de l'eau du ruisseau, Oscar allait chercher du bois avec sa Vipelierre, tandis qu'Élin déroulerait leurs sacs de couchage – aucun d'entre eux ne possédaient de tente, ou comme dirait Élin « au moins nous on est pas des asociaux ! ».

Syd se retrouva complètement désœuvré, il hésita à les aider, mais quand les trois adolescents l'ignorèrent superbement il se résolu à monter son abri dans son coin. À un moment, il capta un regard coupable d'Elsa, qui malgré l'abandon de ce midi ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier. Mais ce fut tout.

Sauf que. Sauf que Syd eut une autre chance de se racheter...

Le soleil entamait à peine sa descente, peignant un monde d'éclats dorés, tout juste orangés. Oscar revint avec une large provision de bois, qu'il portait facilement et donc avec fierté, et il s'enorgueillit d'autant plus quand Élin l'acclama en un rire bruyant. Avec un large sourire, le « beau-gosse » s'approchant de l'endroit où Elsa purifiait l'eau, au centre du cercle formé par les sacs de couchage, et lui demanda gentiment :

\- Gretza, tu veux bien me faire de la place ?

Elsa. Elsa blanchit, jeta un regard vexé, choqué au dresseur, sa peur complètement oubliée mais plutôt remplacée par une triste lassitude... elle se décala sans un mot, sous le regard confus d'Oscar – décidemment, cette fille ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, alors qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts !

Oui, Syd y vit sa chance.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, affirma-t-il d'un ton dur. Elle s'appelle Elsa, espèce de bête écervelée.

Un ange passa.

Puis l'instant de quiétude, comme en suspension, fut brisée non par la surprise d'Elsa, le dépassement total d'Oscar, mais comme il devait s'y attendre... la colère d'Élin.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? explosa la gamine, se rapprochant vivement de lui, le prenant virulemment à partie. Y a pas d'autres manières de dire les choses non ? Ça te va bien de faire ton grand seigneur alors que tu nous fous des vents à longueur de journée !  
\- Mais cesse de tout ramener à toi ! rétorqua Syd avec fureur. On parle d'Elsa là, t'as pas remarqué combien ton bon copain passe son temps à oublier son prénom, ça ne te fait rien ?

Une injustice, une bêtise pareille, peut-être préférait-elle la côtoyer ou se rouler dedans plutôt que lutter pour la corriger ! C'était elle la lâche d'entre eux deux, pour qui se prenait-elle à le prendre de haut ?

\- Tu t'en fiches d'Elsa et ça ne m'étonne pas, tu ne penses qu'à toi-même, siffla-t-il méchamment.  
\- Et toi tu joues tes grands seigneurs une fois par jour, mais sinon tu t'en fiches pas mal aussi, toujours scotché à ton portable, répliqua chaudement Élin, les poings serrés. Oh mais j'oubliais : monsieur est trop bien pour faire des erreurs !  
\- En tout cas pas les mêmes que toi, peste ! Tu ne connais même pas les Attaques de tes Pokémon et tu te prétends dresseuse ?  
\- Et toi tu les sors jamais de leurs Pokéball, tu les enferme toute la journée comme dans une prison ! Ils vont finir par te détester puisque tu les ignores COMME TOUT LE RESTE DE LA PLANÈTE !  
\- J'ai raison de t'ignorer, cracha finalement Syd. Tu n'es pas mon amie.

Un instant lourd de tension les immobilisa, avec force et malaise, les étouffant peu à peu. Oscar était figé, totalement tétanisé face à ce que son lapse d'attention avec causé. Un tout petit oubli de rien du tout, c'était... si important... ?  
Elsa ne savait que croire. Deux fois que Syd la défendait, sans pour autant l'intégrer, la traiter comme une amie après ses éphémères éclats d'altruismes. Et l'inconstance en amitié est bien plus douloureuse que le vide affectif, car la première laisse espérer avant d'écraser tous nos rêves...

Élin ne s'embarrassait pas de toutes ces pensées. Simplement, elle laissa échapper en un souffle brûlant :

\- Moi au moins, j'en ai.  
Et Syd répliqua :  
\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas d'une amie comme toi.

Élin paru déçue. Sa colère se dissipant comme un ballon crevé. Elle qui croyait qu'après le Ranch d'Amaillide, Syd allait arrêter ses attitudes de seigneur et se rapprocher d'eux. Eh bien, elle s'était lourdement trompée, mais tant pis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, reste dans ta solitude alors. Et surtout ne défends pas Elsa, puisqu'elle n'est pas ton amie, répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

Syd pensait : Otis.

\- Parfaitement.

_Otis._

Elle dû répondre quelque chose, il commençait à la connaître, ô Syd en était sûr. Mais l'image de son frère lui donna la force de totalement l'ignorer. De s'élever au-dessus de cette dispute puérile. Là où tant ses pensées avait galopé, paniquées, là où des gestes incertains s'étaient vus avortés, à demi-esquissés, il se fit un immense vide. Serein.  
Syd se sentit soudainement avoir si froid, un flegme glacial et insensible s'installa dans ses entrailles auparavant bouillonnantes. Mécaniquement, des pensées défilèrent dans sa tête, mues par une logique implacable : Otis – le sauver – s'entraîner.

Alors, se sentant comme dans un monde parallèle, il disparut avec des Pokéball, se dirigeant vers un bosquet lointain sans un regard en arrière.


	25. S1 : Bouillonne, bouillonne

_(Bouillonne, bouillonne)_

Un instant furieux les électrocuta, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais la colère n'était plus originaire de Syd, qui s'était éteint comme une allumette consumée, frêle et oubliée. La blessure, purulente et vicieuse comme la morsure d'un Brutapode, venait d'Élin. Elle s'était faite royalement ignorée. Syd était parti sans un regard pour elle, un regard qui aurait montré qu'elle l'avait atteint, mais surtout qu'elle avait raison.

_« C'est toi qui feras jamais confiance à personne, t'as aucun cœur, tu te crois juste mieux que tout le monde ! »_

Élin serra le poing, dépassée, ne trouvant pas les mots. Finalement elle éructa un :

\- Ça m'énerve !

... qui n'eut pour d'autres effets que de faire violemment sursauter Oscar et Elsa, s'habituant à peine au silence électrique de tension. La blonde ignora complètement leur surprise, et attrapa le beau-gosse étourdi par le bras, l'emmenant loin d'Elsa, au détour d'un ruisseau. Elle avait besoin de _parler._

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça, pourquoi il refuse tout contact ou toute amitié !

Oscar ne savait que lui dire. Lui n'avait pas remarqué de problème spécifique avec Syd : il avait conclu dès le premier jour que l'adolescent était réservé dans le meilleur des cas, désagréable dans le pire : un point c'est tout. Il n'était pas du genre à s'acharner ou à se poser des questions sur la nature des gens, aussi, éviter au maximum les conflits avec Syd lui convenait très bien.

\- Même avec Elsa quoi !

Ah bon elle ne s'appelait pas Zara ?

– Je le comprends juste pas ! Alors que je fais tellement d'efforts en plus !

Moui, enfin « efforts », à débattre... ça se discutait... ça méritait un deuxième regard...

\- Il est... il est... rah mais il ne doit pas souffrir, tout seul ?

Élin continuait, perdue dans l'ouragan de ses pensées, s'accrochant aux idées les plus récentes, plus importantes que les autres, avant d'encore songer à une nouvelle chose.

\- Et j'ai essayée d'être gentille hein Oscar, tu l'as vu, c'est lui qui est insupportable !

C'était en réalité un peu fascinant à voir... Oscar côtoyait Élin depuis quelques jours maintenant, et il était habitué à ce que le blonde oublie rapidement tout, joies et chagrins : elle était assez soupe-au-lait, se laissait porter sans regrets par les puissants courants de ses émotions. Chaque sensation, chaque nouveau sentiment devenaient une vérité générale avant de disparaître aussi brutalement qu'ils étaient apparus !

Cependant elle avait fait un fixette sur Syd. Elle arborait cette colère d'être secrètement fascinée par quelqu'un qui l'ignorait, cette blessure à son égo, depuis plusieurs jours. Et c'était devenu la seule constante émotionnelle dans sa vie, ce qui la mettait dans tous ses états...

– « Tu as demandé si je voulais être ton ami peut-être ? », pfft non mais tu veux quoi, une déclaration du ministère ?

Finalement, Oscar, un tout petit peu lent, réagit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en était à la réplique d'Élin qui décrivait ses efforts, sa nouvelle gentillesse après le serment qu'elle s'était fait à Amaillide. Alors, embrumé, le beau-gosse débuta dubitativement...

\- Euh, gentille...

Il n'anticipa malheureusement pas la réponse de furie d'Élin, il aurait sans doute dû se taire !

\- QUOI ?

Aha. Oscar eut un mouvement de recul devant Élin, sa belle Élin qui venait de se transformer en hydre à l'aura noire ! Elle le foudroyait d'un regard si rougeoyant qu'il aurait pu tirer une Déflagration, enragée.

\- Enfin vous n'avez fait que vous disputer de la journée... héhé... sourit Oscar d'un air forcé.  
\- Ah oui et c'est surtout pas ta faute... vint la réponse glaciale d'Élin.

Elle le toisa froidement. Non mais il se prenait pour qui, à la reprendre, alors qu'il oubliait sans cesse le prénom d'Elsa ?  
Blaireau.  
Un silence plana longtemps, fatigué. Élin avait épuisé toute sa colère... Alors elle déclara, lasse...

\- Je ne le comprends juste... pas.

Oscar l'entraîna doucement dans un câlin, son cœur battant d'un rythme paniqué, mais comblé. Les mèches rebelles de la petite Élin, réunies en queue-de-cheval palmier, lui chatouillaient à peine le menton.

\- Allez viens on s'entraîne, déclara-t-il délicatement, indiqua d'un geste la sauvage plaine autour d'eux, balayée par les vents.

Ô ça allait être romantique...

\- AH OUI ! s'écria Élin, sortant deux larges foulards de sa poche. Pour finir le match d'il y a une semaine, et BATTRE Syd ! Faut qu'on bande les yeux de mes Pokémon comme ça ils apprennent à me faire confiance !

Quoi ?!

\- Mais... t'es sûre ?  
\- Oui oui !  
\- Sûre sûre ?  
\- Mais oui puisque je te le dis ! Ah la laaa...

Oscar en fut réduit à regarder Élin cajoler un Lucky inquiet avant de lui bander la truffe, puis chasser Baggy pendant au moins quelques minutes, se prenant au moins dix Balayette avant de le plaquer au sol, enfin. On pouvait au moins dire que la blonde avait du courage... Quand finalement, les deux Pokémon eurent les yeux bandés, ils semblaient plus prêts à jouer à Colin-Maillard qu'à se battre - et leur dresseuse, qui les détaillait avec un air critique et autoritaire, ressemblait à une dictatrice effrayante. Oscar frissonna inconsciemment et fit un pas en arrière, ce qu'heureusement l'équipe ne remarqua pas !

\- Bon... commença Élin, mais d'une voix étonnamment douce, et... humble ? - Oscar n'était vraiment pas habitué à observer ce côté de la dresseuse, c'est sûr ! - Je sais que vous devez vous sentir très vulnérables, aussi aveugles, alors que moi je ne le suis pas. Mais, je suis votre dresseuse, et vous pouvez me faire, entièrement confiance.

Un lourd silence s'installa au creux de la plaine, et Baggy haussa deux sourcils incrédules, semblant jurer en langage Pokémon. Oscar préféra se retourner, gêné d'être témoin d'un moment aussi intime pour une équipe. Dire que lui n'avait même pas encore entraîné Jeans, il ne faisait que la cajoler... Cependant, s'éloigner de quelques mètres dans le vent presque froid ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre Élin ordonner impérieusement :

\- Hey jeune Baggiguane, pas d'insolence dans mon équipe ! Puis la brise, charria le murmure solennel de la blonde, sa voix naïve de préadolescente. Baggy, Lucky.. je préférerais mourir plutôt que vous abandonner ! et je ne lâcherai jamais un combat tant que vous tenez encore debout, je vous le jure ! Et donc, faites-moi confiance, faites-moi totalement confiance !

Le beau-gosse, probablement le plus curieux d'entre Élin, Syd et Elsa, ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière, pour voir la réaction des Pokémon aux yeux bandés. Lucky couina doucement, venant se frotter, titubant, contre la jambe de sa dresseuse - et Baggy restait immobile. La tension monta. Leur dresseuse serra la mâchoire. Mais, finalement, il dodelina de la tête, lâchant un soupir vaguement rebelle.

Alors Élin éclata de rire et leur indiqua, avec une expression ravie, le but précis de leur entraînement :

\- Ok, je vais vous décrire le terrain et on va attaquer les rochers là-bas au bord de la rivière !

Et elle se rua vers le-dit but précis, suivie d'un Lucky relativement adroit, et... d'un Baggiguane revêche qui s'écrasa au fond du premier nid de poule. Oscar ricana. L'équipe n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Elle ne risquait pas de gagner son premier match contre Syd, à ce rythme...

[...]

Le ciel était gris, pâle, frappé par des vents semblables à ceux d'automnes. La Route 20 était décidément bien loin de la « ceinture du soleil » qui s'étendait de Vaguelon au Désert Délassant, en plein centre d'Unys. Seul les rares arbres de la plaine offrait à ses habitants un peu de protection, de chaleur, et encore... les fins cyprès qui s'élançaient vers le ciel ne faisaient que grincer vainement, leurs silhouettes squelettiques déchirées par les bourrasques. Syd frissonna, posant un regard lourd sur les deux Pokéball qui luisaient au creux de ses paumes. Un Gruikui, bon Pokémon physique, un bête de feu et de puissance. Et une Riolu, tout aussi offensive, mais plus rapide, moins imposante...

Il lança les deux balles d'un même geste, et les créatures innocentes se manifestèrent sous ses yeux concentrés. Elles fixèrent leurs dresseur, échangèrent un coup d'oeil, intrigué.

\- Bonjour, commença-t-il, sérieusement. Je vous appelle aujourd'hui pour que nous débutions notre premier entraînement.

Pause.

Il avait un peu parlé à Gruikui, mais très peu à Riolu : c'est vrai qu'il sortait très peu ses Pokémon de leurs Pokéball... avaient-ils davantage envie de gambader ? ... Rah et par où devait-il commencer, comment devait-il se faire aimer, de façon à ce qu'ils soient heureux aussi ?

\- ... je suis très content que nous formions une équipe ! lâcha-t-il précipitamment, incertain. Et sachez que je vous respecte comme égal. Toute décision vaut autant que la mienne, et je ne vous forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas. Ceci étant dit... j'aimerais que chacun dans cette équipe, garde son esprit d'initiative et son indépendance, enfin...

Riolu avait l'air perdu. La Pokémon lui fit une grimace, ennuyée, jappa un coup bref - et il ne comprit pas mince ! - puis se tourna vers Gruikui, qui arborait un air beaucoup plus calme... il lui répondit quelque chose de plus long, d'apaisant. Syd se tendit. Mais, infirmant ses peurs, leurs deux créatures finirent par lui hocher la tête, avec confiance. Riolu leva même son petit poing.  
Il soupira, se détendant brusquement.

\- Bon. Je vous laisse les rênes. Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire.

[...]

\- ... nouveau départ.

Elsa, attisant le feu de camp d'un air absorbé, à l'abris des regards, à l'abri des autres, de leurs voix, de leurs rires, des pirouettes d'Élin qui n'en ratait pas une pour se faire remarquer, des oublis à répétition d'Oscar... à l'abri du glacial Syd, aussi. C'était plutôt dingue, les efforts qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas s'intégrer au groupe, comme s'il était uniquement de passage, comme s'ils étaient des boulets pour lui...

Elsa attisait le feu en tentant de ne penser à rien.

Le ciel se tentait d'ocre, de brun, de lavande. Il avait fait beau toute la journée, le genre de ciel que l'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie il paraît : d'un bleu vibrant et infini, libre de toute contrainte, de tout nuage. La plaine autour d'eux était immense, seulement parsemées de quelques arbres, ces immenses sentinelles aux silhouettes rachitiques et élimées, les cyprès. Partout autour du groupe et du campement, des ruisseaux, des rivières, et il leur semblait que jamais le silence ne s'installait, l'air était en permanence mouvant, empli du murmure chantant des cours d'eau.

Ce devrait être une scène de paix et d'enchantement. Au lieu de ça, ils se disputaient. Finalement elle était la seule à n'embêter personne ! ... Était-ce pour ça, qu'Oscar se permettait de l'appeler Melba, Zelda... ?

Sérieusement, c'était Elsa son prénom, quand est-ce qu'il allait le retenir ? Et dire que la dresseuse de Moustillon en était réduite à être reconnaissante envers Élin, la petite blonde qui était devenue l'amie chérie de son premier amour, et ce dès le premier jour... Son rapport avec l'autre fille était si contradictoire, qu'à chaque fois qu'Elsa y pensait elle se sentait jalouse et coupable de l'être à la fois. Du côté d'Oscar, c'était plutôt le désespoir qui primait.

Moustillon s'approcha d'Elsa d'un air doux, mais apeurée par les flammes, ne pu câliner sa maîtresse comme elle le voulait.

\- N-N'aie p-pas peur, l'encouragea la dresseuse avec un pâle sourire. Les f-flammes ne sortiront p-pas du cercle de pierre, et p-puis tu es de Type Eau non ?

Même toute seule, même quand elle se sentait en confiance, Elsa bégayait. C'était venu toute petite, aussi longtemps que son père s'en souvienne, sa fille balbutiait... au point que la mère, en entendant les premiers mots, s'était demandé si sa fille n'avait pas une ouïe déficiente, si elle n'entendait pas tout en double...

Ailleurs les autres s'entraînaient. Elsa apercevait Syd par flashs, quand ses Pokémon dépassaient la lisière du bosquet d'arbre où le dresseur s'était réfugié. Il avait l'air d'un pro, leur donnant des instructions précises, travaillant une seule Stat à la fois. Élin faisait n'importe quoi, comme à son habitude. Son entraînement ressemblait à un colin-maillard.

Elsa aussi aurait pu s'entraîner. Elle savait tout, connaissait par cœur tous les cours de l'Académie. Mais la brune ne voulait pas soumettre sa Moustillon à une telle brutalité aujourd'hui... Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait être dresseuse, finalement. Elle perdait courage.

\- T-Tu sais, j'en a-aurais vraiment besoin... d'un n-nouveau d-départ... murmura-t-elle à sa Pokémon.  
\- Mouss...

Et la Pokémon Eau trouva finalement le courage de se rapprocher de sa dresseuse, s'installant en douceur sur ses genoux, ronde frimousse compatissante. Prunelles vert-d'eau luisantes.

\- T'as j-jamais rêvé de t-tout recommencer, t-toi ? demanda Elsa douloureusement, à tout hasard. Tu t'es j-jamais dit... et si j'étais pas t-timide ? Et si j'étais m-moins grande ? Et si j'étais belle au-au-aussi ?

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Oui, m-mais c'est pas si facile... murmura-t-elle, à l'adresse qui, elle ne le savait pas.

Cependant sa Moustillon répondit quand même d'un petit couinement inquiet, et elle s'empressa de rassurer la Pokémon, le prenant dans ses bras. Dans les cours de l'Académie, on lui avait dit que les Pokémon, surtout les plus jeunes, voyaient leurs dresseurs comme une famille... Alors elle était en quelque sorte, une maman. Et pour Elsa, une mère reste forte, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- D-Dans une autre langue, il y a un m-mot qui a cette... cetet s-signification. N-Nouveau départ.

Sa Pokémon la fixa, attentive.

\- A-Ama-maryllis, ça te p-plairait comme s-surnom ?  
\- Mouss... réfléchit le petit monstre d'eau.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et Elsa sentit son cœur battre nerveusement. C'était ridicule mais elle sentait, que si sa Pokémon n'acceptait pas son offre, jamais elle n'aurait de nouveau départ... tout dépendait de sa star –

\- Stillon ! sourit celle-ci joyeusement.  
\- A-Ah bon ? répondit Elsa en un souffle ébahi. C'est – c'est oui ?  
\- Ioooon !

Alors elle pouvait tout effacer. Et repartir à zéro. Elsa attrapa tendrement sa Pokémon et virevolta un instant des les champs, se sentant plus légère que l'air. Elle était seule – mais cette fois ce n'était plus une malédiction. Seule mais optimiste, oui, elle allait pouvoir s'intégrer ! À partir de maintenant, la brune de Volucité allait oser. Ce 11 Juin 2999... était son Amaryllis.

Que de croyances ridicules, de rêves d'enfants.

Après quelques minutes, Elsa s'arrêta, essoufflée. Un orage allait se déclarer, une file de nuage noirs et menaçants s'était déclarée à l'horizon. La dresseuse se détourna du ciel, fixant la silhouette d'Élin au loin – la blonde s'écroulait après uen énième Balayette en plein dans la tronche – mais... ou était Oscar ?

\- Dis... résonna une voix assurée derrière elle. Je peux te demander une faveur ?

Tétanisée, Elsa fit volteface, reconnaissant ces accents doucereux entre mille, son cœur battant si fort qu'elle en avait la nausée. Oscar, Oscar, Oscar... !

\- Ah oui et au fait, désolé pour ce midi... rajouta le beau-gosse comme en arrière pensée, se penchant vers elle, clignant de ses beaux iris verdoyants.

Il n'aurait pas dû prononcer ces mots. Décidemment, Oscar n'avait pas de chance ! Il observa le regard comblé d'Elsa se glacer en souvenir de l'humiliation, son corps surpris se raidir. Son visage se serra, creusant les ombres de ses pommettes ; la transformation choquait, perturbait.

\- D-D'abord, tu m-m'appelles par mon p-prénom. _M-Maintenant._

Bouillonne, bouillonne. Ça allait exploser.


	26. S1 : Explose

_(Explose)_  
Élin avait trop dérivé. Elle le su en regarder finalement autour d'elle, le corps meurtri à force d'être chargée et visée par ses Pokémon aveugles - par accident, quoique pour Baggy elle n'était pas si sûre... quel insolent celui-là ! Enfin bref, la blonde se recentra sur son environnement avec fatigue. Devant elle... le bosquet où Syd s'entraînait, elle le constata avec surprise !

Le décor était beau, d'une manière fine, élégante. C'était les cyprès qui faisaient tout, vraiment... Leurs traînées pastel, tressées d'ombres noircies et floutées par le ciel obscur... Puis il y avait les grondements de tonnerre, si proches qu'ils dressaient ses courts cheveux en épines folles – l'herbe rêche et sauvage à ses pieds – la mare oubliée d'eau boueuse et de feuilles mortes – et ensuite l'horizon, inquiétant et violacé...

Puis Syd, son appareil à l'air.

Un ange passa. Syd regarda Élin. Élin regarda le machin de Syd.

Puis elle se ressaisit.

\- YOSH ! s'écria-t-elle par dessus la brise naissante.

Comme si son cri l'avait tiré d'une torpeur angoissée, le garçon vira à la blancheur d'une craie, ce qui était quand même un comble pour sa peau noire.

\- Mais QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS à toujours me tomber dessus dans les PIRES MOMENTS ? s'égosilla l'adolescent d'un air furieux, en se couvrant le plus vite possible d'une serviette, tremblant et balbutiant.

Le cri choqua. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu crier. Jamais entendu perdre son calme. Jamais. La blonde resta pantoise, tandis que Syd tremblait comme une feuille, surpris au moment où il était nu, en sueur après son entraînement, le plus vulnérable...  
Puis, les prunelles sombres d'Élin se dilatèrent de plaisir. Enfin elle l'avait pris au dépourvu ! Enfin il montrait une quelconque émotion – bon d'accord la situation n'était pas top mais – elle s'élança vers lui en rigolant, se sentant tout à coup légère, comme si elle pouvait s'envoler au vent. Ses jambes étaient comme du coton.

\- Pardon, c'est trop con ! ricana-t-elle, le pointant d'un doigt moqueur avec un sourire malicieux.

Syd ne répliqua pas, un air furieux peint sur le visage, et lui lança un regard assassin, se redressant avec la serviette autour de son torse nu.

\- Tu peux partir, maintenant, siffla-t-il d'un air froid.

Une colère forte montait en lui ; il se rappelait des disputes de la journée, de chaque moment enrageant du voyage avec cette peste infernal. Après ce soudain moment de légèreté, la tension bouillonna de nouveau, vicieuse et brûlante.  
Élin perdit brutalement sa bonne humeur, son cœur et sa frimousse s'alourdissant d'un coup, comme du plomb. Non elle... elle reconnaissait qu'elle était peut-être, un peu, arrivée au mauvais moment. Mais elle ne pouvait plus partir, maintenant qu'elle était là.

Le Destin l'avait amenée à cet endroit, en cet instant, elle en était convaincue.

\- Non, répondit-elle alors, calme et sûre d'elle.

Syd grimaça, comme pris au dépourvu une seconde fois. Il commença à grelotter à cause du vent, de la fraicheur du crépuscule, et craignait de plus que sa serviette ne glisse. Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas le moment idéal pour parler ! Elle avait quoi cette fille au juste, à imposer son rythme, son tempo aux autres ?

\- Depuis quelques jours... dit alors Élin, presque mélancolique. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de ma vie, tout va très vite... Tous mes plans échouent en plus, et dire que je voulais faire un voyage sans que ne le découvre mon père, choisir un des trois starters officiels, e-et faire de tous mes compagnons des amis ! Mais ce n'est pas grave... parce que l'on a battu la Team Plasma au Ranch d'Amaillide, ensemble. Et on avance sur la route, on découvre Unys, ensemble...

Wah. Elle venait de se confier au mur émotionnel du groupe, bravo.

Sa frimousse rougit, elle baissa son regard intense, saisit par un trouble, une sorte de honte, d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Syd se glaça. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de raconter sa vie, non merci. Tant pis pour elle si elle se laissait ballotter au grès du vent !  
Lui faisait des efforts pour garder son intimité, ses pensées à lui, pour maintenir son esprit sur sa mission. Élin n'avait qu'à fournir le même travail si elle souhaitait que ses désirs s'accomplissent : là, elle était juste pathétique.

Il refusa de penser à la bonne humeur contagieuse de la blonde, à leur coopération presque instinctive durant l'attaque des Plasma.

\- Voilà, je suis honnête, trancha Élin. Et toi... je sais que tu le seras jamais, même si je comprends pas pourquoi !

Syd déglutit. Il ne voulait pas qu'Elsa, qu'Oscar ou Élin entrent dans sa vie ! Et il arrivait très bien à maintenir les deux autres à distance, la première était trop timide et le second trop con ! Mais la blonde... elle revenait toujours à la charge, il pouvait la déstabiliser cinq minutes, pas possible, elle venait toujours le déranger, au pire des moments... Comment faisait-elle pour rester aussi assurée ?

\- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi sûr de toi ? s'irrita Élin comme en réponse à ses pensées. Aussi silencieux ? Je te laisse complètement indifférent ou quoi ? Tu nous méprises ?

Non, les reproches n'allaient pas le faire, il ne voulait pas entendre ça ! Syd recula d'un pas devant le feu tremblant de la dresseuse au Baggiguane, voulant son portable, cherchant désespérément l'appareil, pensant à sa famille pour tenir bon. Il ne devait pas faillir, il avait déjà fait un pas de travers avec Elsa. Son corps de flèche devait filer droit vers l'objectif sans s'en détourner ! Multiplier les amitiés le ralentirait, il voudrait instinctivement les soutenir en oubliant sa famille...

\- Syd... débuta Élin, animée d'un feu sombre.

Il se figea et lui fit face.

Le ciel s'assombrit et tout à coup, il y eut un éclair. Élin inspira, brutalement, fermant les yeux, et chantonnant quelque chose, une mélodie que Syd n'avait jamais entendu, qui semblait s'élever de l'humus même, filer parmi les cyprès, vibrer comme l'électricité et la tension dans l'air...

\- Syd, je te défie.

Il tressaillit, et elle releva vers lui, ses yeux de charbon, incandescents, ils partagèrent un regard mordoré.

\- On va enfin terminer notre match ! Car en combat Pokémon... on montre sa vraie nature... Celui qui gagne a raison!

Syd retint un ricanement incrédule, se disant que cette remarque enfantine était bien digne d'Élin. Lentement, Gruikui et Riolu s'approchèrent de lui, l'encadrant fidèlement, et le dresseur grimaça. Si le vainqueur avait raison, il avait intérêt à gagner...


	27. S1 : Révélations tonitruantes !

Jeans et Amaryllis, aux côtés de leurs dresseurs. Elles échangèrent un regard gêné, avant de fixer leurs pieds. Si la situation dégénérait elles auraient sans doute à combattre... Même la Vipelierre, habituellement plongée dans un nuage vaporeux de bonheur et d'innocence, semblait avoir le moral au plus bas.

\- J'en ai ma, ma, marre de cette journée... soupir tristement la concerné, plissant jusqu'à s'en fendre le visage ses pupilles sanguines.

Et étrangement, ce fut à Amaryllis de sourire faiblement, et de lever son regard d'eau jusqu'au visage tendus des humains, dévorant la frimousse déterminée de sa dresseuse avec espoir.

\- J-Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, souffla-t-elle doucement. J-J'ai un nouveau s-surnom : Amaryllis...

_(Révélations tonitruantes !)_

« D-D'abord, tu m-m'appelles par mon p-prénom. M-Maintenant. »

La réponse claqua dans l'air électrique du crépuscule, déchirant les nuages orageux, fouettant brusquement le cœur heureux d'Oscar. Sa frimousse se décomposa, quand il réalisa que la fille ne blaguait pas. La timide résistait, contre toute attente.

Paniqué, Oscar fouilla dans chaque recoin dans son esprit ; c'était un prénom court, avec un E et un A, ça il s'en souvenait mais... lequel précisément ? Soudainement le beau-gosse remarqua qu'Élin, laissée seule les yeux bandés, avait dérivé jusqu'au bosquet de Syd. Catastrophe ! Il y allait avoir un meurtre s'il n'empêchait pas cette rencontre !

Plan B, se débarrasser de la fille et rejoindre Élin !

Vivement, Oscar s'accrocha au premier prénom qui lui venait à l'esprit, et avec un grand sourire, priant Arceus d'avoir un peu de chance, il lança :

\- Aliza.

Oh mince, de toute évidence ce n'était pas ça ! Vu l'expression furieuse – quoi, une timide furieuse ? – de la fille. Tant piiis il fallait qu'il s'en aiiille...

\- M-MON NOM C'EST ELSA !

Oscar se figea, n'ayant même pas fait un pas. Glacé.

\- E-Elsa, E-L-S-A, a-alors tu vas répéter après moi parce que ça fait quatre jours qu'on voyage ensemble et j'en ai _m-marre_que tu m'oublies !

Oh oui, il resta choqué. Elle-même, _Elsa_, resta choquée. Ils se fixèrent, choqués.

\- E-L-S-A, murmura timidement Oscar. Elsa. E-euh écoute Elsa, pardo-

Mais Elsa ne fit que lui jeter un regard d'embarras pur, et éclata en sanglots. Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle bégayait, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses courtes boucles noires et tirant très forts, au point de s'en arracher quelques mèches. Oscar voyait la Moustillon à ses côtés _trembler_ tant elle sentait la détresse de sa dresseuse, et voulait la réconforter... Puis Elsa esquissa une fuite, trébuchant presque par-dessus leurs sièges en cyprès, mais il la rattrapa.

Toute pensée d'Élin et Syd oubliée.

\- Vraiment, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir retenu ton prénom... marmonna-t-il, gêné. Ça ne me ressemble pas...

Mais Elsa le repoussa brutalement.

\- C-comment t-tu peux dire ça, o-on se c-connaît depuis qu'on a _sept ans !_  
\- Hein ? s'exclama Oscar, éberlué.  
\- M-mais on est dans la même classe d-depuis des années ! L-L'Académie N-Nationale de Dressage d-de Volucité !  
\- _HEIN ?_

Oscar se figea, étudia son interlocutrice. Elle était grande pour une fille, elle faisait exactement sa taille, et lui était déjà une sorte de grande asperge... Ses boucles noires dansaient autour de son crâne ovale comme au bal musette, leurs bords se fondant gracieusement dans les ténèbres ambiants ; quant à ses yeux, ils oscillaient entre l'émeraude et le saphir, dentelés d'argent. Elle aurait peut-être pu correspondre aux canons esthétiques traditionnels, mais son nez était trop fin, grand, aquilin, et ses lèvres rouges trop fines...

Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. En la fixant trop longtemps, il ressentait comme un malaise. Comme si une ombre se tapissait dans un coin de son esprit, et avait volés tous les souvenirs qu'il avait – qu'il devrait avoir – de cette fille... malheureusement, dès qu'il croyait l'attraper, ses pensées ne rencontraient que du vide. Comme ce mot « au bout de la langue » que l'on ne parvient jamais à trouver. Comme son prénom : « Elsa ».

\- Je suis désolé, articula-t-il, atrocement gêné.

Elle paru détruite. Alors il se justifia lamentablement :

\- O-on a dû se croiser que quelques fois, et nos classes sont immenses...  
\- T-tu trouves que c'est b-beaucoup, vingt élèves ?  
\- Ah mais euh... ben en fait je...  
\- J-j'aurais j-jamais dû t'en parler, renifla Elsa, reculant de nouveau, s'éloignant de lui, ne laissant qu'un sentiment de déception.

Qui céda sa place à de l'incompréhension, de la culpabilité, des remords... puis un ras-le-bol. Oscar se raidit – comment avait-il pu côtoyer une personne pendant des années sans réellement la voir ? Personne ne pouvait être si insignifiant.

\- Non, attends ! s'écria-t-il, et Elsa, de dos, se figea.

Et puis il en avait juste trop marre que le groupe se dispute tout le temps, aussi. Rien n'allait jamais bien, le début d'un voyage initiatique était sensé être joyeux, plein d'aventures et de découvertes ! Mais chez eux, l'atmosphère était pourrie, ils ne s'apprécient que moyennement pour certains, pour d'autres les amitiés – ou a-amours ? – étaient à sens unique... ça le déprimait.

\- Écoute Elsa, je... j'aimerais bien qu'on s'entende tous bien, qu'on fasse la paix... Reste, toi et moi on va avoir une discussion... apprenons à nous connaître et...

Elsa rougit brutalement, et Oscar s'étonna, clignant des yeux. Était-ce vraiment lui qui avait prononcé ces paroles ? Il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable ! Qu'est-ce qu'il changeait, dis...

Alors Elsa et Oscar s'assirent autour du feu de camp mourant, se fixèrent bien droit dans les yeux, et Elsa, le cœur battant, les paumes moites, des étoiles plein les yeux, balbutia un début de phrase.

Amaryllis.


	28. S1 : Un combat qui dépasse les mots

**Yosh, alors j'ai encore disparu pendant quelques temps... mais sachez qu'il suffit d'un commentaire pour me motiver. :p  
J'ai vu que des gens lisaient en passant sur les stats de la fic, donc je suis republie :p**

* * *

_(Un combat qui dépasse les mots)_

Entre les cyprès, l'air était électrique. Les nuages d'une noirceur violacée menaçaient d'éclater à tout moment. Baggy, Lucky, Riolu et Gruikui se ruèrent vers leurs dresseurs respectifs, qui, tombant à genoux, leur glissèrent quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Vous deux, j'veux vous voir en équipe ! sourit malicieusement Élin. On va lui montrer ce que c'est, la confiance !

La jeune dresseuse mourrait d'excitation et de satisfaction. Enfin, elle avait réussi à sortir Syd de ses gonds ! Se redressant, elle envoya un sourire provocateur au garçon, et refit sa courte queue-de-cheval blonde, lui envoyant même un clin d'œil. Le combat. Le combat brûlait ses veines, elle le sentait : elle était faite pour ça. La jeune fille avait même appris les Attaques de ses Pokémon cet aprem : trop forte ! ... Enfin, elle croyait s'en rappeler, ce qu'elle avait plutôt retenu c'était que Baggy ne kiffait pas beaucoup avoir les yeux bandés...

De son côté, loin de ces pensées insouciantes, Syd vérifiait le niveau de ses Pokémon. Il s'était résigné. Maniant parfaitement son Pokédex – sa tante lui avait appris à se servir du sien dès ses dix ans – il pouvait même se renseigner sur les attaques des Pokémon adverses. Hm. Gruikui était au niveau douze, tandis que Riolu allait atteindre le niveau dix... chacun avait un niveau de plus que leurs adversaires Baggy et Lucky. Si Syd s'appuyait sur leur entraînement rigoureux de cet après-midi, il battrait Élin à plat de couture.

\- Gruikui, n'oublie pas de bien rentrer la tête durant les combats, tu es sur le point d'apprendre Boul'Armure. Riolu, je t'enverrai contre Baggy, ton agilité peut en venir à bout.

Il se releva, et plongea son regard ambré dans les yeux noirs d'Élin. Son excitation, sa bonne humeur et son sourire lui arrachèrent un frisson – non mais c'était quoi cette fille, une bipolaire ? Il y a cinq secondes ses déclarations solennelles lui auraient arraché une larme ! Se concentrant et surtout tentant d'oublier la dresseuse, il ferma ses yeux, et prit une grande inspiration. Garder le contrôle.

\- ... Ah oui au fait on fait un combat double ! s'exclama Élin.  
\- Quoi ? tressaillit-il en rouvrant les yeux, agacé. On ne s'est jamais mis d'accord là-dessus !

La jeune fille lui tira la langue d'un air boudeur.

\- Oui mais j'ai choisi en premier donc c'est mon qui décide, na.  
\- Mais n'importe–  
\- Bah si.  
\- Non.

Ils se fixèrent dangereusement. Puis Élin sourit d'un air machiavélique.

\- Baggy, Balayage, Lucky, CHAAAARGE !

Quant à Oscar et Elsa, ils discutaient toujours autour du feu de camp, Oscar en apprenant peu à peu plus sur la jeune dresseuse et ouvrant grand les yeux, surpris à chaque instant de voir combien de fois leurs chemins s'étaient croisés sans qu'il ne la remarque. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui pesait le cœur s'alourdissait à chaque mot d'Elsa, il baissait régulièrement les yeux d'un air honteux, mais bizarrement, ses épaules étaient si légères... car le garçon à la queue-de-cheval, malgré toutes les fautes dont il prenait conscience, réalisait aussi qu'il changeait. Ce voyage le faisait grandir, et réaliser ses propres erreurs n'en était que le premier pas.

Ça lui faisait comprendre, quelque part, pourquoi ses parents étaient en permanence absents, sur la route. Un peu.

\- Et donc t'as aussi écrit le scénario de « La Belle au Haricot » ? interrogea-t-il Elsa, perplexe.  
\- O-oui, rigola la concernée, gênée. Mais c-c'est pas moi qui ais choisi le titre.  
\- Mais ça veut dire que t'as écrit toutes les pièces de l'académie depuis tes onze ans alors... souffla-t-il, ébahie.  
\- J-J'adore le théâtre, rougit Elsa.

Ouah, d'accord... n'empêche que c'était juste trop fort... Oscar de son côté, n'avait pas du tout la fibre artistique, son plus grand accomplissement en classe de quatrième était de rentrer dans les bars branchés de Volucité incognito... Il avait même aperçu le légendaire dresseur Mélis de loin, une fois.

Il lui relata cette aventure, y ajoutant beaucoup de sel et d'autodérision, et bientôt Elsa en eut les larmes aux yeux, des ricanements confus s'échappant sans interruption de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Une bulle de bonne entente grossit soudainement entre eux jusqu'à les englober dans une atmosphère agréable et chaleureuse... Oscar s'étendit à même l'herbe, perdu dans ses pensées. Et c'est là qu'Elsa eut une idée.

\- Dis O-Oscar, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose... murmura-t-elle avec hésitation.  
\- Ah oui ? À une pièce de théâtre ?  
\- N-Non ! À un moyen pour que... Syd et Élin s'entendent... e-et nous aussi, en fait.

Oscar se redressa, lançant un « ah mais nous c'est déjà fait ! » charmeur et l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- O-On pourrait...

Et la suite se poursuivit en murmures comploteurs et exclamations enthousiastes et suraiguës de la part d'Oscar, qu'il vaut mieux ne pas retranscrire ici. Cependant si la plupart des lecteurs n'auraient pas apprécié ces débauches de décibels, Elsa se sentait fondre à chaque « KYAH ! » emporté, souriant un peu plus, bégayant un peu moins.

Elle se sentait valorisée, mieux encore : appréciée... le garçon qu'elle aimait se souciait d'elle et l'écoutait, la jeune fille avait eut raison de s'énerver et lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Comme quoi, un peu de courage réglait parfois bien des ennuis ! Elsa en était à présent convaincue.

Elle était forte.

Ailleurs parmi des cyprès, une autre jeune fille sentait la puissance du SWAG couler dans ses veines.

L'équipe de Syd – ainsi que son buté de dresseur – était restée complètement abasourdie par son offensive soudaine ! Baggy et Lucky se ruèrent en un rire machiavélique vers leurs adversaires et exécutèrent magnifiquement leurs attaques ! Il fallu que Riolu s'écrase truffe la première contre la terre humide, et que Gruikui valdingue loin contre un cyprès avec un « KUIIII » peu élégant, pour que leur dresseur réagisse.

\- R-Riolu, Riposte sur Baggy, _maintenant_, bafouilla Syd, lançant un regard inquiet vers son starter à moitié assommé. Gruikui ? Gruikui, une attaque Charge !

Le sang du dresseur s'était glacé dans ses veines, il était tendu et dépassé par la situation. Élin n'avait respecté aucune règle de combat, le début du match était normalement solennellement annoncé avant que l'on amorce les premières attaques, tout s'était passé trop vite !

Heureusement pour le dresseur, ses deux Pokémon se reprirent vaillamment, ayant à l'esprit leur après-midi d'entraînement. Ils foncèrent vers leurs adversaires restés au centre de la clairière. Riolu glissait élégamment vers Baggy, douleur et rancune mêlés dans ses prunelles carmines ; Gruikui dévorait la distance qui le séparait de Lucky, muscles saillants et luisants sous sa fourrure flamboyante ! Leurs coups, savamment répétés pendant des heures, auraient un impact brutal sur leurs adversaires... Mais Élin était maligne. Et Élin croisa les doigts. Ses Pokémon comprirent aussitôt.

\- Tu peux pas me faire mal si tu peux pas me toucher ! s'écria la blonde, provocatrice.

Alors les créatures échangèrent promptement de place, ce qui eut pour effet d'annuler la Riposte de Riolu, car l'attaque ne fonctionnait double que sur l'adversaire qui l'avait frappé ! La petite Pokémon dérapa de surprise à quelques centimètres de Lucky, qui lui sauta dessus, crocs déjà luisants d'une Morsure. Gruikui de son côté avait largement manqué Baggy, qui l'avait envoyé au tapis d'une nouvelle Balayette.

\- YES ! s'écria Élin.

Son entraînement – certes peu orthodoxe – de cet après-midi avait porté ses fruits, ses Pokémon étaient cent fois plus agiles et en confiance maintenant qu'ils avaient vu ce dont ils étaient capables, même les yeux bandés ! La dresseuse jeta un regard fier à ses Pokémon, leur criant des encouragements chaleureux.

Syd de son côté, grinça les dents, il ne pouvait croire qu'autant de sérieux et de progrès aient disparu en trois minutes. Lui pourtant, n'avait pas triché, progressait selon les règles et s'appliquait beaucoup plus qu'Élin et ses entraînements à mi-chemin du colin-maillard. Où était passée toute sa force ? Ce n'était pas possible, d'échouer devant deux lamentables tours de passe-passe ! Tout à coup, il se sentit immensément fatigué, découragé, et ses Pokémon le sentirent, tremblant... Syd était presque jaloux d'Élin.

Puis il se reprit. Si Baggy et Lucky fonctionnaient très bien en équipe, il suffisait de les séparer : une stratégie viable, en-veux-tu-en-voilà.

\- Gruikui, Flammèche – comme on a vu cet après-midi ! s'écria-t-il alors d'une voix posée, ne laissant rien filtrer de son trouble. Riolu, Vive Attaque !

Syd retint sa respiration. Son starter isola Lucky dans un cercle de flammes, qu'il contrôlait avec toute sa force pour ne pas qu'elles ne se propagent. Les hautes herbes autour du Ponchiot rougeoyaient violemment, et le petit Pokémon, apeuré, ne pouvait que trembloter et plaquer ses oreilles velus contre son crâne. Il était une cible parfaite. Quant à Riolu, la chienne bleue fusait autour de Baggy en un dangereux flou azur. Le Baggiguane ne savait où donner la tête, sifflant ce qui devait certainement être des injures Pokémonesques, mais ne parvenant pas à atteindre la chienne de ses Balayettes. Les deux Pokémon étaient acculés - et Élin se mordait la lèvre, inquiète. Elle allait crier un ordre quand Syd s'exclama :

\- Maintenant, Charge et une nouvelle Vive Attaque !

Gruikui fonça à travers son propre cercle de feu, vers Lucky. Quelques flammèches s'accrochèrent à sa fourrure ignifugée, ne l'affectant aucunement mais brûlant méchamment les joues du Ponchiot, qui se fit éjecter un peu plus loin avec un « CHIOOOT » effrayé. Baggy quant à lui s'écrasa contre quelques rochers qui traînaient en abord de la clairière, méchamment assommé. Et, chose la plus incroyable, Syd n'eut même pas à donner l'ordre à ses Pokémon de poursuivre l'offensive.

Tandis que Baggy et Lucky, durant l'après-midi, avait appris à se reposer uniquement sur leur dresseuse, et attendaient qu'elle trouve une idée pour les sortir de cette impasse, Gruikui et Riolu avaient travaillé leur esprit d'initiative. Exploitant une faiblesse stratégique de l'ennemi, ils ne se firent pas prier pour recommencer leurs Attaques.

\- Finalement, tes Pokémon, seuls, ne sont pas si forts que cela ! lança froidement Syd à Élin, narguant la gamine énervée.  
\- Tu vas voir ! rétorqua-t-elle, refusant de se démonter.

Mais, comme pour infirmer ses propos, une nouvelle Charge heurta Lucky, malgré la fuite éperdue du Ponchiot. Baggy, titubant avec peine, se défendit un peu contre Riolu, mais avec sa Vive Attaque elle était bien trop rapide pour ses faibles coups de pied. Finalement, il chuta au beau milieu de la mare stagnante qui creusait la clairière, une chienne triomphante lui aboyant dessus. Syd sourit, une nouvelle pique jaillissant de sa gorge... mais elle mourut sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua l'expression brusquement illuminée de son adversaire.

\- Yosh, tu viens de me donner une super idée, commenta simplement la petite blonde.

Puis le starter de la jeune fille se traîna hors de la mare, entouré de tous les Pokémon présents, qui s'étaient rapprochés de l'étang après la précédente attaque. Lucky était dans un état bien lamentable, mais...

\- Baggy, FEINTE !

Le Baggiguane se retrouva directement derrière... le-dit Ponchiot ! Qui sursauta piteusement, avec un aboiement apeuré ! Syd fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où la dresseuse volait en venir – allait-elle attaquer ses propres Pokémon ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

\- Ok, on va pousser le travail d'équipe à son maximum ! rigola la blonde, loin de tous les soucis de Syd. Baggy, JET DE PONCHIOT !

Et soudainement le Baggiguane attrapa son homologue par les pattes arrière, faisant fi de l'expression perdue du petit chiot, et l'envoya brutalement s'écraser contre Gruikui en un « POOON » paniqué. Le cochon de feu eut à peine le temps de réagir, qu'il se fit vivement repousser jusqu'au bord de la mare, le projectile/Pokémon surpris assis sur son arrière train. C'est alors que Syd comprit.

\- Chiot ? s'interrogea le Pokémon, ouvrant grand les yeux.

Les dresseurs partagèrent un regard survolté et, sentant leur sang bouillir, réagirent au quart de tour :

\- LUCKY, CHARGE VERS MOI !  
\- GRUIKUI, BOUL'ARMURE !

Malheureusement pour Syd, c'était Lucky, chien souple et léger, qui avait la plus grande vitesse. Le chiot se retourna brusquement vers sa maîtresse souriante, et débordant d'amour pour elle, couru se jeter dans ses bras. Ses pattes arrière lattèrent Gruikui d'un grand coup dans le postérieur, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer le Pokémon feu bouler vers la mare ! Syd pâlit d'un seul coup, il se rua vers son Pokémon pour l'empêcher de tomber mais se ravisa, grimaçant, le cœur se battant avec sa cage thoracique – un dresseur n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans un match Pokémon !

\- Riolu ! siffla-t-il, s'arrachant presque quelques cheveux crépus, et la Pokémon s'illuminant brusquement, décidant une nouvelle Vive Attaque. Syd bénit l'esprit d'initiative de ses Pokémon, lui-même ne savait que faire !

Alors s'écoulèrent quelques secondes lancinantes, chacun retenant son souffle pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait du pauvre cochon de feu au bord de la noyade... le destin oscillait entre un sauvetage in extremis et un K.O certain.

_UN. _

Riolu était à moins d'un mètre d'un Gruikui paniqué, dévalant vers l'étang.

_DEUX. _

Élin finalement, ne se préoccupait pas tant que cela du Destin, car elle avait récupéré Ponchiot en un grand éclat de rire et se lançait à corps perdu dans un immense câlin.

_TROIS. _

Riolu était sur le point de sauver Gruikui... mais d'une Feinte, Baggy envoya les deux bouler ensemble dans la mare.

Élin sourit d'un air machiavélique, une aura noire suintant presque autour de sa fine silhouette.

\- Haha, j'avais tout prévu. Baggy, Coup d'Boule.

Syd n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ses Pokémon. Et quand bien même, ses équipiers ne l'auraient pas entendus, plongés dans l'eau boueuse, luttant désespérément pour atteindre la surface...

Quand ils remontèrent finalement à l'air libre, Gruikui et Riolu n'eurent aucune chance : ils se prirent un énorme coup de crâne en pleine face, lâchèrent des cris de douleur et sombrèrent dans l'étang et l'inconscience. Syd lui-même ne pu que balbutier une exclamation perdue et les rappeler en urgence.

Baggy se redressa aux côté de l'étang, n'ayant pas même l'air fier de lui, et poussa un soupir blasé.

Syd inspira, se sentant si tendu qu'il en avait le tournis. Puis expira, complètement relâché, fatigué.

Il avait perdu.

\- P-pardon... murmura-t-il à ses Pokéball, épuisé.

Il releva ses yeux vers Élin. La blonde, surexcitée, était rayonnante de bonheur et d'orgueil, elle tenait à présent ses deux Pokémon dans ses bras et ils semblaient presque souffrir dans elle les serrait fort. La jeune fille semblait même ne pas savoir quoi dire, une fois n'est pas coutume ! Mais bien vite elle retrouva sa langue où elle l'avait pendue.

\- WOOHOO J'AI GAGNÉÉÉ ! Bravo Baggy, bravo Lucky vous êtes les meilleurs !

Face à tant de fierté, Syd ne pu réagir que par l'amertume.

\- Calme-toi deux secondes. Tu gagnes seulement parce t'utilises des Attaques non-réglementaires.  
\- Oh ça va ! lui renvoya Élin. T'es juste jaloux !

Il plissa dangereusement les yeux, sentant une sourde colère monter en lui. Lui au moins faisait preuve de maturité, contrairement à cette gamine, et lui au moins apprenait de réelles techniques à ses Pokémon, contrairement à ce que l'autre s'autorisait –

\- WOOHOO j'ai gagné ! OH Oscar t'as vu le match ?

Et c'est alors que Syd remarqua Oscar et Elsa, qui les observaient depuis un cyprès. Le garçon à la queue-de-cheval se rapprocha d'eux, suivie de près par la dresseuse timide, un air solennel peint sur le visage. Mais Syd les ignora.

\- Non, tu n'as pas gagné, siffla-t-il de nouveau.  
\- Roh mais arrête ! On s'refait un match quand tu veux, et je t'écrase !  
\- Ça reste à voir.

Ils se fixèrent dangereusement, et s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à s'attraper par leurs cols respectifs, mais Oscar intervint. Il les sépara brutalement et, d'un air important qui lui allait pas du tout, annonça :

\- Stop. Il faut qu'on parle.


	29. S1 : Conditions d'une amitié

_(Dix commandements ou Vingt-et-une condi- euh questions !)_  
Élin et Syd étaient ligotés contre un cyprès, serrés comme des saucissons : littéralement. La corde humide utilisée pour les lier, trouvée on-ne-sait-où, dégageait une odeur absolument nauséabonde, qui leur arrachait des gémissements d'horreur et d'indignation. Élin en était presque au point de vomir, mais Syd lui en avait coupé l'envie en la menaçant d'un tour dans la mare si jamais elle le tâchait. Alors la jeune blonde devenait verte et ses joues gonflaient mais elle se retenait tant bien que mal.

\- C-C'est peut-être un p-peu cruel, s'inquiéta Elsa, qui n'osait pas affronter le regard meurtrier de Syd.

Elle regrettait soudainement son plan... enfin les ligoter, c'était plutôt l'idée d'Oscar, mais elle avait acquiescé, emportée par son enthousiasme...

\- Mais non ! sourit sadiquement le concerné, se frottant les mains, dans lesquelles il tenait une sorte de vieux parchemin entièrement recouverts de texte, de gribouillis et de diagrammes.

À l'issue de leur combat, Élin et Syd étaient épuisés, et n'avaient pu résister quand le jeune homme aux yeux verts les avait assommés puis ligotés. Avec l'aide de sa complice Elsa. Syd n'en revenait pas, il croyait qu'Oscar ne discernait même pas l'existence de la dresseuse au Moustillon et voilà qu'ils collaboraient ! Il se promettait de son côté de se venger dès qu'on l'aurait libéré. Et de _bien_ se venger.

\- Aujourd'hui, 12 Juin 2999, Elsa Hirata et moi-même avons pris une importante décision !  
\- Libérez-nous... grommela Syd. Il sentait Élin vibrer à côté de lui tant elle était malade.  
\- _Silence !_ tonna Oscar, se lissant une moustache inexistante en prenant des airs de mafieux.

Pfft... voilà ce qu'on récoltait à baisser sa garde et à se mêler au petit peuple... Syd aurait mieux fait de resté distant et désintéressé. Surtout que sa défaite lui cuisait toujours. Et que de la boue commençait à rentrer dans son caleçon.

\- Nous allons vous soumettre dix conditions, un pacte d'amitié, que vous devrez signer... sinon...  
\- Sinon ? souffla Syd, blasé.

Oscar rougit brutalement.

\- Sinon euh... urm... Enfin BREF. VOILÀ.

Et il leur plaqua la feuille qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure sous le nez, Élin dont les joues viraient au caca-d'oie eut beaucoup de mal à le lire, mais ils discernèrent tout de même :

_« 1. Plus de disputes.  
2\. PLUS DE DISPUTES.  
3\. On retient les prénoms des autres. »_

À la lecture de ces mots, les prisonniers envoyèrent une belle œillade dubitative à Oscar, qui rougit de nouveau et souffla qu'il avait maintenant retenu qu'elle s'appelait Elsa, qu'il n'oublierait plus, et puis que de toute manière ça ne les regardait pas, juste lui et Elsa !

_« 4. On se respecte.  
5\. On se soutient.  
6\. On fait la cuisine pour tout le monde. »_

Là c'est Syd que tous fixèrent méchamment. Il avait intérêt à partager sa nourriture s'il ne voulait pas que le reste du groupe meure d'une intoxication de poisson au vinaigre.

_« 7. On est solidaire face à tout adulte en travers de notre chemin. »_

Ailleurs dans le monde, Tcheren et Goyah éternuèrent. Et Goyah se gratta pensivement le bide. « Mais qui c'est l'ptit gars qui médit sur mon compte ? Ah si j'l'attrape ! »

_« 8. On trucide tout sbire Plasma quoiqu'il arrive !  
9\. Si on a un problème, on en parle. »_

Et c'est alors qu'Élin, ne pouvant plus se retenir, vomi sur le papier.  
Oscar blanchit.  
Elsa pâlit.  
Syd menaça violemment la dresseuse de Baggy.

Mais heureusement la blonde n'avait régurgité que quelques glaires, après tout ils n'avaient qu'à peine mangé ce midi. Seule la neuvième condition était à présent illisible. Élin lança un regard farouche en groupe, tenant à oublier cette humiliation, et lâcha en un sourire supérieur :

\- Au contraire, quand on a problème on n'en parle pas : on combat ! Et la preuve avec Syd, ça a marché hein !  
\- Ce combat n'était pas réglementaire, siffla le concerné.  
\- HÉ HO ! s'emporta la gagnante. Quelle mauvaise foi, finalement c'était mieux quand tu te taisais !  
\- S-STOP ! s'écria soudainement une voix toute frêle. Ils se retournèrent tous vers Elsa, qui rougit et balbutia : V-vous avez d-déjà oublié la première condition ?

Les deux fautifs ne lui répondirent pas. Syd tentait de reprendre un masque indifférent, mais en vain, il fixait plutôt les pieds d'Élin comme s'il pouvait brûler des trous à travers. La blonde quant à elle, tirait sa langue à Oscar, qui fixait son magnifique parchemin – maintenant tâché de vomi – avec dégoût.

\- Bon, puisque Élin arrive à tout, tout transformer en une bouillie dégueulasse, poisson ou papier... c'est nous qui allons vous lire la dernière condition.

Alors, Elsa et Oscar se rapprochèrent, attrapant chacun un coin intact du parchemin, et lurent d'une seule voix, forte :

\- Dixième condition : on se fait confiance en tant qu'amis, avant tout.

Ils se contemplèrent... le ciel, si chargé de nuages, s'était soudainement éclairci. Épuré. Ils se voyaient tous sous un nouveau jour...

Élin, Syd, Elsa, Oscar.

Ils se sourient, se découvrant comme au premier instant, avant qu'ils ne partent plus la plupart d'un très mauvais pied. Peut-être que leurs personnalités ou humeurs respectives devaient mener, inéluctablement, à un conflit, ou peut-être était-ce dû au hasard, mais en tout cas : le chemin pour arriver à ce pacte avait été difficile. Ils espéraient tous pardonner, et partir d'un meilleur pied après...

\- Bon, vous nous libérez maintenant ? grogna Syd.

Et c'est alors qu'Oscar ricana, d'un air machiavélique.

\- Oh que non. Passons à la deuxième étape !

[...]

Bon. Malheureusement pour Élin et Syd, ils étaient toujours ligotés, et ensemble qui plus est – le coup de parano d'Oscar durait, il avait trop peur que la fille imprévisible ou que le garçon buté ne s'enfuient. Mais au moins ils étaient autour du feu de camp ravivé, bien au chaud malgré la nuit qui tombait.

Elsa et Oscar discutaient à voix basse depuis quelques minutes, perdus dans un conciliabule complice, ce qui ne faisaient qu'attiser l'irritation des prisonniers, à peine remis de leurs nausées et maux divers.

\- J'en ai. Marre, déclama Élin, gigotant de tout son possible pour se libérer.  
\- Arrête, grinça Syd, retenant un cri quand la blonde lui envoya un coup de coude entre les côtes, mais gémissant tout de même : tu ne fais qu'empirer la situation !  
\- Mais j'aime pas rester immobiiiile !  
\- On s'en fiche, fais un effort ! Si en plus de tout tes défauts, tu es hyperactive, je te jure que je déchire ce Pacte et que je le jette aux Ratentif !

Il s'attendait à une réaction indignée, voire à une pique mordante. Après tout, cette dresseuse était au moins aussi orgueilleuse que lui et deux fois plus volubile. Mais Élin se contenta de lui renvoyer un grand regard choqué, et souffla :

\- Woah... je te jure que je t'ai jamais entendu aligner autant de mots à la fois...

Ce qui eut pour effet radical de faire taire le jeune homme, et d'assombrir dangereusement sa mine. Non mais oh, elle se moquait de lui alors qu'il faisait un effort pour être civil ? Ça lui apprendrait à accepter des pseudos pactes !  
Ce n'est qu'après de nombreuses minutes de plus qu'Oscar et Elsa revinrent auprès d'eux, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres d'Oscar, et un rictus tout aussi heureux, mais surtout amoureux, sur la frimousse d'Elsa...

\- Bien, annonça le garçon aux prunelles vertes d'un ton dramatique. Nous avons décidé de la Marche À Suivre.  
\- C-C'est moi qui poserai les v-vingt-et-une questions, expliqua Elsa. Et le temps de p-parole sera distribué ainsi : d'abord Syd, puis O-Oscar, puis moi, puis Élin.

Il y eut bien un « hé, pourquoi je suis la dernière ? » indigné d'Élin, mais sinon, tous approuvèrent cet ordre de parole, et l'on se tut respectueusement pour qu'Elsa puisse débuter. La jeune fille les regarda tous à tour de rôle, la gorge sèche.

\- A-Aimez-vous le théâtre ?  
\- OUI ! s'écria Élin, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il y eut un silence.

\- ... c'était pas ton tour, souffla Syd, levant les yeux au ciel.

Un soupir collectif plana quelques instants dans l'air, les adolescents s'échangeant des mines consternées tandis qu'Élin se rembrunissait. Quelque chose comme « pfft » suivi d'une insulte à peine dissimulée s'échappa dans ses lèvres, mais Elsa fit mine ne pas l'entendre, et éleva sa propre voix :

\- Avez-vous déjà é-été amoureux ?

On regarda Élin. Élin se tut.

\- Non, répondit calmement et clairement Syd.  
\- Tiiiens moi non plus ça nous fait un point commun waw ! sourit la blonde.  
\- ÉLIN !

Cette fois, la jeune fille leur tira la langue. Au cours de la soirée, on apprit de nombreux secrets embarrassants – comme les circonstances inquiétantes des premières règles d'Élin, ce qu'Oscar n'aurait préféré pas savoir – et plein de petits détails intrigants, comme la taille exacte d'Elsa et Oscar : un mètre soixante-dix. Ils avaient la même à environ zéro virgule cinq centimètres selon Élin – Syd évidemment jugeait cette estimation complètement approximative et aberrante.

On fit aussi la liste des Pokémon que l'on rêvait de capturer. Et si Oscar et Syd n'en avaient aucune idée, ou préféraient laisser la construction de leur équipe aux mains du hasard, les filles, elles...

\- Moi je veux un Haydaim comme WHITE ! s'écria Élin, fangirlant complètement malgré ses liens.

D'ailleurs à propos de liens, Oscar avait bien songé à libérer Syd et Élin, mais finalement ils avaient l'air très bien ensemble, s'appuyant sur leurs dos respectifs... et Elsa préférait évidemment que la blonde soit enchaînée avec un autre garçon, plutôt qu'aux côté d'Oscar...

\- Si j-je peux je c-capturerai un S-Seleroc, un Solaroc, un Elgylem, u-un Kaorine et un... un Tutan... tant qu'à faire... un Tutankafer, articula difficilement la jeune fille.  
\- Wow, ta liste est précise dis-donc... souffla Oscar.  
\- Hm, tu ne cites que des Pokémon aux origines mystérieuses, commenta de son côté Syd, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- J-J'aime bien le mystère, rougit Elsa.

À partir de cette réplique, la conversation dériva de nouveau. On demanda à Élin pourquoi elle voulait absolument capturer le même Pokémon que White, et elle répondit que la dresseuse était son idole, qu'elle rêvait de la battre en combat singulier un jour.

\- Hm. Ben y a encore du chemin à faire, siffla Syd.  
\- Oh tais-toi toi, je t'ai battu !

Finalement, on ne respectait pas tant que ça les ordres de parole ! Il fallait lutter pour s'imposer, et Elsa avait abandonné sa liste de vingt-et-une questions, tant elle ne parvenait plus à se faire entendre... heureusement, malgré la répartition houleuse de la parole, la conversation se déroulait dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Petit à petit, les adolescents apprenaient à mieux se connaître – voire à leur grande surprise, à s'apprécier ! Autour du feu de camp depuis longtemps réduit en cendres, au creux de la nuit noire, quatre jeunes dresseurs riaient aux éclats.

\- ... et j'aimerais bien être super connu et passer à la télé... soupirait rêveusement Oscar.  
\- C'est pas très difficile tu sais : travestis-toi ! répliqua Élin.  
\- Tous les travestis ne passent pas au 20H... souffla Syd de son côté, levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Oh toi, chut, je t'ai battu !  
\- Et alors, ça te donne le droit de me gouverner peut-être ?  
\- V-vous deux ! s'écria Elsa. La première condition !

Et Élin et Syd soupirèrent de concert. Finalement Elsa réussit à se saisir de ses vingt-et-une questions, depuis longtemps oubliées, et en lu une autre au dresseur de Gruikui :

\- Quel est ton but dans la vie ?

Ils le fixèrent tous.  
Il resta silencieux.  
Cette question avait eut le même effet qu'une douche froide.

Syd clignait de ses yeux dorés, un écrasant sentiment de culpabilité lui serrant brusquement le cœur. Depuis son match avec Élin, il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé à sa mission, pas une seule fois jeté un œil à son portable. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas répondu à ses textos ? C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait : en devenant ami avec le reste il allait complètement se détourner de son objectif, de ce pourquoi il avait entamé un voyage initiatique ! Il plissa douloureusement des yeux, voulant ignorer ses poumons soudainement glacés, son cœur immobile.

Il avait oublié mais... il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis plusieurs jours, avec ses nouveaux... ses nouveaux amis, il avait trouvé chaleur, et camaraderie. Syd fixa tour à tour Elsa l'écrivaine en herbe, Oscar l'insouciant, et même Élin, la petite peste qui l'avait vaincu – quoique non, il ne s'avouerait jamais cela.  
... et il se rendit compte que tous attendaient sa réponse.

\- Mon but dans la vie... est d'aider ma famille. Il déglutit, scruté de toute part, et baissa les yeux. Mais aussi de faire des rencontres extraordinaires !  
\- Ah bah quand même, souffla Élin.  
\- M-mais quel membre de ta f-famille veux-tu aider ? Enfin c'est i-indiscret mais...

Effectivement, ça l'était. Mais... pouvait-il... s'il leur disait peut-être...

\- Oh allez ! s'exclama la blonde à ses côtés, se retournant pour tenter de l'apercevoir, collant une joue chaude et douce à son oreille.

... peut-être qu'ils lui laisseraient l'espace et le temps nécessaire pour mener sa mission à bien. Tant qu'ils ne s'en mêlaient pas, tant que Syd était le seul à se mettre en danger, il acceptait de leur dire.

\- Mon grand-frère qui s'appelle Otis, souffla-t-il, doucement, sous les regards respectueux de ses camarades. Il est paralysé depuis un accident de voiture. Je veux profiter de mon voyage pour trouver un remède.

... sa voix mourut de sa gorge douloureusement. Il toussota, se recroquevillant contre le dos d'Élin, atrocement gêné sous les yeux compatissants des autres. Otis n'avait pas besoin de _pitié_. Mais d'avoir partagé son fardeau... quelque chose qu'il avait caché à toute sa famille, sauf Aloé.  
Eh bien cela lui faisait un bien fou. Syd se sentit soudain si léger, il sourit et laissa même s'échapper une question :

\- Et vous, vos familles ?

Un ange passa. Il semblait que chacun avait des soucis au foyer, ici. Puis, comme à son habitude, Élin brisa le silence... mais elle ne parla pas avec joie ou enthousiasme. Son ton était plat. Vide.

\- Moi, mon père parle pas.

Les autres ne comprirent pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? la questionna Oscar, mal à l'aise, se rappelant des quelques matchs qu'il avait suivis du dresseur à la télé. Black, le plus grand dresseur masculin d'Unys... est muet ?  
\- Non, il n'est pas muet, répondit Élin, secouant sa tête avec lassitude, fouettant Syd de ses mèches blondes. C'est juste qu'il ne parle jamais, il est capable de parler comme toi et moi mais il préfère tellement rester silencieux que... bah il ne communique que part des hochements de tête, des sourires... j'ai été adoptée aussi, enfin je sais pas si c'est lié, il m'aime mais... des fois je me pose des questions.

Oh. Syd s'en voulu d'avoir tant reprocher à la blonde de parler trop fort, de rechercher de l'amitié, de l'affection. Si elle avait été éduquée dans un silence permanent... cela se comprenait un peu... et ça devait être pour cela qu'elle ne connaissait pas les noms des Attaques : son père ne les prononçait jamais.

\- Pardon, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de la gamine, qui sans qu'il ne puisse le voir, se para d'un rictus douloureux.

La blonde lui sourit doucement, mais elle ne se sentit pas triomphante d'avoir arraché une excuse à Syd sur ce sujet. C'était bien trop prêt du coeur pour qu'elle puisse en tirer quelconque fierté, un fait qui l'avait fait souffrir toute sa vie ne pouvait pas être utilisé comme une arme.

\- Je vois un peu ce que tu veux dire... intervint Oscar, le regard ailleurs. Enfin, mes parents parlent normalement, mais, ils ne sont jamais là, ils partent en permanence en voyage ou lunes de miel dans des hôtels de luxe, du coup j'ai grandi seul chez moi...  
\- Quoi ?! ne pu s'empêcher de s'écrier Syd, les yeux ronds.

Non mais c'était quoi ces familles de malade ?  
Elsa quant à elle, fronça les sourcils : elle avait grandi toute sa vie avec le beau-gosse, partageant les mêmes classes, les mêmes voyages scolaires, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais su. Noyé dans une foule d'amis, Oscar finalement ne se confiait pas beaucoup... et elle, l'avait admiré de loin, sans même le connaître. Pouvait-elle dire qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, alors...? Ou était une attraction puérile d'adolescente socialement handicapée ?

\- Bah ouais... sourit le beau-gosse en réponse, tentant de faire bonne figure. Bon, du coup ils m'empêchent jamais de faire ce que je veux, enfin je les ai jamais sur le dos, c'est une bonne chose !

Tu parles... des parents qui ne s'intéressent pas à leurs enfants, c'est toujours une blessure immense pour de jeunes êtres humains, encore innocents, ayant besoin d'affection et de soutien. Comme des dresseurs qui maltraitent leurs Pokémon, selon Élin. Quant à Syd pouvait discerner un rapport entre des parents qui oubliaient leur fils et un gamin tête-en-l'air qui ne travaillait pas à l'école, et oubliait d'entraîner sa Pokémon : cela crevait les yeux.

\- Ma mère est morte.

Ils se figèrent. C'était une voix au ton ferme, mais si simple qu'il en devenait enfantin, qui avait annoncé cela comme parlant de son dernier bulletin trimestriel. Elsa fixa son regard bleu et vert sur Élin, Oscar, Syd, les observant calmement.

\- Q-Quand j'avais sept ans, rajouta-t-elle calmement, souriant.

Ils ne surent que lui répondre, mais Oscar l'entraîna dans un câlin hésitant. Ils finirent par défaire les liens d'Élin et de Syd, qui grommelèrent un peu, mais se laissèrent vers quand le beau-gosse les enlaça à leur tour, formant un véritable « câlin-à-quatre ». Finalement, les enfants se laissèrent choir sur l'herbe froide de la nuit, contemplant le ciel étoilé aux-dessus de leurs têtes. Un humble frisson les parcouru alors qu'ils contemplaient le cosmos.

\- V-Vous pensez qu'il y a des planètes sans P-Pokémon ? leur demanda Elsa, le souffle coupé.  
\- Ou des planètes sans humain ? enchaîna Oscar, légèrement perturbé en imaginant que dans ce cas de figure, lui, Élin, Syd et Elsa n'existeraient pas.  
\- Ouah, un monde sans Syd, le rêve... blagua la blonde ensuite.

Mais celui-ci ne releva pas la pique, ou plutôt il se releva en position assise. Le feu de camp mourant traçait son profil d'or et de rouge, comme s'il était sculpté de roche luisante ; et les petites claires de ses yeux ambrés étincelaient. Sa mine, cependant, était sérieuse.

\- J'ai eu tort de dire que vous n'étiez pas mes amis, déclara-t-il solennellement. Je vous aime bien.

Ils prirent immédiatement la mesure de son aveu. L'adolescent, taciturne et méprisant, abandonnait son attitude glaciale. Il attendait, tendu, la réponse des autres, mais Oscar et Elsa fixaient Élin.

\- C'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-elle, tout sourire, se redressant vivement comme emportée par la joie.  
\- Oui, réitéra Syd, prenant confiance face à cette réaction heureuse. Surtout après ce soir.

Ce serait trop bête, de faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas partagé des moments heureux ensemble, de la peur, de la colère aussi. - Et plein d'incidents glauques comme Élin qui interrompait sa douche, enfin bref ! - Cela ne servait à rien d'ignorer leur amitié, d'ignorer ses problèmes, cela ne les ferait pas disparaître. Syd avait grandi mentalement, s'élevant au même niveau que les autres.

Ce soir, ils s'endormirent le cœur léger, heureux d'avoir confié leurs secrets, au moins en partie. Heureux qu'enfin les choses soient claires.

Ils vécurent vieux, heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. :HUMHUM:


	30. S1 : Histoires éparses (1-3)

_(Rixi)_  
La vitre du bus vibrait, c'était la seule chose qui s'imprimait en lui du monde réel. Le siège raide et inconfortable aux couleurs atroces, le flot de musique dans ses écouteurs, et Parsemille défilant par la fenêtre n'avaient aucune importance... tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à destination, il pouvait se laisser porter par le ronronnement du moteur, et les vibrations du bus.

Cette monotonie... et cette vie indifférente qui lui glissait dessus, sur laquelle il n'avait aucune prise... comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Un instant il cru l'apercevoir et ce fut comme un éclair de vie dans le cœur et un flot d'air glacé dans les poumons. Les longs cheveux ondulés et les yeux presque trop grands pour le maigre visage mais surtout, surtout la démarche féline et sauvage, aux antipodes parfaits à la vie réglée de la citée... Il se redressa sur son siège comme foudroyé et s'accrocha désespérément des yeux à la silhouette qui se baladait hagarde sur le trottoir, sans même le remarquer !

Puis le bus remporta. Mais il avait déjà douloureusement fermé les yeux, atrocement déçu. Ce n'était pas elle. Aucune couleur ne correspondait. Prunelles vertes au lieu de rouges, crinière noire et non pas blanche... maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'allure de la passante ressemblait plutôt à la déchéance de l'alcool qu'au maintien aérien, presque irréel de San.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi lâche !

Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, rien n'avait de sens. Tout était fade et il se sentait de plus en plus incontrôlable, presque haineux... envers cette réalité devenue intolérable. Ce quotidien insipide. Un jour elle était apparue, une bouffée d'oxygène, une bulle de liberté éclatant soudain dans sa vie. Depuis il ne pouvait que la suivre, le plus loin possible.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré San, c'était en haut d'une cascade. Il était jeune alors, en pleine désillusion, réalisant peu à peu qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie de dresseur, et envisageant de se rediriger vers la médecine humaine. Le Bois des Illusions... était son dernier espoir, il s'y était rendu sur un coup de tête, pour méditer un peu... La brume. Les sapins immenses. Les soupirs fantomatiques de la forêt. Les épines humides cédant peu à peu sous ses pas incertains.

Et la cascade majestueuse, nue, tonnerre glacé fendant le brouillard comme une lame acérée, dominant la forêt d'un superbe outremer. Il s'était approché de sa base sans trop savoir pourquoi, levant son regard vers les cieux.

Et là il l'avait aperçue. Une silhouette vacillante, éloignée, à peine esquissée, noire contre le ciel bleu. Il s'était tendu, ses veines étaient en feu ! Soudainement son cœur avait dansé cent fois plus vite, son souffle s'était éteint. Aucun de ses Pokémon ne connaissait Cascade. Comment allait-il la rejoindre ?

La paroi rocailleuse sculptée de soleil, il percevait déjà des prises le long de la chute d'eau, il était sportif, il saurait faire... il saurait le faire !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il élancé à la conquête de la paroi ce jour là, vers cette figure incertaine et inconnue ? Sur le moment, il ne se posait même pas cette question, simplement, il existait dans l'instant présent, baigné dans la sueur, sous le soleil, les mains brûlées. Mais il y avait longtemps réfléchi, durant les années d'après.

S'il s'était jeté corps et âme contre la cascade, c'est qu'il cherchait un but. Et que l'idée de se fondre avec la silhouette l'avait possédé. C'était elle, c'était son essence : être consumée par le présent...

La montée dura peut-être deux heures, ou plus, il ne se souvint que d'images éparpillées, de la lumière aveuglante, de la fatigue, de l'obsession qu'il avait de grimper encore. La brume ne le touchait plus, elle fuyait, se rétractait vers l'obscurité des sapins, il était libre et pur, aérien. Et la cascade l'assourdissait. Elle le coupait du monde.

Puis il fut en haut.

La figure l'attendait. Il se rappelait ne l'avoir pas vraiment regardée, les détails importaient peu, seul lui parler comptait.

\- Bonjo-

Un soupir s'était étendu à travers le plateau nu, plus fort même que la cascade... il s'était figé, surpris, et elle s'était tourné si vivement vers lui qu'il avait cru faire face à une déséquilibrée. Une chanson soudainement avait vibré dans l'air, au rythme de l'eau ! La musique s'envolait et chutait soudainement comme le tonnerre d'un fleuve entier s'écoulant d'une falaise, se suspendait un instant, immobile et aérienne comme le seul nuage les fixant depuis les cieux... C'était la fille qui fredonnait, ses prunelles sanguines peu à peu éclipsées par ses pupilles folles d'excitation, comme injectée de caféine, de vie.

Puis tout s'était arrêté. Même le bruit de la cascade.

\- Sais-tu... avait commencé la fille, d'une voix éraillée, d'un autre temps. Sais-tu le malheur d'Unys ?

Il n'avait pas su lui répondre. Quel malheur ? Le chômage, la pollution, le racisme ? Toutes ces réponses étaient valables, pourtant il avait l'impression que son interlocutrice pensait à tout autre chose.

À quoi ?

\- C'est beau, ici, non ? avait-elle poursuivi, ses prunelles tout à coup calme dérivant vers l'horizon sombre, l'océan d'arbre écumé de brume.

Et alors... comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, ses prunelles s'étaient agrandies d'émerveillement. Comme après une douche froide, un sursaut glacé, une bouffée d'oxygène pur et givré, il vit tout. Dans les moindres détails, les moindres épines de pin ! Les nuances du ciel pâle se révélaient peu à peu à lui comme s'il décelait peu à peu la profondeur de l'infini, et la terre à ses pieds, devenait incroyablement riche, grouillante de vie... L'air se collait et se décollait doucement de sa peau dans une danse ondulée.

Et il regarda la fille. Elle était plus vieille que lui, il en était sûr, peut-être seulement d'un ou deux ans de plus, mais son regard indiquait le contraire, les iris avaient complétement déraillé, ils semblaient voir en permanence une autre réalité, une époque révolue aux embruns fanés... Tout en l'inconnue était lunaire. Le teint pâle. La frimousse creusée aux traits maigre. La chevelure longue, fine, vagues après vagues presque blanches tant elles étaient blondes.

Pourtant ses vêtements étaient si bariolés, amples et flottants, qu'elle semblait se noyer dedans ! Chaque étrange étoffe était incrustée de perles, d'or et d'argent, dont elle ne paraissait pas sentir le poids. À chaque mouvement riaient les clochettes ceignant ses pieds et ses poignets... la fille souriait.

\- Je m'appelle San.

Il écouta sa voix grave et éraillée, hypnotisante, et son cœur rata un battement.

\- Et moi-  
\- Rixi.

Elle connaissait son prénom, elle le disait comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. Il se sentait englobé, dépassé, tout à coup compris et catalogué, ça lui coupait le souffle. Soudainement plus rien n'exista plus que ses iris carmin et ses lèvres entrouvertes, soudainement rien n'exista plus que l'instant présent. Un voile pesait sur les coins de ses yeux.

\- C-c-comment ? avait-il balbutié, soudainement terrifié.

Il n'avait pu eu de réponse. La fille avait tout simplement fait un pas en arrière, pu avait fermé les yeux, souriant.

\- La Réalité n'a d'importance que celle qu'on lui accorde... avait-elle chuchoté.

Puis elle s'était laissée basculer dans le vide de la falaise.

[…]

Par la suite il l'avait revue plusieurs fois, elle réapparaissait souvent au détour d'un chemin, perchée sur un arrêt de bus, une bibliothèque, allongée sur son lit en attendant son retour. Il en était tombé amoureux. Mais il n'avait jamais compris comment elle avait fait pour sauter de la cascade sans mourir – un parachute caché ? Une prise sur la roche au dernier moment ? Elle aurait dû finir écrasée avec la rivière, sa chair broyée sur les rochers ancrés dans son flot tumultueux...

Mais si San s'imposait régulièrement dans son quotidien, un sourire lointain aux lèvres, elle disparaissait tout aussi souvent. Et il y a six mois...

Une voix plaisante trancha net dans ses réminiscences, ramenant tout le présent en un flot désordonné de sons et de couleurs :

« Prochain arrêt : Parsemille Centre. Prochain arrêt : Parsemille Centre. »

Oh oui. Le présent. Où Rixi se leva et claqua son Pass Navigo contre la porte du bus. Le présent qui l'amena dans une avenue ensoleillée mais froide, animée mais vide, sans aucune importance. Tout était hideux, aux grotesques couverts de réalité. Le commissariat de police était aussi trop humain pour être beau.

\- Bonjour, je viens déclarer la disparition de ma petite-amie.

L'agent de police à l'accueil paru surpris un instant, levant des yeux trop bleus vers Rixi, et Arceus ce que c'était moche. La salle et l'homme étaient tout simplement vulgaires. Et une question, laide, décalée, sorti de la bouche trop grosse de l'agent.

\- Cela fait combien de temps ?

Un souffle acide.

\- Six mois.

[...]

La pièce était un désordre complet, et on lui expliqua que le commissariat venait de déménager. L'agente qui avait pris le relais du policier à l'accueil le fit asseoir une chaise en bois simple, lui lança un coup d'œil impassible. Rixi donna tout, numéro de téléphone, carte d'identité et de dresseur... à chaque information que la policière rentrait dans son ordinateur, il sentait son apathie croitre. Il était comme déconnecté de la situation. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était venu. Cette situation, ces gens, ces insignes, étaient ridicule. Dépourvus de sens.  
\- Pourquoi avoir attendu six mois pour signaler la disparition de votre petite-amie ? lui demanda-t-on.  
\- ... San est très spéciale... elle part parfois plusieurs mois d'affilée sans donner de nouvelles, alors j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle allait revenir...  
\- Combien de temps duraient ces absences ?  
\- Parfois quatre, cinq mois...  
\- Tout ceci sera vérifié.

Il s'en fichait. Le commissariat était sombre.

\- M. Moro, donnez-moi le nom complet de votre petite-amie.

Il sourit gentiment à la policière.

\- Je ne le connais pas.

Elle sursauta, et lui renvoya un regard noir, dubitatif, agacé. Il ne ressentit rien.

\- San ne m'a jamais donné son nom complet. Je peux vous la décrire physiquement. Mais pas vous donner son nom de famille.  
\- Ou alors, vous pouvez me lister ses Pokémon. Je la trouverai dans notre base de données.  
\- San n'a pas de Pokémon.

Cette fois l'agente se crispa, et tapa même du poing sur la table.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, monsieur !  
\- Non.  
\- Eh bien en ce cas, éclairez ma lanterne, car je commence à perdre patience, souffla la policière, plissant ses yeux noirs. Comment voulez-vous que nous retrouvions votre « petit-amie disparue » sur la base d'un simple prénom ?  
\- MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS !

Il avait crié ça. Il se sentait brûlant. Soudainement il ravala un sanglot, il avait les larmes aux yeux, l'agente était figée, mais ne comprenait-elle pas ? Il avait tout simplement besoin qu'on retrouve San ! Même s'il devait éplucher leur base de donnée en fixant chaque photo d'identité une à une il la retrouverait !

San...

Un autre policier arriva, plus jeune, mais à la mine inquiète. Ça n'allait pas du tout à ses taches de rousseurs et ses yeux charmeurs...

\- Lieutenant Varese. Aucune personne prénommée « San » n'apparaît dans nos bases de donnée.

Rixi retint un cri de douleur, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à s'en faire mal. La Lieutenant Varese le fixa.

\- Je commence à douter de l'existence de votre « San ».


	31. S1 : Histoires Éparses (2-3)

_(Bleu, blanc, noir)_

Lentement, le soleil déclinait, emportant avec lui lumière et chaleur. Le ciel sombrait dans les ténèbres après une sanglante bataille, un glorieux effort de survie. Peu à peu, Pavonnay s'éclairait, se baignant dans la clarté dorée des lampadaires et le grésillement des néons. Seules témoins du jour mourant, les pâles fenêtres des immeubles, embrasées par les dernières lueurs de juin...

Tcheren soupirait, appuyé contre une des vitres froides de son chez lui. Dehors, les élèves restés à l'étude rejoignaient enfin leur parent, accourant vers pères, mères, Pokémon de famille... Les trottoirs pavés résonnaient de leurs rires, de leurs cris joyeux. L'Académie Nationale de Dressage accolée à son arène son arène se vidait, une nouvelle journée se terminait...

Il avait reçu un mail de réponse de la part d'Aloé. Oui, la conservatrice en chef acceptait d'examiner les MystèreBall dans les plus brefs délais. Il les lui enverrait demain par transfert PC. Ces Ball marquées du logo Plasma avaient pris beaucoup d'importance, avec la réapparition de la Team... Peut-être révèleraient-elles quelque chose sur les plans de l'organisation.

Mais pourtant l'instant, Tcheren ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'osait même pas appeler White. Elle allait encore lui rire au nez, balayer ses inquiétudes d'un rire aérien et inconscient. « T'as pas des choses plus importantes à faire que te miner pour un évanouissement, grand champion Tcheren ? »

Alors il attendait. Il regardait les gens vivre de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Depuis tout petit, Tcheren n'avait pas vécu comme il le voulait. Pendant son voyage initiatique, il pensait qu'être le plus fort et battre White suffirait à profiter. Il y avait une sorte de mur entre la vie et lui, et seule la puissance pourrait l'abattre. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre la ligue, ni à briser le mur.

Alors il attendait. Il était devenu Champion d'arène et avait consciencieusement rempli ses fonctions. Il avait répondu à l'appel de Mélis, Écho et Matis quand une nouvelle Team Plasma avait fait des siennes. Et si pendant une période, il se sentait de nouveau utile, ce n'était maintenant plus le cas. La vie avait emporté ses amis. Bianca était partie se former auprès du professeur Green Chen, à Kanto. Écho était à l'étranger. Mélis enchaînait des tournois de haut niveau. Matis prenait soin de sa famille. White menait le quotidien dont elle avait toujours rêvé : luxueux et oisif.

Lui travaillait sans passion. Lui les contemplait, depuis l'autre côté de la vitre.

Il fini par s'en arracher. Il fini par allumer la télé, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais... sauf que, ce soir-là, il avait besoin de se vider la tête, d'oublier ce vague-à-l'âme.

Manque de bol. C'était une émission sur la Team Plasma.

_« La Team Plasma. Chaque citoyen d'Unys connaît le nom de cette organisation, qui a sévit de 2989 à 2991, puis à nouveau de 2993 à 2995. Chaque fois, comme les Team des autres Régions, elle a été défait par des dresseurs de légende, guidés à Unys par White Bai... »_

Une photo de White en position guerrière, un sourire prétentieux accroché aux lèvres – elle était... superbe. Puis, un flash : Black. Bianca. Tcheren. Le quatuor qui avait eut raison de l'ancienne Team Plasma. Ensuite on parla de Mélis, d'Écho, de Matis... Tcheren contemplait cela avec un sourire cynique, apathique. Oh ce qu'ils étaient ignorants du dessous des cartes, ces journalistes...

_« Aujourd'hui, On ne nous dit pas Tout s'interrogera sur les similitudes entre la Team Plasma et son homologue de Sinnoh, la Team Galaxie. Chacune des organisations ont différé des tendances mafieuses de la Team Rocket ou des hiérarchies brouillones des Team Magma et Aqua. À mi-chemin entre sectes religieuses et crime organisé, impliquées dans la politique de leurs régions, soutenues par une partie non-négligeable de la population, ces Team ont su acquérir une légitimité démocratique sans précédent, devenir une réelle menace pour les élites traditionnelles de... »_

Tcheren fronça les sourcils. Serra les dents. Quel parti prenait donc cette émission ? La défense des Team ? « On peut tuer un mouvement mais pas une idée » ? « Légitimité démocratique », non mais ils se prenaient pour qui ? Ils ne l'avaient pas combattue, ils n'en avaient pas bavé comme Tcheren !

Soudainement le téléphone sonna, l'arracha à sa colère. Il éteint la télé, s'élança vers son PC, se prenant presque les pieds dans son tapis Hoennais mais se raccrochant in extremis à sa table à manger. Décidemment, même avec une maison bien rangée il tombait dans les galères, quelle connerie cette vie de Champion.

Rah et la sonnerie se faisait plus faible, bientôt il serait trop tard pour décrocher ! Dans un dernier effort désespéré, le Champion d'Arène bondit vers le PC, et répondit sans vérifier qui l'appelait, tout juste satisfait d'avoir appuyé sur le bon bouton à temps.

\- Tcheren ! s'exclama Bardane d'une voix rocailleuse.  
\- Bonjour Pap' Bar –  
\- On a un problème.

Le sang du Champion se glaça devant le regard grave de son collègue.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit immédiatement Tcheren, la gorge nouée.

Il entendit à peine le « j'viens d'envoyer un p'tit rapport à notre Iris ! » tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur battait. Un rapport. Forcément cela avait un rapport avec l'organisation qu'ils ne cessaient de combattre, encore et encore, cette hydre monstrueuse...

\- En f'sant des r'cherches sur mon territoire comme l'a ordonné Iris, j'ai constaté qu'le r'fuge Plasma n'existe pus. Même el' bâtiment a été rayé d'la carte, 'cun reste, 'cun gravier, rien.

Quoi ?!

\- Enfin ce n'est pas possible, souffla Tcheren, abasourdi.  
\- Eh bin si. C'est c'que j'ai vu, d'mes propres yeux vus.  
\- Mais... qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Une attaque sur le Ranch d'Amaillide, puis au moins une centaine d'ex-Sbires selon le dernier recensement qui disparaissaient en même temps que leur Refuge...

\- Les filous d'Sages Carmine et Azuro doivent 'ben être dans l'coup, affirma Bardane.

Quant à Tcheren, il perdait toute raison, il s'imaginait le pire. Tremblant. Pâle.

\- Ghetis a du sortir de sa retraite avec le Trio. C'était trop con d'abandonner les recherches, c'était trop putain de con ! On aurait dû continuer, le trouver ! On aurait jamais dû le lâcher !  
\- Il n'tait nul part mon p'tit, ses servant l'vaient évacué, t'sais très ben qu'on a longtemps cherché...  
\- Et voilà qu'il la recrée, poursuit Tcheren, n'entendant rien, n'écoutant plus rien que sa peur. Une troisième Team Plasma.  
\- Mais non on n'sait rien... dis, une conférence dans quelques jours, 'vec les autres Champions...

Tcheren hocha la tête sans comprendre et raccrocha, s'abandonnant au triste silence de son appartement, ses pensées volant à cent à l'heure. Dire qu'après le Ranch, alors que ses recherches et celles de ses collègues n'avaient mené à rien, il avait conclu à une farce, quelques fanatiques isolés...

Aujourd'hui seul restait un constat amer : la paix qu'ils avaient douloureusement acquis semblait se désagréger peu à peu. Ils perdaient le contrôle.

Dehors, la nuit s'était installée, accompagnée d'un silence d'acier. Parfois le grésillement d'un lampadaire osait perturber le nouveau règne de ténèbres... mais il était aussitôt englouti.


	32. S1 : Histoires Éparses (3-3)

_(Sur les traces du Seigneur... _Ou :_ Saint-Graal nous voilà !)_

L'eau du Lac Vérité prenait des teintes violettes. La population locale racontait que ces reflets si étranges étaient le fait de Créfollet, le Pokémon légendaire sensé habiter les lieux... aussi, pendant des centaines d'années, on ne s'aventurait que rarement jusqu'aux rives immenses du lac. L'habitat naturel avait était resté inchangé depuis sa création, comme figé dans le temps.

Cela profitait bien aux Keunotor, mais surtout aux Étourmis, qui avaient littéralement colonisé les lieux et s'attaquaient à quiconque dépassait la lisière de la forêt ! À l'abri des légères branches des arbres, ils scrutaient méchamment le paysage... le sable et le lierre sauvage, les quelques îles fleuries du lac.

Sinnoh.

Le silence et l'harmonie de la nature. Seulement brisés par deux silhouettes immobiles.

L'une d'entre elles était grande, maigre, donnait l'impression qu'une seule bourrasque de vent l'emporterait à jamais. Sa longue chevelure solaire tombait jusqu'à sa fine taille en rangées lisses, seulement dérangées par deux épis au devant du crâne. À ses côtés se dressait son exact inverse ! Petite, boulotte, l'autre figure fronçait ses sourcils roses, semblant prête à détruire toute une montagne s'il le fallait. Elle fouillait le lac des yeux, prunelles framboise luisant légèrement.

\- Ici non plus... lâcha-t-elle finalement.

L'autre posa une main légère, compatissante, sur son épaule, et intervint d'une voix apaisante :

\- Nous avons déjà parcouru bien des régions. Celle-ci n'a pas encore révélé tous ses secrets.

Mais la femme aux yeux roses ne se détendit pas, serrant bien au contraire ses poings, au point que les phalanges en deviennent blanches. Elle fit volteface, lançant un regard implacable à la blonde.

\- Épargne ta salive, Concordia... Tu sais très bien que même découragée au point d'en être détruite, je continuerai à le chercher...  
\- Anthéa.  
\- Je n'ai plus besoin d'espoir pour avancer...  
\- Anthéa.  
\- ... cela fait longtemps que nous sommes mortes.  
\- Anthéa, siffla finalement ladite Concordia, avant de fermer douloureusement les yeux.

Un Étourmi se percha sur la branche d'un cèdre immense, non loin d'elle. Mais l'oiseau ne semblait même pas remarques les deux femmes ; elles étaient comme transparentes pour lui, silhouettes ondulant au rythme des vagues et chevelures emportées par les roseaux. Bientôt, un chant aigu s'éleva autour d'Anthéa et Concordia, qui sourirent légèrement.

\- Tu te rappelles du vieux Zi, celui qui sniffait de la poudre d'Oran à longueur de journée ? lança Concordia d'un ton joyeux.  
\- ... oui, répondit Anthéa. De ses lèvres charnues s'échappa un ricanement bref et involontaire, la laissant confuse.  
\- Eh bien il disait : « Si demain tu te réveilles sans espoir, c'est que tu ne t'es pas encore réveillée ».

Les deux femmes, amies, s'observèrent sans mot. En Concordia il restait des ruines de leur vie avant la Team Plasma. En Anthéa il ne restait rien. Leur mission était la dernière chose qui leur restait...

\- Nous trouverons N, souffla Concordia.

Mais seul le vent fut témoin de leur promesse.


	33. S1 : I'm trouble!

Après avoir signé leur Pacte, Élin, Syd, Elsa et Oscar espérèrent ne plus jamais se disputer et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Seulement, comme leurs premières journées après la Légendaire Déclaration d'Amitié vont le leur apprendre, bien s'entendre quand on côtoie des personnalités si opposées à la sienne n'est pas toujours simple...

_(I'm trouuuuble!)_  
\- HEY ! LISTEN !

Le cri perçant d'Élin leur arracha tous un nouveau gémissement, et Oscar se boucha carrément les oreilles. Syd quant à lui, tentait de maintenir une indifférence stoïque, et Elsa envoyait des sourires crispés à la blonde dans l'espoir qu'elle se calme... peine perdue. Il avait fallu bien des efforts et des menaces pour la tirer du lit – elle avait même mordu Oscar dans un dernier effort pour garder sa couette ! -, mais maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, eh bien c'était carrément... trop. Et cela durait depuis presque une semaine - depuis le pacte, elle était infernale, et eux ne venaient toujours pas à bout de cette route, condamnés pour ne pas se perdre à suivre une rivière qui serpentait sans cesse !

Bref, depuis les aurores, Élin alternait entre marcher sur les mains et jouer à saute-Wattouat avec les Pokémon, haranguant Baggy pour qu'il participe – sans succès. Mais le pire était survenu il y a un peu moins d'une heure : la dresseuse avait ramassé une branche de cyprès et envoyait Lucky la chercher très loin – pour soi-disant « travailler sa vitesse ». Vu qu'Élin visait très mal, Baggy se la prenait tour à tour dans les yeux, le nez ou les oreilles.

À part ça, c'était une très belle journée, les seuls nuages à l'horizon étaient d'un blanc pur et éclatant, un soleil doux et agréable se déversait sur les plaines lumineuses de la...

\- HEEEY ! LISTEN ! HEY !

Les adolescents se tournèrent tous vers Élin, lui envoyant des regards meurtriers. Ils ne savaient pas d'où venaient ces mots ni en quelle langue ils étaient, mais – AH ! C'était vraiment la blonde qui se déplaçait en pont, membres étirés jusqu'à en devenir carmins ?! On aurait dit une extraterrestre ou un Métamorph du cirque !

\- Elle va finir par tomber dans la rivière, lâcha Syd d'un ton glacial.

Oscar et Elsa lui lancèrent un coup d'œil inquiet – oui, c'était bien avec un sourire neutre et poli que le dresseur venait d'annoncer cette terrible éventualité. Le contraste était... frappant... Ils en eurent des frissons.

\- Nous devons absolument empêcher l'apocalypse, agent Bond... glissa discrètement Oscar à Elsa, profitant d'une accalmie dans la tempête Élin.  
\- H-heu mon nom de f-famille c'est Hirata... bafouilla la brune en retour.

Surpris, Oscar se frappa le front. Mais oui enfin, d'où avait bien pu lui venir cette référence ?

Pendant ce temps, la patience de Syd atteignait ses limites. Après la débauche de guimauve et de chaleureuse amitié de la veille, il avait bien pris soin d'ériger autour de lui de nouvelles barrières, plus infranchissables et glaciales que les précédentes. Il avait bien préparé le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde ce matin – pour le plus grand soulagement d'Oscar et Elsa – mais était resté silencieux dès la vaisselle débarrassée. Tout cela pour se recentrer sur sa mission, et son portable. Il avait besoin de calme pour répondre à ses textos, ou alors il envoyait « à très bite » au lieu d'« à très vite » ! ... oui, ça venait réellement de se passer. Rah mais c'était la faute d'Élin qui le distrayait !

Bien évidemment, la blonde avec ses nombreux cris et demandes d'attention, ne lui permettaient même pas de se concentrer ne serait-ce que deux secondes.

\- Arrête, grommela-t-il en direction de la blonde. Tais-toi. Arrête.  
\- Roh mais quel rabat-joie !

La gamine était à présent occupée à marcher sur les mains, mais les jambes placées, en l'air, en grand-écart ! La position lui conférait un air assez ridicule, ses narines et yeux exorbités ressortant d'autant plus qu'ils la voyaient à l'envers. Elle leur tirait la langue, aussi. Mais ce qui inquiétait et irritait Syd depuis le début de la matinée, sans qu'il n'ose l'avouer, c'est que la dresseuse s'amusait juste aux côtés d'une profonde rivière... Ils longeaient son cours cristallin depuis les aurores, mais depuis peu, la berge s'était élevée et le flot était prisonnier entre deux abruptes falaises.

\- À force de faire n'importe quoi, tu vas finir par tomber, insista-t-il tout de même, arrachant difficilement ses yeux de son portable.

**[Rechute. On l'a emmenée un jour plus tôt.]**

Évidemment, la blonde ne fit que rire et lever les yeux au ciel – enfin au sol, vu la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais peu importe –.

\- Oh, chut, je te rappelle que je t'ai battuuu !  
\- Mais n'imp –  
\- Élin, Syd a raison, c'est dangereux de jouer si proche des berges, s'inquiéta une troisième voix.

Ils se tournèrent vers Oscar qui, l'air anxieux, avait interrompu sa discussion avec Elsa. Le grand garçon suivait Élin de ses yeux verts, frémissant dès que ses pas hasardeux la portaient trop proche du courant tumultueux.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt, euuh... entraîner tes Pokémon ?  
\- Naaan j'ai la flemme ! renvoya la blonde, un sourire immense – voire effrayant – étirant ses joues rondes.  
\- Élin, c'est pas drôle...

La gamine se figea, une moue déçue remplaçant soudain son sourire. En un salto avant, elle se remit à l'endroit, et fit face à Oscar !

\- Ah bon ?  
\- Non...  
\- Bon, alors...

Un sourire immense fut renvoyé au grand adolescent. Puis un éclair blond s'enfonça dans les hautes herbes, sans doute en direction des Pokémon – un retentissent « BAGGYYY ! » leur mit la puce à l'oreille. Syd, suivant la silhouette agile des yeux, ne put s'empêcher de grogner, exaspéré, et d'envoyer à Oscar :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'écoute, _toi ?_

Évidemment, le garçon aux prunelles d'ambre ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Élin l'entende, et rétorque un bon « PARCE QU'AU MOINS OSCAR LUI EST GENTIL ! » mais cette anecdote ne mérite pas plus que l'oubli collectif. La blonde partie, les trois adolescents restants purent enfin apprécier la nature, le grand air, le soleil... ahh, le calme...

\- N'empêche, t'es _sûre_ que tu t'appelles pas Bond ? Même pas du côté de ta mère ?  
\- _Non._

Les jeunes dresseurs, même s'ils commençaient à connaître Élin, ne pouvaient pas encore appréhender à quel point elle avait d'énergie. Il lui fallait toujours un projet, une idée, pour se motiver et canaliser son enthousiasme ! Pour combattre le silence... Et si pendant les neuf précédents épiso- euh pendant les quatre précédentes journées, son objectif avait été de Faire Craquer Syd, elle l'avait à présent vaincu, et ne savait plus à quoi s'adonner... Entraîner ses Pokémon ? Noon, ce matin elle n'avait pas envie... elle ne voulait pas non plus discuter, c'était trop calme... jouer et se contorsionner de partout, par contre, ça la motivait, et c'était encore mieux à côté de la rivière ! Elle voulait que les autres l'observent prendre des risques, et l'admirent !

Enfin, elle décida de recruter tous les Pokémon qu'elle pouvait, afin de monter un tour de magie, ou au moins une figure de cirque – depuis toute petite, elle en réalisait avec le Flotoutan de son père, et savait s'y prendre ! Peut-être son avenir se trouvait-il dans un cirque itinérant, tiens... enfin bref ! Trouver les Pokémon dans l'immense plaine, totalement dépourvu d'arbres et de repères depuis la veille, ne fut pas une mince affaire. Heureusement, Lucky, qui ne s'aventurait jamais bien loin de sa dresseuse, l'aida à recruter toute une équipe...

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, toute une tripotée de Pokémon l'observait avec de grands yeux curieux.

Élin prit une grande inspiration, et avec un immense sourire...


	34. S1 : Un déjeuner presque parfait

_(Un déjeuner presque-parfait)_

Une bourrasque de vent emporta le cheveu qu'elle tenait délicatement, et bientôt, il disparu dans le ciel bleu. Elsa soupira d'aise, se détendant légèrement, et un discret sourire vint chatouiller le coin de ses lèvres. Enfant, sa tante lui racontait que chaque cheveu emporté était un souci disparu... évanoui. Cependant, l'adulte catastrophée devant la réaction d'Elsa, avait ensuite ajouté que s'en arracher des touffes entières n'améliorait pas le quotidien, bien au contraire !

La jeune fille avait toujours eu tellement de soucis. Plus que de cheveux.

Aujourd'hui, l'envol était arrivé sans qu'elle ne le provoque, sans qu'elle n'en souffre. Sa bonne fortune n'en était que plus certaine ! Peut-être le brin noir coulait-elle à présent des le fleuve tumultueux qui les accompagnait, entre deux bulles irréelles, dans les ténèbres. Ou peut-être oscillait-il le long de la falaise, perché sur un roc saillant, lové par un rayon de soleil. Après tout...

\- Eh Elsa ! Syd cuisine, tu veux jouer à la pêche ?

Quoi ? À la pêche ? La brune fronça les sourcils, confuse, et s'approcha de la paire de garçons, qui s'étaient arrêtés en haut d'une petite colline afin de préparer le déjeuner. Elle s'imaginait déjà perchée au bord de la falaise, Oscar à ses côtés... illuminé par le soleil couchant... à la chasse aux Magicarpe... euh en fait non ! Piquant un fard incroyable, la jeune dresseuse revint douloureusement à la réalité : Oscar devait avoir bien autre chose en tête, car il ne tenait pas une canne à pêche mais un large éventail de cartes !

\- M-mais... bafouilla Elsa, embarrassée. Je c-croyais qu'on devait ne pas s'a-approcher de la rivière... À ces mots, le garçon éclata de rire.  
\- Mais non, la pêche c'est un jeu de carte !  
\- A-ah bon !  
\- Allez viens, je t'explique les règles, l'encouragea-t-il, et elle s'installa dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Alors y a des cartes avec des valeurs différentes, la Millobelus évidemment, la Lokhlass, la Léviator...

Tandis qu'Oscar lui contait l'art et les manières de la pêche, Syd cuisinait. Le dresseur de Gruikui avait déjà démarré un petit feu, et touillait une mixture très odorante dans une sorte de marmite, d'un air impassible, ses yeux fixés sur les falaises escarpées de la rivière. Son portable vibra, surprenant Oscar en plein milieu de ses explications, et l'adolescent aux yeux d'ambre jura.

\- Ç-Ça va pas ? s'enquit timidement Elsa.  
\- Si, très bien.  
\- ... Magicarpe ! s'exclama Oscar, ses yeux verts exorbités.

Et Elsa mit un troublant moment à comprendre qu'il parlait de sa carte.

Pendant ce temps, une silhouette inquiétante s'approchait des trois adolescents, se dissimulant à travers les hautes herbes. Elle humait l'air d'une manière brusque et animale. Ça sentait bon. Le poisson. Mais pas au vinaigre.

La figure s'immobilisa, observant le groupe... une excitation brûlante, incontrôlable, la possédait totalement. Bientôt la sérénité bucolique des jeunes dresseurs allait voler en éclat. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

\- Au fait, où est passé Élin ? se demanda soudainement Oscar d'un air surpris.  
\- Peu importe, rétorqua Syd. Elle finira bien par revenir comme un boomerang.  
\- Hé, mais ça veut dire qu'on va se la prendre en plein dans la tête ça...  
\- H-heu, vous n-n'entendez pas quelque chose, v-vous ?

Un affreux doute saisi la bande d'adolescents. Ils se levèrent brusquement mais c'était déjà trop tar –

\- HEY !

Hé mais ça ne se fait pas de couper ainsi la parole à la narratrice !

\- HEY LISTEN !

Soudainement une souple forme jaune bondit des hautes herbes en plein dans le campement, et faillit s'écraser sur leur déjeuner, en plein dans la marmite. Elle fut rapidement suivie par des éclairs flous – Pokémon ?! – qui se déplaçaient en parfaites roulades-avants synchronisées, se croisant et se recroisent autour de la marmite, puis se levant d'un air de défi.

\- Agent Ponchiot ! Agent Gruikui ! Agente Vipelierre ! Agente Moustillon ! Agente Riolu ! Agent BAGGIGUANE ! Parés à décoller !

Hm. Le mystérieux « Baggiguane » avait plus l'air paré à sombrer dans le plus profond ennui qu'autre chose, mais passons. Pour plus grande inquiétude de leur public les Pokémon se dispersèrent immédiatement après ces paroles, se fondant dans les hautes herbes alentours. Mince... enfin... au moins pouvaient-ils en profiter pour détailler l'intrus ? Il ou elle portait une combinaison intégralement dorée et moulante, assortie d'une cape noire et brillante, ainsi que de bottes et de gants blancs. Un masque peint de blanc et de noir recouvrait son visage et ses cheveux, et tout ceci lui conférait un air... mystérieux.

Un seul spectateur se permit de briser le silence glacé qui s'était abattu sur la colline.

\- Ça commence à bien faire. On sait qui tu e–  
\- SILENCE. répondit tout de suite la figure d'une voix spectrale.

Syd se tut en frissonnant et le groupe se resserra sous l'effet de la peur – Oscar chantonnait _« I will survive, I will survive... »_ d'un ton désespéré... Ils étaient cernés, coincés, pris en otage ! C'était la fin !

Et c'est alors que le spectacle commença. Un éclair rouge fusa soudainement en dehors des hautes herbes, roulant autour du public, qui parvint au bout de quelques secondes à discerner un Gruikui, mais aussi une petite Riolu. L'attaque utilisée par le cochon de feu n'était pas Roulade mais Boul'Armure, comme l'indiquait la faible lueur bleue qui entourait le Pokémon... alors c'était Riolu, d'une Vive Attaque, qui faisait avancer la paire, galopant au rythme d'une French Cancan sur Gruikui en boule ! Le duo frôla plusieurs fois les spectateurs, mais surtout la marmite contenant leur repas, suscitant une immense inquiétude.

Puis l'intrus fit un ample et dramatique geste de la main, ramenant sa cape derrière son dos, et les Pokémon s'immobilisèrent.

Gruikui se déplia soudainement, éjectant Riolu de son dos, et tandis que la Pokémon Aura, quelque part entre ciel et terre, se débattait maladroitement, il la carbonisa d'une immense Flammèche. Le public poussa un cri surpris et inquiet, Oscar se jetant vers le lieu de la terrible tragédie pour sauver la Riolu ! Mais Elsa le retint. Et la Flammèche cessa.

Riolu avait disparu.

Alors le public se remit de ses émotions en tremblant, Gruikui grouinant fièrement. Mais le tour de magie n'était pas fini. La figure n'eut même pas à bouger qu'un Baggiguane à la moue blasé... se traîna... hors des buissons, accélérant un peu seulement après un regard noir de l'intrus.

Il décocha une Balayette bien contrôlée à Gruikui, qui réagit comme tout Pokémon attaqué le ferait : il se roula en Boul'Armure. Et tel un magnifique ballon de foot, il valdingua vers d'autres cieuuux ! Seulement rattrapé par un Ponchiot bien placé, qui d'une charge renvoya le cochon de feu vers Baggiguane ! Bientôt le duo enchaîna les passes, tel deux footballeurs aguerris, fusant à travers le campement à une vitesse toujours croissante. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant un immense but tressé de Fouet Liane, gardé par une Vipelierre surexcitée.

Syd arqua un sourcil.

La gardienne déterminée n'impressionna pas du tout Baggiguane. Il décocha un regard professionnel au Ponchiot, qui hochant du chef, lui envoya Gruikui en un tir haut et arqué. Une trajectoire qui facilita grandement le Coup D'Boule que Baggiguane asséna au cochon de feu...

\- OUAIS OUAIS ON VA L'APPELER ZINÉDINE ! ne put s'empêche de s'écrier Oscar.

... donnant lieu à un but retentissant. Mais on ne laissa pas le temps aux fans de cette nouvelle star internationale de se remettre du choc, de la beauté de ce but : aussitôt Gruikui enchaîna avec une nouvelle Flammèche, qui consuma totalement le but végétal, et les hautes herbes autour. On craignit un feu de forêt. C'était sans compter l'intervention d'un tout autre Pokémon... un fin Pistolet A O fusa vers l'épicentre du brasier, l'éteignant en une explosion de vapeur.

Pendant quelques instants, tous furent submergés par un nuage irréel, moite, une chaleur lourde et blanche. Puis elle s'éclaircit, peu à peu, et disparu, emportée par le vent.

Il ne restait que la Moustillon et la Vipelierre. La première était engagée dans un Tourniquet, la seconde dans un Ligotage – l'eau était complètement absorbée par les lianes luisantes, qui conduisaient tout le liquide vers une seule de leurs consœurs verdoyantes. Cette liane solitaire, fière et droite, recrachait toute l'eau accumulée en une fine fontaine. Accompagnée de Moustillon et Vipelierre, immobiles comme de marbre, le tout ressemblait à une sculpture des temps anciens...

Malheureusement le filet d'eau retombait droit dans la marmite de Syd. Dans leur repas.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Rah mais c'est pas POSSIBLE, tu fais _toujours_ tout foirer ! explosa Syd, brisant tout le calme et la bucolique sérénité de la campagne.

Le dresseur se rua vers leur pauvre déjeuner.

Les estomacs d'Elsa et d'Oscar ne purent qu'être d'accord avec sa colère, gémissant déjà de faim et de douleur... mais quand est-ce qu'ils allaient _enfin_ pouvoir déjeuner normalement ?!

\- SILENCE. tonna de nouveau la figure, mais cette fois, ça n'eut aucun effet.  
\- Arrête, Élin, ça devient franchement fatiguant, grinça Syd, puis il se tourna vers les Pokémon. Jeans, stop. Tout de suite.  
\- JE SUIS L'OMBRE JAUNE.  
\- C-comme d-dans Indochine ? s'enquit Elsa d'une toute petite voix.

Mais on l'ignora. Syd avait réussit à convaincre Jeans d'arrêter l'attaque, avec l'aide d'Oscar ; d'un autre côté la petite équipe de Pokémon se faufilait hors des hautes herbes avec des airs penauds, Lucky se ruant vers « l'Ombre Jaune ». On jugea la soupe de poisson irrécupérable, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère de Syd. Le garçon tourna un regard d'ambre furieux vers la figure masquée.

\- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? On passait finalement une journée sympa et t'en fais _encore_ qu'à ta tête !

À cet instant, la figure envoya bouler par la fenêtre toute prestance et décorum.

\- Une journée _sympa ?_ Non mais tu rigoles ? On s'ennuyait tous à mourir !

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était bien la voix d'Élin. D'ailleurs la blonde retira son masque d'un geste rageur et le balança sur Syd, qui l'évita de peu, l'objet terminant violemment sa course contre la marmite.

Élin et Syd se disputèrent, mais leurs paroles ne seront pas retranscrites ici sous peine de suicide de l'auteure.

Les dresseurs avaient l'air sur le point d'un venir aux poings – sans mauvais jeu de mot. Élin grondait « puisque tu comprends pas avec un combat, tu comprendras avec une claque ! » et Syd sifflait des injures mal dissimulées, foudroyant la blonde du regard. La situation allait vraiment dégénérer... Alors, Oscar sentit l'irritation d'Elsa gonfler, puis exploser, aussi puissamment que la dernière fois qu'il avait oublié son prénom.

\- R-RAH MAIS RESPECTEZ LA P-PREMIÈRE CONDITION !

Silence. Un petit ange tout joufflue passa, fit la bise à chacun, les assomma d'une bonne chape de plomb, les laissant pantois.

\- V-vous avez signé un p-pacte.  
\- O-Oui, bafouilla Syd, les yeux ébahis.

Il faut dire qu'Elsa commençait vraiment à en jeter... avec ses airs sombres et déterminés... enfin c'en devenait presque inquiétant...

\- Pfft, de toute façon moi je respecte le pacte, c'est Syd qui fait son Monsieur l'Insensible, _comme d'habitude !_ siffla Élin.

Comme quoi certains n'avaient toujours pas appris à se taire, ni à avoir peur d'Elsa... Syd lâcha un soupir irrité, offrant un juron irrité à la blonde.

\- Tu es vraiment pitoya –

Et Elsa était sur le point de les engueuler de nouveau... mais brusquement tous les dresseurs sur la colline se figèrent. Un nouvel intrus était apparu. Mais cette fois il n'était ni masqué, ni vêtu de doré... C'était une jeune fille un tout petit peu plus âgée qu'eux qui les approchait, un sourire épanoui aux lèvres. Elle était accoutrée d'un ensemble totalement noir des plis de sa longue jupe aux coutures de son gilet filé. Sa frange violette était bien la seule tache de couleur qui venait éclaircir le tout !

\- Salut à vous, je m'appelle Carla ! J'ai vu de loin que vous répétiez des enchaînements... ça vous dirait de m'affronter en combat singulier ?

Chacun retint son souffle. Les quatre adolescents s'offrirent des regards ébahis. L'événement était anodin pour tout dresseur en voyage initiatique : on rencontrait un collègue, on l'affrontait pour en apprendre plus sur ses techniques de combat, ou le racketter c'est selon... Mais vu à quel point la Route 20 était déserte en ce début d'été, le groupe n'avait pas encore eut d'occasion d'affronter d'autres entraîneurs Pokémon ! Cette confrontation était donc une véritable première, et ils hésitaient tous quant à la marche à suivre. Enfin, _comme d'habitude_, presque tous.

\- MOI JE VEUX BIEN ME BATTREE ! cria Élin avec un sourire ravi.

Enfin un peu de nouveauté ! Un peu d'action ! Quelque chose pour la tirer de l'ennui de la marche et des disputes sans fin ! Woohoo ! Malheureusement pour elle, une réponse claire et nette claqua dans le silence soudain.

\- _Non._ C'était Syd qui avait pris la parole, de nouveau d'un timbre clair et précis. Nous avons déjà fait un match ensemble hier, c'est au tour des autres de s'entraîner.  
\- Mais je –  
\- _Élin._ C'est vrai qu'on a _aussi_ besoin de pratique, interrompit Oscar d'un ton ferme. Il avait retrouvé sa superbe de la veille : lui aussi pouvait mater les disputes !

Les adolescents se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue Carla, qui avait pris un air gêné.

\- Si je vous dérange, je peux toujours passer mon chemin...  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit calmement Syd. Je suis sûr qu'Elsa ou Oscar sera ravi de t'affronter, compléta-t-il en désignant chacun des dresseurs de la main.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Puis Élin plissa ses yeux, et décocha un regard noir à l'assemblé, qui devint meurtrier qui il se posa sur Syd.

\- Pfft... sale rabat-joie... si c'est comme ça j'me casse !

Et elle mit un point d'honneur à leur tourner le dos le plus lentement possible avant de dévaler la colline, laissant derrière elle une atmosphère électrique et tendue. Oscar soupira, toute sa détermination évaporée, se mordant la lèvre.

\- Bon... j'vais la suivre, histoire qu'elle ne disparaisse pas... t'as qu'à affronter Carla, Elsa ! Il envoya un sourire léger à la nouvelle venue, et conclu d'un ton désolé : ravi de t'avoir connue !

Quelques instants plus tard, il était lui aussi une tâche floue et lointaine dans les hautes herbes, et ils l'entendaient vaguement crier le nom de la blonde. Les trois adolescents restants se firent face, l'ambiance se faisant déjà plus légère. Enfin, pour tous sauf Elsa... malheureusement, la brune était morte de trac, joues brûlantes et genoux tremblants. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait trop peur de perdre, devant Syd, d-devant... elle avait trop peur de perdre ! Toute la confiance qu'elle avait acquise ces derniers jours, volait en éclats, dans ses oreilles résonnaient les moqueries de ses anciens camarades de classes, tous les appellations par lesquelles était passé Oscar avant de retenir son prénom...

_Melba..._

_Zelda !  
_  
\- E-euh, balbutia-t-elle. J-je n-ne s-suis vraiment p-pas... t-très forte...

Carla sourit, Elsa eut un hoquet effrayé, y voyant du mépris, de la condescendance, et baissa ses yeux clairs. Syd réprima un soupir, peiné, préférant rester en dehors de tout cela, car la brune avait besoin d'appendre à se débrouiller seule... Cependant contre toutes les attentes d'Elsa, des lèvres de Carla s'échappa un rire humble, emprunt de camaraderie.

\- Tout va bien alors : t'es dans le même cas que moi ! Je viens de Kalos et je n'ai encore affronté aucun champion d'Unys, alors...

Elsa releva si vivement le visage qu'elle en eut le tournis. Elle tenta de répondre quelque chose, mais – mais – sa langue avait triplé de volume, sa salive était brûlante et acide, elle s'étouffait ! E-elle s'étouffait...

\- Quel type de match préfères-tu, double ou simple ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Seule sur la colline déserte.

\- Elsa... commença Syd, délicatement.

Son prénom lui vint comme une claque froide. Une brusque bouffée d'oxygène. Oui, quelqu'un se souvenait de son prénom. De la personne qu'il y avait derrière. Non elle n'était pas insignifiante !

\- S-Simple ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et brusquement, l'adrénaline du combat l'inonda. Brusquement elle se sentit vivante.

\- Bien, débuta professionnellement Syd. Ce match oppose Elsa de Volucité et Carla...  
\- ... de Neuvartault, l'aida la dresseuse. (_Beuh,_ se dit Syd. _Les noms de Kalos sont vraiment moches._)  
\- ... Carla de Neuvartault. Au vu du nombre de Pokémon des dresseuses, ce match se déroulera en un contre un. Il n'y aucune limite de temps. Seules sont admises les attaques reconnues par la Ligue d'Unys.

Alors, les dresseuses se firent face.


	35. S1 : Un échange venimeux

_(Un échange venimeux !)_

\- AMARYLLIS, GO !  
\- VENALGUE, GO !

M-Merde. Le Pokémon qui apparu en face d'elle ressemblait à un hippocampe malade, ratatiné, paré de reflets brun sale et violet. Une paire d'iris rouges se concentra instantanément sur Amaryllis, et Elsa frissonna. Ce Pokémon lui était totalement inconnu. Elle ne connaissait ni ses attaques, ni ses statistiques ni même son niveau, et – et –

Paniquée, elle fouilla vivement son sac à main, y retrouvant avec soulagement son Pokédex, qu'elle brandit vers l'adversaire. Carla, prudente, avait eut la même réaction.

_Venalgue, Pokémon algue-poison, débuta son Pokédex d'un timbre aigu. Sa ressemblance avec le varech pourri est confondante. Il se soustrait à l'attention de ses ennemis en attendant de pouvoir évoluer, se cachant parmi les algues en décomposition pour mieux approcher ses proies. Il les achève en les aspergeant de poison. _

Puis l'appareil clignota, lui affichant en grand symboles rouges : Niveau 14.

Rah, non ! Deux niveaux de plus que son Moustillon ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce match, elle –

\- Bien, intervint Syd. Il les fixa posément, Carla, Elsa. Vous pouvez commencer !

Aussitôt, Carla ordonna une Charge – et aussitôt Elsa enregistra l'attaque dans son esprit. Ok, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de contrer, son esprit fila à travers toutes les possibilités offertes par Amaryllis, elle se concentra son sur petit Pokémon et ordonna :

\- Mimi-Queue, et en-enchaîne avec Charge !

La Moustillon se rua vers on adversaire – Elsa nota immédiatement que sa loutre d'eau était bien plus rapidement que Venalgue.

La collision entre les deux Pokémon leur arracha chacun des cris rauques, tandis que leurs dresseuses serraient les dents. Les combattants luttaient au corps à corps, Amaryllis avait la tête enfouie dans les excroissances putrides de Venalgue, qui souriait d'un air malsain. Le Pokémon qui céderait se perdrait certainement beaucoup de dommages... malheureusement si Amaryllis était plus rapide, elle était aussi plus légère, et... fatiguait déjà...

Soudainement Venalgue cracha un superbe Pistolet A O, qui heurta Amaryllis à bout portant !

\- M-Mais... balbutia Elsa, dépassée. Elle n'avait pas entendu Carla donner d'ordre !

La dresseuse leva ses yeux clairs vers son adversaire, qui lui offrit un sourire malicieux. M-Mince, il fallait qu'Elsa se reprenne...

\- M-Mimi-Queue, encore !

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Carla avait exécuté un léger mouvement des doigts, discret, mais assez visible pour que son Pokémon le capte, et surtout pour qu'Elsa le remarque ! C'était comme ça que la Kalosienne donnait des ordres ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à parier que le signal concerne bien un...

\- ... Pistolet A O ! s'écria Elsa de toutes ses forces.

Mince elle avait parié gros, elle aurait dû ordonner une esquive bon sang ! ... Mais non elle avait eut raison, Venalgue lançait lui aussi un Pistolet A O ! Les deux jets glacés se fouettèrent violemment, créant une explosion de gouttelettes gelées, un nuage humide et gelé.

Même Syd le ressentit, grommelant dans sa barbe et essuyant ses sourcils d'un revers de la main. Bon sang il n'aurait jamais dû s'intégrer dans ce groupe d'adolescents à la noix. Maudit pacte. L'enfer c'est les autres.

Et c'est perdu dans sa mauvaise foi qu'il discerna, ébahi, une Amaryllis triomphante foncer sur Venalgue, ripant allègrement sur l'herbe maintenant humide et ne contrôlant même plus sa vitesse. Le Pokémon de Kalos se prit la Charge en pleine poire et s'écrasa à terre sous le cri de déception de sa dresseuse.

\- Venalgue, non ! Tiens bon !

Carla planta ses yeux chocolats dans ceux de son Pokémon et souffla, se concentrant, tandis qu'Elsa rappelait Moustillon à elle, ne pressentait rien de bon. Après les premières échauffourées, le combat allait passer dans sa phase plus sérieuse. Il fallait être prudente. Mesurée.

\- Venalgue, attaque Brouillard.

Immédiatement, le Pokémon adverse se mit à tournoyer. Par sa bouche étrange, il crachait un gaz noir, épais et étouffant, qui se mêlait à l'humidité ambiante pour former une véritable purée de pois. Les Pokémon étaient englobés dans un nuage obscur.

Nuage qui grossit au point que Syd dû reculer au bord de la falaise, frustré. Comment pouvait-il faire son travail d'arbitre s'il n'y voyait rien ? Il peinait à se détacher du combat, agacé. Probablement parce que l'obscurité soudaine révélait un malaise plus profond... encore une fois, il avait perdu le contrôle. Et rien n'était clair.

Cependant si Syd était irrité, Elsa se trouvait plongée dans l'angoisse... Elle ne pouvait plus rien distinguer du terrain ! Même Amaryllis avait complètement disparue ! Elle la cherchait bien du regard, mais c'était comme plonger sans regard dans les ténèbres les plus noires... Sans espoir. Sans espoir !

Soudain, un murmure fendit le silence.

\- Feinte.

Le sang d'Elsa se glaça.

\- A-Amar-rylli –

Mais un cri de douleur retentit déjà. Sa Moustillon avait été touchée. Et dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien voir !

\- A-Amaryllis, Charge !

Mais le coup échoua, elle le sut tout de suite au ricanement de Venalgue ! Serrant les dents et les points, Elsa tenta à nouveau de distinguer quelque chose dans le brouillard, sans succès. _Merde_, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour le dégager, et vite.

\- Feinte, encore, ordonna Carla.  
\- Charge !

Par miracle Amaryllis contra la Feinte de l'adversaire, en un choc qui fit ondoyer vivement le nuage obscur. Et les vagues malsaines furent suivies par un intense éclat blanc, et un cri heureux d'Amaryllis ! Le cœur d'Elsa bondit de joie, et distraite, elle entendit Syd résumer :

\- Moustillon a monté d'un niveau.

Sa Pokémon était maintenant au niveau treize, et à ce stade là, son espèce apprenait...

\- P-Puissance.

Avec cette attaque, et les deux précédentes Mimi-Queue... la prochaine Charge qui touchait Venalgue risquait d'être fatale. Sauf que sa propre Moustillon peinait aussi à continuer, Elsa n'entendait que trop bien sa respiration sifflante à travers le brouillard...

Le dénouement du combat approchait.

Elsa prit une grande inspiration.

\- Amaryllis, Charge.

Mais Carla répliqua immédiatement, sa voix claquant à travers le grand air de la colline.

\- Une nouvelle Feinte, Venalgue.

La collision, rendue encore plus violente par la Puissance d'Amaryllis, déchira des lambeaux entiers de brouillard, des détails irréels, déconnectés de la lutte parvenant aux dresseuses. La truffe de Moustillon, babines retroussées aux plis volontaires. Une lueur malsaine dans les yeux de Venalgue. Mais surtout un dangereux halo violacé, se propageant du Pokémon Algue à Amaryllis.

\- Moustillon a été empoisonnée, déclara calmement, indifféremment Syd.

Les deux dresseuses se tendirent, plissant avec force les yeux en attendant que la purée de poix se dissipe.

Quand la clarté revint, Amaryllis était écroulée à terre, et Venalgue encore debout. Il puisait dans ses dernières ressources et cela se voyait... mais il était débout.

\- N-Non, souffla Elsa.

Elle ravala des larmes et sa salive, précipitamment, et s'élança avec inquiétude vers sa Pokémon. S'agenouillant dans la boue, elle prit la petite bête dans ses bras et la cajola doucement... la starter eau lui offrit un regard vert pâle, à demi conscient.

\- P-Pardon Amaryllis, j-je n'ai pas s-su... g-gagner... une nouvelle fois, Elsa déglutit. Elle avait perdu, certes... mais c'était de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute. Sa Pokémon avait été exemplaire. Je suis très fière de toi, ajouta-t-elle doucement, caressant les petites oreilles de la Moustillon.

Et elle la rappela, se relevant difficilement et observant Carla. La dresseuse avait aussi rentré son Venalgue avec quelques mots de félicitation et des promesses d'un bon repas. Alors les dresseuses s'approchèrent et se serrèrent la main, Elsa tentant de cacher sa déception.

Toute la tension, l'adrénaline, s'étaient évaporées. Elle était maintenant face à ses erreurs.

\- Carla de Volucité a gagné le match, annonça Syd avec un sourire de sympathie à l'égard d'Elsa.

Elle l'accepta d'un hochement de tête, gênée. Mais sa plus grande surprise vint une nouvelle fois de Carla. La dresseuse fouilla dans sa besace noire, et lui tendit une sorte de fiole en plastique orange, encapuchonnée de gris.

\- J'aimerais t'offrir cet Antidote, il neutralise n'importe quel toxine ! sourit-elle. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous dirigez vers Ondes-sur-mer, et la championne locale est spécialiste de Type Poison, alors...  
\- O-Oh, merci, s'étonna Elsa.  
\- ... de rien, honnêtement, tu t'es super bien battue ! Je te donnerai juste un conseil : le poison prend moins bien sur une peau humide, alors si ta Moustillon a un moyen de s'hydrater...  
\- ... d'accord...

Les trois adolescents discutèrent quelques minutes encore, puis Carla pris congé, leur laissant juste son numéro Vokit, pour le cas où ils se recroisaient. Bientôt, la dresseuse tout de noir vêtue disparue dans les hautes herbes de la Route 20, et Syd et Elsa se retrouvèrent seuls.

Mais Elsa n'avait pas le cœur à parler. Elle revoyait en boucle son combat, tous ses choix, ses ordres, résonnaient dans sa tête... elle avait fait de son mieux. Finalement, elle pouvait peut-être être fière de ce match, et de l'expérience acquise.

Souriante, elle leva ses yeux clairs au ciel, et constata avec bonheur qu'un autre de ses cheveux s'était détaché de ses tempes, et prenait son envol.


	36. S1 : Élin'possible

_(Élin'possible)_

Oscar retrouva Élin au milieu d'un ponton, contemplant pensivement une vieille barque en bois à la peinture écaillée, abandonnée. Un soleil de fin d'après-midi la frappait d'or ; ses courts cheveux volaient au vent frais qui s'installait. Elle souriait malgré les mèches emberlificotées partout sur son visage, hochant la tête au rythme d'une musique inaudible.

Quand elle le remarqua elle lui fit un grand sourire très flippant.

\- Omfg Hello !

Et comme l'autre fois, il ne comprit pas en quelle langue elle parlait.

\- Tu dis pas « yosh » d'habitude ? lui sourit-il néanmoins, s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

Ils étaient à cent, peut-être deux cent mètres de la colline où ils auraient dû déjeuner – d'ailleurs l'estomac d'Oscar grognait, désespérément vide, rah il en avait marre qu'Élin ruine leurs repas ! – et ici, les falaises s'estompaient et disparaissaient complètement. La plaine était de nouveau uniformément plate, vaste, presque qu'infinie...

\- T'es bien silencieuse... s'aventura-t-il devant le calme atypique de la blonde. Encore énervée après Syd ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Syd ? ... ah oui Syd ! Bah nan en fait, je m'en fiche... s'il aime pas le cirque c'est son problème...  
\- T'as ruiné notre repas !  
\- Il a ruiné ma bonne humeur !  
\- Mais y a pas que toi qui compte dans la vie !  
\- Tout à fait d'accord, mais il a aussi ruiné la bonne humeur des Pokémon !

Ils se fixèrent impassiblement quelques secondes... puis éclatèrent de rire, laissant tout reproches s'évaporer avec leurs joyeux gloussements. En voilà une manière saine de bien s'entendre : se dire les choses honnêtement, puis les oublier !

\- Dis, pourquoi t'as pas combattu la dresseuse ? s'enquit innocemment Élin, jouant avec une de ses mèches d'or.  
\- Hm ça me disait pas trop... (il n'osa pas avouer « parce que je voulais te suivre », mais embraya sur :) Elsa voulait combattre, je pense.

Tout à coup la dresseuse se renfrogna.

\- Elsa ? T'es déjà ami avec elle hein... ouah j'aurais jamais dû t'aider à retenir son prénom, du coup elle t'accapare !  
\- Roh mais t'inquiète pas, s'affola-t-il sous son œil outré. Je l'aime bien Melba... enfin Zelda... enfin Zaza... mais jamais personne ne pourra te remplacer !  
\- Aha ! s'exclama Élin avec satisfaction. J'espère bien !

Oscar haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi j'apprécie Elsa, en fait. Mais lui parler est agréable, c'est plus... doux et intéressant...  
\- Ah, parce que moi je suis agressive et ennuyante... s'offusqua Élin.  
\- Non, juste hyperactive ! rétorqua le garçon aux yeux verts, les levant au ciel.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau, et s'avancèrent légèrement sur le ponton, qui menaçaient de s'écrouler à chacun de leur pas, ce qui ravissait Élin autant que cela inquiétait Oscar. La blonde marcha un instant sur les mains, zigzagant au bord de l'eau avec des rires émerveillés, puis se rétablit à côté du vieux bateau. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air pensif.

\- N'empêche cette Elsa, elle a l'air intelligente... je l'ai entendu marmonner deux-trois trucs sur la stratégie, et ouah, elle s'y connaît vachement plus que moi !  
\- Hm, en même temps c'est pas difficile... ironisa Oscar, haussant les sourcils. Tu connais même pas le nom des attaques de tes Pokémon...  
\- ... pff mais n'importe quoi, c'est juste que j'en invente...

La blonde lui tira la langue avec la mauvaise foi la plus absolue, mais il laissa passer. L'adolescent devait avouer qu'il était près à absolument tout lui pardonner... enfin peut-être pas les repas ruinés mais bon !

\- Dis, je crois qu'Elsa a fini son combat, intervint-il en plissant les yeux, tentant de distinguer l'issue du combat depuis leur petit embarcadère. Malheureusement, un nuage totalement obscur planait sur le haut de la colline, l'empêchant d'y voir quoique ce soit.  
\- Oscar ? l'interpella soudainement Élin.  
\- Quoi...? répondit-il distraitement, toujours préoccupé par le combat d'Elsa.  
\- Tu le trouves comment, ce bateau ?  
\- Hein ?

L'adolescent sursauta et lui lança un drôle de regard, se sentant presque blasé.

\- Il est trèèès beau le bateau. Bon, viens maintenant, on va récupérer les autres !

[...]

\- Alors alors ? Comment s'est passé le combat ? s'enquit Oscar dès qu'ils s'approchèrent du campement.

Élin entendit bien la réponse de la brune, qu'elle avait perdu mais « beaucoup appris », mais elle était occupée à autre chose. Elle avait eu une idée. Un tour de magie comme ce matin mais en _mieux_. Et pour la réaliser elle avait vraiment besoin de Lucky et Baggy, ils étaient indispensaaables ! Sous le regard suspicieux de Syd elle leur murmura des instructions – et força Baggy à l'écouter à renfort de regards noirs. Non mais oh. Y avait pu' d'respect. Ils étaient ses Pokémon, ils se devaient de l'écouter !

\- Bon, allons-y, ordonna Syd.  
\- Rooh, chef oui chef ! répliqua Élin, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se prenait pour qui encore, Arceus ? ... c'était elle la cheffe !

Le dresseur ne répliqua pas, décidant qu'un conflit à cet heure de la journée serait vraiment dommage. En effet, le soleil déclinait, apportant avec lui, le calme de la fin de journée, la torpeur de la nuit. Déjà la plaine se teintait de gris et de lavande... une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis leur départ d'Amaillide, soupira-t-il intérieurement, pensant à Otis. Syd ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait réellement Élin, et il ne connaissait pas Oscar... mais il aimait bien Elsa, et, plus que cela, il se faisait à la vie en groupe : à la vie, avec des gens de son âge, qui commettaient des erreurs et proféraient souvent des énormités pas possible, mais étaient des adolescents comme lui.

Elsa partageait le même sentiment. Avant ce voyage initiatique, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, de personnes avec qui elle se réveillait le matin, qui l'attendaient pendant qu'elle mangeait et prenait sa douche, qui lui souhaitaient bonsoir alors que la nuit chassait les dernières braises du couchant ! Elle n'avait jamais vécu au grand air, perdue dans le néant des plaines ; elle ne s'était jamais imposée auprès d'un garçon, elle n'avait jamais discuté avec Oscar avant ce voyage ! Leur chemin ensemble, marquait le tournant de sa vie, la découverte des fous rires, des hurlements et de la terreur contre la Team Plasma. La jeune fille studieuse sentait que jamais elle n'oublierait le chemin parcouru ensemble.

Oscar, quant à lui, ruminait depuis une semaine sa discussion avec Elsa - le jour où il avait appris son nom. Le hippie n'était pas habitué à se poser des questions. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir des émotions profondes, à se creuser la tête, lui qui ne travaillait pas en cours, qui était sorti le soir dès ses treize ans. C'était vraiment étrange que Mme Lenoir l'ait sélectionné pour son voyage d'élite, d'ailleurs... À présent, Oscar revoyait sa vie sous un autre angle, fouillait le moindre de ses souvenirs, pour chercher quand il avait pu écraser Elsa, ou blesser d'autres simplement car il ne les voyait pas... Oscar réalisait qu'il avait vécu une enfance aveugle. Il se sentait stupide. Mais, au moins, ce voyage lui avait permis d'enfin ouvrir les yeux, de rencontrer des amis travailleurs, qui lui livraient des secrets et le poussaient à se remettre en question. Ça, pensait-il, optant pour privilégier le bon côté des choses, c'était une vraie chance !

Plongés dans leur pensées, les quatre dévalèrent la colline. Ils plongeaient dans une mer de pastel et d'inconnu, où le spectre de la nuit se dessinait déjà, se faufilant entre les herbes rêches, les fleurs sauvage, creusant les solitaires squelettes des cyprès. Le vent battait leurs figures encore enfantines, si frêles face à l'indifférence de la nature.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pu deviner le plan d'Élin. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut une chance de protester. Et ils ne surent pas, combien ce « tour de magie », qui allait leur faire gagner un jour entier de voyage, allait changer le cours de leur vie. Peut-être leurs parcours étaient déjà tracés, déterminés depuis longtemps par leur famille, leur personnalité, la fatalité. Mais une part de hasard persistait toujours, révolutionnaire, envers et contre les lois du monde. Le hasard voulu ce soir-là que Syd reçu un texto d'Otis, qu'Oscar et Elsa, animé par le plaisir de voyager, se lancent dans une conversation insignifiante.

\- L-Les Pokémon Feu vont être u-utiles contre S-Strykna.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais c'est pas dangereux, les gaz toxiques et le feu ensemble ?  
\- O-On peut tirer les exp-plosions à notre a-avantage.  
\- Mouais, j'aurais plutôt envie de faire ça avec du coca et des menthos...

Le hasard voulu ce soir là que personne ne remarque le sourire malicieux d'Élin, n'entendit les instructions qu'elle chuchota à ses Pokémon. Et ils arrivèrent. Devant l'embarcadère abandonné, se teintant de lavande et de noir. Élin embrassa tout le groupe d'un regard brillant de vitalité, d'enthousiasme, de folles idées. Et Syd comprit, fit la liaison entre « Élin » et « bateau » . Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Élin fit le signal à ses Pokémon, montant vivement en équilibre tandis qu'ils s'élançaient tel des ninjas vers les adolescents.

Cela se passa très rapidement. Baggy faucha Syd d'une Balayette adroite, suivi d'un coup de pied on-sait-où, et le dresseur aux yeux d'ambres s'effondra dans le bateau, sa tête heurta brusquement une planche et envoyant sa conscience danser parmi les étoiles. Oscar et Elsa suivirent en une stupeur muette, encouragée par quelques Charges effrayantes de Lucky.

Personne ne pu résister. Et Élin bondit à leur suite dans la barque, avec un immense sourire - son rire tranchant avec la sidération du groupe.

\- Yes ça a marché ! Merci Baggy, merci Lucky ! Woohoo partons à l'aventuure !

D'un seul coup Baggy trancha la corde qui retenait encore l'embarcation au ponton ! Le bateau s'ébranla brutalement, porté par les flots sombres et tumultueux de la rivière, et ils plongèrent vers la rive opposée en un hurlement de terreur. Heureusement, ils se rétablirent après un autre remoud, tombant les uns sur les autres en une pile paniquée. Elsa prit le genoux de Syd dans le ventre.

Oscar commençait à être complètement malade, ses joues et ses lèvres prenaient une teinte verte inquiétante !

\- M-M-Mais t'es totalement B-BARRÉE ! s'écria Elsa de rage, les voyant plonger vers un point de non-retour.

Déjà les deux garçons étaient hors-service, elle était seule pour contenir cette force de destruction qu'était Élin, mais mince elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, elle bégayait, elle était moins belle, moins forte moins charismatique...

\- Euhh oui ok c'est chaud de se diriger ! admit la blonde en un haussement d'épaule. Mais regarde ça va beaucoup plus vite, et plus besoin de marcheeer !  
\- T-T'aurais pu nous d-demander quand même, s'étouffa presque la plus grande des deux, complètement abasourdie, complètement paniquée, sa dernière syllabe se transformant en un cri quand la barque tangua de nouveau.  
\- Ouais mais Syd aurait jamais accepté...

Elles jetèrent un regard au dresseur de Gruikui, totalement dans les vapes.

\- Il a-aurait eu r-raison... réalisa soudainement Elsa avec effroi. La b-barque p-prend l'eau...

Elle sentait déjà l'humidité monter, puis un liquide glaciale attaquer ses chaussures... ce qu'elle avait pris pour de la peinture écaillée était en réalité des faiblesses dans la boiserie...

\- Oh merde, souffla Élin.

Le sang d'Elsa bouillit et elle réagit au quart de tour :

\- AMARYLLIS GO ! PISTOLET A O !

Avec un peu de chance la vitesse allait les sauver ! Avec un peu de chance ils allaient survivre ils n'allaient pas couler mais m-merde, dans quelle _merde_ les avaient encore mis l'autre _folle_ ! La Moustillon du sentir la panique de sa dresseuse, car une fois matérialisée, elle s'adonna au Pistolet A O le plus véhément de sa vie.

Le jet d'eau frappa le fleuve derrière eux avec force et violence, en une explosion de bulles, et brusquement ils se sentirent décoller, puis rebondir contre l'eau un haut le cœur. Oscar vomi tripes et boyaux. Le bateau accéléra brusquement. Même Syd avec le choc, se réveilla légèrement, complètement perdu, et désorienté. Seule Élin retrouva la bonne humeur en s'écriant « WOOOHOOOO ! ».

Mais son cri s'éteignit bien vite quand ils se rendirent compte que la rivière aboutissait à une cascade, décollèrent brutalement, firent un immense vol plané dans le vide.

Et s'écrasèrent à travers la magnifique fenêtre ouvragée d'un bâtiment colossal.


End file.
